Martin the Warrior 2: The Dark Forest
by Denjer-the-Otter
Summary: Martin dies and goes to the dark forest, only to find it in grave peril. Vermin have broken loose through the gates of hell and are attacking all goodbeasts. This is the story of the great resistance. M R.
1. Chapter 1

Martin the Warrior 2

Dawn shimmered lightly over the forests, with a light crisp to the air announcing the birth of a new day. Bluebells bent in the slight breeze, as the dewdrops shed off the delicate petals. Ash and rowan trees stood tall above the ground, commanding the forest as their own. They did not expect a simple distraction that staggered beneath them.

Martin the Warrior staggered through the forests, with no sense of where he was. He was sick, was all he had remembered, was lying in bed, and sipping water from a beaker. Gonflet had entered the room, carrying a bag of some sort, probably some candied chestnuts that he pinched from the kitchens. The mousethief seemed very concerned with the way Martin looked. Gonflet's eyes suddenly widened, and then... he was torn apart through the middle. He felt no pain, but he knew his insides were writhing. He shut his eyes and grimaced... and then he was gone. He found himself laying under an oak tree, clothed in a blue tunic and boots that felt suprisingly comfortable.

Although unsure of where he was, he continued walking quietly through the woods. Then it dawned on him. He sat down, rubbing his forehead. Surely it could not be. Dead?

"Yes, yes. I must be dead, because why else would I all of the sudden be transported to this strange place, as beautiful as it is. But, if I am dead, why don't I see anybeast around? Yes, yes. I have watched friends die before my eyes, and they say they are surrounded by friends in a gorgeous place"

"Martin?"

A voice startled him.

"Who's there?" Martin whirled around, grasping the tree trunk.

The eyes of a young mousemaid caught him by surprise.

"Germaine? How...? When...? Where am I?"

"It is as you guessed, you are dead, but why you were placed here in the forest alone, I don't know. This is the Dark Forest. A complete mistake in naming if you ask me. I think it's wonderful here, don't you?" Germaine asked.

"Yes, it is a beautiful spot".

Martin picked a flower and dropped it on the ground curiously.

"I don't see a difference between this place and our world"

"No, there aren't many differences... except one"

"And what is that?"

"No cruel, cowardly, heartless vermin to deal with. It's all mice, hedghogs, moles, hares, squirrels, voles, and even some badger lords!"

Martin stopped dead in in his tracks.

"Boar the fighter", he said quietly.

"Yes, Boar the fighter is currently residing north of here. You can find Timballisto to the southeast".

Martin thought quickly about his friends from Noonvale, but tried not to think about them while Abbess Germaine was nearby. The thought that he had lied to her for that long made him feel very guilty. He looked down and gasped.

"My body! I'm so young! And you! Abbess, you're not the frail mouse I used to know, either!"

Germaine laughed, shaking her head.

"It took you that long to notice?"

"Thank you for the help, Germaine, but there are some friends I'd like to find. Thank you for everything, and goodbye!"

"My, we are anxious. Martin! Stop!"

Martin turned curiously. Germaine rubbed her nose. She reached into a hole in the nearby tree trunk and pulled out a dagger. Martin eyed it warily.

"Martin..." she said, handing him the dagger, "I want you to take this. I don't want to scare you, but, just take it.... I have a bad feeling about this place. It seems peaceful enough, and the creatures are nice, but something is wrong".

Martin tucked the dagger slowly into his belt.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I just thought you might feel a little better if you were protected."

"Thank you, Germaine, I won't forget this!".

Without another word, Martin turned and dashed straight along the path. The wind whipped quickly by as Martin dashed north, hoping he would find Rose, Pallum, Grumm, and Dinny in that direction. Dinny had died earlier that season, and Dinny's son, Durro, became Foremole.

Nothing stopped the warrior mouse, even after stumbling over a tree root and cutting his knee. He stopped only once to catch his breath. After a short while, he came to a tall hill, which he climbed quickly, to see what lay ahead. He fell a few times from anxiousness, but finally made it to the top.

Martin peered over the top of the hill and smiled. A small village stetched out through a deep cut valley. There was a large building in the center, and many creatures were going in and out with food and supplies. Martin laughed aloud. Pulling himself upright, he dashed down the hill, eager to see the kind of creatures that lived in the village.

A young male hedgehog fought his way through the crowds with an empty basket.

Gripping the handle tightly to his waist, he veered around a squirrel and stopped. Seeing a slight break in the crowd, he decided to run for it. Stumbling through the slight hole, he tripped over an otter's tunic, and fell face first on the ground. The otter helped him up and hastily apologized.

"Oh, don't worry. I'm fine". He said, smiling. The otter smiled back.

"It must not be very easy being a hedgehog in a large crowd. All those spikes make you know other creatures feel nervous about you". The hedgehog smiled gratefully. Looking over the otter's shoulders, the he noticed a mouse frantically making his way down the hill.

"No... It can't be... Martin?" The hedgehog gazed at the cloud of dust the mouse was raising behind him and gasped.

"It is! It is Martin! Weeee!" The hedgehog did a playful dance as he repeated the name over and over again. "Martin! Martin!" The hedgehog waved, and ran towards him.

Martin stared curiously at the insane little hedgehog that was running willy-nilly through the crowd. Martin cocked his head to one side slightly and gasped.

"Pallum?"

Martin smiled and skidded down the hill, creating a small landslide of rocks and dust.

"Pallum!".

Pallum leapt into the air at his friends, paws open wide. He landed flat on his face, in the dust. Martin chuckled.

"Sorry, Pallum. You may be an old friend, but that's no reason to fill myself with spikes!"

Pallum spat dust from his mouth and wagged a paw at him.

"Aye, I should've known. Oh well, it's forgotten. By the fur, it's been a while, hasn't it, Martin?" He said, feeling a tear slipping from his eyes.

Martin helped the hedgehog up.

"Yes Pallum, though I am intent on finding my parents here. Do you know where they are?"

Pallum shook his head.

"No, unfortunately. But Grumm, he's here. Oh, and there's a mousemaid who's on the verge of tears waiting for you!"

Martin smiled, feeling his eyes grow watery.

"Rose... How's she doing?"

Pallum shook his head.

"Not too well. Ever since Grumm and I... er... arrived , she's realized how close she was to seeing you again. She barely sleeps anymore. Grumm has to force feed her now. My, she's looking ugly, with the bags under her eyes, and withering from starvation...".

Martin stared, concerned for the mousemaid.

"Gee, is it really that bad? I-... don't know what to do..."

"Maybe you should see for yourself. She's been wanting to see you, but you hadn't hem arrived"

"Well, here I am. I don't know who I want to see here first, though. My parents, Rose, Boar the fighter. They were all such great friends".

Pallum winked at him.

"Aye, but not as great as Rose was, heh heh..." Pallum saw Martin's face grow to that of embarrassment and hopped away madly. Martin ran after him, teeth and claws bared.

"Ooh, Pallum, you'll pay for that one! Just wait 'til I get my paws on you..."

Pallum dashed up three wood steps and into a small house, slamming the door shut behind him. Martin ascended the steps and knocked politely.

A homely face mole answered the door. It was a male mole, dressed in working boots and a purple shirt, that was covered in dust. The mole sniffed Martin and went wide-eyed.

"Yurr can't be... Marthen 'ee wurrier!"

Martin smiled and placed a paw on the mole's shoulder.

"Grumm!"

A different voice found it's way to the door. It was a sweet and clear voice that caught the ears of some nearby bees, and sent them humming lazily back to their hives.

Martin peered through the door as an approaching mousemaid stared curiously at the back of the mole named Grumm. She caught the eyes in the doorway and gasped.

"Martin!"

Rose pushed Grumm out of the way, sending him staggering into the closet. The two mice stared at each other silently for a moment, until Rose regained composure.

"Do you... want to come in?"

Martin nodded silently, feeling a great jolt of happiness that he'd never felt before.

"Oh, Martin, I knew it was you!" Rose said, clutching his paws, "Only you have eyes like that! They roar aloud that you're a born fighter...

"I'll go prepare something for us to eat, everybeast. Martin, why don't you sit down. Grumm? Where's Grumm?"

A muffled and slightly indignant voice protruded from the closet.

"Burr! 'elp oi! This yurr boot 'as got fearsumm buckles!"

The house was very plain, though very neat, with a small oak table in the middle and maple cabinets lining the corners. Rose had put flowers on the windowsill, where the sun shone brightly through, causing the room to be vibrantly lit. A smaller room to the right of the kitchen contained a wooden desk by the south wall, as well as a white couch with pink pillows which looked too big for the seats. A plain blue throw rug was placed covering most of the wood floor. Martin could see a hallway heading through the north wall, with two doors on the end; one leading right, and another leading left.

Rose placed dishes on the table in the kitchen, never once looking at Martin, and poured mint tea. Martin sat down on a lumpy pillow, not sure of what to do or say.

"Ouch!" Martin jumped from the couch, holding his bottom. Grumm and Rose looked up from their duties, and watched Martin staring angrily at the pillow, holding his bottom. Martin moved in slowly to the pillow again and poked it. It giggled. Martin grasped the pillow by the corner. Whirling it in the air, he sent it soaring across the room, where it hit a wall and fell to the floor. The pillow stirred for a moment, and a hedgehog staggered out. Walking in any way but graceful, Pallum grabbed a chair, rubbing his forehead. Grumm, Rose, and Martin took a second to take inwhat had just happened , and began laughing histerically.

"Burr, yurr spoikdog be'n 'm gurt funny! Hurr Hurr!"

"Oh Pallum, What were you... hehe... doing in there... hoohoohahahe!" Rose clutched her stomach, throbbing uncontrollably with laughter. Pallum wagged a paw at them wearily.

"Ouch, there's just no hiding from that Warrior, he get's you every time..."

Martin pulled a spike from his bottom.

"Well, at least you went down with a fight, eh, Pallum? Oh, and you're a big fibber, Pallum. Rose looks as stunning as she used to be..." He said, smiling.

"Haven't changed much, have we...?" Pallum mumbled, "Oh well, I'm hungry, what's for lunch?"

Grumm glared at Pallum.

"Nought one boit of 'het, yurr didn't bring 'oi thurr vegetables, 'ee gurt spikebottom"

Pallum sighed and sipped his tea.

"No vittles, and it's all my fault. By the spikes, I'm going down to the kitchens and getting a bite to eat. Who's with me?" Rose sipped the last of her tea and stood up.

"I'll go. Oh, Martin stop drinking your tea so fast before you hurt yourself. Carry it with you as we walk".

The four friends walked side by side down the road, Martin telling some stories about Mossflower and how he took a journey to find out about his father, Luke the Warrior.

Grumm, Rose, and Pallum listened intently to every word. Martin ended his tale after he had returned to the finished Redwall. Rose took his paw.

"Now, Mister Blabbermouth, will you listen to us for a while?"

Martin looked shocked for a second at being called a blabbermouth, abut regained composure quickly.

"Right!"

Rose nodded her approval.

"I'll tell you how this place is run, and where we all work if you need us. Grumm works at kitchens, and makes soup for people usually, but today he has been given the day off. I think it is a coincidence that you arrived on his day off. Pallum doesn't really do anything useful for work. He trains creatures to fight in tournaments. I work with the babes".

Martin scratched his head.

"Babes? But we're... how...?"

"Oh, hehe. Martin, you have a lot to learn. Creatures here can still have children and be wedded at their own will!"

Pallum opened his mouth, but was stopped with the lightning quick speed of the warrior.

"Say a word and you're a dead 'un".

Pallum tried to wrestle Martin's paw from his nose.

"Mmmph!! Gmph 'm arf mm!!"

Grumm shook his head disapprovingly.

"Pallum, woi doan't you'm leave yurr mouseyfriends alone. They'm be perfectly 'appy withart yurr'm insults!"

"Hey, Rose..." Martin said.

"Yes, Martin?"

"I was wondering if you'd, um..." Martin paused, scratching his head.

"Would you... sing a song for us?"

Everyone laughed. Rose obliged.

I was born to roam with the seasons,

To run over hill and dale,

To sleep in the flowers and eat 'neath the trees,

But I'll always return to noonvale.

I will live in an adventure,

I will always seek and roam,

But my love for nature is not enough,

To keep me from returning to home.

Martin sniffed as the last glorious note slipped away into the breeze. Pallum chuckled.

"Warrior, eh? Crying again. Hehehe...".

Rose turned bright red.

"Oh, no. I attracted attention".

She was right. Many passing creatures had stopped to listen, sometimes shaking their heads in amazement. Martin pushed Rose along and Grumm and Pallum followed. They quickly shook their heads and grabbed their bags. Rose looked down at Martin' waist and gasped.

"Martin!" She grabbed the dagger from his waist and concealed it quickly. Martin stared in bewilderment.

"What?"

"Don't' carry a dagger around in public! They'll think you're going to attack somebeast!"

"Oh, sorry. Germaine gave it to me, and she told me to keep it close".

Rose stared curiously.

"Germaine? Abbess Germaine from your story?"

"Yeah, she was the first creature I met here. She had that dagger in a tree trunk, and she gave it to me".

Rose shook her head, and handed the dagger back to Martin.

"Here, keep it. I don't see what danger there is in this place though... Nobeast is going to put me anywhere near a burnt slave wall again; I can tell you that much".

Martin fluffed the small couch pillow up and pulled the blanket higher. Night seemed to have come very quickly, but it was no restful night for Martin. What was going on? Why did Germaine give him a dagger if this land was so peaceful? His warrior instincts were also feeling a slight twinge of danger. Holding the dagger close, Martin crept silently out of bed. Skulking through the kitchen to the doorway, Martin listened intently. Catching the sound of a dry leaf being crunched beneath a paw, Martin ducked. Outside, there was more commotion than he had imagined.

A creature padded silently along the grounds, sniffing in the air here and there, making sure everybody was asleep. Drawing a small dagger, it glanced into the window of a house by the trees. A small couch lay under the window, with a disturbed blanket and pillow. It felt the soft blanket admiringly. Hearing a quiet shuffle of paws, he grabbed the blanket quickly and fell flat.

Martin lay back down on the couch and reached for his blanket, but couldn't find it. He reached further, but couldn't find it. Martin jumped off the couch. His blanket was missing! Martin grabbed the dagger and dashed out of the house, brandishing the blade.

Stopping for a second, he smelled a foul odor that came from the other side of the house. He put on a fast but silent pace. When he reached the corner of the house. Peering around, he saw the shape of a creature laying down in the sand. Right next to him was the blanket that had been snatched from the window. Holding the dagger up slightly, Martin leapt on the the creature, roaring madly. The creature flinched in fright and tried to scramble to it's feet, but the warrior mouse was upon him in a flash.

"Rooaaragh!!" It screamed, clawing at the face of the mouse. Martin punched it in the face quickly and held the dagger up to it's throat, just as a light turned on inside.

A voice rang out.

"Where's Martin?!"

"Out here! By the window!" He yelled. A clear face of a mousemaid and hedgehog poked out. Rose gasped and pulled a lantern through the window.

"Oh, no! Martin... It's a rat!"

Martin pulled the rat up and pushed him against the wall of a different house. The rat smiled.

"Well, she's a pretty one ain't- Owch!" Martin punched the rat in the face vigorously.

"Be quiet! Now listen up! Who are you travelling with!? How did you get out of Hellgate?!"

The rat smiled.

"Not telling anythin'..." Martin raised his dagger to the rat's throat and grinned.

"It's been a while since I've done this. Let's see if I've still got it in me..."

The rat wailed.

"Ooh, no! Please! Don't hurt me! I'll tell ye everything I know!"

Martin turned to Rose, still keeping the dagger to the rats throat.

"He doesn't have much to tell us... Oh well, get on with it".

"Our horde is led by a rat by the name of Stelch the Fireslinger. He throw flaming rocks from a very large sling. We set up camp to the west, and our numbers are about eleventeen... er... twelvty-two..."

Martin turned to Rose again.

"Take his weapon and lock it up. I want this stinker bathed and fed, and he will be released after he has appeared before the city council."

Giving the rat a bath was no easy matter for Rose.

"Ouch! Ye' got sop in me eye!"

"Oh hush, and it's called soap, not sop!"

"Aiiieee! Water in me ear!"

"Martin! Pass me your dagger... I want to teach this rat a lesson!"

The rat wailed even louder.

"Arrr! Not the blade! I'll be good I promise!".

Rose smiled.

"So you shall!"

Grumm sat in the corner, chuckling.

"Hurr hurr. 'Oi reckon h'et be easier foightin' 'ee varmints than bathin' 'em!"

Martin groped through the rat's belonging, muttering to himself.

"Hmm... dagger, some moldy berries... this tunic smells like frog droppings! Rose! See if you can get him a tunic! And give him something that suits him. I'd hate to see a rat in pink!"

Grumm ladled soup into a bowl and slid it acros the table to the rat.

"Yurr. Eat 'oop, you'm need yurr strength furr 'ee council meetin' tomurrow!"

The rat dug in gratefully. He guzzled the soup quickly down, slopping it all over himself. Grumm shook his head.

"Zoop be furr eatin'; not furr bathin'! Besoides, you'm already 'ad yurr bath!"

Rose took one of the rat's paws to grasp the spoon correctly. She nodded to Grumm, and Grumm refilled his bowl.

"You eat like this. Guiding the rats paw down to the soup slowly, Rose dipped it into the soup and pulled it back up. She then pushed the spoon slowly into his mouth. The rat scowled.

"I know 'ow ter do it! I'm just real hungry, that's all!"

Rose smiled and nodded.

"Let's see you do it then!"

The rat grasped the spoon by the handle and lowered it into the soup. He picked it up again carefully and put it into his mouth. Rose nodded.

"Right! And that's how you eat soup! And also, thank Grumm for the leek and onion soup. Go on, now!"

The rat scowled and mumbled.

"Thank you..."

Martin smiled.

"Good! Now, let's make you a place to sleep and rope you down!"

Martin pulled the rat from the chair and pushed him roughly down on the couch.

"You sleep there. I'll find somewhere else to sleep... maybe outside under the stars." Martin tied the rope down securely. Martin looked up to Grumm and Rose.

"Goodnight everybeast. I'll be outside tonight."

Martin turned and opened the door. Bidding his friends one more goodnight, he turned and left the house.


	2. Chapter 2

_Authors note: Yes, I know, this is a very small chapter, compared to the one I wrote before this. It's because I never planned on putting my story on in the first place, so I just put down what I had done so far as the first chapter._

Clutching the dagger close to his side, Martin traipsed through the grass quietly. He could not sleep, knowing the many dangers that waited just outside the small town. He heard a slight hoot of an owl, which caused him to jump behind a tree, wating for danger. The awkward moment passed, and he turned back on his journey through the woods.

After going twenty more paces, Martin halted. He saw a light through the trees far away. Martin took up a quicker pace and moved in closer. He stopped and watched as the many shapes of rats and vermin stalked around the large camp. He perked up one ear and listened intently.

Many vermin sat by the fire, roasting birds and drinking wine. One rat carried a big sling, and was much larger than the others. He gave out orders wildly.

"Deadnose! Get some wine from the stocks! And get some more of that bird we caught, too! I want my troops well fed before we attack at dawn!"

"Yes, chief!"

Martin kicked the tree. Dawn! He couldn't bring his rat to the council before then! He'd have to wake the village. Martin turned began to run back to the village.

_Snap!_

Martin paused and looked down. He had stepped on a twig in his excitement.

"Eh? What was that?!" The rat, which Martin presumed to be Stelch the Fireslinger, turned around and looked at the tree Martin was just standing behind. Martin held his breath and

"Skrogg! Gnatfoot! Go check out that tree! I thought I heard something." A fox and a rat stood up and saluted clumsily.

"Yes, chief!"

Martin thought quickly. He grabbed a low tree branch and pulled himself up. The fox and rat were still a decent length away. He grabbed another branch and pulled himself higher. The fox and rat began to close in on him. He climbed a third branch so he was level the fox's ears. The rat and fox held their weapons out, peering through the darkness.

"I don't see anything, chief!" Gnatfoot shouted back to Stelch.

"Keep lookin'! I know something's over there!" Came the reply.

Martin clutched the dagger close to his chest. He knew that he would have to avoid attacking the two creatures as long as possible. He also knew that if he did slay them, he would have to do it quietly, to avoid attention. The Skrogg the fox turned to Gnatfoot.

"I'm goin' up in the tree. You stay down here and keep watch. Do you have a lantern?"

"Er, no" The rat said.

Martin stood against the tree, making sure the rat and fox didn't see him. He watched in panic as the fox put his paw on the first branch of the tree. Martin had no choice but to climb higher.

Too late.

The fox had put his paw on the footpaw of Martin. The fox jumped back.

"Arrgh! There's a creature in the tree!" The rat, panicking, Grabbed his cutlass and whirled it wildly. He caught the fox squarely between the ears. A single yelp came from the fox's mouth, before the wound on his head illuminated. Martin shut his eyes and shielded them with a paw, wincing. The brightness of the wound had caught his eyes. The rat continued screaming during the entire fiasco, when he caught sight of the warrior mouse in the tree, holding a dagger with one paw, and keeping the other across his eyes. When the light passed, Martin uncovered his eyes. The rat stood screaming at the tree, where he had seen Martin a moment ago. Martin gasped, seeing that the fox had vanished from where he was standing.

Martin jumped from the tree and knocked the rat unconcious with a sweep from the butt of his dagger. The noise and light had also caught the attention of the entire camp.

Stelch stood pointing into the forest.

"Get that creature, whatever it is! I don't want him carrying information to the village!" Martin watched as several varmin rushed towards him, carrying cutlasses and spears. He sighed, as he brandished the dagger. Grabbing the fox's sword, he dashed into the forest, knowing he would have the advantage of darkness, with their numbers causing them to stumble into each other. Sighing, Martin dashed into the woods, moving parallel with the village.

_Author's note: So, what do you think? Review please. Oh, by the way. For those of you who were looking at my bio and saw my note at the bottom, Denjer the otter will be appearing later in the book, as the chieftain of an otter tribe: Holt Harken (Hey, it's the best I could come up with!". Coming soon!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Authors note: Well, here we are. Chapter three in the dark forest! I hope you've enjoyed the story so far!_

Chapter 3:

Martin jumped over a receding tree root and ducked when he landed on the other side.

Whizzzz! Thump!

Martin clung to the tree root warily. A flaming rock had been flung by his head and landed in the dirt.

"Stelch the Fireslinger! Of course!" Martin said to himself, peering over his protective root. Martin jumped up and ran quickly, but only to hit the chest of a rat. The rat scremed and fell backwards. Martin picked up the rock Stelch had thrown and threw it down upon the rat's head. The rat groaned and passed out, just as another fiery rock hit the tree right next to Martin. Martin ducked and crawled along the ground, befre he was set upon by three or more rats. He was taken by surprise, as a rat's cutlass cut deep into his right shoulder. He roared in pain and whirled over, knocking the rats off. All four of them scurried to their feet and brandished daggers. Martin glanced sideways. Seeing another flaming rock being slung at him, Martin made his move. Just as a rat jumped at him, Martin kicked the rat sideways, dug his footpaws into the ground as he plunged the dagger into another rat's chest. The flying rock hit one rat in the face, causing him to light up and incinerate like Skrogg the fox, and the rat with the dagger burst into light as well.

The remaining rat watched the mouse regain composure in horror. It raised its cutlass and sliced at Martin's waist. Martin bit his lip in pain and lashed out menacingly at the rat. The rat, being smarter than the rest, jumped back and dodged Martin's swipe. Martin raised his blade high again, but this time, the rat knew what was coming. He jumped to the side, just as a flaming rock took away his existence. Martin shielded his eyes again, and ran deeper into the forest.

After running a short distance, Martin jumped behind a tree and peered around it.

Stelch the Fireslinger was in clear light now. He had rats sniff around for any signs of the mouse. After they found nothing, Stelch smirked.

"I guess my last stone must've taken him. Don't worry, we won't be found out. There's no way the mouse could've survived Stelch the Fireslinger! Arrrr!!"

Martin sat against the tree gasping for breath. He held his wounds, grimacing in pain. The rats cutlass had gone very deep into his shoulder. Dragging himself up, he limped away through the forest, heading straight for the village, which was out of sight.

Martin walked on, holding his shoulder, which was matted with blood from the wound. Stopping for a moment, he picked a dry leaf and wrapped it around his shoulder. Then moved his hands down to his waist, to stop the bleeding. He walked doggedly forward, peering around corners, to make sure no rats were about. He finally caught a glimpse of the village. He gave a sigh of relief, and dashed with newfound strength towards the village.

"Rose! Grumm! Pallum!" Martin scurried up to the door and flung it wide. Rose, Grumm, and Pallum stood waiting for him, yawning. Martin peered inside, showing only his eyes.

"Martin?" Rose blinked, surprised.

"Rose, rouse the village, immediately!"

Rose stared curiously.

"Martin, what's going on?"

"They're coming, at dawn!" Martin said, concealing himself outside the door.

"How do you know?" She asked, puzzled.

Martin swung the door open wide. Rose, Grumm, and Pallum gasped. Martin was terribly wounded. His face and shoulder were matted with blood, and his waist was still dripping. A loose piece of dockleaf was carelessly wrapped to his shoulder.

"I was there, Rose! I heard them talking, and they said, 'I want my troops well fed when we attack at dawn!'. Rose, Grumm, Pallum, rouse the village, we must fight them!"

Rose, Grumm, and Pallum gawped at him. Rose nodded slowly and began untying the rat from his bed.

"Mmmm, pass the grog... Eh?" Rose shook the rat vigorously.

"Come on, rat, we have to go."

"But it ain't morning yet! I wanna get back t' sleep!"

"You're horde are attacking at dawn! Scum! You kept the truth from us the whole time! You should be slain right now, but Martin took your punishment by finding out himself! He was attacked by your horde, and look at him now! Oh, never mind, let's go..."

Grumm handed Rose and Pallum a coat. Rose dashed into her room and changed into a tunic. Pallum walked over to the kitchen and pulled a knife from the drawer. Grinning, he slipped the knife into his belt and turned around.

"I knew my teaching would come to some good someday!" He flicked the knife, and clipped a flower of the head of a stem skillfully.

Grumm reached into a cupboard and pulled out a ladle. He whirled it around once and smiled.

"H'et be better 'n any sword oi've ever seen. Oi'll teach ee' varmints a lessun, ye' can count on oi!"

Martin smiled and joined paws with his two friends. Rose slipped out of her room and scowled.

"Forgot about me, have you? I'm ready, too!" She slipped her paw in with the circle of friends, smiling.

_Author's note: Yeah, yeah, pitiful, I know. Oh well, I guess I'll just have to write more to get better! Hope you come back for chapter 4, when I write about Urran Voh's reaction to Martin being back. I'll give you a hint. He's not too keen about Martin being near his daughter. On second thought, he never was too keen about that in the first place..._

_Oh well, read and review please!_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

_Authors note: I've finished reading Rakkety Tam at around 5:00 yesterday, and it was great. For those of you who haven't bought the book yet, Brian Jacques still has the same thrill to his books as his first tale. I'd recommend buying this book, and not just getting it from the library, or something._

A mole and mousemaid made their way through the untouched darkness, holding their paws out, feeling for solid objects that they may hit.

"Yowch!" The mole stopped and rubbed his nose.

"Grumm? What happened?" Rose glanced around curiously.

"Hurr, ee' gurt poler... H'et hit moi nose!"

Rose sighed.

"Martin! Pallum! Why didn't we bring a lantern?! Grumm has hit his nose on a pole!"

"Oof! Watch out, Rose!" Pallum scrambled into Rose, shaking his paws wildly.

"Ouch! Pallum! Get your spikey bottom off me!"

Martin laughed, still walking forward.

"I guess we shouldv'e brought a lante- MMPH!

"Aaaa!"

THUD!

"Martin, you insolent mouse, get off my back!" Rose shouted, grinning in the darkness and shoving Martin off her. After removing spikes from Rose's footpaw, she carried on with the lead. Martin grabed the rat by the neck and pushed him forward.

"Come on, let's move lively now!"

The rat's paws were bound, and he was gagged to keep from cryiong out.

"My father's house is this way, I'll bet he'll be very excited to see you again!" Rose called back to Martin.

The mouse felt his stomach churn with guilt. He doubted if Urran Voh would even like to share the same room with him. When he was still alive, Rose had been warned to stay away from him. Rose disagreed, and Martin took Rose into the Battle of Marshank, where she was slain by Badrang the Tyrant. Martin was so sorrowed that he never returned to Noonvale, but traveled south, to which point he reached Mossflower woods, and was jailed by the evil wildcat queen, Tsarmina. He escaped, and liberated Mossflower woods, and founded the Abbey of Redwall.

Rose reached about, groping for a handle.

"Aha! Got it!" There was a sound of a handle turning, and a door opening. Martin peered inside. Rose beckoned them in, whispering.

"Come on, be quiet now. Grumm, wipe your footpaws. Martin, Make sure that rat doesn't run. Okay, let's go."

Martin followed Rose through the kitchen, across a room that looked suprisingly similar to the one in Rose's house, and up to a door, which Rose held the handle to.

Urran Voh snorted slightly as the creaking of the door disturbed his sleep.

"Father?"

"Eh?" He said, groping around for a lantern. "Oh, hello Rose. What's for breakfast? Tea? Hey! It's the middle of the night! What are you doing here?!"

Urran Voh jumped up from the bed.

"Father, we have to rouse the village! Something terrible is goin to happen!"

Urran Vohlit the lantern and held it high.

"What is this terrible thing?"

Rose took a deep breath.

"Vermin... Father, they're out! Vermin are swarming the dark forest, and we are to be attacked at dawn! Father, rouse the village!"

"Hold it, hold it!" Urran Voh tried to calm Rose down.

"Now, let's take this slowly. How do you know all this?"

"Martin told me."

Urran Voh's face became that of horror.

"Martin... the Warrior?"

"Yes! He found a vermin camp closeby! They have a camp and everything! Their leader goes by the name of Stelch the Fireslinger, and he nearly killed Martin!"

"How does one kill another, as they are both already dead?" Urran Voh asked, puzzling.

Rose opened her mouth to speak, but paused, and turned around.

"Err, how exactly do you die?"

Urran Voh cringed as the wounded face of Martin appeared from the doorway. Martin gave a nervous chuckle.

"Hello!" He said, trying hard to sound cheery. Urran Voh scowled at him.

"Well, well. The betraying warrior mouse! You lying, thieving, murdering scum!" He barked at him. Rose was taken aback.

"Father! Why would you say such a thing?!"

"I speak the truth, Rose! Stay out of this!" Urran Voh rebuked his daughter. A shuffling in the bed, and the head of a mousemaid popped up from the bed.

"Hmm? What's going on? Who's that mouse?! Martin the Warrior?!" Urran Voh calmed his wife.

"Don't worry about it, Aryah. I will take care of this!" He turned back to Martin.

"You deny such things?" He asked, in an almost amused tone, "Then why, may I ask, do you come to our peaceful home, take our daughter to a war, in which she dies, and then leave as if nothing happened?! Tell me why you would do such things, Martin the Warrior!"

Martin was breathing heavily.

"I did not plan on having your daughter slain! She threw herself upon the enemy, and battered his face with a sling. She was thrown hard against a slave paliside wall. I could do nothing to stop it! If I could, I would have. Blaming it on me won't get you anywhere! Badrang the Tyrant is to be blamed!"

"You lie! Scum!" Urran Voh kicked the wall in fury, "You have no idea of the sorrow you brought upon my life! You have no idea what you took from me! You have no idea what it's like, to lose a loved one- Uuurk!"

Martin, out of anger, pushed Urran Voh roughly against the wall his voice ringing out like an army of hares, roaring a battle cry.

"You do not know what sorrow is! I lived a life of sorrow like yourself! My Mother was cruelly slain by searats! My father gave his life to avenge her! When I met Rose, there was hope, far away, like a light at the end of my tunnel, but it was blocked, when Rose lost her life to the vermin I swore to slay!"

Urran Voh gawped at him, though he secretly gripped his lantern in anger, ready to strike.

Martin turned, stll angry that Urran Voh had so cruelly insulted him. He had known nothing about Martin's past, yet spoke freely about him.

"Roooaaarrrghh!" Martin twisted and and flattened himself against the wall, as the warrior mouse behind him swung out his lantern. He quickly turned and elbowed him hard in the back of the neck.

"We don't have time! Urran Voh! Here is my proof that vermin scramble in these lands. Pallum! Grumm! Bring him in!"

Pallum emerged, nudging the rat sharply with a broomstick.

"Stand tall and ready now, speak when you're told!"

Urran Voh stared in shock at the rat. He mouthed wordlessly, dragging himself to his feet. The rat did his best to hide his face, putting his teeth on the gag and pulling it upwards. Grumm removed the gag from his neck. Urran Voh regained composure and glared at the rat.

"Speak! What is your name, rat?!"

The rat gulped and answered.

"Me name? Me name's Mudtail, of Stelch the Fireslingers horde... please don't hurt me!"

Urran Voh nodded.

"We have no intention on hurting you, rat, but we need to know when we are to be attacked! We need to prepare. Tell us!"

The rat gulped.

"Dawn..."

Urran Voh sighed heavily. He shuffled on his footpaws for a moment before answering.

"Aryah! Come! We must rouse the village, be prepared to fight. Martin, you go to the babes room to sleep. You can't fight in this condition."

Martin nodded, being careful not to disagree with the mouse's decision, though he secretly, slipped the dagger up into his tunic, to be ready for battle when the time came. Urran Voh coughed and continued.

"Grumm, barricade yourselves in here with Rose. Pallum and I will fight this battle. Martin watched as Rose slipped a long strip of clothup her sleeve. She winked at him, and Martin pointed to the lump in his tunic, where the dagger was. Urran Voh did not notice any of their gestures. Instead, he ended the conversation.

"Right, Let's go!"

_Authors note: I wrote the end to this chapter at 11:00 P.M., so don't laugh if you see any typo's or mistakes. Sneak peek, Holt Harken's second in command is the brainless, but powerful, Bruno the Otter! He is Denjer's loyal sidekick! Hope you like the rest of the story! R&R please! Thanks!_


	5. Chapter 5

_Author's note: I feel my writing isn't that great. I need someone to honestly tell me how my writing is! I feel I can't continue if my readers like the story, but hate the writing. Oh wel. I'll just wait for a inspiring review._

Chapter 5

Rose beckoned Martin up the stairs to the dibbun's bedroom.

"Come on, it's this way, just a little further... ouch! Here it is." Rose said, rubbing her nose in pain. Martin massaged his shoulder, smiling in the darkness. She put a paw to her mouth, indicating to be quiet, as she pushed the door open. Martin could see slightly in the moonlight that came from a window on the far side of the long room.

Martin's eyes scaled the edges of the room, where small, occupied beds lay, with tiny snores emitting from them. There was only one empty bed, which was near the window. Rose took Martin's paw and plled him over to it. She pulled the covers back and whispered to Martin.

"Lay here, and please try to be quiet when you go through the window."

Martin stared, bewildered.

"How did you know?"

Rose laughed quietly.

"It was very obvious. I watched you in my parents room. Now, take that dagger out fo your tunic, so you don't accidentally lie on it and hurt yourself."

Martin obliged. He reached into his tunic and pulled out his dagger, and placed it on the bedside next him. Stretching out on the bed, Martin winked at Rose, and she pulled out the kitchen knife from her pocket.

"See you out there."

Rose padded silently along the beds, tucking some of the babes in here and there. She waved to Martin before she shut the door. She went about ten paces before she heard a noise.

_Boooonnngg! Baaaannngg!_

"Ouch! Geroff!" Said a panicky voice from inside the Dibbun's room.

Rose quickly turned around and threw the door wide open. She dashed towards Martin in horror.

There, on the bed, two mischevious mousebabes stood over Martin, carrying pans. They were hitting Martin over the head with them, paying no heed to the mousemaid dashing at them roaring aloud.

"Put those pans down! What are you doing?! Don't touch him!" She grabbed the two mousebabes and lifted them in the air, scolding them fiercely.

"Tibble! Tubble! Why were you doing that?" The two mice looked exactly alike. The one in Rose's left paw answered first.

"We founna lump inna matwess!"

Then the right.

"Gorra get it out wiv a big pan! Help miz Rose!"

The left one spoke again.

"Whatta 'bout a guests! They not like'a sleep on lumpy matwess!"

Rose scowled at them.

"You knew too that there was someone in there! You were awake when I put Martin to bed, little rogues!"

The two identical mice shook their heads in unision.

"We not likkle rogues! I Tibble! He Tubble!"

Martin staggered out from the bed, holding his head groggily.

"Wha...? Has it started already?"

Rose sighed.

"Martin, these two mice are Tibble and Tubble. They're very naughty sometimes, so you'll just have to get used to them. Alright. I really need to get back to Grumm, so we can barricade ourselves for the attack." She winked at Martin.

The twins widened their eyes.

"We heara lorra stories aboutta Martin from Rose! We fight, too!" Tubble, on the right, said.

Tibble squirmed from Rose's paw and landed on the ground, in an awkward fighting stance.

"Chop'm up wiv a big sword!"

Rose laughed. Martin leaned down.

"Yes, you'll have your part in the battle, but you won't be fighting."

Many groans arose from the other Dibbuns in bed. Martin had not realized that they were awake.

"You'll be in here, defending yourselves if anybeast comes up."

The twins gave smart salutes, and put pots on their heads, as a helmet. The pot was slightly large for them, as the edges reached the floor, but they scurried around, bumping into things anyway. Martin and Rose laughed as they said goodbye to each other.

The cool breeze swept over the small village, capturing the essence of night. Rose bit her lip as she watched the band of creatures scurrying around with frightened faces, sharpening knives, as other's made slings and gathered pebbles. Lanterns were set up, illuminating the village as many creatures pulled wooden swords from Pallum's storage. Urran Voh issued out orders as he sharpened a spear on a large rock that was moved from the forest.

"Here, pass that pole! We must get as much as we can done before morning!" He threw his spear into the pile beside him, "Oh, hello, Rose. Is Martin settled in?"

Rose nodded.

"Yes, but not before Tibble and Tubble attacked him with pans from the kitchens. They say they thought it was a lump in the matress!"

Urran Voh laughed.

"Can I help?" Rose said hopefully. Urran Voh considered for a moment, before nodding.

"Yes, I don't want you hurting your paws on rocks while sharpening, so why don't you make slings? We'll need them. But you must be back inside at first light, you hear?"

She smiled and nodded.

She tore a strip of leather from a vest and began weving it into a sling.

As time passed slowly by, Rose's mound of slings grew larger, and Urran Voh's pile of spears grew mountainously tall, with contributions from other mice. Urran Voh shook his head sadly.

"I can't believe it, Rose."

Rose looked up from the sling, looking puzzled.

"What, Father?"

"I can't believe that we are dead, but are still facing the same troubles in our normal life as we are now! I also find it strange that..." He paused, for a moment. Rose put her new sling in the pile and grabbed the last piece of vest, staring at her father.

"What is it?" She asked.--

Urran Voh blew on the end of his spear and answered.

"Don't you find it strange that Martin shows up, and then, these vermin find their way to our village! It may be purely coincedental, but there is something about him that I don't like... something too far in for me to see."

"Martin is not a traitor, if that's what you're getting at." Rose sighed.

Urran voh banged the rock against his spear again and answered.

"No, no, it's not that. It's because you seem to be fond of him. He's far too rough for you, Rose. I wouldn't stay around him too long."

Rose threw down her sling in anger.

"Stop it!" She turned around and slapped her father's paw.

"Stop trying to restrict me from things! Let me decide who I'm fond of!"

Urran Voh made no reply, but continued working. Rose picked up her sling, finished it hastily, and began stalking off, just as the first ray of sunlight broke through the horizon.

Urran Voh stood up.

"Everybeast! Grab spear and sling! We must fight! Wear kitchen plates beneath your clothes for protection! Put pots on your head!"

Many mice who had lived for a long time in the dark forest felt quite silly wearing pots and pans like the Dibbuns. They lined up and took spears, thrusting daggers into their belts, and collecting pebble pouches for their slings. Urran Voh called out to Rose as she left.

"Be sure nobeast sees you!", then he turned to his army, numbering to about two hundred.

Wordlessly, they took to their posts, not realizing the anxious eyes that watched them from the Dibbuns dormitory.

Then they heard the war cry.

"Fireslinger! Fireslinger! Stelch! Stelch! The Fireslinger!"

_Authors note: Well, this ought to keep you posted for the next chapter. I have a feeling that everybeast(This stuff is getting to my head!) will like the next chapter. It's going to cover the entire fight! This going to be AWESOME!_


	6. Chapter 6

_Author's Note: I saw Brian Jacques! I went to three of his signings, and heard the same speech twice! He's hilarious! I got four books signed, too. Rakkety Tam, Martin the Warrior, Mossflower, and The Bellmaker. He shook my hand, and said happy birthday to me(Yeah, it's today, September 25th)!That experience was shocking,(partly because he doesn't wear deodorant) and left me leaping for joy! _

_Author's note II: Well, I've reached two milestones on this new chapter. 10000 word's, and 20 pages. At least, it should be 10000 words...That's what it says on my Microsoft Word. Anyways, I want to thank all of the **positive **reviewers for their motivation. I now know that I'm not an awful writer._

Chapter 6

The fearful mice watched as the unsuspecting vermin came pouring out of the trees.The vermin whirled their weapons about, thinking their opponents were unarmed. One rat was very surprised as he felt a spear pierce his middle, and he burst into light. Another rat saw this and turned around, but he was slain by the crushing blow of a flaming rock. Stelch stood towering over where the rat used to be, smiling.

"Anybeast who runs will be slain! These mice are townsfolk; they'll soon be eliminated!"

The vermin pack paused for a moment, before the began charging away from Stelch, in fear for their very existence.

Martin watched from the window as one hedgehog hurtled his spear at an oncoming rat. The rat stood stock still and swayed for a moment, before he burst in a flash of light. The hedgehog dashed towards his spear, picked it up and jabbed at another rat that was coming towards him. The hedgehog whirled his spear and knife, catching many vermin off-guard. Martin easily recognized this hedgehog as Pallum. He was surprised at the amazing talent of him, but quickly averted his gaze to the home across from him.

He watched as Rose and Grumm burst through the doors of Urran Voh's house, yelling a war cry. Martin watched as Grumm gave a passing weasel a great whack, sending him out cold. Grumm bound his footpaws hastily beforetripping a rat. Rose smiled as she watched Grumm fight.

Martin gasped as he watched a mouse was ganged up on, screaming while parrying blades with his spear. The spear eventually snapped, leaving the mouse defenseless. Martin watched him jab a weasel and hit a stoat on the head with the butt before he went down screaming.

He felt useless as a pack of hedgehogs were cornered, before the went down to vermin spear thrusts.

Stelch was enjoying himself. He slung a rock and put a gaping hole in the side of one voles home, setting it on fire. Whipping his empty sling, he caught another otter squarely between the shoulders, causing a great rip in flesh. He picked up a rock from his pouch and threw it fiercely at the back of the otter's head, slaying him. He caught the eyes of his weasel captain and bellowed out orders.

"Regroup! I want ter have them cornered! Set up a pincer attack with me in front! These creatures don't stand a chance against me!" He finished his sentence by smashing a brave mouse between the legs.

The weasel captain nodded and pulled a wooden horn up from around his buckled belt. He put it to his lips and blew hard. A strange piercing noise filled the air, causing many creatures to hold their ears in anguish.

"Regroup! Form a pincer attack!" The rats immediately dashed back to their chief and took off in different directions.

Rose and Grumm fought their way over to the point just below Martin's dorm window. Martin watched them come, while keeping an eye on Urran Voh, who was furious that Rose and Grumm had disobeyed him. He fought his way over, while taking down a small band of ferrets the got in his way. Martin could hear him roaring at Rose.

"Rose! Get back inside! I told you to barricade yourself in my house!"

Martin gasped in horror as he watched a flaming rock being brought up behind him. He wasted no time. Grabbing his dagger, Martin kicked the window open and leapt out of it.

"Yaaaaaaaaaa!"

He landed on the rat's head, bowling him over. They both jumped to their feet and brandished weapons. The rat swung his sling at Martin, but Martin dodged the rock. He swung again, and this time whacked Martin's paw. He sucked it in pain as he turned and struck down a fox.

The rat and mouse circled each other. Martin sucked his left paw, while he brandished the dagger with his right, and Stelch held his large sling with both paws. The rat swung his sling again, but this time Martin was ready. Falling onto his back, he gave the flaming rock a swift and heavy kick with the back of his foot paws. The rock gained a sudden burst of speed, and the sling wrapped around his opponents body. The sling finally went all the way around and hit Stelch directly in the face. He screamed in pain and unraveled the sling hastily, though the rock had already set his face on fire. He screamed as the flames spread over his body, engulfing him completely. The rat gave a final shudder, fell back and his body burst into the light that had already taken many creatures lives.

Upon realizing that their chieftain had been slain, many vermin stopped and

Threw down their arms and put their paws on their heads. Some ran as fast as they could into the trees. Martin jumped back to his footpaws and pointed at the retreating few.

"Get them! Throw your spears!"

They obliged, and threw their spears perfectly.. One spear caught it's mark between a rat and ferret. The two stopped, and realized they were skewered threw the middle. The rat sighed painfully and died, but the ferret staggered a few more paces before he fell and died also.

Martin stopped rubbing his paws and threw them both in the air.

"Victorrrrrryyyy!!" Martin began, and was soon joined by many of the villagers. Even Urran Voh joined in, half glaring at Rose and Grumm.

Noontide struck seemingly early for the folks in Urran Voh's village. The birds sang their songs as the bees hummed around, giving the town a peaceful feel to it. Nature didn't know of the wounds inside the buildings and the mice grieving for one another.

"Oh, poor mouse! He has lived here very long! He was a great friend, and he went down fighting!" Martin tried to comfort a hedgehog family, though they continued sobbing over the loss of their daughter.

"Oh, I thank you for ending the battle early, but we lost a daughter in the fight! Oh, dear, I can't believe she's gone forever...!"

Rose was on the verge of tears herself.

"I knew many of the slain personally, Martin." She rubbed her eyes tearfully. She held Matin's paw, doing her best to hold tears back.

"Why did it happen? So many were slain on short notice!"

Martin did his best to comfort her.

"I don't know much about this place, Rose. I wouldn't know such things, but we have to stop them. I'll do what I can to help you."

Martin looked up and saw Pallum and Grumm coming over, staring at Martin and Rose's awkward position.

"Hurr, h'et be luv h'at work yurr, eh miz Roser?"

Rose jumped back in surprise.

"What? Oh-! Really, Grumm. You shouldn't say such things!"

Grumm shaked his ladle indignantly.

"Whoi doan't you give h'up miz Roser. We all know h'et!"

Rose shuffled her footpaws nervously.

"Oh, hush!" She took Grumm's ladle scornfully. Grumm sighed.

"Oi guess oi'm ne'er garn to'm make zoop again. Oi can't do h'et without moi ladle!" He said in indignance. Rose quickly threw the ladle back at him, hitting him on the nose sharply.

"Go on, have your ladle back! I never liked your 'zoop' anyways!" She said fiercely. The four friends paused for a moment, and began laughing histerically. Two large pairs of eyes appeared before them, watching them laugh.

It was Tibble and Tubble. They were both waving small spoons and watching them scornfully.

"Tsk! Not nice!"

"Laughen' atta dead mice anna spikebottoms!"

Rose leaned down, still holding her stomach in laughter, and addressed them with perfect Dibbun speech..

"Not nice t' call a hedgehogs spikebottoms neither! Go'n say a soggy now!"

The two Dibbuns stalked over to the hedgehogs, heads hanging low.

"A soggy!"

"Yeah, a soggy!"

The hedgehogs looked at each other and shrugged, before continuing to weep again. Rose sighed as the two mousebabes came dashing back at them.

"We 'poligized!"

"Yeah, poligized!

Rose patted each of them in turn and gave them both a candied chestnut.

"Here you go, now go torment someone else, little rascals!"

Tibble and Tubble shook their heads.

"We not rakkles! We Tibble an' Tubble!"

Martin leaned down and prodded them with Grumm's ladle.

"We're very sorry about that, so why don't you go and do something else?"

They nodded.

"Yeah! We pinch'a pies off Awyah's winnowsill, le's go, Tubble!"

Rose tried to stop them, but the had already taken off, waving their kitchen utensils around.

"Oi'm Martin!"

"No! Oi'm Martin!"

One of them hit the other one in the head, knocking him flat.

"Ouch! Arrr, then I be Stench 'a Liesinger! Pass 'a rock!"

"Owwa!"

Martin chuckled as Tubble hit Tibble on the head with a rock. He jumped to his footpaws and dashed after them.

"No, I'll be Martin! You can be the helpless vermin!" He let out a loud roar, causing the mousebabe twins to squeak in fright and dash away from him. The dibbuns hastily grabbed rocks from the ground and hurled them behind them, not aiming, as they were intent on getting away from the seemingly ferocious mouse. One of the throws were lucky, and hit Martin in the footpaw.

"Ouch!" He gasped in pain. The dibbuns turned around and watched him do a little jig of pain, as he squeezed his injured footpaw while hopping around on the other. They giggled and picked up more rocks. Martin was both surprised and angry that the twins were very accurate. Heheld one eye and shoulder, and continued dashing after them. The dibbuns finally sped in a semi-circle and headed back to the city hall, where Rose, Grumm, an Pallum were laughing uncontrollably. He stopped, and held his wounds, as the Dibbuns dashed behind Rose and cowered piteously. Rose gave a final shudder of laughter.

"He he, great warrior can't even catch a dibbun!"

Martin removed his paw from his right eye.

"I certainly can, but without my right eye, it's just impossible to coordinate!" Rose gasped and took out a rag. Martin's eye was swelling terribly purple, and his right shoulder had a great lump on it. Rose put her rag in a nearbye bucket of water and wrang it out. She took it back out and placed it over his eye.

"I'm very sorry about that, Martin. It _won't happen again!_" She glared at Tibble and Tubble. She pushed them off , while scolding them.

"Throwing rocks isn't nice! Never throw rocks, or I'll throw a rock at you!"

The dibbuns went wide-eyed.

"Thwowin wocks is bad! Why Wose gonna thwow a wock at h'us?"

"Wose gonna be a bad mouse when she'm gwown up!"

Rose sighed.

"I already am grown up, and I won't throw a rock at you if you throw rocks, but I'll tan your hide with a stick!"

The dibbuns rubbed their bottoms ruefully.

"Make suwe issa smooth stick!"

"Bumps caussa biggahurt!"

Rose shook her head.

"You've been hanging around the pigmy shrews too long, Tibble. Don't talk that way!"

They saluted.

"No tella warriors whatcha hafta doo! Gonna 'fend a fateful dibbuns! Gorra go now!" They dashed off up the stairs. Rose could've sworn she heard a tone mischeviousness in their little voices.

_Authors Note: I love Tibble and Tubble! They're awesome(I don't mean to brag)! Do you think I've got the molespeech and dibbun language down? Please tell me! I'd love to know how to improve! Also, I haven't started chapter seven yet, so don't expect it for about another week_

_Also, stop asking me why Martin can slay rats! Can't some things remain mysteries? This will all be explained near the end of the story!_


	7. Chapter 7

_Author's note: I am **extremely **sorry that this chapter took so long to post. My mom put the flash drive in the washing machine, and it broke, so I couldn't bring the chapters from my computer down and put them on the computer with the internet. To make up for lost time, I'm going to put down the two chapters I wrote in that time, and chapter 8 is my longest yet. I added a surprising character that me and my brother thought up._

Chapter 7

As soon as the tiny pitter-patter of feet droned out into the distance, Rose sighed.

"My, those two are going to be a handful when they grow up..."

She turned, picked a cherry from a nearby tree, and threw it in into her mouth lazily. She looked up for a moment, getting a view of the weather.

"Oh, dear!" She took a step backwards, slightly frightened. The day was no longer clear and sunny, but rather dark and dreary, because of the rolling clouds. She regained composure and sped off towards the city hall.

But not before she felt the first drop hit her forehead.

Martin laughed slightly at the shocked Rose that dashed towards the glass doors that held the city hall shut. Grumm and Pallum appeared right next to him.

They were looking very comical. Grumm was still wearing his battle armor. The pot kept drooping over his eyes which he furiously pushed back up again, and the plate was slipping from beneath his tunic. His working boots had bracelets strapped around them, and he held his ladle tightly, like a weapon. Pallum did not wear armor, though he held his spear threateningly. They both watched Rose, holding her paws over her head, yelling to them to open the door.

Martin laughed, but Pallum and Grumm glared at him sternly. The mole waved his ladle at him.

"Burr, h'et not be a noice thingumm t' watch zurr gerrin all werrt loik h'et."

Pallum nodded.

"This isn't natural wether for this place. Every day I've been here, which has been about a season, it's always been sunny!"

At that moment, Rose burst through he door, gasping for breath and holding her side.

"It's raining! This isn't good! This is a place for creatures to be happy, and rain does not make creatures happy... Martin!"

Martin could not stifle a chuckle. She glanced down at her soaked self and pushed Martin, though he did not go far. He remained standing tall, not feeling the slightest hint of pressure. She threw her paws up in despair.

"How am I supposed to get back at you if I can't win with strength?! Oh, I forgot to tell you! My father is going to ask Goody and Ben Stickle, our friars, to prepare a victory feast! He says he wants it ready by tonight."

Martin stood shock still.

"Goody and Ben... Stickle? You mean hedgehogs, right?"

She nodded, playing with her paws.

"I know them!" He said, stunned.

She looked up, surprised.

"Really?"

He nodded. "Of course! They were the hedgehogs that brought up my friend, Gonff!"

She slapped a paw to her forehead.

"Oh! I heard their names in your story, but I was so absorbed in it, that I forgot to tell you they were friars!" She said, scratching her head in embarassment.

"Would you like to meet them... again?" She said, smiling.

Martin nodded. "Oh, yes. It's been a while since I've had good food..." He said, smiling. He was surprised to see Grumm glaring at him. He hastily mumbled out an apology.

"Er, sorry, Grumm. I didn't mean that wonderful soup you made yesterday was bad! He he..." He laughed. Grumm scowled and nodded, waving his ladle angrily.

"Burr, and doan't 'ee furrget h'et!"

He shuffled from one footpaw to the other, before turning back to Rose. She nodded.

"They were barricading themselves in the kitchens while the battle was going on. Undoubtedly they don't know it's over. I watched them set up their barricade. You should've seen how much wood was between them and the cellar door! Let's go see them."

The four friends nodded, and placed paws over their heads.

"Let's go!"

They threw the door open wide, sending a howling gust of wind and rain through the city hall. Rose shuddered and pulled her cloak tighter. Martin pitied her, because she was wearing light clothing, but could not offer her any more protection from the cold winds that whistled through their ears.

They trekked doggedly through the rain, keeping their eyes shielded with their paws. Martin even felt the wind so strong, that it ripped the arm off of his thin tunic. They finally reached the kitchen, where Rose, Pallum, and Grumm huddled up closely against the wall, to avoid the winds. Rose laughed at Martin.

"Ooh hee hee ha ha! Martin! Look at your tunic! You look like you've gone and fought when I wasn't looking! Hee hee ha ha ha!"

Martin stared down at his tunic. It was ripped at the chest, and the right arm had fallen off. The bottom was shredding off, too. He grinned.

"You don't look that great yourself!"

He said, as she turned to open the door. She turned back, surprised.

"What? What do you mean?" He motioned for her to turn around. He then ran his paw down the tear from neck to the middle of the back, before Rose pushed him away, into the gusting winds.

"Ooh! Don't touch me, Martin! I get what you're trying to say!" She threw the door open, and was hurried in by Grumm and Pallum, huffing indignantly.

The kitchen was a sensibly large place. Pots and pan shelves lay empty, their doors remaining ajar. Kitchen knife holders were half stocked, and there were four or five large ovens, as well as two little ovens, lining the sides thast didn't have doors. The were two doors. One for entering, and one that led to the cellars, which Rose struggled with.

She pulled tenaciously on the handle, but could not open it. Drawing his small dagger, Martin moved in to help.

"Stand back, Rose. I learned this trick from a good friend of mine. I'll see if it works with this dagger..."

He placed the point of the dagger into the lock, and wiggled it slightly. Moving back, he rammed hard into the handle, sending it further in. He wiggled the knife holding his ear to the handle. After a few seconds of jiggling, he was rewarded with a quiet click. Martin pulled the dagger from the lock, and turned the handle. He was not surprised to see a table wedged up against the doorway. Shaking his head despairingly, he called out.

"Is anybody down there?!"

There was a yell, which sounded like a mumble in their ears, which sounded gruff.

"Go away! We don't mean te' harm nobody!"

"I need you to stay away from the table that's blocking the door!"

There was a silent pause, before hearing another frightened voice, but a female called this time.

"Who are you, and why do you want us to do such a thing!"

"My name is Martin the Warrior! I come from Redwall Abbey! Ben and Goody Stickle! Stand back from the table! I'm going to knock it down!"

There was another pause, before the gruff voice of Ben Stickle rang out again..

"Martin... the Warrior did you say?! Martin! It's so good to see- er... hear your voice again!"

Martin smacked his paw against the table furiously.

"This is no time for introductions, Ben! Are you away from the table!"

They heard a quiet shuffle of footpaws before they heard the answer, which seemed quieter this time.

"Yes, we are away from the door! But there is more than just a table there! This is too much for a mere mouse to move! You would need a battering ram to take it down!"

There was silence, before

_WUMP!_

The table shuddered, and the chairs being set up behind it rattled and bumped down a few stairs. There was another noise, and the table shuddered. Even another noise, and the chairs holding up the table fell. There was silence, and a faint grunt of pain, before a resounding war cry filled the air.

"Redwaaaaaall!!!"

CRUNCH!

The table fell, as well as the limp figure of a mouse that was clinging to it wearily. It slid down the stairs, before flipping over at the bottom, sending Martin under and banging his head against the ground. Three other figures dashed down the steps behind them. One was yelling.

"He's not dead! He's not dead! The light hasn't shone! See?!"

Pallum, Grumm, Rose, and even a paw from Goody and Ben, Helped lift the table up off the warrior mouse, who lay unconcious on the ground. Rose tried helping him to his feet, but Martin fell back to the ground again, a still, limp figure. Rose waved a paw over his face. She looked back up at them, her face a picture of sadness.

"He's hurt, but he won't die. We should bring him back to the dibbuns room, and give him some hot tea. Grumm, make some soup, Goody and Ben, bring him to his room with the dibbuns. Pallum... er... why don't you help Grumm."

Pallum and Grumm groaned in unision.

"Hurr, you'm 'no Pallum zurr be'n a turrible zoop maker! He'm zturr h'et to'm fast, loik me nephyew bungo'm!"

Pallum nodded.

"I hate makin' soup. 'tis not in me nature, marm."

Rose laughed.

"Why did you call me marm? I'm a friend, who's name is Rose!"

Pallum shook his head as Rose danced around the room chanting,

Marm, marm, marm, marm!

You have too much charm, marm!

We're goin' t' dance, in the eve,

May I have your arm, Marm?

Grumm, Goody, and Ben laughed histerically. Pallum rattled his headspikes angrily, his face turning scarlet with anger.

"Mmm... quiet, and stop floppin' 'round like a fish out of water!"

Ben wiped his eyes, tears streaming down his face at the antics of Rose, who was still humming to herself.

"I'm sorry, Pallum. We got carried away. Oh, look who's comin' round!"

Martin stirred, and raised one eyelid, revealing one very bloodshot eye.

"Ooch, that hurt plenty. When's the feast?"

Goody glanced at Rose.

"Feast?"

Rose gasped.

"Oh, that's right! It's why we came down here. Urran Voh wants a victory feast prepared by tonight."

Ben and Goody shook their heads.

"I'm afraid that's impossible, Rose."

Rose paused, with a puzzled look on her face.

"All of our pots and pans have been stolen!" she pointed out.

"We were sleeping peacefully in our rooms, when we heard some commotion downstairs. When Ben went to see what it was, he found all of our pots and pans missing. Then you and Pallum ran in, told us their were vermin coming, so we barricaded ourselves behind the door."

Martin rubbed his forehead. "All too well..."

Goody sighed."Anyways, we still don't understand where our pots and pans went... Do you have any idea?"

Rose chuckled. "We were using them for armor in our battles. Sorry. But they did provide us with great protection! Although they were very uncomfortable."

Goody glared at her indignantly. "That's because they're meant for cooking, and not for wearing!"

Rose gasped. "I have to get back to my father! He's waiting for the answer right now! Oh, let's go!"

Martin pulled himself to his feet, massaging his temples.

"Ooch, a gorra ger back to ma bed afore a fain' 'gen."

Pallum was about to lend him a paw, but Rose shook him off. "Think before you show your spikes, Pallum. You almost skewered Martin! Here, let me have him."

Pallum grumbled and mumbled to himself. "Hmm... yeah, right. You just want..." His voice trailed off distantly, as he caught the stern glance from Martin's bloodshot eyes.

The _screaming_ winds and pouring rain were once again picking up unmeasurable speeds, catching the six creatures off guard as they stepped into the open. Grumm lifted his leg, only to lose one working boot into the wind. Rose laughed, her tunic flapping ceaselessly. She was very surprised when the cloud above her broke apart, letting a thin beam of sunlight in.

She was even more surprised when the clouds had split so much, that she could not see a single cloud in the sky. The day was clear and sunny, and left the six creatures frozen with awe. They glanced around at each other.

"Wha..? W-what just happened?" Rose stood shock still, gazing upwards, not realizing that she was losing her grip on Martin, who fell face first into the dust. He stirred and rolled over, sputtering dust from his mouth.

"I dunno, but it sure hurt my face! Ooch!" He wiped dust from his eyes.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Martin. I was just so shocked that I forgot to keep hold of you, here." She leaned down to pick him up, but found, to her surprise, that he was already up on his feet, wiping the dirt from his sleeve.

"I'm fine." Martin said. Pallum gawped at him.

"You _are _pretty tough, aren't you? I'd wager that all of us put together couldn't stand up after a fall like that!"

Martin shrugged. "It's just the way I was born. I never took any care to pain. It was just a part of life to me."

They walked off, holding paws, Rose humming to herself, very joyfully, now that the day was sunny and clear. They did not notice the pear of gleaming, mischevious eyes, watching them from the bushes.

_Author's note: Wooooooooh. Suspense. Can you feel it? Never mind. Next chapter should be up, and I am very sorry about the two absent weeks I had. It won't happen again._


	8. Chapter 8

_Author's note: What's to say? Read on._

Chapter 8

Creeping silently behind the unsuspecting creatures, a completely dark beast jumped from tree to tree, glaring down at them with his deep dark eyes, that would frighten most any creature. He slipped his concealed dagger back up the wristband that was strapped about his arm, which the fur was slightly thicker than most creatures. He drew some slightly longer ones from his waist and jumped to the next tree, nimbly catching a branch and swinging on to the next.

The six friends continued walking, unaware of the dark beast watching them from someplace nearby. Rose wandered over to a bush and picked a berry from it.

"Mmmm, these are good. They're much etter than the ones - Aaaagghhh!" Rose stumbled bacwards,holding a paw to her heart in shock, as a dark a shape, covered completely in the shadow of a tree stood, carrying a cutlass and, and emerged from the shadows.

It was a rat.

He bared his teeth at them, and swung his cutlass forebodingly.

"Ye slew me chief, mouse. I'll get ye for it! Aaaarrrrrr!" The rat jumped at Martin, and swung his cutlass. Martin ducked and jumped back, and stood up. The rat raised his cutlass again, before he stopped, and put a puzzled look on his face. He staggered a pace, and fell flat, before bursting into a white light that had taken many creatures already. Martin had enough light to see a completely different dark figure in the trees, that dashed away at a moments notice. He took not notice of it, thinking that the lights were playing tricks on him, and leaned down to where the rat used to be.

"I wonder what could've killed him—Aaa?!" Martin stared curiously at the long dagger the was lying on the ground, where the rat once was.

It was a very strange looking dagger, being completely black, and having rings attached to the sides of the hilt, where it met the blade. A sharp gasp caught Martin's attention, and he looked up.

There, standing over them, was a strange looking squirrel. He was painted completely black, wore a black tunic, and had extremely thick fur. His tail was long and, though smooth. He held his paw out, speaking in a emotion-free voice.

"I believe you have something of mine?" He said.

Martin nodded silently. He held out the dagger by the blade, for him to take. The squirrel reached out to take it, but Martin pulled it back. The squirrel tapped his footpaw against the ground indignantly.

"Why aren't you giving me the dagger? It's mine. I made them."

Martin cocked his head to one side."Them?"

The squirrel shook his head. "I have many more than that, hidden in my fur, and in my belt."

Martin gazed the quirrel up and down, seeing no sign of blade or hilt anywear in his fur or belt.

"It seems as though you have forgotten them, because I see none in your belt." Martin said.

Once again, the squirrel shook his head. "Like I said, they are concealed. Watch."

He reached a hand into his fur and pulled six dagger from beneath the belt. He then slipped his hands up his arms and legs, taking dagger out of the left and right sides. He pulled a dagger by the hilt from the back of his tunic, and opened up the front of the tunic, to reavel six more, dangling by the rings that were attached to the hilt. He curled up his tail, and plucked two from the long hair on it. All six creatures gawped at him. He finally showed some sign of emotinon, which he smiled.

"I have a total of about 24 daggers on me; 23, if you don't include the one you have taken from me." He indicated a space on the front of his right arm.

Martin nodded. "What is your name?" he asked, still wanting to find out more about this curious squirrel.

The squirrel sighed. "Many beasts call me Nokin. They make it stand for 'No kin', because I have no family, or at least, none that I know of. I casted off that name, and now call myself Sauvin. I am a professional assassin."

Martin nodded again. "Why are you here?"

Sauvin began gathering his daggers back up, and placing them where they once were, rumpling up fur here and there, to make it look natural. Pallum gawped in awe at how well they were concealed.

"I have always thought, that now that I was dead, that I would never see another rat, weasel, or vermin of any kind again. This was a good world for as long as I was here, until I found a rat lurking around my territory. I did not know if I could kill him, as we are already dead, but I tried... It worked. Anyways, I have been tracking them down, one by one. Any vermin on their own, or in small groups are easy.

"I watched the recent battle from a tree. I helped, by using my knife-throwing skills. You, mouse, are a great warrior. I can tell by your eyes, and by the way you fought that large beast. I was about to take him out with my knife, when I saw you confront him like that. You are very brave." He said.

Rose smiled and shook his paw warmly. "You are welcome at our feast tonight. Come if you wish, but do not feel obliged."

Sauvin nodded. "I may drop in if I have the time. Good bye!" He did a backwards somersault, and flipped into the trees gracefully, latching onto a branch and shooting up it with great speed.

Ben stickle shook his head in amazement. "Did you see that?! He went up that tree like lightning! I don't think tha if I practiced every day for my entire life here, that I would ever be able to do such a thing!"

Martin smiled.

"And I bet that if he practiced for the rest of _his_ time here, that he would never be able to make pies as well as you. Come on, let's get to the city hall. I'm hungry!"

The clutter of chairs and tables were all that could be heard over the constant orders of the cooks and Ben and Goody stickle.

"Come, bring those apples over here! We need more of them in Goody's pie!"

"Move along now Tibble; we don't need any help stirring the meadowcream!"

"Hmmph! No 'aspect for'm a good coock 'dese days!"

"Tubble! Put that knife down before you hurt yourself!"

"Hmmph! No tell me, da' gweat Tubble, whatta do! Owwa! Getcha fiwthy paws offa me!"

"Somebeast turn the ovens off!"

"Ooch, that smells good!"

"Paws off, Ben! Those are for the feast!"

Rose spun her beaker on the table playfully, holding Martin's paw. Urran Voh eyed her scornfully out of the corner of his eye from where he was sitting.

Everybeast applauded as Grumm's stew was brought out in a large cauldron on a rolling table. Grumm stood happily pushing it along, the cook's hat weighing down slightly over his eyes. A team of dibbuns were parading around the room, chanting

Scones, cakes, pasties, ales!

Mice with no fur, squirrels without tails!

Welcome to the feast!

Let us eat now, everybeast!

Roes hummed the tune to herself over and over again, Martin tapping his feet to the screwed up beat and timing. The comical tune swung up and down, each time hitting a high note, and then a low note causing many of the parents to cringe. All the commotion was stopped, when Ben and Goody stickle emerged with Urran Voh, and all went silent. Urran Voh took a step forward, between the two long table that were set along the middle of the hall, and bowed.

"There is no need for explanation, wwhy we are here tonight, so let me cut this speech short. Let's eat!" This was followed by a rousing cheer that filled the air. The clattering of dishes, and chatter here and there.

Pallum grinned through mouthfuls, as he scoffed his food down endlessly. He piled scones and pasties onto his plate, calling out here and there.

"Ooh! Pass some o' that october ale! It goes mighty well with cones! Pass that bowl of meadowcream so I can put it on my pie. Thank you, Grumm; I do appreciate the stew."

Martin laughed and pushed a bowl of meadowcream towards him.

Turning, and watching through a mouthful, he watched a small band of hares putting down food so quickly, you couldn't see any food within paws reach that hadn't been put on their plates. One took a small break to say something.

"I say, jolly good tucker here, eh, wot?!"

The hares agreed.

"Absolutely top hole, wot wot!"

"Ouch! The blinkin' mole has nipped my paw! Shoo, ye' little 'un!"

A tiny infant mole ran around the bench, biting paws, trying to take the food off them. Rose hurried over.

"Murrsel! Don't bite peoples paws! You have your own food!"

The molemaid shook her head.

"Hurr'm, oi doan't t'ink so, marm. Ti'lle anna tu'lle keep a' 'teelin h'et!"

Rose shook her head in despair.

"Those two again? What am I going to do with them..." She hurried over to where the dibbuns were eating, waving her paws.

"Tibble! Put down that bowl! Tubble-... where's Tubble?" She looked around, trying to find the baby mouse.

"Where's Tubble?!" She roared aloud. She was answered by a call from above her head.

"Up 'ere, Rose. I' gonna jump inna bowl o' meadowcream! Watcha!" Tibble said, walking along a beam, which wasset up directly over the meadowcream bowl.

"Tubble! You get down from there this very instant! Don't you move from there!" Tubble shook his head.

"My name 's not Tubble. I's Tibble! Dontcha forget it!" Rose gave a quick look glance away, which was all the infant mouse needed. He jumped from the beam, directly into the large meadowcream bowl, sending meadowcream everywhere. Rose roared unhappily at him, wiping cream from her back.

"Tubb- er... Tibble! That's it! Straight to bed with you, after a bath! Jumping into the meadowcream like that, right after I told you not to is disgraceful! Hmmph!"

Tubble giggled.

"Gorra catch me first!" He jump from the table, only to be caught in the hands of a frightening black squirrel, who was hanging from the beam next to where Tibble had just jumped from. The mousebabe was very surprised, flailing his arms unhappily.

"Noooooo!" His infant voice roaring piteously, "Lemme go, ya filthy squiwwel! Aaaaah!" He finally caught the scary eyes of the black squirrel holding him up by the neck of his shirt.

Rose sighed with relief, licking meadowcream from her paws. Martin, Grumm, and Pallum rushed over.

"Sauvin! What are you doing here?" Martin asked.

Sauvin handed the raging baby mouse to Rose, who carried him away, scorning him, as the infant wailed.

"Noooo! Lemme go! Don't worra baff!"

"Bath and bed for you, Tibble! No exceptions!"

Sauvin finally gave his answer.

"It is kind of funny why you ask me why I'm here, and yet it was you who invited me! Tell me, is that not strange?"

Martin smiled. "Hmmmm, I guess you're right! Oh well, are you hungry friend?"

Sauvin shook his head, patting his stomach, as if satisfied.. "Oh no. I have already eaten my fill."

Martin puzzled for a moment, then shrugged. Sauvin grinned at him.

"I stole from the kitchens. These hedgehogs have the best meadowcream that has ever touched my tongue, don't you agree?" He said, playing with the blades of one of his knives.

"It is just as good as the meadowcream they made for me when we were alive. They were once our friars at Redwall Abbey, in mossflower woods." Martin replied, watching the dagger in Sauvins paws as he twirled it around and around with a finger of his paw through the ring. He tossed it nimbly in the air, held out his paw, where it slipped back into the wristband that once held it tight. Martin noticed Rose watching from a distance. She shook her head in amazement at the antics of the squirrel.

She walked over to them, wiping her paws together happily.

"I'm glad that's taken care of. Sauvin, I have something to ask you..."

Sauvin half turned, listeniong, but Rose could not tell if he was or not.

"Would you like to be in the talent show tonight? There will be a prize for the winner. It's a big gold cup, filled with candied chestnuts that have been soaking for a week in honey. I'm sure you would like them."

Sauvin shook his head.

"I don't know. Do you think they would appreciate my work? After all, they do seem like peaceful creatures."

Rose shook his paw.

"I'm sure they would love to se your knife throwing skills. We all would like to see you at your best tonight!"

Sauvin consideered for a moment, than shrugged and nodded. "I guess so."

"Good!" Rose said happily, "I'll tell them to start it now. Father!" She turned and skipped away, calling to her father.

Sauvin turned back to Martin. "She must be the prettiest mousemaid I have ever seen. Don't you agree, Martin?"

Martin shrugged, trying to change the subject.

"Do you think I should be in the show? Oh no, I can't. I don't have a sword to use. Too bad."

Sauvin smirked.

"Quit trying to change the subject and answer me, smitten one."

Martin glared at him and dealt a quick, playful blow to the squirrels stomach.

Sauvin took a moment to regain composure and gasped.

"You need to learn to control your strength, Martin. I felt the wind being blown from me."

The high humming of talking died down, as Urran Voh took a stand and placed it up by the front of the long room. He had redressed, wearing a deep green tunic and fancy black cloak. The black hat on his head had a red feather sticking out, making him look slightly roguish.

"Good evening creatures, woodlanders, visitors, and all other beasts here tonight!" He announced, "Tonight we hold our first annual Talent show. Will all contestants please come up and stand behind the line here?" He indicated a long white line of paint along the ground.

Martin gave a reluctant Sauvin a hefty push, sending him staggering forward up to the line. Many other creatures carried flutes, batons, and poles. Sauvin was the only one who seemed unequipped.

The judges were sitting at their own table. One judge was a stout hedgehog with a monocle, which kept falling off, and a tall, brawny sat next to him, playing with the feather in his hat. The third and final judge was a mouse, who looked considerably wise, even though he looked very young.

Urran Voh nodded appreciateivly to the contestants, but gave a sharp glance at the suspicious Sauvin, who did not have anything to work with.

"_Perhaps acrobats, or singing? No, he wouldn't sing. He does not look like the singing type. Yes, it is probably acrobats." _Urran Voh thought to himself. He went along the line, and randomly picked a creature from the end of the line, who was carrying a reed flute.

He went up the three stairs to, and onto the stand. He put his flute up to his lips, and began a deep, mournful tune. The hedgehog swayed back and forth,pausing her and there to take a breath, though keeping a straight pace the entire song. He finished by pulling out a wooden stick, carved into a toy knife, and pretended to shove it deep within his belly. Putting on a face of ghastly despair, he fell to his knees. He held out one paw dramatically, and fell, hitting his spikey head against the floor.

The audience cheered, and the hedgehog stood up and bowed low. Urran Voh pointed to the next contender. The judges nodded appreciativly

Creature by creature, the competetors line grew thin, One of the contenders being Rose, whos singing caught all newcomers completely off-guard, and they watched her in awe. As the last of her notes droned out into the distance, only three contestants remained.

There were two otters, and Sauvin, still waiting. Urran Voh pointed to one otter, but they both went in front of the stand, each carrying a pole and an apple, one red, one green. The put their backs to each other,and walked ten paces, before turning. They both lifted their poles by the tip, and began dashing towards each other. At about ten paces apart, they pushed their poles into the ground and vaulted themselves through the air, while switching apples in mid air. They landed about twenty fet apart, and bowed, each taking a bite out of their apple.

Sauvin squirmed slightly as Urran Voh pointed at him. He ascended the stairway, and looked out at the many creatures watching him, some of them suspicious.. He finally gained enough composure to speak, "May I have a volunteer from the audience? Er... Not many takres then, I guess."

One creature gasped as Urran Voh stood up from his chair nearby.

"I will be your volunteer." He said calmly.

Sauvin nodded and grinned.

Urran Voh went up the stairs and stopped in front of Sauvin, who beckoned him to stand against the wall.

Martin and his friends watched with great interest, knowing exactly what he was going to do. He watched the suspicious face of Urran Voh, leaning against the wall, paws flat against it as well.

Turning towards the crowd, Sauvin lifted his paws.

"With the slightest flick of my finger, this mouse will be pinned agaisint the wall!" He announced. Urran Voh did not have time to move. Sauvin made his knife llok as if it had materialized out of thin air, and, whirling it,flicked itstraight at the mouse chieftain. There was a resounding thud, and the knife pinned the mouses cloak directly to the wall, but not before the whirling arms of Sauvin sent two more blades, burying themselves in the hat of Urran Voh, and another piercing the slightly large boots he was wearing.

The croud gasped. Sauvin removed four more blades from his belt and begantwirling them around his fingers. One by one he threw the knives in the air, catching them and throwing them again. They creatures gasping eventually mixed with applauding, and then turned to applauding all around, as more knives added to the juggling act. They were unsure where the knives were coming from, but they were well entertained. Eventually twenty-one knives werebeing hurled up, being caught and thrown, caught and thrown, all over again.

With a swish of his cloak, Sauvin vanished, and the knives he was carrying disappeared as well. Only the three knives imbedded in Urran Voh's clothing remained. The crowd was completely silent. The act that had just occurred was indeed very startling, though skillful. They looked around for someone to applaud to, but the squirrel was gone.

Urran Voh was still pinned against the wall, shaking with fear that the squirrel might come back, which was answered by a sudden shattering of silence from the other end of the hall.

"Excuse me. May I have my knives back?" Sauvin appeared from nowhere, standing in the middle of the hall. There was a moment's silnce, and then wild applause. Creatures cheered the blade-throwing squirrel on for more. Sauvin quickly obliged. Removing from his tail the longest blad he had, he hurled it along the hall, cutting the cake at the end of the table in half. The dibbuns squealed in fright, and then jumped on the cake, taking large bites here and there. They were quickly stopped by a nursemaid otter, who removed them from the cake and scolded them.

Sauvin took a low bow, and the judges presented him with gifts of candied chestnuts and a gold cup. He took the cup gratefully, and unexpectedly threw a chestnut in the air. He flicked his wrist, and a knife appeared in his hand. Taking practically no time to aim, he threw it at the chestnut, splitting it in two. One piece fell into his mouth, and the other landed in the hair of an unsuspecting hairmaid.

"Eek! Get it off me!" She brushed her paws through her hair wildly. Sauvin laughed, happily answering questions.

"What's your name?"

"Sauvin."

"Why haven't I seen you in our village before?"

"I'm not from around here."

"How many knives do you have hidden in your fur, Sauvin?"

"Oh, about twenty four, if I counted correctly."

"Why are the knives painted black, Sauvin?"

"Well, I wouldn't blend in with my fur if they were silver like normal blades, would they?"

"What are those rings near the hilt for, Mr. Sauvin?"

"They're for spinning the knife when I pull it from my wristband!"

"Why couldn't I hear the knives when you threw them, Mr. Sauvin?"

"I forged them so they were aerodynamic, and you couldn't hear them when they're thrown, which means I can keep the element of surprise in a hit and run battle at night."

This continued the entire night, Martin, Grumm, Pallum, and Rose watching their friend from a distance. Urran Voh still struggling to remove himself from the wall. They could not hear him roaring aloud, for the squirrel was getting all the attention.

"Get me off this wall! Do you hear me?! Get me off!"

_My brother and I are still arguing over what the name of Sauvin should be. He wanted it to be 'Sorin Waveblade', but it sounded too much like a squirrel who is a swordmaster, rather than a blade thrower. The name 'Sauvin', however sounds sly, and does not imply that he uses swords as a hand weapon. If you have an opinion, just put it in the reviews._


	9. Chapter 9

_Authors Note: This is tough, putting in a chapter every week. I have enough time wasted with acting classes, piano lessons, quizzing, and school. I may have to extend my chapter a week ratio... thing. I'm also thinking of putting a completely different redwall story down. A humor story, where the characters talk to the narrator, who picks on them often. Anyways, this last chapter was written in one day, so it may not add up to the qualities of the other chapters._

After the crowds had depleted away slowly, and Uran Voh had sturggled from the wall, Sauvin was leaving, feeling much better than when he had first done his knife show. He felt like he fit in now, though Urran Voh still thought him dangerous. He quarreled with Rose about him, when they had returned home, sipping out of a beaker filled with rich strawberry cordial

"What kind of creature is he anyways? Who invited him? Why didn't you help me get rid of him? It was quite obvious that he was dangerous!"

Rose shook her head in disgust.

"He saved our lives, Father, if that's what you mean by dangerous."

Urran Voh snorted into his beaker.

"What did he save you from, a butterfly? And what do you mean by 'our'?"

Rose glared at him angrily. "It was a rat he saved us from, and I meant 'our' meaning, Martin and me. Urran Voh eyed her reprovingly.

"I told you to stay way from him. I am now even more worried now that creatures can be slain here. I wonder where they go...?"

"Can't I Make my own decisions?" Rose said angrily, "Martin didn't _make _me die! I chose to die!"

Urran Voh squeezed his beaker until it snapped, sending the remaining cordial to the ground.

"What did you say?" He asked, shocked.

"I chose to die to save Martin!"

Urran Voh seemed even more angry now.

"A warrior needing saving? Ha! He is not a warrior, but a coward!" He laughed.

Rose was up from her chair in a flash, holding her fathers neck, shaking with rage.

"...Never... coward... Don't say that...!"

Urran Voh was rigid with fear now, being set upon by his own daughter.

"I'm sorry, Rose. Please forgive my outburst. Hurting your feelings would be the last thing I ever want to do."

Rose let go of her father, feeling courageous.

"Yeah. Okay. I'm leaving now. Bye." She said blankly, now very happy with herself, and at the same time frightened at what she had just done.

Dawn soon brought light to the forest, gleaming through the trees, catching the very essence of nature, as the birds sang their approval. Rose yawned, stirring a large bowl of porridge as she headed into the dibbuns special house.

Her maid, Mannon, was hustling around, readying the room for the dibbuns breakfast, stopping only to sniff the porridge and compliment.

"Good mornin' Miss Rose. The porridge smells good, as usual, I see. These dibbuns sure are spoiled, you know?"

Rose shook her head.

"We're all spoiled, Mannon. Look around you. All of our loved ones live with us, the harvest is always plentiful, and we never had vermin attacks...Until now."

Mannon nodded approvingly.

"I wasn't thinking too well, I guess. I just got up from my bed a while ago."

Rose clapped her paws together.

"Alright, help me set the bowls and spoons out, and I'll pour the porridge."

Mannon paused.

"Pour... Porridge... Ha! That sounded kind of funny!" She replied, moving towards the cupboard and removing beechwood bowls and spoons from it.

Mannon set up bowls, spoons, while Rose went around, ladling in the porridge bowl by bowl. It was not long before the Dibbuns were parading down the steps, still in their nightshirts. They stood for a moment or two, greeting their nursemaids, who pulled them up and put them in a chair one by one.

"A' mornin', Rose." Tubble said angrily, who looked, above all, like the one who had gotten the most sleep. Rose smiled.

"Think of it this way, Tubble... If you hadn't gone to bed early, you would be very tired, and wouldn't be able to beat all of your friends in the race down to the pond to paddle today!"

Tubble soon brightened.

"I'm goin' to paddle inna pond? Yay!"

All the dibbuns were soon gobbling down their porridge, after the announcement that they were only to go to the pond if they finished their meal.

In a short while, Rose was watching all of the infants line up for inspection. She had trouble laughing at them, because their faces were covered with porridge, and they were still in their nightshirts. Rose lifted her paws.

"We can't go to the pond in our nightshirts! Let's change first!"

Rose jumped onto the table to avoid the mad scramble up the stairs. She glanced at Mannon, who was clinging to the wall, though quickly let go, at the sight of the awkward look on Rose's face. After a short pause, their was a knock at the door, and Martin the Warrior entered the room. Rose greeted him happily.

"Oh, hello Martin! I was just getting ready to take the dibbuns down to the pond. Want to come?"

Martin shook his head somberly. He sat down in a chair, looking back at her.

"Rose, I need to find my parents. I'm leaving here, in a short while. Maybe a day or two."

Rose nodded.

"I know. I expected this to happen, so I know what to do."

Martin was puzzled.

"I'm going with you. Grumm and Pallum, too. We talked about it last night at the feast, so there's no stoppping us following you."

Martin opened his mouth to object, but stopped and smiled.

"I just don't want you in danger, because if you died again... I don't think I would be able to bear it." He said.

"Well, you don't need to worry." She said happily, "I'm better at surviving than you think! Look." She removed four slings from the belt of her tunic. Mannon intervened.

"But Rose! What about the children? Won't they need someone to take care of them? I can't do it alone!"

Rose smiled.

"That's all taked care of, Mannon. I talked to Goody and Ben Stickle, and they said they would help."

Mannon nodded. "Oh, good. I thought you were about to abandon me! Hahahaha!"

Rose giggled. "Abandon isn't the word for it, Mannon. Think of it as a break... For me."

Martin smiled.

"Thank you, Rose. What could I do without you?"

Mannon nudged him slyly.

"Not very much." She slipped away, leaving Martin feeling awkward.

"What was that supposed to mean?" Rose shrugged, and soon, the sound of tiny feet scrambling along a hall could be heard not far away.

_Author's note: I believe this is my shortest chapter yet, but not the least important at all. I am now working on the main story line, where Martin quests for warriors, his Fath(A warrior, also), more warriors, and some oreos(I thought warriors sounded like oreos, so why not add it? And no, he doesn't find what he's looking for...I know. The unhapppy ending where Martin goes home without any oreos...). _

_Chapter ten is going to be another short chapter, and pretty unimportant to that, so don't be expecting any action until maybe... Chapters 15 or 16. Well, that's all I have to say for now... And also, don't expect chapter 10 to take any longer than this one, because now I feel guilty for not putting on a chapter for a week, and ending up with a short one anyways! _


	10. Chapter 10

_Author's Note: READ THIS BEFORE GOING ANY FURTHER WITH THE STORY!!_

_I am getting a lot of reviews wondering why creatures can be slain, and why dibbuns exit in the Dark Forest. To answer your questions, Slaying will **remain **a mystery to all the creatures in the story until the end of the book. As for the dibbuns... Well... The Dark Forest is a place that captures the very essence of a wonderful day, every day, for eternity. If there was no getting married and having children, creatures would not be happy at all(Not to mention the author of this story **loves **the dibbuns, so he found a way to add them!). Also, this question about the dibbuns was already answered in chapter 1! So you who asked that question, really need to pay attention to the story_

Chapter 10

Hustling, shuffling, thumping (Tibble had tied Murrsel's sandles together), were all that could be heard, as the dibbuns raced down the hall. Tubble and Tibble came first, being the only ones not stumbling out of sleepiness. They clapped their paws together and jumped around.

"Yay! We beat'cha all!"

Rose silenced them, fixing Murrsel's sandals before she attempted going down the steps. Rose nodded at Martin, who slyly opened the door, beckoning the dibbuns out into the road. They dashd out, giggling madly.

"Gorra go to 'da pond!"

"Wee! Hehehe!"

Rose quieted them down with a flick of her paw, sending all the dibbuns into a straight line, saluting smartly, though one molebabe hit himself in the eye, sending him toppling backwards. Mannon lifted the mole to it's feet.

"We'd better work on that while Rose is gone..." She said to him quietly.

Rose nodded as the molebabe stood to attention again.

"We are going to the lake, along the road. A race will be held right now, but the rules are, No trampling any bushes or flower along the way. Don't run into other creatures and cause a fight. Most importantly, now that we are no longer safe, no running in the woods, or you will be disqualified. The winner will be the first person into the lake, with their sandals off. Ok, go!"

Thus began the mad dash towards the pond.

Rose watched them go, only to realie Martin had taken off with them. He was well in the lead, but intentionally tripped over a stone. Tibble and Tubble soon passed him. But he was up and running again quickly.

It soon became obvious, after Martin stopped to sniff a flower, that Tibble and Tubble were the only competetors that would possibly make it to the pond first. Tibble was a few inches in the lead, but Tubble was hard on his tail. They leapt over a large tree limb, hanging from above them, and were soon, only about fifteen yards from the pond. Tubble began to fatigue, and Tibble put on an amazing burst of speed, and was soon fifteen feet ahead of him. He was only a heads length of the pond, when he leapt into the air, and hit the surface with a splash.

Tubble drooped in shame at the waters edge. Martin came over to help, seeing that he had a lot of time, as the other dibbuns were quite far behind. He leaned dow and whispered something into the mousebabes ears. Tubble soon brightened. He stood up and yelled to Tibble.

"'Ey! Tibble! You lose!"

The mousebabe was surprised.

"No I don't. I made 't to 'da pond afore you did!"

Tubble shook his head. Leaning down, he removed his sandals, and waltzed into the lake happily. It took Tibble a few second to realize what he had done, before he burst out in tears. Tubble smiled and paddled in the pond, for a few seconds, before Rosecame up behind Martin.

"What happened?" She asked, puzzled. Martin looked up into Rose's face.

"Tubble won. Tibble made it to the water first, but forgot to take off his sandals. I whispered into Tubble's ear that he had broken the rules, so he took off his sandals and walked into the water."

Rose turned around to the other exhausted dibbuns.

"Tubble won this time. Tibble was disqualified at the end for not removing his sandals before entering the water."

The dibbuns looked at each other, puzzled. They leaned down, took of their sandals, and entered the water quietly. The fact that they had lost the race did not affect them for too long. They were soon giggling an splashing each other.

Martin stood on the top of a large mound of earth, surveying the water. He shielded his eyes from the sun, not realizing that Rose had come up behind him.

"You look very noble when you stand there like that, you know." She said, laughing. Martin grinned, shoving her playfully away.

"Stop it!" He said roughly. She smiled.

"What are you doing up here anyways?" She asked him. He shook his head and hung it low.

"There's something not right today. It's too quiet around the water. Don't you usually see birds flying over the water out here? I see none."

Rose nodded.

"That _is _very peculiar..."

Martin gasped and pointed.

"Look there! In the water!" He pointed. Rose gazed into the water.

"I don't see anything..." She replied.

Martin shook his head despairingly and took her paw. He pointed it out into the water, right at the dark shape that was in the water, moving slowly. Rose gasped, squeezing Martin's paw in horror. Mannon pointed and laughed at Martin.

"What are you doing to that mouse, Martin?"

Martin let go of Rose's paw and yelled to Mannon.

"Mannon! Get the dibbuns out of the water, NOW!" He roared, jumping from his perch. Mannon was shocked, but obeyed. She called out to the dibbuns.

"Well, you heard Martin! Get out of the water!" Some dibbuns groaned and got out of the water, and some quickly, who took the order to be urgent.

Martin gazed out into the pond. The shape moved closer to the shore. One dibbun remained in the water, who had not heard Mannon's call. It was Tibble. He had strayed from the shore in anguish of being the only dibbun disqualified. Martin saw that there was no other choice. He ripped off his sandals and jumped into the water, paws outstretched. He swam out with great speed towards the Tibble, grabbed him and paused, watching the great shape move towards them. It happened very quickly.

At that exact moment, a large pike emerged from the water,jumping into the air, mouth open. Martin inhaled deeply, and dove under the water. Water rushed through his ears as he pushed the dibbun above the water. He reached to his belt and removed the dagger with a different paw. Martin emergeed from the water, and took notice of where the pike was.

Only a few feet away.

He saw Rose run to the water's edge and open her paws, ready for the catch. Martin lifted the screaming, soaked Tibbble into the air and hurled him through the air, and was caught by Rose. He then turned again, but the pike was gone. Everything was silent, except for the water, which strayed slightly offshore in the breeze.

Martin sighed and began swimming back towards shore. He was not surprised when Rose gasped, pointing behind him. Martin took quick action. He turned and raised the dagger, and saw the large body of the pike emerge from the water again. Taking no chances, Martin plunged the dagger into the heart of the pike. He jumped back in disgust, jerking the dagger from it's place in the pike, and dashed towards shore.

The pike shrieked and began swimming limply away. The dibbuns, Rose, and Mannon were all shocked. They still could not grasp what had just happened. They were even more shocked when the lake seemed to explode in light, and the water began to rise somewhere in the distance, creating a large ripple. But by the time the large ripple had reached shore, it was nothing more than a small ripple, as if it had been created by a small pebble.

Martin and Rose shuddered, turning, and pushing them back towards the dibbuns special house. Everyone was silent, except for Tibble, who gave a deep sob every once and a while. Rose comforted the little babe by picking him up and hugging him. Rose could not help but stick close to Martin. She felt somewhat safe when he was around. She turned to him, addressing him.

"Martin... How did that pike get in the lake? There are no currents from there from which it could have come."

Martin shook his head.

"I don't know either, Rose. But one thing I'm sure, is that we have to be careful... everywhere we go. Rose, let's run down to the city hall after the dibbuns are settled in. Speak to your father about what happened. I feel I can't address him in person anymore, because of what happened last time."

Rose nodded.

_Author's Note:_

_Wow. I began this chapter with no clue on what was going to happen at the lake, and I completely improvised from the start of the race. My heart was beating quickly during the 'suspenseful' part in the pond. This chapter was, once again, short, but I needed to keep my momentum going._

_I should let you know that I am going to take like, three weeks off in january, or march. I go to florida during that time of year ). I'll let you know before I go, so you don't have to worry._

_Also, look out for another story by me. A humor one. Coming soon!_


	11. Chapter 11

_Author's Note: Man, I am sooooooo angry! My stupid Microsoft Word Program keeps making all of my files corrupt, so I can't open them. I lost a five page chapter to the evilness! Aaaarghh!! Anyways, this is a complete redone form of my chapter, so I'm going to blandly cover all that I did last tiome, so the writing should end up being... horrible._

Chapter 11

Martin sat by the fire of large dining room of the dibbuns special house, listening to Tubble conversate with Mannon on his victory in the races against Tibble.

"Almos' gorra stick inna eye when a' tripped over a stick. Poked me inna cheek, see?"

He indictaed the briose on the left side of his face. Martin shook his head and nudged Rose behind Tibble's back.

"He got that when He tried to bite Murrsel's foot, and she kicked him."

Rose laughed, seeming nervous.

"Ah... Martin?"

"Yes?"

"Should I go and tell my father about what just happened?"

Martin nodded silently. Rose paused, turning away from him, then right back.

"I can't believe how easily you can take dangers like that, as if they were your own way of life."

Martin shrugged.

"It's probably because it _is _my way of life. When something dangerous occurs, I just... want to make others safe. I don't care about myself too often."

Rose sighed dreamily.

"Wow. It would be fun to be that way."

She turned and left the house, letting the door shut quietly behind her. It was then that Martin heard a strange noise coming from outside. It was like a low humming noise, but rather playful. Martin glanced to Mannon, to see if she had noticed it, but she was too busy hustling the dibbuns up the stairs.

Out of curiosity, Martin glanced through the doorway, to see what the noise was. There was nothing in sight, but the noise still came. He stepped outside, only to be bumped into by a short, stocky mouse, knocking them bith over.

"Oof! Sorry, sir."

The mouse regained his composure and grinned.

"Aye, no harm done, matey. I'll just be on my way, then."

Martin stopped for a moment, remuttering the word 'matey' to himself. He turned, getting a closer look at the mouse.

"Gonff?" Martin said, intrigued.

"Aye, who wants to know?"

Martin smiled.

"Only an old friend, by the name of Martin. He seeks his parents in these times of trouble."

Gonff turned, gazing at Martin.

"By the fur! Martin! What are you doing here?" He paused, all of the sudden realizing where he was.

"I'm... dead?"

Martin winced and nodded. Gonff's voice came out shaky, the discovery of an old friend led him to a different conclusion.

"Columbine... Gonflet... they aren't here? But my parents! Ben and Goody Stickle! They're here!"

Martin nodded.

"I've already met Ben and Goody Stickle. They're the friars here. You should've seen the feast..." Martin rubbed his stomach happily.

Gonff sat down in the grass, shocked.

"'You met your parents yet?"

Martin shook his head sadly.

"I was just going to set off on a journey to find them."

"Alone? I could go with you!"

Martin considered.

"Well, I wasn't going alone in the first place... You see, I have friends from my past... in the caves with my father there were-"He paused, shaking with guilt. He could not tell another lie to Gonff.

"Gonff?"

"Eh?" Gonff replied curiously.

"I-I have to tell you something." He stuttered.

"Remember me telling you about my childhood? There's more to it."

Gonff leaned against the wall, grinning.

"So there's more to our mysterious warrior then we thought. Good. I haven't heard a good story in a while!"

Martin took a deep breathe, and began to relate his story of Badrang, Marshank, and the journey to Noonvale.

Peering through the doorway of her father's house, Rose made her way to find her father. It was there that she met her mother, washing dishes in a bucket of water.

"Oh, hello, Mother! Where is father?"

Aryah turned, smiling.

"He is down at the city hall. He said something about 'Preparing for the war'. I am very nervous myself. But washing dishes always works for me." She lifted her cloth and dish into the air, to show her she was washing. Rose nodded.

"And so, I left them, never to return to Noonvale, that no danger may ever reach them." Martin said, a great load lifting off his back.

Gonff was thunderstruck.

"Wow. You sure have a strange life. Nothing but despair, sorrow, and destruction. But I guess you ended up living happily ever after! Ah, well, mate. Don't feel hard on yourself just because you never told me."

Martin nodded.

"Oh! Rose is coming back. You must meet her. She is... nice." He said. Gonff grinned.

Rose came walking up the path carefully, looking behind her to make sure her father wasn't following her. She turned to them, smiled, and dashed up to the two mice.

"I talked to father. He was surprised. He made an order to stay out of the lake, and told me to put this sign by it."

She pulled a wooden sign from her tunic. On it was carved, as if it had been carved very hastily, 'Danger: Pike'.

She looked up curiously at the small, stocky mouse.

"You are...?"

"His name is Gonff. Remember from my story?" Martin intervened. Gonff shook his head in mock despair.

"You watched this glorious creature die before your very eyes? No wonder you vowed to be a warrior. Watching her die would cause anybody to go insane!"

Martin pushed Gonff to the ground.

"Be quiet, Gonff." He turned to Rose.

"Gonff is like that. Always teasing people and poking fun at things. He's very... childish."

Gonff stood back up, grinning from ear to ear.

"But I never lie!" He said, sounding almost serious.

The comment caused all three of them to burst into laughter.

_Author's note: Wow. It's done. Chapter 11 is finally up. After a corrupted file, and losing four pages,it's FINALLY DONE!!_

_Whew. My files on the computer became corrupt, and I lost chapter eleven. I had to write the entire thing over again. I rewrote the whole thing, but cut out the part where Martin explains the whole story to Gonff, so it was shorter._


	12. Chapter 12

_Author's note: Well, the holiday season is coming up, so I'll be spending more time at my copmuter during vacations, so stick with the story. I'm seriously thinking of canceling, though. It's too much, keeping up with my deadline(of ten days a chapter), and dealing with corrupted chapters. Anyways, don't be surprised if you come on and see a chapter that says 'This story is canceled'. Ok, anyways, here we go…_

Chapter 12

Gonff settled nervously into a small, sort of beanbag-like chair, causing himself to sag backwards into a comfortable postion. He sighed happily, looking out the window. Martin sat across from him, twitching his nose. After a silent moment, Rose came in with tea. Silently, she set the teacups on the glass table in front of the fire. Gonff shrugged.

"So, what did you ask me to come here for? I mean, nothing's wrong, right?"

Martin gulped.

"Actually, yes…" He said, leaning back. Rose nodded, and Martin continued.

"You know that when good creatures die, they come here, right? Well, when vermin die, they go to hellgates. Well, we're not exactly sure where, but hellgates is accessible somewhere in the dark forest."

Gonff nodded.

"Aye, but what does this have to do with something going wrong?"

Martin nodded.

"I'm getting to that. Somewhere behind the hellgate , vermin plotted to break free from the spirits that kept them from getting out and into the forest. They've succeeded."

Gonff's eyes widended.

"Wow! So now we have a bunch of vermin running around here?"

Martin nodded.

"But that's not all. We had a small army attack us just two days ago. We fended them off, but… Gonff, many creatures died!"

Gonff was thunderstruck.

"Died? How- Who- How do they die? They're already dead!"

Martin shrugged.

"I honestly don't know. But we have to gather everybody in the dark forest. We have to find some way to fight back for the friends we lost…"

He sat back down heavily.

"Anyways, I'm going off to find my parents. I think they will help us. My father always knew what to do in situations like this. He will help the city find shelter from the evil, I'm sure of it!"

Gonff nodded.

"I'm going with you, matey. Can't count me out, even if you tied me up, threw me in a box, and put me under the ocean!"

He joined paws with Martin. Rose soon joined in.

"Me, too. I'm going, too." She said, happily.

Martin looked around.

"What about Pallum and Grumm? Shouldn't we find them?"

"Oh, yes. We must find them. They would be heartbroken if we didn't take them along…"

Gonff was confused.

"Do you mean the hedgehog and mole from the story? They're coming?"

Martin nodded. Gonff threw up his hands.

"Well, what are we waiting for, mate? We've got to find your parents!"

Peering out into the sunlight of mid-morning, Rose led Martin and Gonff to her house which was some distance from the dibbuns'. She snuck up the stairs, beckoning with a paw behind her. She carefully opened the door and went through, soon followed by Martin and Gonff. She turned back to them, clapping her paws in determination.

"Right, we'll stop here and get some things. I think Grumm and Pallum said they were going to sneak food from the kitchens, but…"

"Shouldn't that be Gonff's job?" Martin said slyly, watching Gonff's face become that of anxiousness. Rose laughed.

"Well he has plenty of experience, but probably not in that area."

Gonff shook his head.

"I've stolen from just about every situation you can think of, Miss. Kitchens, windowsills… vermin castle storerooms."

They all laughed. Rose regained composure and began giving out orders.

"Oh, here, Martin, pack up those scones, and that empty flask in the cupboard. We'll need it for fresh water from a stream. Gonff, why don't you go and get Grumm and Pallum. They should be done by now. Go on!"

Gonff saluted smartly, and dashed out the door, and tripped over the front steps.

"Ooch." He said, standing up and running again, only to halt and turn.

"Er, Martin? Rose?"

Rose stuck her head out of the door.

"Yes?"

Gonff twiddled his thumbs nervously.

"Where are the kitchens?"

Rose laughed and pointed.

"Go that way. It's a big building in the middle of all the houses. Just go in through the back."

_Author's Note: Yep. Another short chapter. With thanksgiving coming up and everything, and I got to see 'The Polar Express' In an IMAX theater in 3D. It was amazing, I can tell you that. Anyways, enough about my life, let's talk about the story!_

_This chapter was short, no action, and lacked excitement just about… everywhere. But every book has a chapter like that, right? So next chapter(13) IS going to be long, filled with action, and a vermin attack… on Holt Harken! Yes, I finally got around to making Holt Harken exist, and Denjer the Otter, too! So that's what you can expect in the next chapter. Stick around!_


	13. Chapter 13

_Author's Note: Chapter 13… I don't think I can take much more of this. Writing every day… just to please people who I don't even know. Is that how every author feels? It is time to give away a very deep, dark, secret about myself… Are you ready for this? I am a MALE! I've been looking at my writing and saying to myself 'I'm sounding like a girl!'. So to all of you feminists (lol, J/K), I am a male person._

Chapter 13

Rose sat by Martin in her house, flicking pieces of rolled up parchment against the wall.

"Mmmmmm…" She said, "What's keeping them? They should be here by now!" She said angrily. Martin shrugged.

"Gonff might have caused some trouble there. You can never really tell with him."

Rose nodded.

"Thief, eh? Sounds dangerous."

Martin laughed.

"It was only dangerous when he was stealing from Kotir, because of the soldiers. Stealing pies from an elder Abbess is hardly dangerous at all." He chuckled.

Rose laughed.

"It will be dangerous now, though. I've seen what Ben and Goody do to the little ones… and that's only if they steal a mouthful of meadowcream!" She shuddered, hiding a faint smile on her face.

"Oh! Here they come! My, my… Grumm and Pallum sure look angry." Martin said, pointing out the window. The door burst open wide. Grumm and Pallum stood centered in the doorway, eyelids twitching in anger.

"Where did HE come from?!" Pallum roared, pointing indignantly at the stocky mouse that skipped up behind them. The sight of him made Rose laugh, and Martin began explaining.

"This is Gonff the Mousethief. He's the best pie-pincher in all of Redwall!"

"-And also the world best hedgehog humiliator ever!" Pallum cut in.

"Burr, and mole-humurribater, too!"

Rose tapped her footpaws indignantly.

"What he did couldn't have been _that_ bad, Pallum, Grumm. Now what did he do?"

Pallum took a deep breath.

"Well, when we were taking scones and pasties from Goody's storeroom, we heard a small tapping noise. We thought it might be Ben and Goody stickle, so we hid."

Grumm nodded.

"Well, the tapping noise stopped, and when we turned and began our stealing again. But only after a moment, there was a loud clatter of pots and pans banging together. We were shocked. When we looked out to see what had happened, there was Ben, and Goody, too, standing over a large mess of pots and pans that had fallen from the rack that they were supposed to hang. We received the most serious hide-tanning that this place had ever seen, and right in front of the dibbuns, too!"

Rose couldn't not repress a small snort of laughter..

"Afterwards, when we left, we saw _this _comical little creature, carrying our sacks and laughing. We knew immediately that he was the one who knocked the pans off the rack and grabbed our bags."

Martin laughed, along with Rose.

"Well, he always was very sly, Gonff was."

It was that moment that Gonff came parading back out, carrying five bags that seemed like they could carry no more, should they burst.

"I've divided the rations into five packs, mate. We should be out of here in no time at all."

Pallum and Grumm opened their mouths in despair.

"Yurr is cummin' with us?" Grumm wailed.

Rose nodded.

"And you had better like it, too. Martin invited him. Besides, he just arrived and didn't know anybody, so he has to go somewhere!"

Pallum was soon ashamed of himself.

"Just arrived? I-I- didn't know!"

Grumm let his head hang low.

"Burr, he'm just burrived, eh? Guess oi' owes 'm an apulogy…"

Gonff shook his head, giving the molespeech a great mock.

"If'n enny of y'us owes a' poluggy, it be oi!"

Grumm slapped a paw to his forehead in despair, although somewhere inside knew that he would like this newcomer

"Alright now, no slacking off! Everybody take their packs, and let's be off! Come on now! Lively steps! Hut, two, Hut, two!"

Martin laughed.

"You sound like the hares at salamandastron, Gonff. Remember them?"

Gonff reached inside his pack and pulled out two long scones. He put them in his ears, and put on the harespeech nearly perfectly.

"Hello, chaps. I'm Trubbs."

"I'm Wother. Capital W and an O, dontcha know."

"I'm Ffring. Double F, no E, howja do."

Martin nearly fell over backwards with laughter. Gonff removed the scones from his ear and ut them back in his knapsack.

"Ah, come on now, no time for fooling around. Let's go!" He winked. The party of five set out from their house, and, looking out for Rose's dad, left the villlage unnoticed.

For about two hours, the five friends were in a clear path, with trees all around them. After a while, they noticed that what they were in was more of a valley, with walls of rocks, than a plain. The walls of wet rocks began rising, and a rushing of water could be heard somewhere.

"Ooch, Burr oi' don't thinkum oi, can bring yurr footypaws to'm go much furrther… Oh!" Grumm moaned, putting a paw on his forehead in fake anguish. Rose turned around from the lead of the pack, scolding him.

"Oh, hush, Grumm. We've barely walked two hours, and already we have complaints from you! Come on now, get up off the ground."

"Miz Roser, go without oi! Doan't think oi' can go murch farther…" Rose shook her head in despair.

"Come on, Grumm. We have to keep going!"

Grumm stood up, wiping tears from his eyes.

"Hey!" Martin said aloud.

"Is that a Holt over there?"

Peering through the trees from afar was a pair of dark, gleamy eyes. Fangs protruded from the mouth that munched on a birds dead carcass. It ripped off another piece of meat, and threw the rest away, keeping eye on the cave across from them. He heard the pitter-patter of feet coming up behind him, and he turned, eyeing the small creature angrily.

"What is it, Diptail?"

The rat stood to attention.

"The troops are ready, chief, and everybeast has been fed. We can attack on your orders, chief!"

The beast nodded.

"Right. Good job, now I'll see to it that you get extra rations tomorrow, after the fight… that is, if you live."

The rat gulped and nodded. The tall creature stood up, and as quick as a flash, the sword wasflying from the scabbard. The sun reflected upon it in the darkness, illuminating the face of the large beast who stood alone with his servant. It was a tall, muscular ferret.

"Today, all otters will pay for my horrible death. I will line them all up, one by one, and remove their tails, pluck out their eyes, and throw their worthless carcass' into a fire, to be cooked, and thrown to sharks. Today, Diptail, today, th otters will feel the revenge of Skarr the Courageous."

"Yes, chief!" the rat said nervously.

"Now, go line up the troops, and be ready to charge, on my orders!"

"Yes, chief!" The rat scurried off, tripping over tree roots on the way back to camp.

Rose gasped.

"Oh, yes! It _is _a holt! I wonder what kind of otters live there?"

"Probably water otters." Pallum said mockingly.

Rose glared at him.

Martin peered into the darkened depths of the cave. He was not surprised when a deep gruff voice echoed around the cave.

"Eh? Who's there!"

Martin could feel Rose jump behind him and cling to his paws. Martin spoke loudly and clearly.

"My name is Martin the warrior! These are my friends, Rose, Gonff, Pallum, and Grumm. We are decent travelers, on our way to find my parents.

It was then that they saw the clear face of their welcomer.

It was a large, gruff looking otter, who seemed elderly, although he was very young. He held up his paw in welcome.

"This is Holt Harken, palace of stone, and home of otter warriors. We welcome you. My name is… is…"

Pallum snickered.

"Eh? What an odd otter. He forgot what his name was…"

The otter's eyes became grim and dreary, and his mouith sagged low on one side. He lean over against a nearby tree, and fell quickly to the ground, holding his stomach. A moment later, his stomach burst, and a ferocious light omitted from his stomach. Moments later, he was gone.

Martin gasped, along with all of his friends. Rose stood shock still, stuttering words out on the spot.

"H-h-he… died!"

Martin whirled around in anger, removing the dagger from his waist, roaring aloud.

"Somebeast killed him! He died, and at the hands of some cruel beast in the woods! Come out, scum! Face us!"

A lone rat jumped out from the bushes, carrying a bow and many arrows. He fitted one on his string, and Martin pushed Rose behind a rock.

"Get down, and behind something! Quickly!"

Pallum curled up into a ball and jumped behind a tree. Gonff grabbed Grumm and leapt behind the rock with Rose. Martin was the only one to see the other 20 rats come out from the bushes behind the lone archer, each carrying bows.

"Oh no…" He said to himself. "Stay where you are! He told his friends, and on my word, head to the cave!"

A first volley was fired, and Martin jumped behind a tree. A second volley soon afterwards.

"NOW!" Martin roared, as the last arrow hit the ground. "Go!" He yelled again. The five friends began the mad dash towards the cave. A third volley was fired, but many felll short. One arrow found it's way into Martin's knapsack, which he swung to protect Grumm from it.

By the time they made it into shelter, seven volleys had been fired, but no arrows had harmed them. Martin sat down against the wall, exhausted.

"That was close… whew!"

Pallum walked around the dreary, dark cave in disgust. The walls were dripping wet, and moss was growing on everything.

"Palace of stone? Yeah, right. More like 'Palace of Scum'." He remarked.

Rose hushed him.

"They could have heard that, Pallum. Don't say anything like that out loud."

"Well, how else am I supposed to say it?!"

"To yourself, in your head. Try that!"

"Arrrrr…" Pallum growled.

Rose sighed.

"Oh well, let's keep going. There might be something up ahead."

Deeper in the cave, the five friends were having trouble seeing.

"Ooch! A pillar of… never mind, I don't even want to know what it is…"

"Rose, see if you can get the tinderbox out of my knapsack… Ouch! That's my tunic!"

"Well, how can I help it, Pallum? I can't see anything!"

"Hurr, 'tis a roight mess we got yurrselves in, burr aye."

"Halt! Who goes there?!"

The sudden, booming voice caught the five friends by surprise, causing them to jump.

"OUCH! That's my foot you're standing on, Rose."

"Oops, sorry Martin!"

"Oh, it doesn't matter. I've had worse injuries. Er… right, yes. My name is Martin the warrior! We are but, peaceful, travelers, just passing by!"

The voice that returned to them was of no welcome at all.

"Is that why you are ransacking our cave? Because you are just passing by? Who gave you permission to enter?!"

Martin squirmed slightly away from Rose, who was greatly frightened and clinging to him.

"Ah… We bring you news from the outside. It's—It's very urgent!"

There was a pause.

"How do we know you are not many, seeking to steal our things?"

Martin considered for a moment.

"I guess this is where trust comes into matter! Let us in, or we leave, is that clear, otter?"

Another pause in conversation.

"Come further into the cave, where I will listen to your… news."

Being careful not to bump into each other, the five friends continued down the cave. They stopped only once, to pick up Gonff's flute, which fell from his neck. Turning a corner near trhe end brought them a great surprise.

"L-look! It's light! Coming from over there! Let's follow it!"

They dashed down the path and around the corner, bumping into something large as they did. Martin jumped to his feet, in anxiousness.

"Alright, who was scaring us all down there?"

A friendly looking otter with a blue tunic and black cloak stood before them. He was tall, slender, and seemed to be very cheerish about everything. The only thing strange about the otter, were the two long, curved saber scabbards on his back.

"Eh? That was me, mate. I'm Denjer the Otter! Chieftain of Holt Harken, fortress of stone, and home of many otter warriors!"

Martin stood, awestruck with all of his friends, gazing about the remarkable architecture that surrounded them.

It was a great dome of pure stone, all built together on one foundation.

Denjer nodded, grinning.

"Yes. I know. That is everybody's reaction… Well, let me tell you about how this came into existence…"

Gonff sat down on a nearby ledge and began listening, in awe.

"I've only been here for about three hours and I've already heard two stories! This makes three, mate!"

Denjer nodded.

"A long time ago, this used to be one rock, completely solid. But… some otters decided that this would be a great place for a home, if only they could find a way to make it hollow. It took about ten years to create, but otter crafters cut into the rocks with chisels and hammers, crafting this creation into existence. Every stone building you see here was crafted at the hands of an otter, which is why otters reside here, and we hope, for eternity."

Martin was fascinated. The stone structures were very large and welcoming. One building set upon the top of a long set of stairs, stood out particularly.

"Beautiful…" He said to himself.

"Are ye complymenting Miz Roser, or ee' rocky strucktyure?" Grumm said, grinning.

"Ah, be quiet, Grumm." Rose elbowed him in the shoulder.

Denjer smiled.

"Now… what is this news you wish to speak to me of?"

Martin's daze soon became that of guilt.

"Ah, er… Wait one moment. I want to know how you could talk to us from that far away in the cave. We doubt you could have spoken that loudly…"

Denjer smiled again, indicating the large horn in front of the entrance to Holt Harken.

Martin nodded understandingly.

"But how did you hear us? We didn't have one of those." He indicated Denjer's horn.

Denjer opened his mouth to speak, but instead, pointed at some long grooves in the cave wall.

"Do you see these? These carry sound just as well as the horn. We could hear you from the moment you entered the… what is that noise?" He put his ear up to the grooves. A war cry could be heard, chanting.

"Skarr! Conquer! Skarr, Skarr, Conquer!"

Martin's eyes widened.

"This is the news I was to bring you. We spotted enemy archers outside, and they fired arrows at us!"

Denjer was confused.

"Enemy…? You can't mean…"

Martin nodded.

"Yes, rats, foxes and whatnot. There has to be more of them. We came to warn you…"

Denjer nodded. His paws shot up to the handles in his scabbard, and he pulled from them two long sabers.

"Eh, hello, Denjer. Who are these friendly looking creatures?" A brawny otter who was passing by said, indicating the five friends.

"Rouse the village! We're under attack!"

The otter shook his head.

"They don't look dangerous to me." He said, confused.

"Bruno! This is not a joke! Vermin! From the cave entrance, listen to their cry!" He paused, and the voices could be heard again.

"Skarr! Skarr! Conquer! Skarr!"

The otter, Bruno, quickly shot up the stairs, towards the large building at the top.

"Denjer!" Martin stopped. Denjer turned.

"just one more thing about this place…"

Denjer nodded hurriedly.

"How is there light coming in? I don't see any windows here."

Denjer pointed up towards the top of the dome, where a glass orb hung, illuminating the dome.

"That orb up there, is filled with fireflies. We cover it at night when otter's sleep. Come, let's go. Do you… engage combat? Ah, you, the… Martin fellow. I can tell you are a warrior. You do not need to tell me." He asked them.

"You mean fight?" Pallum asked.

Denjer nodded.

"Yes, of course. Call it what you will…"

"Of course!" Pallum and Gonff said together.

"And they'll fight if they need to." Martin pointed at Rose and Grumm. Denjer nodded.

"Do you have a weapon?" He asked. Martin shrugged.

"I have this dagger," He said, "But nothing else for my friends."

Denjer nodded, considering.

"Come, follow me."

He beckoned them to a nearby house.

"This is our armory. Inside you will find everything you need for battle. Swords, sabers, daggers, axes, otter javelins, lances, spears, helmets, chain mail, armo-"

Martin put his paw on the otter's shoulder.

"Don't waste your breath. Save it for the battle, friend."

Denjer nodded, opening the door for them. Inside, many weapons hung on the walls, including everything Denjer had mentioned. Martin picked himself a long sword with a scabbard, a helmet, and a shield that fit his body perfectly. Gonff picked two long daggers with scabbards, some chain mail, and an otter javelin. Pallum picked a sabre without a dagger, and a lance. Rose and grumm both took two short daggers with sheaths. Denjer hurried them out.

"Come on now, the other otters will be here soon. They'll be wanting their own weapons and armor. Hurry up!"

Martin seized five slings and bags of pebbles before leaving.

"Look out, here they come!" Denjer roared.

"Urr, thoi enemy?" Grumm asked nervously.

Denjer shook his head in despair.

"Nay. The tribe of otters…"

"Ah, yes!"

"Alright." Martin said to his friends, after they had traveled a small distance up the steps. "I picked these up when I left the armory. Rose and Grumm would enjoy these more than daggers. I want you to stay back and use these the whole time. Only use daggers if the enemy gets to you." He handed Rose and Grumm their slings. Then putting one in his own belt, he gave the other two to Gonff and Pallum. Dividing the bags of pebbles up, Martin looked back.

"They're almost here." He said. "I'm going to go check with Denjer to see if there's another way out. You go and take your positions."

Martin jumped from a ledge, seeking out Denjer among the roaring warrior otters. He spotted his swishing black cloak quickly, and he teared up to him. It was hard to get his attantion in all the hustle and bustle.

"Denjer!" He roared into his ear. The chieftain otter turned and saw the mouse. Nodding, the otter answered.

"Yes?!"

"Is there another way out?!"

Denjer thought for a moment, and nodded.

"It is deserted, though. Filled with bugs and other things like that. Are you suggesting we escape and avoid fighting? We would lose Holt Harken to scum!"

Martin nodded.

"We don't know their numbers, Denjer. There could be hundreds!"

Denjer nodded.

"I never considered that… We are all so rareing to fight after all these years, that we forgot our own heads. Forgive us, Martin."

"Keep your weapons though. We may need them."

"Thank you, Martin. Come on, let's go!" He roared aloud to the crowd, though they couldn't hear him. Denjer turned to Martin and shrugged. Martin thought for a moment.

"The horn!" He said finally. Denjer nodded.

They made their way to the Horn at the entrance to the cave, and, with a great feat of strength, managed to turn it towards the crowd. The voice that echoed from it was like no sound ever heard.

"QUIET!!"

The loud, echoing voice caused everyone to stop what they were doing.

"Now…" Denjer began, "I need everyone who has already received their weapons to begin heading out the back way. Everyone who hasn't, hurry up. We must escape. But do not think this means we are to avoid fighting. We will come back and attack them later, and take back Holt Harken. Now, everyone, move!"

_Author's Note: Well, I finally got to the point where Denjer the Otter comes into the story. Oh, and also, I apologize for the looooong wait. had some 'Trouble' with the document manager, so I couldn't even upload chapter 12, lol. Chapter 14, I am thinking, should be out before christmas Day, which reminds me… 'Happy Thanksgiving!'_

_Also, I have no ending planned for this story, so It will go on until I plan it to stop, which should be like… chapter 40 or something…Until then, It will be improvising in every chapter! So, don't go away (I sound like a gameshow host, geez!), we'll be right back with more of Martin the warrior 2 (Yup. I **definitely **sound like a gameshow host…)!_


	14. Chapter 14

_Author's Note: My family finally got the christmas tree up. Yeah, it's fake. We've had the same one for years. My bro came home from college to help, and he'll be back on Christmas day. Oh well, let's continue the story…_

Chapter 14

Martin shot a glance up to his friends, climbing the stairs wearily. He shook his head. Tearing after them, he roared up the stairs.

"No! Come back down! We're escaping from the back way! Come on!"

His friends moaned and began moving back down the steps sluggishly.Martin shot them an angry glance, and they began moving more lively.Pallum hit the bottom stair first, tearing around and nearly bumping into Martin.

"Ooch! Watch out for the spikes, Pallum…" Martin smiled. Gonff soon came tumbling afterwards.

"Weeeeee! Ouch! Oof!"

Bumping down after them. Rose and Grumm were doubling over with laughter behind him.

"Doesn't that hurt him?"

Martin shook his head.

"Nope. He has a head of rock."

Gonff glared at him angrily.

"Aye, just kidding… mate." Martin said cheerily, soon realizing that they were all in danger.

"Ah! Come, follow me." Martin looked over the many otters, pushing and shoving towards the exit, the war cry from the cave getting louder every moment that passed. Martin saw Denjer trying to silence them.

"Ah! Hush! We move quietly!"

It took him a while before order was restored. "Now…" He began calmly, "Children first…" The pitter patter of tiny feet could be heard, soaring down the hallway in fright.

"Now… Maids, and other female sorts."

The ottermaids soon made their way down the hallway out of the cave.

"Now… My otter warriors. You next. Martin and I will follow the rear."

The Warriors' armor could be heard clanging and bumping together, slipping down the alley-like hallway.

When not a single other otter could be seen, Denjer, Martin, Pallum, Grumm, Gonff, and Rose crept down the path.

Martin took a quick lead to see what was ahead. He watched in awe as the otters were setting up ladders all around a large, circular room with holes in the ceiling. Denjer put his arms to his side and pointed.

"Those holes…" He said, "They come out in the back of the cave. They should lead us to a forest border. We will meet the enemy there."

Martin nodded, grabbing a ladder and choosing an unoccupied hole. He beckoned his friends over wordlessly, then pointed up the ladder. Grumm wiped his forehead with his paw.

"Burr, oi be'n gurtly afroid o' hoights, zurr Marthen!"

Martin shook his head desparingly.

"Oh, come on, Grumm." Rose pushed him on, "It's not too high. Go on!"

Grumm nodded. He took a deep breathe, wandered nervously over to the ladder, and began climbing. Martin nodded.

"You're doing fine, Grumm. Just a little further. You next Pallum." He glanced over to the rest of his friends. Soon, Grumm, Pallum, And Gonff, had reached the top. Denjer had gone off to attend other business.

Only Rose and Martin remained. He stared at his feet, pointing towards the ladder. Rose nodded. She climbed halfway, before Martin began climbing behind her. In a short while, they had both reached the top.

Martin surveyed the area around him. At one moment, he was staring into the most amazing forest, and yet to the left and the right, plains could be seen. Behind him, the tall, sturdy sturcture of Holt Harken stood.

Turning, he saw that nearly the entire tribe of otters had taken leave of their home. Turning back he pulled the ladder up. Denjer followed in example from nearby.

He gazed over his otter tribe and bellowed. "Everyone, pull your ladders up! We want none following us up!"

Martin nodded his approval. Rose shook his paw nervously.

"Ah… They're almost here?" Martin nodded.

"Any moment now… Ah!"

_FFFZZZZZZTT! Thunk!_

Martin watched an arrow protrude from one otter's throat nearby him. He burst quickly into light, and dissappeared.

Denjer turned to him, roaring, "Martin! Did you see where that came from?"

Martin nodded, pointing out to the plains.

"There."

Standing clearly in mid daylight, was a large horde of vermin. They were covered with tatoos and were clearly not intent on letting the otters go. One ferret stood out in particular to the otters.

Leading the pack was a very large, but slick looking ferret. He had a curved sword, about half of his height. His eyes were blood red, and a long, red scar could be seen, stretchoing from his forehead, over his eye, and down to his cheek. He wore a brown tunic, witch looked like it hadn't been washed in years, and half his cloak was mising, cut from corner to corner, with rips where it was not missing. He lifted the sword, speaking in a strong, clear voice.

"I once had no name!" He began, "I was born, and my parents were immediately slain by cruel beasts. I never knew them. But I grew, became stronger, and found a horde of beasts in which I traveled. I never spoke, once, until we gave attack on an otter tribe. Before we attacked, I grew afraid, and tried to flee from the fight. No sooner had I dropped my weapon, was I struck in the face by an otter with two long sabres! One word left my mouth that night. But only one… that word was 'Revenge'. I named myself Skarr, after the scar on my face, so that I would remember o get revenge on my attacker. Him!" Skarr pointed at Denjer.

"Revenge… Sweet revenge… Chaaaaaaarge!!" He roared, and his army began roaring, screaming, and waving their weapons, dashing forth with their weapons upraised.

Martin pulled the sword from his scabbard and jumped forth, growling and roaring.

"Freeeeeedommmmmm!!" He hacked and slashed vigorously at the vermin, remembering only the vermin that had slain his friends, his parents, and Rose. He took no notice of the otters around him, or even his own friends. Throwing his sword up high, he roared again, sending the blade deep into another's fur. Twirling, he eliminated a fox from the battlefield.

Close by, Grumm, Gonff, and Grumm were standing back to back, defending themselves, rather than attacking. Rose looked once towards the enraged Martin.

"Will he be okay?" She asked Gonff. Gonff nodded and winked.

"Aye. I've seen him be like this afore, miss, but never has he gone and killed himself!"

_Author's Note: …why... is…everyone…asking…the…same…question… OVER AND OVER AGAIN!!! To answer ALL OF YOUR QUESTIONSfeeling angry enough to punch his computer screen! Dibbuns can be bron in the dark forest because, what is the dark forest? A happy place! No one would be happy without any dibbuns around! It would be quite boring!_

_Also, about chacters dying… The breaching of hellgates casued a disrupt in the flow of death(??)! Characters…can… die! Wait until the end of the story and the 'deeper' part of this mystery will be revealed(As in," Where do they go when they die?")._


	15. Chapter 15

_Author's Note: 2005 is almost here! See you next year! ;-)_

Chapter 15

Panting and gasping for breath, Rose turned and slapped another vermin in the face with her loaded sling. Her arms were steadily growing tired, feeling every moment that she needed to stop and take a break. Grumm caught her as she began falling to her knees.

"Yurr, get themms muskles movin 'afore Oi wack ye' flat!" He looked up at the loud ruckus of clashing blades and screaming creatures.

"Burr, you'm not want to'm be'n fallin' down in a gurt bunch of mahem, eh, mizz?"

Rose nodded, pulling him down to the ground to avoid him being skewered by a javelin. Rearing up, she laid the attacker low with the butt of her dagger. She took a sideways glance at Martin, still caught up in the heat of battle, thrusting here and there, jumping onto a ferret's back, biting deep into it's neck.

In a few moments she noticed Skarr, inching up behind denver, sword upraised. She gave a quick shout to Denjer, but he couldn't hear her. Looking around, she made a rash, yet reasonable decision. Rearing back and bracing herself, she charged at Denjer, hitting him hard in the side. The blow knocked him solidly over, and Skarr's sword only pierced his footpaw. Denjer gave a sharp glance of thanks to rose, raising his swords in parry as Skarr took another slash at him.

Denjer jumped back up on both hind legs, twirling once and swinging low at Skarr's feet. The ferret laughed and jumped back in surprise. Raising his sword again, he swung, once, twice! The cloak was ripped from Denjer's shoulder, and a deep gash appeared on his shoulder. The ferret laughed again and jumped on his shouolder, biting Denjer's wound.

Denjer roared in pain, looking up, seeing the ferrets cruel yellow teeth forming a deep dark smile. Denjer's blood could be seen on his lips and on his teeth. As Denjer crouched on the ground in pain, the sword came down on his back again, giving a fatal slice on his back. Denjer knew in a moment what his fate was. He turned, eyes resolute. He brought up both of his sabres, and hit them them against Skarr's sword.

It was then that Denjer began to fight like he had never fought before. The sabres flashed faster then lightning in the sky. In moments, Skarr was on the ground, blood covering his body, his eyes were enveloped in fear. Denjer felt no pain for the beast. He stood up, addressing him clearly.

"Scum! You come for revenge for something that was done to you fairly! You live, fight, nd eat with your own type. The reason you have that scar is because of what your life had been! Would you show mercy to me if I was fleeing? Never! Today you die again, I shall, too. Your revenge is complete, and yet, I can see it in your eyes… you wish that you had lived! Your revenge has been spoiled. Goodbye, Skarr. I don't know where we will go, but I will meet you there!" The sabres flashed again, and the head of Skarr fell to the ground. Soon, the entire body was flashing, and gone.

The battle hushed.

Denjer stood up, and turned to Rose, still lying on the ground in shock.

"You saved my life, Rose. Thank you."

In moments, Martin was at his side.

"Denjer! Are you okay?!" Rose frowned at Denjer.

"I meant nothing. You were to die anyways."

Denjer shook his head.

"If you had not done that, Skarr would have had total revenge. What you did spoiled a wicked vermins life. Thank you, Rose."

Rose stood up, feeling tears begin to well up in her eyes. It was the same with Martin. Soon, Pallum, Grumm, and Gonff were with him, too. The rest of the otter tribe gathered around their leader, thunderstruck. Denjer beckoned Bruno from his place on the ground.

"Come, Bruno. I want you to take total control over the Holt when I leave. Protect every creature with your life. Can I trust you to keep this promise?"

Bruno nodded solemnly.

"Aye, I can rest in peace, then…"

He leaned back against an old sycamore, his eyes clouded over with mist, and in an amazing pierce of light, the spot where Denjer once lay was completely empty. Eveything was silent.

It was then Martin noticed a long, black dagger on the ground where the battle had originally taken place. He quickly took a glance up in the trees, and was just in time to see a dark furry tail skim through the trees silently. Martin smiled, turning back towards the crowd of horrified vermin, standing together, trembling. Martin lifted his sword at them.

"Flee! Your leader has gone, and we still have some fight left in us! FLEE!"

No words could describe the fear in the vermin as they scrambled to put as much distance as possible between them and the enraged warrior mouse.

_Author's Note: Yup, Denjer is gone. He won't be back. I had this part planned from the beginning of the story. I thought it might surprise you that I killed off the otter whom I named myself after._


	16. Chapter 16

_Author's Note: I am extremely glad that the dumb 'How do they die? They're already dead!' thing worked out, along with the other, less popular 'How are there dibbuns in the dark forest?' Ah, well. Thanks for listening. It was becoming veeeery annoying. Well, This chapter is going to be longer than the last few._

Chapter 16

Martin could not bear to turn back to the Warrior otters who had fought so hard to protect loved ones, but lost instead their leader. He glared angrily out into the trees at the last of the frightened ferrets and other vermin took off. He turned once, his eyes shut. He opened them again, beckoned his friends to come beside him, and finally took up courage to face the otter tribe.

"I leave you today without a leader! With all my heart, I hope you will forgive me for what I have done. I… never wished to see your faces in anguish."

One ottermaid stepped forward indignantly.

"It isn't your fault, Martin. We would have never escaped if it hadn't been for you…"

Another otter agreed.

"All but one of our lives were saved today, Martin. It was just by accident that the only life that was lost happened to be Denjer!"

Martin smiled at the otter tribe.

"There is nothing you can say that will make me feel any better about leaving your tribe in this condition. I must go. But remember; one day, I will return, and when that day comes, we will march out to fight the enemy! Now, See you later, friends, and good luck!" With that, he joined paws with Rose, and turned, heading off into the trees.

The sun was now quitehigh in the sky, looming over them and watching their every move. The five creatures that had been walking below them for quite a while had stopped for a rest.

"Martin, why don't you and Gonff go and find something to rest on. Pallum, get some firewood for the fire. And Grumm, you can make stew. I'll roll out the blanket and set the food out."

When they had gone out a ways, Gonff began to snicker about Rose.

"She's quite the bossy one, eh, mate?" He said to Martin, who laughed and didn't respond. Instead, he leaned over to inspect a large blanket of soft moss against a tree.

"This will do." He said calmly, trying carefully to remove it from the trunk of the tree.

"Why don't you grab that other one?" Martin glanced back at Gonff. He nodded, winked, and pulled the moss quickly from the trunk, not failing to remove it perfectly. Martin, however, managed only to get a handful.

"How'd you do that?" He asked in amazement. Gonff winked.

"Didn't I ever tell you I'm a Prince of Moss removers?"

"Aye, and Prince of consistent torturers, too."

"Well, that one isn't in my book, mate." Gonff removed the last blanket of moss from the other tree.

Martin grinned. "These are good. Let's take these back to Rose."

"Do you know where we are?" Martin said to Gonff.

"Errrr…" Gonff replied.

"I thought not."

"Sauvin might know…" Martin said to himself.

"Eh?" Gonff perked his ears up, "Who's Sauvin?"

"He's a squirrel. He's very… sneaky. He's almost as sneaky as you. You would like him."

"Where does he live?" Gonff asked.

"Ummm… No one really knows. He says he travels from place to place aimlessly."

Gonff nodded.

"Then how do we find him?"

Martin smiled.

"One thing he told me was that he always comes back to his blades, which are easily recognizable by the black paint." He removed Sauvin's knife from a satchel around his waist. Gonff inspected it curiously.

"Interesting fellow, he is."

"Aye." Martin answered. "He keeps his blades concealed in his thick fur. He has quite a few on his body. I think he said he has twenty four or something like that."

Gonff's eyes widened in amazement.

"Twenty four? He _is _pretty sneak- AAAARRRGGGHHH!" The dark, furry hairball that bowled him over caught him greatly by surprise.

"Aaargh! Get it off! Martin! Help!" Gonff said as he struggled to remove the mass of black hair from atop his body.

Martin laughed. "Come on, Sauvin. Get off him."

Sauvin glanced back at him.

"Martin…? Martin the Warrior?"

Martin nodded.

"This is Gonff. Gonff, this is Sauvin."

"Urk It's a pleasure…" Gonff grunted from beneath the thick-furred mass. Sauvin jumped back off Gonff, mumbling an apology.

"Sorry about that. You had my knife, see, and I wanted it back."

Gonff reached towards Sauvin's knife but could not find it.

"Eh? It's gone!"

Sauvin smiled. "Yes, I have it."

Gonff grinned. "That was very sly… I think I'm going to like you."

It was then that Sauvin noticed Martin gazing curiously at him.

"What are you doing?" Sauvin asked curiously.

"There's something different about you… Your eyes. They've changed color since the last time I saw you!"

Sauvin nodded.

"I… yes. They change colors."

"Why?"

"Er… Just recently I noticed that they change depending on my mood. They are green when I am happy, Red when I am angry… And I think gray is for when I am emotionless, and Black for when I am sneaking around or I sense danger. I don't know why it happens. I think I'm just… special. A hedgehog told me once that they were yellow, but I can't remember what I was feeling at that very moment, so I do not know what yellow means. Maybe I was curious about something…"

"So they are gray most of the time, then?" Martin laughed.

Sauvin smiled. "Yes, they are gray most of the time. What color are they right now?"

"Green." Gonff answered.

Sauvin shrugged.

"You are making me happy." He said, chuckling.

"Listen, Sauvin, " Martin asked. "Do you know where we are? We are trying to find a way back to-"

"To your camp, I know. I saw the Mousemaid and the Mole a moment ago, due north-west. You were off only slightly."

Martin nodded.

"Thank you. Will you travel with us? We could use the extra help along the way."

Sauvin considered.

"Yes, I wil travel with you. Do you know your destination?"

Martin shook his head.

"I am looking for my father. We do not have the slightest clue where he might be."

Sauvin nodded understandingly.

"I see. In order to find your father, you must find someone who might know where he lives. You are more likely to find him with clues than you are to find him just anywhere. I will help you find your father."

"Thank you, Sauvin. Come, we'll head back to camp."

_Author's Note: Yeah, Sauvin is back. He should stick with them for a few more chapters. I won't give away any more secrets._

_Also, I have news for all Redwall fans. The name of book #18 is "High Rhulain". I keep myself updated at _ _, and _ _. They have news for just about every Redwall product on the face of the earth(Gee, that kind of narrows it down a bit ;-) ). _


	17. Chapter 17

_Author's Note: Ummm... I don't know what to say, so I'll just continue writing!_

Chapter 17

Arrival back at the camp brought the fragrant scent of

"…Onions?" Sauvin asked.

Martin nodded.

"That's Grumm making lunch. He makes great soup!"

Grumm was standing over a large bowl of soup, which was over a blazing fire, provided by Pallum, who greeted them cheerfully.

"Oi, hello Martin, Sauvin! Is that you?"

Rose looked up from her work, setting out mats and scones.

"Martin! You're back! Sauvin? Is that you?"

Sauvin stepped back shyly.

"Ah… yes." He said emotionlessly.

Rose smiled. "You can join us for lunch then!" Sauvin agreed.

"Hmmm, I'll put out an extra place for you… Unfortunately, I didn't bring another mat with us, so you'll have to sit somewhere on the grass nearby."

"Nay. I'll eat in the trees over you."

Rose stood blank-faced for a moment. Grumm waved his ladle at him angrily.

"You'm best not be'n getting crumbs in thoi zoop, mizzer Sowvin!" He laughed. Sauvin smiled.

"Ah… yes. I'll be carefu-" Sauvin stopped in midsentence, ears perking up. He glanced out into the trees, eyeing suspiciously.

Pallum's headspikes rattled in anticipation.

"What is it? You smell something?"

Sauvin glared at him.

"No, I hear something. In the trees."

Martin watched as Sauvin shifted his right paw slightly, and the blade of a long thin dagger protruded slowly from under his thick fur.

"Sauvin, stop!" Rose yelled, obviously noticing Sauvin preparing to fire as well. His paw flicked, sending the knife back into his fur. He turned and stared at Rose.

"Why not?"

"Because it could be friendly! Why don't we just beckon it out and see what it is?"

Suavin stood back.

"You do it. I have no tendency for giving a sweet voice."

Rose nodded and stepped forward. Putting on her sweetest, most caring voice, Rose beckoned the creature out, at the same time sending Martin's eyes into a sort of whirlwind.

"Oh please show yourself, whoever is hiding from us!"

She paused for a moment, loking into the trees and along the path ahead of them.

"I don't see anything… Are you sure you heard something, Sauvin?"

Sauvin nodded.

"I can still hear- Ya!" A dark shape soared from the tree above him, covering his face entirely. It looked like a large gray blanket on his face.  
Martin and Gonff, struggled to remove the sheet of gray from Sauvin's face.

"Get off you foul little creature!"

"Hmm, He's an awfully strange fella…"

"Mmmph! Gerrof!!" Suavin flailed around viciously.

When the furry gray blanket had finally been removed by Sauvin, he slammed it on the ground in rage.

"What is it?" Rose asked from behind the squirrel and Martin.

Peering up from the thin gray fur was the head of the creature that attacked them. He spoke with slurred words and a strange accent.

"Blimey! That's no way to treat strangers if ya' ask me!"

All six friends were eying the strange looking squirrel curiously.

"Who are you?" Rose asked.

"More importantly; What are you?" Pallum asked.

"Ooh! Watch'er manners, pal! And dont'cha tell me ya've ne'er seen a flying squirrel?"

The six friends glanced at each other in amazement.

"Flying squirrel??"

The cheery squirrel smiled.

"Right! Flying squirrel from the western continent! Across the ocean from you strange types…"

Martin stepped forward.

"Ah, my name is Martin the warrior. I'm a mouse. This is Rose and Gonff. They're mice, too."

"Ah' know what a mouse is, puddenhead! You spikey fella is called hedgeherg, right? And you velvety furred is called a nole!"

The three mice could not help themselves from falling over on the ground laughing. Grumm twitched his nose indignantly.

"Burr'm watch yurr manners, zurr. I'm be'n called moler, and don't ye furget it!"

The flying squirrel shrugged, getting to his footpaws.

"My you sure are strange ones, rolling around like that."

Pallum snorted loudly. "Hedgeherg my right eye. Who do you think you are?!" He said impatiently. The squirrel obliged.

"I am called Sorin. I come from a tribe of flying squirrels not too far from here."

Sauvin was highly interested in Sorin, circling him curiously and looking for some wings. The flying squirrel watched him crossly.

"What'cha think you're doing, pal? Circling somebody like that ain't very good manners!"

Sauvin stepped back, embaressed.

"Um, sorry. I was just… looking for wings."

Sorin laughed.

"Weeehahaha! Wings? You have got to be kidding me! I have these flaps on my underarm, see." He lifted his arms, revealing a large, thin blanket of skin hanging from his forearm and attached lower down on the legs.

"See?"

Suavin nodded.

"Can you fly?"

The squirrel shook his head sadly.

"Ther's a big misconception about our name, see. We don't fly. Rather, we glide. In other words, 'A gliding squirrel'"

Sauvin nodded understandingly.

By then, Martin was off the ground and giving out formal introductions. He gave one final choke of amusement and began.

"My name is Martin, as you know. These is Rose and Gonff, as you also know. The Mole's-"

"Ya mean, nole"

Grumm snorted angrily.

"Name is Grumm." Martin continued, to avoid an argument breaking out.

"And the hedgehog's name is Pallum. The black squirrel's name is Sauvin. Listen, we need your help." He began.

Sorin nodded.

"Aye."

"See, I am looking for my father, and I need aid in finding him. I was wondering if you knew of such, Luke the Warrior?"

Sorin scratched his chin for a moment before it suddenly dawned on him.

"Ah! You look just like him!" He said happily. Martin's eyes widened in excitement.

"You- you know my father??"

Sorin nodded, "Yes, he lives not too far from here! DO you… want me to show you the way?"

Martin nodded his head vigorously.

Rose clapped her hands happily.

"Ooh, I've always wondered what you parents were like!"

Grumm and Pallum snorted.

"How come you never wanted to know what _our _parents were like?" Pallum asked indignantly. The mousemaid smiled sheepishly at them.

"Er…"

"Oi' thought zurr." Grumm smirked.

Gonff glnced from Martin, to Rose, and back to Martin puzzled.

"You-… She-… Ah, yes. I see how it is, mate." Gonff smirked.

"I never knew such a warrior as yourself could become so soft hearted for maids!"Gonff chuckled to himself. Martin glanced away from them.

"Mmm." He grunted. Gonff looked him in the eye.

"Wait until a' tell the others! They'll be thrilled! Honestly, they always thought you were hopeless."

Martin raised one eyebrow at him. "Hope…less?"

"Ah, never mind, mate. Come on! Sorin, lead the way!" Gonff said.

Sorin nodded, pointing into the woods. "This way." He said. AS they continued walking, Martin turned to Gonff, confused.

"Hopeless?"

_Author's Note: Well, Chpater 17 done._

_I think the flying squirrel idea was fun. It will be great to see them in the future. I picked the name Sorin because it was my brother's alternative name for 'Sauvin'. Sorin is supposed to make some jokes along the lines of the next few chapters. Tell me if you think he's funny._


	18. Chapter 18

_Author's note: Weee, I had pizza for dinner… Now I'm going to write about… well, find out for yourself!!_

Chapter 18

With a new addition to their party, Martin, Gonff, Grumm, Pallum, Sauvin, and Rose set out, following Sorin to down a windy path, smal hills and logs sometimes found themselves being trekked over by the seven friends.

"Oof! Watch out!" Martin saw Gonff beginning to fall over clumsily onto Grumm's back, knocking him to the ground. They hit the ground heavily, and Grumm glared at the grinning Gonff indignantly.

"Burr, watch thoi step, zurr beanbag foots!"

Rose laughed at the remark. Sauvin glanced at the mole and mouse in a small pile, wondering exactly why he had joined this strange group.

Martin peered out into the trees. It was getting dark beneath the gradually growing tre coverage. A few minutes later, he couldn't even beyond the trunks.

"I don't liike it here." Martin said quietly.

Sorin glanced back at him.

"Ah, cummon, cummon! You scared, warriormouse?"

Martin winced.

The flying squirrels voice reminded him greatly of the pigmy shrews. Their strange language combined two or three words in to one long word. He shook his head.

"I just- Get down!"

Martin pulled Rose to the ground and threw a punch at a weasel soaring from the trees, which landed right next to him. The other five friends stood to attention, drawing their weapons.

"Be on your guard! They could be anywhere! Watch the trees!" Martin roared out. Rose jumped to her footpaws, removing her long dagger from her scabbard and sling, admiring Martin's great sense of leadership. The others soon followed. Sorin pulled from his pouch a strange, wide-v shaped weapon. Martin eyed it curiously.

"What is that weapon you have there?"

Sorin stared back at him, appaled.

"You tellin' me ya don't know what a boomerang is?? Wtach and learn, pal."

He caught a glimpse of a fox leaping from tree to tree, and let the boomerang fly. It hit the fox squarely between the legs near the groin. The fox slowed in his jump through the air, and fell short of his targeted branch. Instead, he sailed downwards, landing right on the previously knocked out weasel's spear. With a flash, the carcass was gone. The boomerang then came down from the air, and landed in Sorin's paws.

Martin gave a downward slice at the weasels back. The weasel was soon removed from the area as well. He then turned around, watching five or six more vermin charge them. One was quickly dispatched by one of Sauvin's blade-throwing skills, and two others had their noses removed by Grumm's and Rose's sling. Gonff had missed.

Pallum soon rolled out with his spear up and lunged at a fox, and Martin did his best to dodge an oncoming ferret. He manage to grab his weapon as the ferret went by, and slammed it down on his head. It seemed to do the trick, as in moments, the ferret was gone.

"By golly!" Sorin said, "You folks sure have no respect for these creatures!" He said, slapping a fox in the face wildly, then turning and throwing his boomerang into the trees. He was rewarded with a sharp grunt of pain and the limp body of a rat falling from a high branch.

Martin glanced left and right.

"Let's form a back to back ring. It's harder to fend them off if we are all scattered like this."

Wordlessly, the seven friends huddled together, back to back. Holding out their weapons. Martin winced in pain as a small dagger zipped by him, cutting into his shoulder. He grabbed the wound and squeezed it to prevent bleeding.

"I don't like this… we don't know how many foe there are. Our only chance of survival is to flee. Sorin! How far is it to my father's house?!"

Sorin tapped his footpaw against the ground angrily.

"It's just one order after, another, ain't it, Martin? 'Quick! Huddle together! Quick! Flee! Sorin! Where's my father?!'. Geez!"

Martin glared at him. Sorin threw up his paws in despair.

"Oh, fine. He's not too far. Maybe a half a mile…"

Martin glanced into the trees. He saw some slight movement.

"Do you think we can get there without being slain? Oh, never mind. We have no choice. Let's go on three. On-"

"THREE!" Sorin interrupted, dashing down the path at full speed. Martin sighed and ran after him, and the others soon followed.

"Sorin! Slow down! We can't catch you!"

Rose panted for breath.

"Eeeek!" She screamed as an arrow whizzed by her head, piercing the ground in front of her.

Sauvin, however, was having no trouble keeping his breath. He seemed to be faster than even Sorin. He easily caught up to him and pushed him to the ground.

"Stop moving so fast. Martin and his friends can't handle it." His eyes were crimson red.

Sorin squeaked in fright and jumped to his feet.

"Ooch, your eyes changed colers, you strange beast! Never known a squirrel like you!" They stopped for a moment, giving Martin and the others time to catch up.

"You run too fast for us, Sorin. You were named well."

The flying squirrel bowed low.

"Why, thank you… I guess I have a recessive gene. My father once lost to a rock in a footrace!"

Sauvin was the only one not to laugh. He turned and threw a blade up at the rat that had ealier shot at Rose. A large flash of light was rewarded to him. He left the others alone and went to get his blade.

"Hey!" Martin glanced into the distance. "I can see a village or something from here!"

"That would be the village your father lives in." Sorin said, grinning.

_Author's Note: He he. In my rough draft of this story, Sauvin never existed, Sorin's name was 'Fulcrum', and Urran Voh's and Luke's place were switched around. Stlech didn't exist either. I switched Martin and Rose's parents place because it made no sense to look for Urran Voh. He's an idiot. I mean, I think what I planned was that Aryah would be dirceting supplies and food for the soldiers. But that didn't quite work out. I also had Luke directing a team of mice to learn swordplay. Boar the fighter was also in the story, along with Dinny and Felldoh. Boar and Felldoh worked at a forgery together, making wepaons and armor. Dinny joina Martin's clan sometime later, though. Felldoh and Boar will appear eventually, too._


	19. Chapter 19

_Author's note: Wow. If I had known how much people wanted to see Felldoh, I would have put him in sooner! Well, I'll be sure to cram him in by the end of this chapter. We may even see him fight ;-)_

Chapter 19

Martin had never felt so intent on reaching his destination quickly. He didn't feel his own feet slamming against the ground, his mind so intent on the village ahead of him. The only thing that caused him to stagger was a branch that was hung too low. He quickly reestablished himself and looked around for the others. He was surprised to find them not too far behind him.

He glanced around to see if the village was close.

It was very close.

He smiled, and began a slower, more relaxed pace towards his father's village. In only a few moments, he had reached a building of some sort. The others soon followed.

"Ah, here we are, Martin!" Sorin said happily. "We'd better find him fast. Those vermin are still hard on our tails…"

Martin grinned wryly. "Er… Right." He glanced left and right. Sorin shook his head desparingly.

"I know where he lives, come on!" He led to them around the city hall(every village seemed to have one in the dark forest) and to a well built house behind it. He smiled. There it is. Your father might not be home, though. He runs errands often. He works in the city council, helps build things, cuts down trees for firewood, working with-"

"Alright, alright!" Gonff held his ears. "Let's get on with it, matey!"

Martin peered into the wonderfully hand-carved door's small window. He could make out movement.

"I think he's home." Hesmiled nervously. "I-I, it's been a long time since I've seen my father… I wonder if my mother is here…"

"Why don't we find out?" Pallum said eagerly.

Martin nodded. He pushed the door open and walked inside. He was surprised not only to see his father and mother, but a well-built squrriel that also looked familiar.

"Felldoh?" He asked curiously.

"Martin? Martin the Warrior! Is that my old friend from the prisoners of Marshank!" He was surprised to see Luke and Sayna staring at him.

"You… know my son?" Luke asked, amazed.

Felldoh nodded. "Yeah, I know… Your son? You're Martin the warrior's father?"

Luke nodded, but Sayna had other things on the mind. She had bolted to an upright position when she had first seen Martin enter.

"Ah… Martin." She said blankly. Martin grinned.

"Err… I don't mean to interrupt," Martin began, "But this isn't the best time to be catching up on personal views. Vermin are chasing us, see…" Felldoh halted him.

"Vermin? From hellgates? You are kidding, right?"

Martin shook his head.

"I had hoped you had news of it by now…" He said sadly. "Hellgates was… well, I don't know exactly what happened, but vermin are loose in the dark forest. They have been killing many creatures."

Luke was confused.

"Killing? That can't be possible! We are already dead!"

Martin shrugged.

"When a creature dies, they just sort of… explode into a bright light."

Felldoh shuddered.

"That doesn't sound pleasant."

Martin shook his head.

"So, why don't you intoduce us to your friends, Martin?" Sayna asked hopefully. Martin obliged.

"The mole is Grumm. This is Gonff, a thief of sorts."

"Of sorts!" Gonff asked indignantly, "Refer to me as 'Gonff, Prince of mousethieves!', please."

Martin grinned.

"The hedgehog is Pallum, The black squirrel is Sauvin, A blade thrower, and a good one at that. This is Sorin, thought he says he already knows you. And this is Rose." He said, pointing a paw at her. She huffed.

"Is there a reason why you mentioned me last, Martin?" She smiled sweetly. Martin shook his head.

"You mentioned something about Vermin heading this way?" Luke asked.

Martin nodded. "Yes, heading towards us in the trees. We should meet them out here. There is not enough time to arouse the village…". Luke nodded understandingly.

"Hmmm, do you have any weapons? I've none."

"Well, you can have this." Martin handed him one of his swords. Luke smiled.

"Ah, yes, this'll do."

Sayna was mortified.

"Ooh! Not now! I get to see my son after so many seasons and then… He's already off to fight! I have had enough!"

Martin pleaded with her.

"Mother, I need to do this! If we are to rid vermin of the land, than we must fight!"

Sayna shook her head.

"My, this is too much for me…"

Martin smiled.

"We'll be back soon."

Martin glanced out into the woods. He noticed many dark shapes dashing through the woods. They had their weapons out, looking for signs of danger.

"They're coming this way… I can see them."

Felldoh rubbed his paws together excitedly.

"Weeee, I've always wanted to avenge my own death…" Luke was somewhat hesitant about drawing arms again.

"I don't know if I remember how to fight with a sword…" He wondered.

Don't worry father," He said, "Once you touch that hilt, you'll feel something come over you. I get it all the time!"

Rose shuddered, concerned.

"Isn't that a bad thing? I mean, you might hurt somebeast!"

"That's the idea." Martin grinned.

"Here they come!" Martin whispered,"Now, everyone hide somewhere easy to escape from, and yet keeping you invisible from vermin. On my mark, attack. Now, GO!"

Felldoh immediately dashed up a tree, andSauvin, who was behind them,seemed to vanish into thin air. Grumm went underground, and Pallum hid behind a tree. Sorin followed Felldoh, but quickly glided to another tree. Rose, Martin, and Luke stayed together.

They were getting closer. Martin remained ready. Even closer now… Heleapt from his crouched position behind a tree, bellowing, "ATTACK!" He hacked down on a passing rat vigorously. Rose slapped him in the face before he died. Martin grinned at her.

"Very good, Rose! You got one! Your slaps are like being crushed like a mountain, I guess…"

Rose smiled at him. Luke glanced between the pair.

"I see…" He muttered to himself, smiling. He was soon set upon by a second rat, leaping at him from behind. Luke had heard him, and ducked, and the rat went sailing over him, only to be grabbed by the footpaw. Martin threw him down to the ground, and Rose let loose a slingshot on his forehead. He was dead instantly.

"Wow, you got another one!" Martin laughed.

"Oh, be quiet. You know you got the first one yourself."

"Hey! Martin!" A voice from the trees, yelled down at them. Martin was not surprised to see Felldoh perched on a branch above them.

"You and Rose make quite a team… If you know what I mean!"

"Be quiet unless you want your mouth full of slingstones!" Rose threatened. Felldoh's face quickly became that of mock despair.

"Aye, this be a sad day for me! Evil little mousemaids threaten me with pebbles and- Watch out!" He roared, leaping from the trees, giving a sharp downwards stab with his javelin, with which the point was embedded deep into a rat's head. Indded, Martin hadn't seen the rat coming up from behind him, cutlass upraised.

It seemed Luke wasn't having any trouble remembering his blade at all. He was dodging left and right, slipping in a few pokes here and there.

Martin glanced around for a sign of Grumm and Pallum. Pallum was not too far off, defending himself with a spear. However, Martin saw Felldoh having fun with three rats, who were extremely frustrated with Felldoh's movements. One second he was right in front of them, and in a few seconds, He was behind them, poking their bottoms with the butt of his javelin. They jumped in pain, turned around to find him, but instead of being there, he had done a backflip off a tree and landed on one's head.

"Oooh!" The frustrated rat groaned, tearing from the spot like a coward.

Felldoh gave the other two an unsettling wink, threw his javelin, away and leapt on them bare-pawed.

_Author's note: Just so you know, I have NO IDEA where this story is going. I'm just making most of this story up as I go. Like the fight going on right now. It was never in my original rough draft! Sheesh, I'm getting tired of not knowing what to write. That's why I've been taking so long lately. Partly because I've been so busy, and also partly because I've passed the mark that I had already written in my other, less exciting, story._


	20. Chapter 20

_Author's note: Back again. Ok, I've made up my mind. From this point on, I will be steering everything towards the 'Final Battle'. This story has been going absolutely NOWHERE. That has got to change. Martin will begin to pack up and leave, and a large period of time will pass in a short amount of words. By that time, the training will be complete, and we can end this story._

_Don't worry, I mean, I'll be back sometime soon, after I come up with an idea for a new story… But for now, Let's continue_

Chapter 20

Thump!

"Yeeowch!" The rat groaned in pain as his face was slammed brutally into a tree. Felldoh had siezed the two rats by their neck collars and was beating them mercilessly. He was being carefully watched by Rose, who was making sure that nothing was going to hurt him. She was indeed very surprised when one rat had managed to raise his cutlass in anger at the crazed squirrel. Rose let her slingstone fly. Felldoh had to shield his eyes from the amazing light.

"Ah, thank you, Rose. Didn't see him there!"

"Yeah, right! You were beating him up just a moment ago!" She yelled to him indignantly.

"Oh, fine!" He said in mockingly high, squeaky voice.

Martin laughed.

"This is no place for jokes, Felldoh! We are in grave danger!"

Felldoh shrugged.

"I always thought the battlefield _was_ the only place I was safe! I feel quite comfortable here, you know!"

Rose turned to see Martin dispatching an oncoming weasel. Martin saw her watching him.

"Why are you looking at me like that? It's what I do best!" He raised an eyebrow at her.

"It is _not_ what you do best!"

"Well, what do I do best?"

Rose opened her mouth to speak, but shut it again.

"Care for striking mousemaids, ya buffoon!" Felldoh roared at him. Luke, who was close by, could not help but snort with laughter at this remark.

"I doubt it, Felldoh! He never did care too much for the mousemaids in our cave! They followed him around, but he left them sobbing in his steps!"

Martin glared at him, red in the face.

"There _were _no mousemaids in our cave, Father!"

"I know, but I thought it would be amusing to say."

Felldoh scratched his chin.

"Hmmm, if there were no mousemaids in your cave, then Martin became helplessly in love with the first one he met! I guess that makes him a mousemaid mouse!"

"Will you just be quiet!" Martin roared aloud, turning a deeper shade of red beneath his fur. He swung his sword and beheaded a rat, then turned quickly and smashed a loaded sling onto a fox's head. Felldoh shuddered.

"Oooooh. We're making Martin angry! Let's stop before he hurts someone… oops! Too late!"

Felldoh sniggered at him. Martin was enraged. Rose did her best to stay out of the conversation, though seemingly failed to.

"Hey, Rose! I wouldn't hang around Martin's type! They get awfully angry when you say the smallest things!"

Rose shrugged.

"He doesn't get angry at me."

Luke smiled.

"I see."

"Hey! Down there!"

Martin gazed up into the trees. Sorin was perched on a branch, keeping watch.

"What is it Sorin? Are you going to tease me, too?"

Sorin's eyes widened.

"You offending me, buster? Wanna fight me? Wanna fight?" He hopped from paw to paw, arms moving in a boxing motion. Martin shook his head.

"No, Sorin. What is it?"

Sorin calmed down.

"Well, I don't see many more foebeasts around. Maybe we got them all?"

Martin shrugged. "I don't know. I can only see what's around me."

Sorin nodded.

"Ah, yes. I see. Shall I scour the area for signs of life?"

Martin nodded.

"But watch out for a Grumm, Pallum, and Gonff! They should be around here somewhere. Wait a moment…"

Martin paused.

"I haven't seen Gonff in a while. Where is he?"

Rose shook her head.

"You don't think that he could be…" She was horrified. Martin shook his head.

"I don't think so… But, now that I think of it, he wasn't here when the battle started! He's still back at the village!" He concluded angrily. "Why didn't he come with us!" Rose shrugged.

"He probably did what I was planning to do in the first place. I despise battlefields…"

Martin glanced around.

"So…" Rose asked, "What next?"

"We wait for Sorin to get back…" Martin lay back against a tree and shut his eyes, and Rose sooned followed. Luke watched the two laying side by side, his eyes still open on account of his battle lust. He wondered what it would have been like if he had lived. If Sayna had lived… Where would Martin be?

He finally made up his mind; This outcome was better. Martin was happier this way. Their pasts were behind them now, and this was definitely better than never meeting some of the creatures that they did. But for now, Luke thought, I shall try to get some rest.

"Hey, sleepy beasts! Wake up!"

Martin awoke abruptly to the wild shaking of a flying squirrel.

"Alright, alright!" Martin grunted, pushing him away. "I'm awake…" He said groggily, bumping into a tree. Luke gave him a glance.

"Seems to me like you're still asleep. I mean, what kind of mouse would be fully awake and slam his face into a tree?"

"One who has been lacking sleep for the past few days, maybe."

Luke shrugged.

"Ah, well, let's not let it get to us. Must keep moving, you know."

"How long were we asleep?" Martin asked curiously.

"Only a few minutes." Luke answered him.

Martin nodded.

"Good. Did you find any foebeast in the area, Sorin?"

Sorin shook his head happily.

"Hmmm, that's good. We can head back to the village, and get going on our way again."

Luke was astonished.

"You cam all this way to see us, and when you get here, you begin to leave right away? What kind of son would do that!"

"You're coming with us, Father."

Luke smiled.

"I hoped you would say that… Alright, let's go!"

"Hey! Don't forget me, Martin!" A voice from the trees called. Martin glanced up.

The cheerful face of Felldoh looked down on them.

"I'm coming, too, right?" He asked.

Martin nodded.

"Of course! I wouldn't leave you behind!" Martin grinned. Felldoh grinned back.

"Ah, good. I don't miss a chance for fights, you know!"

Martin nodded.

"I know. Well, we might as well get going. No time to waste, you know. Come on!"

_Author's note: Yes, this is a fast one. I've been putting off my writing for sucha long time, I thought you needed a quicky. Another sneak peek!(something I haven't done since around chapter 12). Remember Sauvin's strange eyes? Well, eh mentioned once that his eyes turned yellow, and he didn't know what it meant. Well, they're going to turn yellow again, and you'll know why. Hope to be back within two weeks!_


	21. Chapter 21

_Author's note: To tell you the truth, this is losing it's excitement. I often spend many hours worrying about getting my next chapter in within two weeks(something I have reoluted myself to do). I know, many people say that I don't **have** to do that. But, I just get so many other people rushing into the reviews and saying 'Wow, this is great! **I hope the next chapter is up soon**!"It's sort of a motivation, if you know what I mean. I never expected to hit the 100 review mark by the time my story ended, mainly because this is my first fic(If you don't count my rough draft). Oh, well. If you think the story is getting boring and repetitive,(Which I personally think is happening), just write it in the reviews. _

_And btw, for those of you wanting to email me, my e-mail address is chickenofjustice at gmail com._

Chapter 21

"Come on now, you slow creatures! Don't let the seasons catch up to you, slowpokes! When you reach the village, the leaves might be falling!" Sorin called back at Luke, Martin, Rose, and Felldoh. Felldoh sowled at the loud flying squirrel.

"I don't like his type…" He murmered to Martin.

"I mean, sheesh, I could beat him in race any day."

Martin smiled, "Well, why don't you prove it?"

Felldoh paused.

"Hmm? Oh, I see what you're saying… Hey, Sorin! Get back here!"

Sorin turned around and beamed at him. It seemed almost mockingly cheerful. Felldoh did his best to ignore it.

"Hey, umm…" he began. Sorin tapped his footpaw.

"Hmm, slow in footpaw, _and _in tongue! This might mean something…" He said mystically. Felldoh gritted his teeth in rage, red in the face.

"I wanted to know," he said calmly, "If you'd like to race me."

Sorin put a paw to his mouth and laughed aloud.

"HeeHeeHahahoohoohoo! That's a good one, Falldoh! Race me! Hahahaha!"

"It's… FELLDOH!" Felldoh roared angrily.

"Ah, whatever." He flipped his paw at him.

"No, I'm serious."

"About your name?"

"No! About the race!"

"What race?"

"The race I was planning!"

"That race?"

"Yes, that race!"

Sorin shrugged, "I dunno. Seems pretty pointless to me."

Felldoh glared at him.

"First to the village wins it. Fair enough?"

Sorin nodded.

"Alright, on three…"

"One…"

"THREE!" Sorin said mischievously, lurching from his kneel and soaring off like a bullet. Felldoh smiled, steadied his legs, and ran after him, leaving Martin, Rose, and Luke in their dust. Luke smiled at them.

"Hmm… They're both very fast. I wonder who will win?"

Martin shrugged.

"Hello." A toneless voice said from behind them.

"Hello, Sauvin." Rose said without looking, though smiling in a direction he couldn't see.

"Why are those two creatures jogging down the path like that?" He asked, seemingly confused. Martin smiled at him.

"They're racing to the village."

Sauvin nodded.

"Shall I follow?" He asked, giving the smallest hint of a smile.

Martin shrugged. "Go ahead. They're long gone by now, though."

"Oh, I wouldn't say that. " He almost fully smiled.

Then, like a black blur, Sauvin leapt away from them, legs spinning madly. He gained on the pair ahead quickly, though Felldoh and Sorin didn't notice. They were ahead, discussing matters of their own.

"So, feel any pain in your legs yet, buster?" Sorin asked.

"Not at all, Mrs. Borin."

Sorin laughed.

"You are a funny squirrel. Too bad you not as fast or funny as me! Yaahaa!" He said, gave on a great burst of speed and pulling out far ahead of Felldoh. He was far short of the black blur that surpassed him in a matter of seconds. Sorin glanced back at Felldoh, raising an eyebrow. Felldoh gave a slight shrug, still intent on making it past Sorin. He smiled as he saw the village very close now. Inhaling deeply, he slammed on his footpaws fast enough to inch ahead of Sorin and leap into the village, slamming his body against the ground in the process. He got up, panting heavily , and turned to his stunned opponent.

"Ha!" He gasped. Sorin gawped at him.

"You…"

"Lost." A voice said, smirking at them. Felldoh whirled around and saw Sauvin, leaning casually on the house behind him.

"I started later than you, and yet you failed to beat me. Quite funny, is it not?"

Felldoh gnashed his teeth together in fury.

"Wha!" He grunted.

Sauvin patted him on the back.

"Don't worry about it, friend. There are many more races to be los- raced!" Sauvin corrected himself. Felldoh let a paw fly at him.

"Aaargh!"

Sauvin leapt back instinctively, and continued bugging him.

It was not long before the mice came strolling through, accompanied by Pallum and Dinny, who joined with Martin's band shortly after Sauvin had began racing.

"So, how'd it go?" Pallum asked Felldoh mockingly.

Felldoh glared at him, frowning, but slowly increased to a smile.

"Ah, so ye won… However! This was a race between Sorin and me. I won the race, fair and square!"

Sorin shrugged, "Aye, so ye did, so ye did…"

Felldoh smiled.

"Well, that settles it! I'm faster than you."

Rose patted Felldoh on the back. "Now, really, Felldoh, what did you accomplish today?"

"I succeeded in shutting up that loud-mouth falling squirrel."

Sorin glared angrily at him.

"Falling? Sheesh, ye little tunic-button, It's 'Flying'!"

Felldoh raised an eyebrow. "Tunic-button? I-I've never been so insulted before in my life!" He whimpered mockingly.

"Yeah, well, it was on the spot. You couldn't have done any better!"

Felldoh shrugged.

"Well, let's say we call a truce…" He offered his paw out to Sorin. Sorin shrugged and put out his paw.

"Ah, well. It's a truce then, Mr. Filibuster Chops."

Felldoh glared at him in surprise.

"Filibuster… Chops? Ah, come back here you little…-"

Martin stared at them in awe.

"Didn't they just call a truce?"

Rose smiled and answered.

"Well, yes, but now the name-calling is playful."

"I agree, but don't tell Tibble and Tubble that. They'll use it as an excuse to to let their tongues fly."

_Author's note: Yup, I decided to remind readers of Tibble and Tubble, since we haven't seen them for about 10 chapers. I came up with them at a friends house. I originally wanted the 'Main Dibbun(s)' to be called 'Nibbles', but my friend didn't think it sounded…correct. He then came up with some other ideas, but I thought twin mice would be more interesting than one. All of the confusion and stuff would get on the other mices nerves. _


	22. Chapter 22

_Author's Note: Hmmm… Everyone seem to like it when I tease Martin, so I'll do it more often! That just about sums it up for this chapter's author's note!_

_ Also, I am very sorry about this chapter taking so long! My brother claimed he forgot our flash drive at a friends house, soI couldn'ttransfer files from my computer to the one that has internet. After about five days, he found it in his laptop, lol... to make up for it, I must let you know that chapter 23 is two pages in progress (approximately 900 words)._

Chapter 22

It was indeed, a beautiful morning. The birds sang their song of praise to the sun, which gave a brilliant ray upon the grassy earth below. Trees did everything they could to block the bright light, and gave a cooling shade to the travelers below.

Pallum wiped his brow in anguish.

"Ooch, the sun seems bright today… I wonder what's going on with the weather lately?"

Rose shrugged.

"Yes, remember the rain? That was strange."

"I really don't see what the problem with rain is, mates. The trees need rain to grow fruit, the fruit goes in pies, and-"

"You steal the pies." Martin snorted.

"What makes ye' think I was the one who did it, mate?" Gonff asked, smirking.

"Well, besides from your secret cupboard in the pantry where I found half a dozen of Germaines pies, and also your reputation, I haven't a clue!"

Gonff shrugged.

"The wind must've blown them pies out the window, I say. We've had some pretty windy days, mate!"

Martin turned and kept his eyes on the road ahead. It seemed to go on forever, though he kept headstrong.

"Oh, and by the way, what were you doing when all the fighting was going on?" He asked Gonff, indignantly.

"Er…" Gonff began, "I was gathering berries. Fruit and... supplies… Well, why don't you take a look?" He unshouldered his knapsack and emptied the contents on a nearby tree stump.

Scones, flagons of black-currant wine, Leek and onion pasties, and a spatula.

"How'd that get in there?" Gonff puzzled in amazement, eyeing the spatula warily. Rose giggled.

"I think you've mastered your profession, Gonff. Stealing things and not realizing is quite a feat!"

Gonff would have answered back a reply if he hadn't been sprawling on the ground in pain. He held a throbbing bump on his head in anguish. Martin inspected a nearby slingstone that had zipped out of nowhere.

"Attack! We're under attack!" Luke roared, drawing his sword.

Thump! Thump!

Sauvin and Sorin fell to the ground in unconciousness. Martin whipped around and drew his blade, but to no avail. In seconds, he fell to the ground, holding his nose in pain. One more shot did the trick.

When Martin finally came to, he wish he hadn't. The pain in his had was seemingly unbearable. The other's hadn't been hurt quite as bad, as he could hear Grumm rattling something far away(So it seemed), yelling out in his anger.

"Burr, thoi filthy varmints! Get yurr paws offen Miz Roze! Ooch! Doan't come any clozer with thoi stick, zurr foxxen!"

Martin gathered enough strength and raised his eyelids.

It was like lifting a boulder the size of Salamandastron.

"Ooch, wha-… where am I?" He mumbled groggily, looking around at his surroundings.

They were deep into the forest, in a vermin camp, surrounded by many dark trees. Martin gave a glance about for his friends. He was caged up alongside his father(Not yet come about) and Felldoh. Glancing along, he could see Rose and Grumm caged as well, and and Gonff was sprawled in a corner, shackled and gagged. Sauvin and Felldoh were hanging upside-down by a tree branch, dangling precariously above the earth. Sayna was caged alongside his father. Pallum was better off, seeing as he had a comfortable cushion in his cage.

Martin looked at their abductors angrily. They were made up of mainly rats, but there were a few stoats, weasels, and the usual vermin. He shook the bars of his cage and roared.

"Let us go! We've done no harm to you!"

A rat poked the butt of his spear at him.

"Ah, shut up, ye' little... What the-!" The rat exclaimed, as Martin grabbed his spear, pulled it into his cage, and slammed the rat with it, knocking him unconcious. Martin was tempted to slay him, but thought it better not to be so rough with creatures he didn't know. Instead, he snapped off the head and pretended to throw it away, though secretly concealed it in his tunic sleeve.

"Ooohhh… what's happened?" Rose groaned, unaware of the filthy paws that were stirring her. "Ah, what're you doing, let me get some sleep… Aaaaah!" She became fully awake and swatted aimlessly at the rats.

"Ooh, get away, rat!"

Martin shook the bars again, shouting at them.

"Don't touch her!"

Martin turned and saw Sauvin, eyes open and all. He smiled and patted his fur. Martin grinned.

Sauvin's concealed weapons were the way out.

Luke stirred. "Ah, where are we? I think I'd throttle the creature who did that…" He punched the bars of the cage, giving a small grunt of pain afterwards, feeling a hot patch of resentment on his forehead. Martin could not help but give a small snort of laughter. Luke glared at him wordlessly.

In a matter of seconds, the ugly, scarred face of a stoat protruded from a tent and snickered.

"Awake, finally? Slept like a baby, you did. I heard many snores from the spikedog." Pallum glared at him. Luke scowled at him.

"So you're the one behind all this!"

"Silence!" The stoat roared. He was indeed, a scary type; Not one you would want to meet while wandering the woods. He was scarred on every part of his body, it seemed. He carried a long sword in one hand, and in the other, a square shield. Upon his chest was the heaviest iron breastplate Martin had ever seen. His legs were bare, though he wore brown, worn out boots. He had a long red cape, torn at the edges. He paced along his prisoners happily, eyeing each one. Martin kept his eyes shut, though glanced at him every once and a while, when the stoat wasn't looking.

The stoat smiled.

"You seem like hefty warriors to me. No fun as slaves, as you'd be too rough to handle, although the mousemaids and the plump one… They will stay. As for the others, they will all face off with me in my arena. I need a little fun… Scramp! Come."

A large rat, slightly larger than normal dashed up to him and followed him into his tent. Martin gave a sly wink to Rose and smiled. She settled comfortably into her cage and relaxed.

Inside the tent, the stoat leader had other things on his mind.

"Listen, Scramp. I must defeat these creatures to continue my reign over this group. They mustn't know how I defeat all the woodland warriors. Keep them tired and worn down, and when the time comes, I will put their heads on our banner…!"

Scramp saluted.

"Yes, chief!"

Luke rubbed the welt on his head, silently enduring the pain. Martin watched him. He was away from his father so long, and yet when he finally had reunited… They were captured. His thoughts were abruptly halted, as he was poked in the bottom with a spear. He turned around and scowled at the rat who had done it. Rose giggled at him from her cage closeby.

"Never bite the hand that feeds you, Martin."

Martin scratched his head, puzzled. Glancing down, he saw an old crust of bread and a beaker of water. The others received the same, save Pallum, who was offered wine. Sorin glared at him indignantly from his bottom-up position.

"Why you treat him like he king! Never done anything good for ya!"

The rat grinned, showing many yellow and black teeth.

"The stoat's always been fond o' creatures with spikes on their backs. Although he'll still die at the hand o' the chief!"

Martin closed his eyes as he heard the flap of the tent open again, and the stoat chieftain came waltzing out, almost mockingly.

_"I must not show him my eyes…" _Martin thought.

_Author's Note: Yes, I'll leave you hanging for the next chapter. My mustn't Martin show his eyes? Heehee. Guess. And also, I want to thank everyone for review my story. I have (Approximately) 100 reviews now! This will definitely attract more readers, and the other good thing is, (I lied in chapter 20) I don't see an end in sight! It could be 100,000 words, or 70,000… I'm not sure, but I have more ideas that I haven't published yet. Some people may like, and some might not. However, stick around, because I'm just getting started! _


	23. Chapter 23

_Author's Note: Sorry the chpters took so long to make it up…My idiotic brother left our flash drive at his friends house, so I couldn't move files from my computer onto the computer that has the internet. Ah, well, I made up for it by putting up two chapters. This is going to be a more fun chapter than the last few I've posted. More 'Action'._

Chapter 23

"Oof! Get'chor filthy paws off me, rat!" Sorin complained, butting a rat in the face with his elbow.

Martin glared at him reprovingly.

"Don't complain, Sorin. We'll be out of here in short time. Oof!" Martin bent under the lash of a stoat guard.

"Ah, quiet, mouse. Nobeast ever stood a chance against the great Karnag, from the northern mountains!"

Felldoh laughed from afar.

"Oh, really? Well, try telling me that after your head has been detatched from your body, coward!"

The rat scurried off, eager to leave the friends alone. A weasel gave a final glare at Martin and dashed into a tent, where his shadow showed him seizing a dead birds carcass and chomping off it's legs. Rose shuddered in disgust.

"Oh, that poor creature was alive once. I'd hate to be eaten alive…"

"Alright, you mangy woodlanders!" A voice from the tent called, and a ferret appeared from behind the tent flap.

"You creatures'll be escorted blindfolded to Karnag. What weapons you'll fight with is up to him. Come on, move along now, Stumprogg. Get those blindfolds on…".

Martin didn't struggle as the rat Stumprogg put a long, leather band around his eyes. Instead, he gave a grin at him.

"We'll get out of here, you'll see." He said comfortingly to Rose. Stumprogg butted him with his spear.

"Aw, be quiet, lunkhead. You'll be sorry you were ever captured by Karnag in a few minutes…"

Rose roared out menacingly thorough the bars as she watched her friends being pushed away blindfolded down a trail. She was surprised when a weasel unlocked her cage.

"Come on, pretty one. We're taking you down with us so you can watch your woodland friends die!" He grinned a wide grin.

Rose spat at him.

"You'll regret those words soon, weasel."

Sayna shuddered.

"Ooh, I hope they are going to be alright."

Rose put a comforting paw on her. She glanced back, grinned, then looked forward again.

"What's so funny?" Sayna saked, puzzled.

"It's old Gonff…"

Sayna shrugged. "Well, yes, he's a comical little mouse. But why are you laughing at him?"

Rose smiled and looked back.

"Because he's still asleep!"

Martin kept a straight forward march, being led by a spearpoint in his back. He felt they had not gone very far, but was very abruptly halted. He could hear one rat saying to the other.

"Line them up 'ere and face 'em towards Karnag."

Martin was jerked around and held steady, and the voice of Karnag emerged from in front of him.

"Hmm… Who shall I fight first…" Martin could detect a hint of enjoyment in his voice. Martin stepped forward.

"That would be m- Ooof!" Martin keeled over as some sort of pole was slammed across his middle.

"Quiet!" Yelled a rat. "It's up to the chief who he fights first!"

"Silence!" Karnage shouted. "Now, mouse. Why are you to be fighitng me. Is it not known that you will be slain before me? You are willing to die first?"

Martin nodded. Karnag laughed at his seemingly foolish bravery.

"Alright, then. Equip with sword and javelin… I will use spear and shield. Remove the blindfolds from the others, so they can watch their foolish friend die."

Martin smiled, feeling the sword handle being pushed roughly into his paws. His weapon of choice. He stod still as he blindfold was removed.

Karnag was surprised that Martin still had his eyes closed.

"What's the matter, mouse?"

Martin listened as he heard his mother and Rose arrive. He smiled fiendishly at him, eyes remaining shut.

"You have made a fatal error, Karnag the stoat."

"And what's that?" Karnag sneered at the mouse.

"Well, for one thing, you equipped me with a sword. I am used to swords. And another…" He opened his eyes, revealing his eyes. Karnag gasped.

A red mist veiled Martin's eyes. He was glaring at him with them. Karnag tried to cower back, but Martin unleashed. He hacked, slashed, battered away at Karnag, but Karnag was swift, blocking with his shield here and there, though occasionally thrusted with his spear. Martin twirled his javelin and thrust with his sword, spun around and then thrsut with the javelin. He moved like lightning.

Karnag smiled.

"You- aren't so- tough, mouse!" He grunted every time his shield collided with Martin's weapons. Karnag managed to clip the javelin from Martin's paws, sending it sailing into the crowd of onlookers. A weasel's luck ran out.

Martin's eyes widened. He put both paws on the sword hilt and decided to go all out, instead. He was surprised to see Karnag raise his shield and take the blow easily.

"Come on, mouse. You know you are tiring!" He locked his spear with Martin's sword.

The battle raged on, Martin battering him with his sword, Karnag jumping left and right, raising his shield. Martin occasionally hit Karnag, but only slightly. He had also received a few flesh wounds when Karnag had thrusted at Martin, and only gave him enough to get away slightly, thus cutting into his side. In a few moments, their blades were locked, and Karnag snarled at him.

"Come on, mouse. You know you can't win!"

In a matter of seconds, Karnag had shoved hard, sending Martin down to the ground.

"Ooh!" Sayna gasped as she saw Martin land on the ground forcefully. Rose comforted her.

"Don't worry. Martin has something up his sleeve, I just know it."

She didn't know how right she was.

Martin felt something slip from his tunic and hit the ground. He glanced down and smiled. He grabbed, rolled over to avoid Karnag's blade. He rolled left and right, spear coming down near his head every time. Karnag paused, and Martin saw his slim chance. He did a slight spring back, still on the ground, and then vaulted himself forward. He held the broken spearpoint by the splintered end and plunged it into Karnags unprotected foot.

Karnag roared in pain and shoved his spear down aimlessly into where Martin once was. Martin had soared past him, reared up behind Karnag, and severed his spear arm with his sword. Karnag turned slowly, his eyes wide with terror. The last thing he saw was the sword.

Martin fell to the ground, exhausted. In one moment, the vermin crowd decided to try to gain up on him.

Sauvin threw a blade and slayed one rat. This casused the vermin to halt. A second throw sent the vermin fleeing in terror, screaming like wild dibbuns. Rose dashed in and supported Martin, attempting to lift him off the ground. Sayna freed the the others, using one of Sauvin's daggers which he had lent her.

"Oof, come on, you great lump. You're tougher than that!" Grumm ottered over to help.

"Urr, what be thoi problem, Mazter Marthenn? You'm looken like you'm gon' 'nd swallered a boulder-loik!"

Martin smiled through cloesed eyes.

Rose had given up. She sat with martin across her lap, doing the best to make the warrior mouse feel comfortable.

Pallum put on the most touched eyes he could muster.

"Aaw, the wittwe baby Martin gone sleepy sleep. Sweet dreams, o warrior babe."

There were roars of laughter.

_Author's note: Hmm, I've noticed that I haven't done something very important that almost everyone who writes fanfiction does, so, here goes._

_Redwall is not owned by me, I own few of the creatures in this story, including 'Denjer, Sauvin, Sorin, Tibble, Tubble, Mannon, and the vermin, Stelch and Karnag.' _

_The plot is also mine._

_Any ideas stolen from me will(I hope) be warned, and if he/she continues their own story, will be reported to Now that I got that out of the way… I have decided to let you know that I am limiting myself, in each chapter, to 1200 words. No chapter will be 600 words anymore, so when my story reaches 50000 words, it should be about 35 chapters long, or less._


	24. Chapter 24

_Author's note: Lol! Everyone thought it was Badrang! I bet you were all very much let down when you heard his name. I was actually not sure of what to call him at first, and that's why he didn't have a name at first. I finally figured out that if you take the word 'Carnage', change the 'C' to a 'K' and drop the 'E', you get Karnag. It was sort of spontaneous…_

Chapter 24

Arrival back at the camp brought many roars of laughter. Gonff was snuggled against a wall, sleeping soundly. Martin managed a smile, leaning up against a cage for support. Grumm shook the mousethief lightly.

"Burr, cumm on, owd dozeypaws! Get thoi footpaws up and movin'…" He muttered to him.

Gonff yawned.

"Hmm, where are we, mateys? Awfully dreadful place, apparently. Could've made camp a little neater…"

Sayna giggled at the comical thief.

"Aye, these warrior types are slobs!"

In moments, an absent Felldoh returned with empty satchels.

"Bad news, mates. I found our knapsacks, but they're empty."

Martin stepped away from his supportive cage, stumbling towards one tent.

"Hmm, they might have something in there." He pointed. Pallum nodded.

"Oh, yes, like dead birds and that strange salt grog…"

Felldoh investigated the tent. In a few moments, he returned carrying a few flasks of wine.

"Only thing in there worth eating or drinking. Unfortunately, I've never known a creature to live off wine before."

Martin inspected the flasks carefully, still very weak and exhausted.

"Hmmm, most of them are empty, anyways… I've been in this situation before, and my good friend Dinny the mole dug up edible plants and roots."

Gonff nodded.

"Aye. We lived off that for about three days."

Martin glanced around.

"We'd better get back on the road. There's no telling when the other vermin will get back. They'll undoubtedly want their food back, even if they have to face Sauvin to get it."

The small band of mercenaries set out again, Martin slowly lagging because of his injuries. Rose double-backed and supported him.

"Hmm, thank you, Rose." He said groggily, glad that he didn't have to support himself alone any longer. He nuzzled her shoulder thankfully.

"Ooh!" She exclaimed. "I'll get you for that!" She wrapped her arms around him and squeezed hard. Grumm shook his head sadly.

"Burr, Miz Roze 's troing to'm suffercate Marthen. 'Tis a sad doi furr all, when luv gruwws bad…"

Gonff shook his head.

"That strength is just enough to give Martin the feeling of a soft hug, which I think was Rose's intentions."

"Er, hello…" A voice said from behind them all. Everyone save Martin looked around to see where the voice had come from. It was a very pretty female squirrel, who carried a brown velvet bag. She bowed shyly.

"Hello, my name is Ariangel, the squirrel healer. Do you have needs of my services? I noticed the limping mouse, see…"

Luke put out a friendly paw.

"Hello, Ariangel. My name is Luke the Warrior. This is our small band of mercenaries. The mousemaid here is my wife, Sayna. The hedgehog is Pallum, the mole is called Grumm. Among our group there are five mice, my wife and me, Gonff the mousethief,"

"You can refer to me as, Prince of Mousethieves, missy." Gonff interrupted.

"Ahem!" Luke continued, "The injured one is my son, Martin the warrrior, and the mousemaid supporting him is called Rose. The black squirrel is called Sauvin, the flying squirrel is called Sorin, and that tough one is Felldoh."

"My pleasure to meet all of you. Especially the strange one you call flying squirrel… do you really fly?"

Sorin shrugged.

"Yes n' no, miss. There's a big misconception to our name, see. We glide, not fly. Should've been called 'Gliding squirrel'."

Ariangel smiled.

"Oh, I see." She said, "Martin seems hurt, would you mind if I helped him some?" She said, turning her attention to the injuered mouse.

Gonff shrugged.

"I wouldn't mind, but you'd better ask Rose. She seems to be enjoying Martin's injuries."

Rose half smiled.

"There is some truth to what you say, but I wish he would stop bleeding on me!" She said indignantly. Martin looked up at her, smiling.

"Ugh, I wish I could help, Rose, but alas, I am useless."

Ariangel rubbed her paws together.

"That can soon be fixed. However, he won't need your support when I'm done with him."

Martin felt Rose's paws leave his shoulders, leaving a sense of discomfort on him.

"Hmm, Rose, you have some mats there, I see. Will you lend me one?"

Rose nodded wordlessly, unpacking the mat from her back. Martin settled slowly on the soft mat, glancing at the squirrelmaid rummage through her pack. She took a small glass and flask of some strange orange mixture and poured Martin some. She gave it to him.

"Here, drink this. It will help you sleep, making the process slightly easier."

Martin drank the orange mixture, then choked slightly on the horrible tasting concoction. It was like old milk left lying in the daylight for hours. He laid back and grimaced as the strange liquid went down. The last thing he saw was a pair of deep yellow eyes looking down upon him.

"Ooh, he's coming round now!"

"Don't stir him, it might make him feel uneasy."

"Bring that juice over here. He'll need something to wash the taste of that horrible sleeping drug away."

Martin groaned and rolled over. He was in a soft bed somewhere, being cared for by many different creatures, including some he had never seen before. Opening his eyes, he glanced around. He watched a different squirrel lay a beaker of juice beside him.

"He's fully awake now, mateys! Come on, let's get him!" Martin sat bolt upright and watched as the figure of Gonff sailed through the air at him. Martin ducked, sending Gonff clear over his head and into the wall. Martin winced. Gonff didn't. He turned around and smiled cheerfully.

"Ah, most fun I've had in years. Nothing like a blow to the head to set you back on track. Now, where am I?" He glanced around the room.

The room exploded with laughter.

Martin turned over and glanced around. His friends sat around a large red oak table, sipping tea. His mother smiled and waved to him.

"Good morning, Martin!"

Martin looked out the window. He was surprised to see the sun not far over the east horizon.

"Morning? I slept all day and night?"

"Indeed." A familiar voice said from behind him. Martin turned and saw the squirrelmaid Ariangel sitting on a plaid couch.

"So… where am I?" He asked tentatively.

"In the treetops. My family lives here. My father is lord of these forests. His name is Kerrag Sol, but everybeast calles him Kerrag. My mother's name is Wildwind."

Martin nodded.

"Er, Ariangel…?"

The squirrelmaid looked back. It was Rose.

"Yes?" The squirrelmaid answered.

"Well," She began. "Martin isn't normally this prone to injuries like this. I simple wound like this shouldn't harm him much, yet he was limping down the road! I think there was more to this than just a spear stab."

Ariangel nodded.

"Oh, yes, I was meaning to tell you earlier… Martin was poisoned."

"Poisoned?" Rose gasped.

"Yes, poisoned. This vermin who stabbed Martin was a coward. He probably knew he couldn't kill Martin with real weapons. I think the poison was supposed to kill quickly, but he is as strong as a rock! No poison could take him down easily. Hmm, I wonder what they're up to now…"

Martin looked at Ariangel.

"Vermin? You know about the vermin, as well?"

Ariangel nodded.

"Yes. Now, why would I be wandering the woods as a healer if I didn't know there was need for healing?"

Martin nodded.

"Aye, common sense." He said, glancing over to survey his friend. He passed each one carefully. Sayna, Luke, Rose, Felldoh, Sauvin… Yellow eyes! Martin gasped.

"Sauvin! Your eyes are yellow! Tell me, what are you feeling right now?"

Sauvin shot a glance at Martin.

Martin stared back.

Sauvin then turned his attention to Ariangel, seemingly ignoring Martin's question.

"Ariangel. Have I seen you before? I think I can remember…"

Ariangel shook her head.

"Nay, I've never known you. Besides, I don't even know the name Sauvin from anywhere!"

"Nokin! My name was Nokin, meaning no kin!"

Ariangel thought for a moment, and her eyes brightened.

"You… You are Nokin? I remember you! That black squirrel who didn't have a family!"

Sauvin nodded.

Martin let the two catch up for a moment. He took leave of them, heading out a door that led to a swinging chair on a balcony that surveyed the forest. There was a large clearing where he could watch the edge of a field. He sat down on the swinging chair and relaxed. It had been a hard day.

_Author's Note: Hmm. Lacking… Exctiement… Must do something to add a twist… Got it! But I won't tell **you **what I'm going to do. You'll have to wait and see. It will be a nice turn-around point for the story, being corny and lacking action, and all that other stuff. And in the meantime, I'm going to get more Martin+Rose stuff in there. Everyone seems to like it. I feel uncomfortable publishing it, unless… _


	25. Chapter 25

_Author's Note: Ah, left you all hanging, did I? Well, I'll pick up right where I left off…_

Chapter 25

Martin relaxed silently on the bench, stretching his legs. He was not interrupted for quite some time, though was brought lunch by his mother. She set beside him a beechwood platter, with food atop it. There was a hot apple turnover, dried and candied fruit, and dandelion and burdock cordial.

"Martin, you know," she began. "You have everyone worried. Why are you sitting alone like this? Everyone else is up and about, meeting these friendly squirrels! Why, even Grumm has managed to keep his thoughts off the ground below and has begun to get up and about!"

Martin shrugged.

"I'm… thinking."

"About what?" His mother asked skeptically.

"Well, about how to destroy these vermin… I realize that if we can stop the flow of vermin from hellgates, our reinforcments will be-"

Sayna backed off, putting her paws up.

"Well, talk to your father about that. I do not have a warlike mind like he does. But in the meantime, relax and have fun! Go tour the trees! Do something!"

Martin smiled.

"Aye, Mother, you are right. No use sitting around like this…" He jumped from his chair, taking a handful of dried fruit as he went.

"I'm not too hungry. You may have the rest if you like." He wandered off, passing Pallum the way out, who was deep in conversation with a squirrel about his size. Upon opening the door out of his small treehouse apartment, he gasped in astonishment.

This was no ordinary forest. They were extremely high above the ground. Trees towered above the fields and plains below, where many young squirrels(not yet out of dibbunhood) were laughing and running about. Martin decided to tear his eyes away from the ground and glanced around. There were many houses built in the trees, and many strong rope-bridge catwalks connecting them. He wanderedabout them, making sure to hold tightly on the the rope handles. He ran into Felldoh, who was bounding up and around the trees. He stopped and winked at him.

"Hey, Martin. You're missing all the fun! Gonff is learning to be a squirrel. Watch him!" Felldoh pointed to a spot closer to the ground.

Over a small pond below, Gonff was swinging on vines and landing in the water. Sometimes he would swing from one vine to another, twirling, and then soaring into the water. Felldoh laughed as Gonff grabbed a vine and it snapped, sending him falling into the water below.

"Hah!" Felldoh laughed. Martin smiled.

"So, tell me, where are the others? Grumm, Sorin, My father…"

"Rose? She's down there with the squirrelbabes. She's great with them. She'd be a great mother to any child…" Felldoh winked slyly at him, then ducked to avoid Martin's paw. He did a backflip and grabbed a branch, then clambered up higher.

Martin watched Rose for some time, stopping and laughing every time one squirrel got away from her and bounded up a tree. He turned and glanced around, catching Grumm's eye as he looked out the door at him.

"Hurr'm Marthen, whut ye' be doin' out yurr loik a leif on thoi tree! Lukkin' down thurr wim' a smitten louk on thoi 'andsome face!"

Martin shook his head.

"Hmm, Grumm, I was watching Rose and the squirrelbabes! They're quite a group down there."

"That exploins thoi smitten' poart…" Grumm muttered.

Martin sniffed the air and sighed. Martin glanced inside a door to a treehouse. There was a long descendance of stairs heading down, and down some more. Martin shrugged and, having nothing better to do, descended down them.

* * *

Upon reaching the bottom, he was met by a shriek from the dibbuns and a wave from Rose. He smiled and headed out towards them. A little female squirrelbabe stopped and pointed a stick at him.

"'Ello, mista mouse. I worra go n' get inna lake o'er dhere." She explained.

Rose laughed.

"It seems she wants to go in the lake!"

"Aye, and it seems you won't let her!" Martin winked at her. Rose shrugged.

"I don't know if they should. I mean, what if their parents see them in the water and come yell at me!"

"Then I will take full responsibilty for it!" Martin said. Rose smiled and shrugged.

"I can't say no to that, can I? Let's go in the water, little ones!"

A little squirrel babe stood up. "Us not likke 'uns. Us bigga squiggles!"

"Well," Martn said, "All squiggles, big and small, need to get in the water sometimes."

"Us not squiggles!" The squirrelbabe squeaked, "Not squiggles. Squirgles! Sqwurgiggles! Skwaurgalles! Squaurglgurgles!" The babes little tongue failed him.

Martin and Rose burst out laughing.

"Well, let's go in the water, squiggle or not. Come on!" Martin beckoned the tiny squirrels, taking the invitation as an opportunity to bound past him and into the water. Martin glanced up and watched Gonff sailing over the water and hitting it with a splash. The cheeky face of the mousethief soon emerged from the water, grinning.

"Ahoy, mates! Awfully fun swinging from the vines, you know. It's too bad I wasn't a squirrel!" Gonff swam towards shore. Turning, he climbed a small rock stairway, and, grabbing the vine, reared back and swung over the water. He reached out, grabbed another vine, and swung further over the lake. In moments, he had hit the water with a splash.

Martin laughed and followed the mousethiefs tracks up the rock stairs.

"I'm going to give it a shot." He said determinedly. Rearing back like Gonff, Martin grabbed the vine firmly and soared through the air, laughing merrily. He tried to get hold of the other vine, but slipped to early from the other, sending him flailing into the water.

"Ooch! That's fun, but I'm not doing it again!" Martin rubbed his stomach where he had hit.

Rose laughed and shook her head in despair.

"I'm going back up. Gonff, keep a close eye on this one." She indicated Martin. Gonff winked at her.

"Aye, you never know when this chubby rascal is going to do something mischievous!" Martin splashed water at him, laughing.

"Take that, for example." Gonff continued. He was soon set upon by the playful side of the warrior. Many squirrelbabes watched them splash and play around, then turning and shrugging to each other.

"Mum allus said a gorra be like a gwown up. Dis' whut a gwown up do?"

Another squirrel shook their heads.

"No, I think a gorra be loik a gwown up squiggle!"

"Aye, aye, gwown up squiggle."

There were many mutters of agreement.

* * *

At about evening, everyone had returned to where Martin had awoken for the first time. Everyone had gathered about the table, and food was served. There were hot turnovers, apple pies, strawberry cordial, october ale, cakes of all shapes, sizes, and types. And as the centerpiece, large chocolate hazelnut cake topped with chestnuts and almonds.

At one end of the table, Kerrag Sol sat. He was a sturdy, strong looking fellow. He had strong arched shoulders and a large bushy tail like most squirrels. He was seated next to Wildwind, his wife, who had the most compassionate eyes Martin had ever seen. Kerrag stood up, spreading his paws wide.

"Welcome, welcome, Luke the warrior and friends. This is our abode in which we live with others in peace. However, seasoned fighters we have among us, trained in the arts of many different weapons. For a time, it seemed, we never had any use of these talents… But now, in this dark day, we find ourselves threatened once again, by the evil tyranny of all vermin. Now, we have council, as you see over here." The squirrel chief pointed over to the squirrels seated on his left.

"And over here, we have Luke and his friends. Together, with our war experience, we can come up with a plan, to rid the land of Vermin, once and for all. Now, do we have any leads into how we may do this?"

"Well," Martin began, "I have realized that we have constant reinforcement. When a creature dies, they are placed here in the peak of their youth, giving them great fighting ability. I have a strong feeling that if we can stop the flow from Hellgates, wherever it is, that we will have an advantage."

There were mumbles of agreement. Martin caught a look of pride in his father's eyes. Kerrag nodded and smiled.

"Indeed. Thank you, Mr…"

"Martin." Martin smiled

"Thanks you, Martin. We will investigate the gates and try to lock off any more vermin flow. This is only the beginning."

Luke raised a paw.

"Another problem is armor and weapons. Undoubtedly supplies are short, seeing as we never made weapons in anticipation of an event like this. We must find able-bodied creatures to forge us weapons and make us armor."

"Aye, badger lords. They make a fine supply of weapons!" Gonff interjected.

Kerrag Sol nodded.

"This is good. I will send messagers around the area, searching for any badgers familiar to the forge. Anything else?"

"How are we to gather all of the creatures in the land to one spot to finish it? We are intending on fighting all vermin with all goodbeasts, correct?"

A squirrel from the council asked.

"Hmm, yes, that is true. We must find a way to have all vermin gather in one spot, otherwise, they will flee in terror at the sight of real warriors."

"And what about mercy? We can not show mercy to any creatures. We must slay them all, prisoners or not. Not many creatures will abide to doing that, as it is cruel and all."

Kerrag nodded.

"The council will withdraw and consider what to do. Everyone else, go off and do whatever you feel like doing, such as eating this wonderful food our chefs have prepared."

Martin took a small flask of ale and wandered towards the balcony on which he had sat earlier this morning. He sat back and relaxed, sipping and watching the sun set. He was soon joined by Rose, who sat down next to him, cramping him.

"Er… Rose? I think this chair was meant for one mouse…" Martin eyed her in confusion.

"Hmm, maybe." She groped for his paw. Martin obliged, setting it in hers. They sat and gazed at the sun for a few moments, before they heard a strange noise.

"Hmm? What is that?" Rose's ears perked up. Martin glanced into the trees, but saw nothing. In a flash, the shape of a mouse whizzed by them, groping onto some vine.

"Hello, mates!"

Gonff the mousethief grinned and winked at the two mice sitting on the chair. Martin stood up, leaving Rose alone on the bench. Martin turned and glanced over the balcony.

"Gonff, you blundering, cheeky mouse! You could have killed yourself!"

Gonff glanced down from his perch on the tree and shrugged. Martin glanced down.

"Hmm, I shall end it all here…" He mumbled to himself.

"Pardon?" Asked Rose from behind him.

"They have seen my inner side. The side I had avoided showing for quite some time…" He said to her without looking at her.

"But…" She asked, completely bewildered.

"But nothing. Now they know how I truly feel. I can not live with that. Good bye, Rose. I shall never see you again!" Martin stood up on the balcony and threw himself over the edge. He felt the wind rush past his face as he plummeted towards the earth below. Rose's shrill cries roared his name as she did not dare to look at Martin fall. She turned and dashed through the dors, screaming.

"He's killed himself! HE'S KILLED HIMSELF!"

Martin's friends shot up from the table.

"Who has? Martin? Gonff? What's happened?" Sayna asked, bewildered. Rose managed words between sobs.

"It's Martin… he… jumped off… the balcony!" She cried.

Luke turned and looked blankly at the council, his heart nearly going out.

_Author's Note: I bet you never thought Martin would do **that**. Oh well, and for information, the next five chapters will take some time to be posted, however, they will each be 5000 words long, to increase my average to 2000 words a chapter._


	26. Chapter 26

_Author's Note: Alright, I have three reasons why this chapter is late. One, I was sick the day after I posted chapter 25, thus causing delay in starting chapter 26. Two, When I finally got around to writing, I wrote about 800 words, and then lost it all because of corrupt files! And three, I was planning on making this chapter 5000 words long! So, without further to do…_

Chapter 26

Rose was shocked. The fact that Martin had fallen over the blacony was too much for her. She sobbed uncontrollably into her tunic, glancing up once, shocked once again because the entire squirrel council was laughing like crazy. Even Kerrag Sol managed a snicker.

Rose glared at them, horrifed.

"What kind of creatures are you, that you would laugh at the death of such a mouse! You offered us hospitality and then laughed when he died! You hypocrites! Waaaa!" She wailed slamming her paw down on the table. Her knees gave way, sending her to the ground.

"You are the most unbelievable creatures I have ever known! Why are you laughing!" She roared in anger, "Why you little…little-"

"Little what?" A voice from the doorway called. It was Martin. He was soaking wet, but he was Martin nonetheless.

"Little immature, cruel………" She paused, glancing around for the owner of the previous voice.

"M-Martin?" She stuttered, completely bewildered. The cheeky form of Gonff appeared from behind him, grinning broadly.

"Ahoy! Thought we was all gone, eh, mates? Ha! I'm a prince of- Oof!" Martin gave him a sharp jab in the gut with his elbow. Rose was thunderstruck.

She dashed for him, tears streaming down her face. Martin stepped back a pace, wondering if pulling this little joke was going to have a long-term affect.

"Woah, Rose, it was only a joke! Aaagh!" Rose jumped on him smothering him with kisses at first, not letting go of either of his paws until-

WHACK!

"Ouch!" Martin staggered backwards a few paces, holding his left cheek. Rose swung her empty paw again, fuming with rage.

"You had no right scaring us all like that! You could have been hurt, you insolent, self-centered, wonderful, oh forget about it. I don't know if I should feel angry or completely relieved!"

Martin shrugged, but Sorin answered for him.

"Hoi, I think 'e wants you to be relieved! No telling what was going through his mind when you jumped on him like that!"

"Hurr, it auwfully humurribating, as well!" Grumm offered his opinion.

Rose grinned and helped Martin up off the ground.

"Oh, I'm dreadfully sorry, Martin! I wasn't thinking!"

Martin took a moment to refocus his eyes.

"Oh, it's alright. I'll live!" Though Gonff could detect a hint of enjoyment in his voice. Kerrag Sol came strolling up behind them, smiling.

"Hmm, Martin has the heart and eyes of a warrior. He is indeed any mousemaid's dream!" Martin turned, ignoring this comment.

"Kerrag, I thank you for your hospitality, and, Ariangel," He addressed the nearby squirrelmaid, "I also want to thank you for discovering my poison. I owe my life to you!"

Ariangel smiled and nodded.

"You are very welcome."

"However," Martin continued, "We must be leaving here soon. I am to contact Boar the fighter. He'll probably know what to do next."

"Knowing him, he will probably know the outcome of the war!" Gonff said hopefully.

"Well, they were the pictures in Salamandastron that showed him the future, Gonff." Martin answered.

"Oh, aye, mate." Gonff nodded.

Kerrag Sol silenced them.

"Indeed. I will arrange you quarters. You will all sleep in the same room. We will roll out matresses and provide shelter. In the morning, you will leave with your bellies full, and food to fill your haversacks. Come, follow me." Kerrag beckoned them.

* * *

Morning brought fresh sunlight and dewy grass for all. The sun seemed almost mellow under the early morning mist. It was indeed a beautiful day… for some.

"Where did my october ale go…? GONFF!" Martin bellowed across the early risers. Gonff shrugged.

"Ahoy, it wasn't me this time, mate! I promise!" He said innocently.

"Hmm, was that ale there yours?" Sorin asked from across the room, "I thought that Kerrag squirrel feller brought it to us!"

Martin shrugged.

"No harm done, Sorin. Just usually need some of it to get my brain going in the morning."

"Or what's left of it." Pallum winked at him. Rose blushed. Gonff stared at Martin indignantly.

"How come whenever _I _do it, you yell at me, but when Sorin steals your ale, you let him off easy!"

Martin leaned over Gonff and pointed a paw at him.

"One, Sorin didn't know it was mine, two, he doesn't have a reputation, and three, I have known you for a long time, and that's not the same with Sorin."

Gonff held his paws up in mock fright.

"Well, fine then!"

Martin gave him a hearty pack on the back.

"I'm just kidding with ye'. But, they don't call you Prince of Mousethieves for nothing!"

"Ahoy, when's the food ready!" Felldoh shouted across the room.

"Yeah! What we having?" Sorin hopped back and forth on his footpaws, clapping.

Rose sighed dreamily.

"Rose, what is it?" Martin asked concernedly.

"I was just thinking of Noonvale, and the pancakes we had on the morning you were there… You know, glazed with honey, fruit on the side. Pallum fell over under the beechwood bowl of salad, hee hee hee!" Rose giggled.

"That wasn't funny! Martin didn't help 'cos he was too busy bowing and muttering somethin' about not getting in the way of good food!"

Martin nodded.

"Yes, Rose told me that if I didn't get out of the way, then I wouldn't get breakfast."

Everyone laughed. In a few moments, everyone was packed. As if on queue, Kerrag Sol, his wife Wildwind, and his daughter Ariangel stood in the doorway. She gave a bright smile, along with Wilwind. Kerrag Sol spread his paws apart.

"I want to thank you for supplying us with company. We don't get many visitors in these parts of the woods. Nobeast ever climbs the trees to meet us here. Come and follow me to our council hall. We will eat there, and then send you on your way."

* * *

The council hall once again was set up perfectly for the travelers to repack and eat. There was a complete breakfast table, food placed in containers, and flasks of cordial, ale, and water. Each of them were presented haversacks according to their size.

Grumm stared sadly at his tiny haversack.

"Hurr, oi've packed more zoop cunntents into a 'avvysack three toimes the soize o' this, yurr."

Imediately he was presented with a new one, which was slightly too big for him. Grumm nodded his approval.

"Thank 'ee, zurr Kerkag!"

Kerrag nodded.

"Really, I am only trying to help!" He said, smiling.

"And help, you are!" Sayna said from along the table, selecting a tin of assorted berries with a plastic top. Martin stod back with Rose and surveyed the contents.

"I think I'll take some ale, and maybe a scone with a couple of those fruit pie slices. After that, maybe I'll get one of those assorted berry tins."

Rose licked her lips.

"I'll have one of those cordial flasks, buttercream in tins, pack some of that chestnut bread, and-ooh, what's this? Now here's a nice looking pie slice! What is it called?"

"Delicious. Let's take some!" Martin remarked, taking a small slice from the larger portion of the 'delicious'. Rose giggled, poking his side roughly.

* * *

When the haversacks were filled, everyone sat down to eat. There were many pancakes, scones, fruit salad, regular salad, meadowcream, honey, and a small mountain of fruit.

Pallum improvised on some pancakes. Taking a pancake, he spread it with honey, placed some strawberries on it, then topped it off with a large spoonful of meadowcream.

"There! Noonvale pancakes!"

Martin smiled wryly.

"Honestly, every time I think of Noonvale, I don't think of the food."

Rose laughed, saying.

"Ooh, Noonvale pancakes! Let me try! So what is it that you think about when you think about Noonvale?"

Martin sunk slowly down into his chair before answering.

"Your father, and how I promised him I would proteect you, and how I failed to, and how I never return-"

"Oh, hush up and eat something. You know that I sacrificed my life. It had nothing to do with you!"

Martin shrugged.

"I-I should've done something. It would have made me happier, too."

Rose patted him on the back.

"Well, it's all over now, and you have everyone back again! This must make you happy."

"Yes, indeed it does! Now, let me eat. Must get strength, you know."

Martin picked out a hazelnut flan and attacked it from one side. He was surprised to find Rose devouring the other half.

"What are you doing?" He asked, confused. Rose shrugged.

"I just thought… I thought it would be like that day in Noonvale! Remember the flan, and… Oh, I'm sorry, Martin!"

Martin stared blankly at her for a moment.

"The flan…? What flan?"

"You don't remember? The hazelnut flan just like this one? We ate it from opposite sides!"

"Ahahaha! Just kidding. I knew it all along!" Martin smiled and gave her a hefty shove. The shove would have been less rough if he hadn't been trying to buy himself some time to eat. Rose went sailing backwards and hit the floor hard. She sat up and rubbed her knees.

"Owww, you little scoundrel!"

"I just wanted to eat! I neded some time to eat before we leave!"

Rose smiled.

"Okay, I get it." She sat down, and remained quiet until the mist began to break. Then it was time to go.

* * *

After a long decent down the stairs, Kerrag and Martin's band made it to the grounds. In the morning, the forest was keenly beautiful. The mist was only slight, the sun shone through the trees in just the perfect way, and there was a constant stream of water rushing through the forest, making a slightly calming sound. Kerrag led everyone through the woods, keeping watch. Martin noticed it was the first time Kerrag Sol had ever carried any weapon of sort. Kerrag went lightly armed, using ranged weapons. A javelin, bow, and a quivel of arrows. Wildwind also used bow and arrows, but she stayed in the middle of the small band of squirrels that agreed to escort Martin and his friends. In a short while, the friends reached a clearing in the trees. Kerrag nodded his approval.

"This place here is good. The road is not far ahead. We will stay here a while, and my squirrels shall scour the area for foebeasts, just in case there are any lurking about."

Martin nodded and smiled.

"Thank you, although from here, we must go alone."

Pallum shook his headspikes angrily.

"Are you kidding? I'd love to have this squirrel feller about! I want to see how he does with those arrows!"

Kerrag patted his bow and grinned.

"Oh, I've had a fair share of practice, same as me wife. Though I prefer steel tips to flint. She prefers shooting far, rather than shooting powerfully."

Martin nodded.

"Either way, you can still slay a creature with them."

Kerrag nodded back. Sauvin trundled over, playing with one of his knives by spinning it around his paw.

"Hmm, Martin there is something out there. I think we can expect trouble soon."

Kerrag shrugged.

"I am not so sure… My scouts would have returned with news by n-"

"Enemy! Enemy in the woods!" A sleek lookiong squirrel dashed out from among the trees and gasped out his report. "There's a small band of weasels. Nothing to cause major damage, but weasels nonetheless. What do we do about them?"

Kerrag shrugged.

"Do they mean us harm? I wouldn't want to harm creatures that didn't mean us any ha-"

"Eeeek!" He was interrupted by a shriek from Wildwind. One of the weasels had jumped from a bush and had his paws at her throat, one handling a bone-handled sharp dagger. He scowled menacingly at him.

""And over the vittles or this 'un gets 'er gizzard slit!"

Kerrag stood to attention.

"I guess this means they mean us harm…" Gonff whispered from nearby.

Kerrag fumbled with his bow for a moment, but Martin put a restraining paw on his shoulder.

"Come now, Kerrag. We know there are more than one. If we shoot him, the others will ambush!"

The weasel cowered back a pace, keeping the sword at Wildwind's throat.

"Watcher doing? Come on, stop chattering and hand over the vittles! I'm hungry!"

Kerrag whispered urgently to Martin.

"I know, Martin, but Wildwind knows what we are discussing. She will either grab her weapons and start firing, or she will bound into the trees and escape." He turned away from Martin and scowled at the weasel.

"You fiend. Attacking innocent creatures like us. We mean you no harm! Leave us in peace!"

The weasel stepped back another pace.

"Yes, I'll leave _you _in peace, but I leave _her _in pieces!" The weasel raised the dagger for the kill. Kerrag moved like lightning. In seconds, Kerrags bow was in his paws and he had let three arrows fly.

_Whiiiiiiiiiz! THUNK! THUNK! Whiiiiiz! THUNK!_

Martin was surprised to hear two wails of pain instead of one. The bushes gave of a massive shudder of light, and the weasel who had threatened Wildwind was staggering aimlessly around, an arrow imbedded in his throat. He gave one final shudder, fell over and disappeared. Martin inspected the bushes, his sword pointing towards it.

"Come out, all of you. We have slain your comrades." He said in a loud voice. Three weasels stood up slowly from the bushes, paw up straight, weapons dangling harmlessly from their belts. Sorin and Gonff removed them quickly. Martin stood with two other squirrels, pointing swords at their throats.

"You realize it is cruel to kill a creature when they are unarmed…"

The weasels nodded vigorously.

"Apparently your friend didn't know that."

The weasels shrugged.

"Well, see, 'e never learned much… Really, we're peace-loving creatures an' we love-"

"Quiet!" Martin roared.

The weasels backed slightly, but Kerrag Sol stood to attention. He whirled his bow up and taughtened the string, notching an arrow on it. The weasels stood shock still. Martin waved a paw at him.

"Shoot only if they run, Kerrag." He said, then turned to the waesels, addressing them, "You, however… You will have to die. It is not my decision; It is the decision of every creature in this land. If we let you live, you will go and slay other innocent creatures."

The weasels gasped and held their throats.

"No, no…" Martin said, shaking his head in despair. "Like I said, it isn't proper to die without a weapon in your paws! You will duel off with me one by one. If you win, I am dead, and you are freed. If you lose, you are dead, and we free you anyways. Got it?"

The weaels moaned at their predictable fate. The eyes of the warrior mouse were enough to frighten any opponent, yet calm enough to put a baby bankvole to sleep. The weasels received their weapons back by a sly faced Sorin and Gonff, knowing that Martin couldn't lose, unless…

"I have changed my mind. You will all duel at the same time." Martin said comfortingly. The weasels brightened slightly, but still knew that one of them was bound to die. Rose gasped.

"Are you sure? Can you take them all?" She asked concernedly. Martin shrugged.

"Not so sure, really…" He said, giving her a wink. She backed off slightly, returning his wink.

* * *

The clearing in the forest was removed of all beasts, save Martin and the three weasels. The squirrels had helped Martin's friends into the trees, where they watched unarmed. All of the squirrels weapons had been placed in a separate tree, but the weasels didn't know of Sauvin's knives, which, however, didn't matter because Sauvin knew he wouldn't need them. Martin waved to his friends, drawing his sword.

The weasels stood in a line, swords and daggers out. Martin stood and watched them coolly, doing his best to intimidate them. He was ready for them all to rush at the same time. The weasels huddled among themselves and discussed a plan. When they had finished, they circled out and resumed their positions in a line. Martin cocked his head slightly, waiting for them to make their move. In moments, they did.

All three charged at the same time, holding their weapons high. Martin stepped quickly to one side, dealing one weasel a hard blow on the bottom with the flat of his blade. The weasel whooped in pain and staggered back. They resumed postion in a line and charged again. This time Martin had to leap quickly because they knew what he was about to do. One weasel managed to knick his footpaw with his sword, but the wound was nothing to worry about.

This time, the weasels had to come up with a new plan. They huddled together and chatted for a moment, before coming out and circling Martin, each going a different way. Martin knew that they were flanking him, and at any moment were going to attack from all sides. He knew what to do here. The moment they threw their plan into action, Martin remainded standing, but as the weasels came charging in to attack, Martin ducked at the last second, and one weasels blade connected with the other weasels skull. He was gone instantly.

The weasel stood shock still, squeaking in confusion at what he had just done. The other weasel shouted at him.

"Now look what ye've done! Lost a good weasel comrade and didn't even get a blade in him once!"

"Well, actually…" Martin showed him his injured footpaw. The weasel swung his sword at Martin, but he parried and jumped back. The weasel swung again, but Martin parried , then came up and slew him.

The remaining weasel stared at him and gawped. He was alone and was going to die. He gathered up all his courage and charged him. Martin fell flat, giving an upward jab at the opportune moment, slaying the final weasel. He shrugged as the trees shook with applause. Felldoh jumped from the trees and patted him on the back.

"Nice job! Only received a knick in the footpaw, eh? I'd probably gotten me tail chopped off!"

Martin shook his head.

"You could've done it without a weapon, and would've won without injury!"

Felldoh smiled.

"Aye, you're right!" He winked at him. Rose beamed at Martin and hugged him.

"That was so amazing! Being outnumbered like that and you still beat them!" Martin smiled over his shoulder at his father, who was swelling up with pride at the sight.

* * *

In moments, the group had resumed walking, and they soon met the road where they had first met Ariangel. Kerrag patted Martin on the back.

"Well, we must leave you here and go back to our home. But remember, I am willing to gather all my squirrels in order to help you fight off vermin once and for all!"

Martin shook Kerrag's paw warmly.

"Indeed I will call upon you in our hour of need. Thank you for your offer!" Martin smiled. Rose grasped his paw tightly.

"Oh, come on, we have to go now! I want to meet this badger friend of yours!"

"Ahoy, keep this 'un in your eye, Rose. You can never tell what he'll do next!" Kerrag winked at her.

"I will, I will." She said, tugging Martin onto the clearer part of the path. Sorin and Felldoh bounded ahead, glancing around for any signs of danger. Martin gave a final wave with his free paw back into the trees, glancing the eyes of Kerrag Sol.

* * *

Sayna gave a long, dreamy sigh.

"This is exactly what I imagined it would be like when Martin returned to us, Luke. You know, taking long walks, eating by the rivers…"

Luke nodded.

"Aye, save for the background of us taking long walks to see a badger lord, eating by riversides and being ambushed by vermin, and also the fact that we are all in grave danger!"

Sayna shrugged.

"I'll enjoy it while the moment lasts."

"Aye, live for the moment!" Gonff said, swiping a flask of ale from his haversack and chugging it down.

"Who really cares if we run out o' vittles 'n starve t'death, eh mates?"

"Right. Always listen to mother!" Felldoh called back to him. Luke laughed.

"Don't pick on her, guys. We have enough trouble with Martin and Rose!"

Pallum rolled up into a ball and rolled ahead of them. In a flash, he had leapt from the ball and snarled, up on both hind legs. Martin raised an eyebrow at him.

"And what was that for?" He asked, twitching his nose. Pallum shrugged.

"Dunno. Just felt like over exerting myself, I guess."

Martin blinked and smiled.

"Right.."

It was not long before they wer strolling into Urran Voh's village, looking to anybeast like a small band of travelers. But not to the partriarch who greeted them scornfully. He turned his main attention towards Rose.

"Rose! Where have you been! Mannon told us that you had gone, and I went out of my mind with worry! I thought you had run off with that Martin fellow in search of death and destruction! I finally realized that Grumm and Pallum were gone, and they might have knocked some sense into your head and kept you alive for some time… Thank goodness he didn't harm you!"

Rose raised an eyebrow at him.

"Martin has never hurt me. Never. I don't think he plans on hurting me anytime soon, either."

Urran Voh ignored this. He instead looked over Rose's shoulder at her band of friends.

"Who are these creatures?"

"Well," Rose began, "This squirrel here is Felldoh, and the squirrel with flaps under his wings is called Sorin. The mouse here is Gonff the mousethief, er… 'Prince' of Mousethieves-"

"Finally I'm being recognized with my true title!"

"And these two mice here are Martin's parents. Luke the warrior and Sayna."

Urran Voh glanced the pair of mice up and down.

"I see."

Luke glared at him.

"I see that you hide some contempt for my son. Is there any reason why this is?"

Urran Voh stood back and laughed.

"I see he never told you… Martin arrived in my village of Noonvale with my daughter, after making a long journey back from the fortress of Marshank. We asked him to stay, but he declined, and began telling us about how Badrang the Tyrant had stolen his sword, and that he _must _go back and get it. He led Rose into the battlefield, and she was slain."

Luke shrugged.

"I see nothing wrong with what he did. I told him never to let anyone take his sword from him. He was only obeying his father."

Urran Voh cocked his head slightly to one side.

"Now that he is back, I will protect my daughter with my own life."

Rose snorted.

"Ha! Protect? More like 'reject'! And you will surely not be happy to hear that we are going on our way again, and there is nothing you can do to stop me, or them!"

Urran Voh was completely speechless.

"You-… No! Y-you can't! Rose do you not see that Martin is leading you astray? You say that you will lead him to peace, but instead, he is leading you to be warlike, like himself!"

Luke nodded.

"I must agree with him, Rose. Trying to turn Martin to peace is going in the wrong direction. You are becoming more like a warrior. I can see it."

Urran Voh nodded thankfully.

"I am glad someone agrees with me. Martin must have only received the warrior side of his father."

Rose shuddered.

"Oh, be quiet. I am _not _going to become a warrior. Anyways, Martin, do you know where Boar the Fighter lives? We're going now, but we'll be back soon."

Martin nodded, pointing southwards. Rose nodded, waved to her father, turned and set off with Martin. They were soon joined with the rest of their friends, though Luke turned and shrugged at a speechless Urran Voh before leaving.

In a short time, they were on the road again, searching about for signs of Boar's dwelling. It was not a long search, for in a few moments, they came upon a large alleyway of trees. They had been originally been sticking straight up, but some beast had tied the tops together to form a sort of tunnel archway. At the end of the short walk, they came to a large, almost commanding house. Martin could see that the wood that made it up was not cut first. It looked as if some beast had piled up some trees and called it a wall, although it was very nicely done. Martin grasped the heavy handle that opened the door and grasped it tight, letting his weight turn it.

"Everyone, push!" He shouted. Everyone slammed their weight against the large door, and it swung open. Everyone gasped at the sight that beheld them.

The walls on the inside were not ragged and bare trees like the outside, but paved smooth and spolished. The floor was of the same material, but polished more to the point of silk. Towering over them was a massive, silver-gray badger who leaned down on them and growled.

"What kind of immature creature would barge in on someone during their forging hour? Only one creature has the nerve to do that… Gonff! Martin! How have you been? And who are these creatures you have with you?"

Martin smiled.

"It is good to see you too, Boar. This is my small band of friends. Rose the mousemaid, Gonff, of course, Grumm the mole, Pallum the hedgehog, and Felldoh over there. He is a warrior. All those formerly mentioned are from my younger past, from before I came to Mossflower. My parents over there, Luke and Sayna, and over here is Sorin the flying squirrel. This black squirrel here is a blade-thrower, and a good one. All his knives are painted black and hidden deep beneath his fur."

Boar smiled.

"I see. Now, come inside and let me get my hares to perform magic at the stoves for you." Boar turned and looked up at a balcony that overhung them and roared out in a loud voice, "Ahoy there! All hares who are not busy, come down and prepare vittles for my friend Martin the warrior!"

Three hares immediately soared from the balcony and landed neatly in front of Boar.

"Yes, sah! Nothin' better n' a good scoff to kep the jolly stomach from rumblin', eh, wot?"

"Indeed, Trubbs, Wother, Ffring at yer service, sah!"

"The fat un' is Trubbs, the one in the funny suit is Wother, and that must make me Ffring, wot wot!"

Rose giggled at the trio of Hares. Martin put a paw on her shoulders.

"Aye, they're a funny three. I met them back in life, after I left Noonvale."

Boar cleared his throat.

"Ahem! While we are waiting, I am to show you something, Martin." He said, rubbing his paws together. "Follow me." Boar turned and headed for a door at the back of the room. He opened it and walked through, glancing back once to see if Martin and his friends were following him.

They were going down a long hall. There were doors occasionally on the left and right of them, but they didn't stop to go in any of them. They kept walking, not a single creature daring to say a word, that the sound may echo for eternity. In a short while, they came to the end of the hall. Boar swung the door open wide.

"This, friends, is my forge!"

Everybeast gasped. The walls of the massive room were made of wood, but the floor was solid steel. The steel folded out of the ground to form a large furnace in the wall. A large anvil was set close to the opening of the furnace, which had many marks from the hammer hitting the blade into the material of which the anvil was made. Boar shook his head.

"Unfortunately, this is not what I am to show you. Follow me further."

Boar beckoned them to a door at the back of the forge. He smiled and opened the door for them.

It was amazing.

It was like a large warehouse of wepons and armor. Racks and hooks held swords, daggers, sabres, scythes, and some other strange weapons Martin had never seen before. There were long lines of shelves which carried breasplates, gaunlets, helmets, and black leather boots. Boar smiled at them.

"Still, Martin, this is not what I am to show you. What I am to show you, is in the smaller room further back. Follow me."

After walking past lines of squirrel armor and hedgehog helmets, Boar led them through a smaller door, leading into a room which had steel armor for Boar.

"Now," Boar began, "Let me tell you what I have brought you down here for…

"I know ther are vermin spreading over the dark forest. I know that we need help. You have come to me for guidance, is that it?"

Martin nodded.

"Yes, I assumed you would be here soon. Let me show you something…" Boar pulled from a peg on the wall, a scabbard with the mose amazing hilt Martin had ever seen. The handle was strapped with black leather, like his old sword, and instead of a red pommel stone, there was a perfectly faceted blue sapphire. The crosshilt was studded with small rubies and black tourmaline, and at the end folded up and twisted slightly. The scabbard itself was long, wrapped with black leather. Boar handed it to him.

"Go on, draw the blade."

Martin accepted it with faltering paws. He put a paw on the hilt and drew the sword from the scabbard. The blade was shiny silver, more keen a blade that Martin had ever seen. It was an inch or two longer than his old one. Martin gazed up and down the blade.

"This is… my sword? You made it for me?"

Boar nodded.

"Themetal is no ordinary metal. It is metal taken from the silver gates of the dark forest. I was offered a piece. There was enough metal for two swords, so I made another." He turned and took another scabbard from the wall and handed it to Martin's father. Luke backed away, holding his paws up.

"Y-you can't. I wouldn't think to take such a perfect sword from some beast I have known for only a moment! I can't accept."

Boar thrust the hilt roughly into his paws.

"You can, and you will. I made the blade for you because I knew that when Martin arrived, he would bring his parents with him. Now, if you others want to go and pick out weapons from the warehouse, I will gladly let you. Just be careful with the blades, they are very sharp."

He led them all out and addressed them again. "Now, I don't want to hear any more about me making you the blades. They are not mine anymore. They are yours, and yours only."

Martin smiled.

"How can I ever thank you?"

Boar shook his head.

"Use the blade, that's about all."

Martin flicked the blade and chipped the door slightly. Turning, he swung again, catching a spike on a nearby helmet.

"This blade is perfect. I thank you with all my heart, Boar. You have made me a new sword not once, but twice! This deeply moves me, and I hope you know that!"

_Author's Note: Well, this is certainly the longest chapter I published yet. I did it only because I am going to make the next few of my chapters this long, because I want to improve my average chapter length to about 2000 words. Anyways, these chapters are going to take a lot longer to write, that is why it took so long, and are all going to take this long, so don't pester me to publish quickly!_


	27. Chapter 27

_Author's Note: If you are wondering why I have such knowledge on gems, it's because I did a science fair project on them with my homeschool group once. I won second prize . That's why there are so many strange gems in the hilts of the weapons (Such as black tourmaline in Martin's sword). I thought I just might put my knowledge to good use._

_Also, I have had three opinions contradicting my story. One of them was the fact that Boar had told Martin, in the book 'Mossflower', that there was no stronger metal than that in Martin's sword. This is very easy to correct: How could Boar **know** if there was a stronger metal in the Dark forest? He had no knowledge of it when he was alive._

_The second one is how someone said that if you jumped 100 feet into a pool you would die. This is also very easy to correct. This is not the first time some creature in the Redwall books has fallen a long distance into some water. Think about it. Martin, Gonff, Dinny, and Log-a-Log big club fell in the book Mossflower. Gulo and his small band fell down a waterfall also. At any rate, that contradiction has been proven wrong._

_The last contradiction was harder to correct. 'Plastic doesn't exist in the Redwall series'. After pondering this for some time, I decided to check the encyclopedia. Plastic is made up of purely raw materials that come from the ground and sky. How do **you **know that plastic doesn't exist? At any rate, you can not be sure plastic **doesn't **exist in the medieval times._

_Anyways… another long wait, another long chapter… Here we go!_

Chapter 27

Martin grasped his new sword by the hilt; he twirled and swung, testing his new blade on a large structure Boar the Fighter had made. It was a giant picture of a rat, made of moss and dirt. Boar grinned.

"I made it after Ripfang. Thought it'd be nice to let the creature know I wasn't done with him!"

Martin laughed, removing one of 'Ripfang's toes. He then turned, surveying the door back into the warehouse where his friends were picking their weapons.

"I suppose I'd better see what the others have picked. Nice knowing your advantages and disadvantages in battle, eh?"

Boar nodded.

"Right! Don't want to go into battle with all battleaxes. A very heavy weapon battle axes are. Sabers and dirks easily beat them."

Martin entered the door into the warehouse. He glanced around, spotting Gonff surveying the steel dirks. Martin hurried over to him.

"Ahoy, Gonff. Picked a weapon yet?"

Gonff shook his head.

"I've got in mind to choose one o' these here dirks, but I'm not sure what material or pommel stone to pick! So many choices…"

Martin picked a steel dirk with dark emerald green pommel stone.

"This one suits you well. The dark green reminds me of your outfit. Steel is heavy and not as keen as silver, but strength can take care of that."

Gonff nodded. He licked the flat of the blade, and then held it in midair, spinning it. Quickly pulling the blade away, he let it spin for a moment, but falling soon. Gonff nodded approvingly.

"Nice blade; good thing I picked it out!"

Martin laughed, looking over to where Sauvin was surveying a shelf with small vials of bluish liquids. He was cocking his head slightly at each bottle, chose one, and put it in a slot on his tunic that Martin had never noticed before. Martin's curiosity overtook him. He strolled up behind him, asking in a semi-loud voice.

"What are those strange vials full of?"

Sauvin turned, staring at him blankly.

"Weapon poison. I have decided to poison one of my blades."

Martin scratched his chin.

"I hope you have a sheath for it. You don't want a blade covered with weapon poison in your fur, I can tell you that!"

Sauvin nodded.

"That is why I have chosen a sheath for it." He showed him his black dagger sheath.

"I see." Martin nodded. Martin turned again to resume talking to Gonff, but Rose had taken his place, looking up and down at the dirks.

Martin put a paw on her shoulder.

"Perhaps a sling and pebbles would suit you well, Rose?"

Rose shrugged.

"I considered that, but what if I get ambushed from behind? I'll need a blade."

"But you've never been trained with a blade! I'm not sure you would know how to handle it."

Rose shrugged.

"I was hoping you'd give me the basics."

Martin considered this, and then nodded.

"Aye, the basics. Well, I won't need to teach you the basics if you don't pick one of these, will I?"

Rose nodded, her eyes going bright.

"Ooh, that one right there!"

Rose leaned down and removed a dirk from a peg near the floor. Martin was surprised to hear Boars deep voice from behind them.

"I wouldn't have picked a different one for you. Silver is very keen and light. Easy for the beginner, yet very deadly. I'd be careful with it."

Rose gazed into her pommel stone.

"What is the stone called?"

"That..." Boar began, "Is a pink sapphire. It is one of the rarest among gems. It is very rare."

Martin glanced along the shelves and saw his Mother with Luke, picking out bows and arrows. Sayna pick a small one, with short arrows. Martin nearly cut himself on Pallum's blade as he walked by.

"What in the name of seasons…" Martin asked, gazing at the strange looking weapon "Is that?"

It was a strange weapon indeed. A gold handle with a small bar of steel coming out of one end, and at the end, curving back sharply, where it became sharp for the first time.

"This thing here is a scythe! Watch, if you hold it this way, it is for slicing." Pallum pointed the point at himself. He then twisted it so that the point was facing the other way.

"And this is for the kill!" Pallum brought the weapon up and slammed the point into the hardwood floor. Martin stood back, holding his paws up.

"Wow. That looks pretty deadly, so keep me away from it." Pallum grinned and sheathed it in his very odd shaped sheath.

"I also picked out these."

Pallum showed him his black leather sling, along with a bag of small steel pebbles, which seemed strangely rough because of the little spikes all over them.

"Wow. I imagine you could deal a serious load of damage with those pebbles!" Pallum nodded, winking at him.

"Aye. That's why I picked 'em out! But Grumm doesn't intend on slaying any creature soon. I tried to pick him out a small dagger, but he refused. He keeps saying that he'll stick with his ladle, although he picked out a sling and stones. Nothing special, though."

Martin nodded.

"Let him be. He doesn't enjoy slaying creatures."

Pallum shrugged.

"I just don't want him to get hurt if he's attacked."

Martin smiled.

"I think Rose will easily defend him with her new dirk. I'm going to train her."

"Aye. I believe private lessons are the best way to learn." Pallum winked at him. Martin did his best to suppress a smile.

Felldoh was sowing off his javelins to Sorin.

"Look at the silver tip on this one! I could give a beast a nice makeover with this! See this wood? It's rough, but not brittle. Perfect for javelins! Oh, look at this dagger. Gold handle, steel blade. It's very sharp!"

Martin laughed, grinning at them.

"Sharp, yes. What good is a dull dagger?"

Felldoh shrugged.

"Good for sharpening!" He suggested.

* * *

"Ok, when I swing down, you come up with the flat of your blade. That's right!" Martin praised Rose as she successfully blocked his steel dirk coming down on her. Rose giggled.

"This is hard! It blows my mind how you manage to do this as if it were a second nature!"

Martin shrugged.

"It just comes sort of naturally. Being a warrior is from my father and his father before him."

Rose flicked the blade and smiled wryly at it.

"I'm not sure it's my destiny to use a blade, Martin."

"Aye," Martin nodded, "But you must know how to defend yourself, and that's why we're having lessons, right?"

Rose nodded.

"Right."

"Now," Martin began, "Hold up your dirk and be on guard, I'm going to throw a small series of attacks and you must defend yourself against them. On three. One, two, three!"

Martin whirled his steel dirk up and down, left and right, feigning attacks. Rose whirled her own dirk frantically about, making connections with his dirk.

"Right, good, now up! Ahaha! Watch this…!"

Martin whirled and clipped the blade skillfully from Rose's paws, leaving her standing shock still, his blade at her throat.

"Ooh, I knew that was coming soon."

"Then why didn't you defend yourself?" He asked.

Rose shrugged.

"It's hard to tell when you were going to launch the attack."

Martin nodded, walking away from her and retrieving Rose's dirk. He returned and put the hilt back into her paws.

"Now…" He started, "I want you to attack me now. Just get the flat of the blade to touch anywhere on my fur. I will parry and keep it from touching me. Ready? Go!"

Rose cocked her head slightly to one side, and then began swinging. One swipe went above his head, and he ducked, the other was a sideways thrust. She came up and then down, but Martin raised his dirk in time to defend himself. Rose twirled and swung, coming down within a hair's breath of his paw.

Martin laughed.

"That was close! Try again now!"

Rose started again, swinging left and right. She swung, once, twice, thrice! The dirk came flashing down, and Martin felt the tip of the blade cut a small slice on his wrist. HE jumped back and sucked it in pain. Rose gasped.

"Oh, did I hurt you? I'm so sorry!" She dashed towards him trying to calm him down. She put her arm around his shoulders and set him down on the ground, rubbing where she had cut.

"Martin, calm down. Let me take a look at it…" She removed her paw from his wrist to find only a small cut, blood trickled down from the wound only slightly. Martin laughed.

"Ha! Only a small wound. It stung for a short while, though."

Rose grasped his paw warmly.

"Oh, I've had enough for now. I just hope I never hurt you again." She wiped away the small blood stain on he end of her blade and sheathed it. She was just in time to hear Sorin yell from above them.

"Ahoy down there! Those hares have prepared a meal for us! Come and eat!" He said, doing a somersault in the air before turning and gliding away. Rose smiled at him, raising Martin up on both paws.

"Okay! We're coming!" She yelled up to him. She kept a firm grip on Martin's slowly bleeding wrist, directing him back to Boar the fighter's house.

* * *

It did not take long to reach Boar's dwelling again. Martin had been training Rose with it still in their eyesights. They pushed open the double doors together, peering around it to look for signs of Boar and their friends. Rose smiled at the long table of food that had been set out for them. They were not to be eating alone, as Boars hares, numbering about fifty, were hustling about, sampling foods, pushing out food on trolleys. The sliver badger met them, his face friendly-like.

"We have prepared you some of our finest foods. I hope you'll enjoy. Here, sample some of this blackberry tart. It's my favorite."

A short, fat female with white flour on her cheeks pointed a paw accusingly at him.

"Indeed! I find them tarts up in the bally badgers sleepin' chambers all the time! Keeps pinchin' em from the kitchens, wot!"

Boar half smiled.

"Aye, but it's my domain anyways. I'll eat when I'm hungry, and sleep when I'm tired."

The hare did not remove her icy glare as she answered him.

"Hah! Lazy buffoon, he is, wot!"

The hare shuffled off, giving a sly wink to Boar before leaving. Boar smiled.

"Hmm, maybe I'll go and find myself a new regiment of hares sometime soon. They always seem to accuse me of things and call me names."

Martin took a bite out of the tart offered to him. His eyes brightened and he grinned.

"Mmmm! If this is what your hares can do on such short notice, I'd love to see something they had planned!"

Boar nodded.

"Yes, my hares can put together quite a meal. Go ahead and eat. You mar reside here until you want to continue your journey."

Rose glanced at Martin.

"Well…" Martin began, "We were hoping you could help us pull together a defence of sort, or an attack, if necessary."

Boar nodded.

"Yes, an attack is necessary. We must have every creature gathered, armed and ready to fight. I must also travel to hellgates and seal it. If we stop the flow of vermin into the dark forest, we might be able to gain a serious advantage."

Martin nodded.

"We will fight to rid this land of vermin once and for all."

Gonff had come up behind hi, wagging a paw over Martin's head. Rose giggled.

"Oh, Martin's a bunny!" Martin glanced up, but missed Gonff hand fly away fast. Gonff shrugged.

"Hmm? What are ye' looking at me like that for? I was only coming over to ask if we could make anew name for our resistance. You know, like Corim."

Martin shook his head.

"Sorry, Gonff, but Coritdf doesn't have the certain ring to it as much as Corim does."

* * *

Luke sat with Sayna outside, trays of food set out for them by the hares. Luke tested his sword on some mangled bushes while Sayna practiced with her bow and arrows. Luke snipped a tip of a leaf off with his sword, smiling at the blade.

"Isn't this sword so amazing? I can't believe it's mine."

Sayna nodded.

"I'm not one to judge swords, but that is indeed a very nice one."

Luke perked up his ear for a moment, thinking he heard something, but then relaxed slightly, turning back to Sayna. She was pulling the string taut, aiming arrows into the trees. Luke stopped her.

"May I try?" He asked, glancing over into the bushes. Sayna obliged, handing the weapon to him. Luke shook his head.

"No, no. I want to show you how to shoot it. Here, put your paws like that again. Sayna pulled the string taut again, looking down the arrow. Luke put his paws over hers, adjusting them into a better position.

"Now, you just look down the arrow like that, and you'll see the tree we're aiming at. Now…" Luke jerked the weapon around, leaving Sayna's paws on it with him, and then fired the arrow.

THUD!

There was a loud roar of agony and wailing. The voice whimpered for a moment, then the bushes rattled as light emitted from it. Sayna remained seated, still taking grasp on what had happened.

"Wha… W-What happened?"

Luke smiled.

"There was a rat watching us in the bushes. I think he intended on slaying us, see?" Luke held up a rusted old claymore, and then threw it away. He was surprised to hear another yelp of pain, and something far away was slain. Luke glanced anxiously around for the sign of more life. He was rewarded with mad shouts like a war cry. Rats thundered out of the foliage, rearing weapons and screaming. Luke raised his sword at them, fearless.

"Sayna! Run back to Boar and tell him to gather everyone and bring them out here! We are being attacked!"

Sayna dashed off towards Boars domain without a word. She looked back once, letting a tear slip away, the thought that Luke could be slain any moment. She then turned again and began running harder, the thought that wasted time could mean death for Luke.

Luke laughed as the rats tried to flank him. He slashed one vigorously as it wailed and burst into light. He grinned and twirled his marvelous sword around and around, catching one rat on the ear, and another had the tip of his footpaw removed. Luke wreaked havoc on them, twirling, thrusting, and jabbing. The rats eventually regained their composure and charged. Luke was ready. He battered faces, slew many, and wounded more.

Luke laughed and threw himself into the fray, causing a miniature hurricane of light. There was nothing he touched that was not slain.

* * *

"Boar! Martin!" Sayna kicked the double doors open wide and dashed in, flailing her paws.

"Luke! Rats! We're under attack! Gather weapons everyone!" Martin jumped up in surprise.

"Luke is under attack? Where? You must tell us!"

Sayna gasped out her story quickly.

"Luke is out there. We were practicing when Luke shot one of my arrows into the bushes. Then all of the sudden, we were attacked by rats. He told me to run and tell you, so I did!"

Martin drew his sword.

"Come on! Let's go! Those who are armed, let's go now! Hares gather weapons and come with us. Two score with Boar, the rest with me."

The mad scurry that followed resulted with an upturned table and food on the floor. Gonff licked up a small beaker of cordial that had fallen on the ground.

"Hmm, got a slight hint of wood to it, but it's still tasty!"

Martin sighed.

"Gonff! Stop dilly-dallying and get your weapon!" Gonff jumped up right, giving a smart salute, and then drew his dirk.

"Righto, mate!" Rose held her dirk, anxious of the fight.

Martin put a paw on her shoulder. "Rose… stay here with my mother and guard her if anything happens, Okay?"

Rose nodded.

"Alright, let's go!"

* * *

Martin's footpaws thudded against the ground along with many others. He followed the sound of the roaring and screaming of many rats, keeping a solid pace towards it. He finally caught a glimpse of his father. Only one wound one his shoulder show Martin that his father was winning. It was no surprise, Luke having clear areas behind his back and no rats daring to step closer to the whirling sword. Martin let out a loud cry.

"Father! I'm comiiiiiiing!" He and his friends were backed by ten fighting hares. Some wore only hard gloves for punching, but a few carried pikes and sabers. The rats back off slightly, but some force behind them was leading them on. They scattered for a moment, but regrouped in a stronger, more packed defense. Luke turned and smiled at them.

"Ahoy there! Come and help me fend off these rats!" He called to them casually. Martin kept his face solemn as he dashed towards them, one of Felldoh's javelins soaring over his head and picking off a target.

Martin waved his sword aloft.

"Eulaliaaaaa!" He roared out the ancient badger war cry. There were wails and shrieks as Martin let his sword wreak havoc in his paws.

Pallum was having fun with his new weapon. He swung the blade side of it at a female rat, sending a deep gash up her leg. She roared in pain and hopped around madly, holding her injured leg. Pallum twisted it and brought the sharp point down for the kill. Pallum grinned wickedly and picked out another target which had decided to flee. He aimed carefully with his sling and let fly his new slingstones. The weasel thought he had escaped, and was mighty surprised as the spiked slingstone snuffed out his life.

* * *

Back at Boar's home, Rose sat with Sayna at the reupturned tables. They twiddled their paws anxiously.

"Ooh, I wish something would happen. I'm tired of waiting her not knowing if Luke is alive…" Sayna said unhappily. Rose nodded.

"Yes, and not knowing if any of our friends are going to live. It's so sad…" She said, watching Sayna play with one of her arrows. Sayna nodded, deciding to get up and pace. They were interrupted by a sharp knock on the door. Rose sighed.

"Oh, they're back…" Rose got up and went and knocked back at them playfully, pretending not to know them.

"Who is it?" She called back. She was greatly startled by the voice that answered her.

"Open up! Let us in before we burn ye' out!" A disgruntled voice said from the other side. Rose jumped back, drawing her dirk.

"Go away, rat, or I'll slay you!"

There was a pause and some rude snickerings from behind the door.

"Aahaharharr! Do ye' really think yer can slay us! Ahaharrharhar!"

Rose laughed, signaling Sayna to head to the balcony. She obeyed without a word. Rose jumped back further as she saw a cutlass blade jam its way through the door. The door swung open, revealing five nasty looking searats, armed to the teeth with rusty sword, spears, and knives. Rose pointed her dirk at them, completely frightened but doing her best not to show it.

"Now, don't make me use this!" She pointed it at the rat in front. It laughed.

"Bilgescum! A mouseymaid slayin' me! 'specially when I've got other 'uns to back me up!"

Rose smiled, her fright slowly decreasing as she stood there.

"Come on, then! Rush me! I'll take you all on!" She said, completely unafraid. The rat stepped forward and swung his sword. Rose parried high, as Martin had shown her. The rat smiled.

"Hmm, feisty one, eh? I'll teach yer some manners!" He swung again, but Rose ducked, plunging the dirk into the rat's footpaw. The rat wailed in pain, his foot pinned to the ground by the silver blade. Rose pulled it out again, wiping the blade clean on his shirt. The rat limped backwards, cursing.

"Ye'll pay fer that, missy. Ye'll pay for that… Alright, mates! Charge!" The rats dashed ahead of them, waving their swords. One rat halted and stood up straight. The leading rat prodded him in the bottom with his sword.

"What've ye' stopped for! Come on! Get moving!" He said angrily. The rat didn't answer. Instead, he fell sideways to the ground, an arrow in his throat. Rose dispatched another easily, who had left his stomach wide open as it raised his sword to attack. The other two circled her, knives and spears at the ready. Rose ducked as one rat tried to slice her with his knife. She was not fast enough, and the blade hit her shoulder. She held it, wincing, and still standing between the two rats. The rat with the spear thrusted again. It missed, plunging straight into the rat with the knife. The kniferat gave a faint gurgle, then burst into light. Rose raised her dirk unwillingly and ran the spear rat through.

The remaining rat wailed and limped towards Rose, his sword waving madly.

"Aaargh, ye little beast, firing arrows at us while we were charging ye'! Didn't even see you shoot it… Hgggkjjh!" The rat held his throat, which was pierced through by an arrow. He happened to catch a glance of Sayna on the balcony, bow in paw. The rat turned to see Martin the Warrior burst through the door before keeling over and dying. Rose stood back panting heavily.

"Whew! They're tough beasties, Martin. I don't know how you fight them in greater numbers."

Martin stared at her completely bewildered.

"H-how many did you fight?"

"Five." Sayna called from above, her bow loaded with another arrow. Martin nodded.

"You fought, too? You slew five rats?"

Sayna nodded.

"It was hard work. Rose slew two with her dirk. I slew two with my bow and arrow. The other one slew his friend!"

"By accident, of course." Rose intervened. Martin shook his head.

"No… Rats can be very nasty at times and slay each other without warning. Very horrible creatures, searats…"

Rose nodded, leaning against Martin.

"Aye, and hard to kill!"

Martin shrugged.

"Not when you have a nice long sword like I do!" Martin raised his blood spattered blade. Rose shut her eyes and put her arm around him.

"So, what happened at the fight? Did everything go well? Is everyone alright?"

Martin nodded.

"No casualties, though we have quite a few injured hares. Grumm received a slight head wound when he was knocked senseless by a spearbutt. Pallum hasn't had much practice with his new scythe, so he cut himself on it."

Pallum glared at him.

"Aye, practice. Just give me more practice and I'll slice the hides of ye' buffoons!"

Rose ignored him, answering Martin instead.

"Oh, thank goodness. I take it Boar slaughtered all the searats with one sweep of his mighty sword? I saw it hanging with his armor in the room where you got your sword…"

Martin nodded jokingly.

"Oh yes. When he arrived, he swung his sword once and beheaded every rat in the land! Now we don't have to worry about them!" He said, grinning. Rose pushed him against a wall in mock anger.

"Oh, be quiet, you. I'll go and get something to clean that wound on your side, there…"

Martin smiled.

"So, considerate… Never thinking about yourself, eh?"

Rose nodded.

"I was thinking about myself a lot when those searats were attacking me. I never thought I'd live another second, so I tried to make myself feel good!"

Martin smiled, taking her paw. "Come on, we'll get something for both our wounds!"

Boar sat with Luke from a distance.

"Just like peas in a pod, eh?" Boar said.

Luke nodded.

"The apple doesn't fall far from the tree!" He said, winking at Sayna, who blushed. She turned and, upon request from Martin, began bandaging Grumm's head.

_Author's Note: Aaah, yes. Chapter 27 is done! Now I can take a few days rest and get started on chapter 28! Oh, man, I'm back to writing on impulse again. Everything from the beginning of this chapter has been complete improvisation on my part. It will start to get boring again, until I think of a way to spice it up a bit. Give me three weeks to update again. I'm sure to have something by then._

_Also, I'm going to release my real email address again. It's (chickenofjustice at gmail dot com). If you have any questions or just want to give a private review, just email me. I also will give advice to anyone who has never written a fic before(Like me). Thank you:-D!_


	28. Chapter 28

_Author's note: What's to say? Read on!_

Chapter 28

Morning brought fresh new life and singing, the sun tinting the tips of the clouds a rosy hue, birds soaring and chirping their joyous ring to calm the inhabitants of the forest. Martin sat with Boar and his father in his sleeping chambers, discussing.

"What next, Boar? We must have a larger council of meeting. Just we alone are not wise enough to council the fate of the forest which we live! Should we arrange for other's to help us?"

Boar nodded.

"That is a good plan. Just we three are not the greatest brains in the forest. I must contact my Salamandastron past lords. Spearlady Gorse and such…"

Luke flicked the tip of his sword, catching a leaf hanging out the window.

"Badgers, eh? I can imagine a large group of 'em barreling into the vermin and causing havoc. Badgers are going to be a large ingredient to destroying vermin."

Martin nodded.

"But…" Boar added, "There are also wildcats. They are not stronger than we are, but are smarter. My father Brocktree fought a wildcat once. He said the battle was harsh, and the wildcat cheated. His good friend Ruff the otter saved him."

Martin nodded.

"Good friends can save lives. I have many examples, like Rose singing at the bees so that they would go back to their hives, and how she scared the seabirds off with her eagle cry. Gonff also helped me out of Kotir castle once. I would have wasted away to nothing down there…" Martin shuddered.

Grumm entered the room, clad in a new faded orange tunic, carrying a tray.

"Urr, but 'tis nuthin cummpared to yurr, Marthen: Zlayin' Ragbag with yon shoiny swurd, reskkuin' Dinjir from'n thoi gurt seaburd, keepin us afloat in thoi water, hurr hurr, eskapin' the guwtriobe squir-"

"Alright, Alright!" Martin said indignantly, "I've heard enough…"

Luke smiled.

"Fighting and quick thinking is your thing, Martin. It's obvious that you have had much experience as a warrior."

Martin shrugged, trying to get the situation back on track as Grumm placed the tray of food in front of them.

"Alright, Boar… How are we supposed to call people here? Is there a search party we can send out?"

Boar smiled and shook his large head.

"Nay, but follow." He rose out of the chair, taking his massive, muscular body with him. Boar grabbed a long, hefty steel pole with what looked like a cannonball on the end.

"Stand back and cover your ears!" He opened a nearby window and swung.

BONG!

Martin, Grumm, and Luke jumped to the ground, ears ringing at the amazing noise. Boar grinnned.

"You wanted creatures from the forest, and creatures from the forest you shall get."

Martin glanced out the window.

"Wow, that was loud. I can imagine every beast in the forest can hear that…"

Boar nodded.

"It used to only work during the night, but as you can imagine, the creatures out there became very indignant and began responding during the daytime as well."

Martin scratched his head.

"Why would it only work at night?"

"Hoi, 'cuz thoi beasties been awrfully toired when Burr struck yon bongo."

"Bongo?" Boar asked, completely perplexed.

Martin laughed along with Luke. "Ahahaha! They were all asleep when you struck it!"

Boar nodded.

"It was supposed to be only for gathering my hares at night. I miscalculated the size of the noise. Half the forest was out for complaints. As for you Grumm, I think you have come up with a nice name for it. Bongo!"

Martin nodded.

"Only half, eh?" Martin lifted a slightly smaller instrument than the one Boar had used. He reared back and slammed it into the 'Bongo'.

_BONG!_

Boar laughed. "I can hit it harder!" He raised the striking instrument and charged head on at the window out of which it was hung.

_**BONG!**_

"Oh, hurrhurr, oi've gonn hurribly deafeneded, burr hurr, yes oi 'ave! Leave 'tis poor moler to doi roight yurr where 'e loiz!" Grumm shook horribly as he held his ears. Martin had slammed pillows down his ear, but it still sounded like his own attempt.

Boar laughed as Luke withered slowly to the ground, as he had not raised his paws in time to cover his ears.

"I am sorry Luke. Should've warned you. Oh, look, here they come!"

Bounding out of the trees were creatures of all shapes and sizes. Voles, squirrels, mice, moles, otters, hedgehogs and dormice. Some smaller ones came tumbling behind them, calling out in copy of their parents, though in the dibbuns sacred language.

"S'nonsense! Kinfounded bagger, allus hikking da bell."

"Gorra stup callin' us widda gweat noisy fing."

"Burr, gurt noisebag!"

Some polite hedgehogs waved up into the window.

"Hello, ye' great lump of a badger. Wot is it you need from us?"

Boar smiled and waved a great paw at them.

"I need your council and warfare skills in this time of turmoil. If you would all please come and gather outside, we may talk in peace. My friend Martin here is intending to build a large army, intending to use it to conquer the dark forest once again!"

The hedgehog nodded.

"Let us taste a small bit of your food and we might help ye'" The hedgehog winked at him.

Boar nodded and grinned. "Yes, my hares are quite the cooks, aren't they?"

The hedgehog smirked. He beckoned his large clan of hedgehogs and they charged the double doors. Boar held up his paws in mock despair.

"What terrible times are these, when badgers can't live in peace, because raving hedgehogs are always attacking me and plundering my storehouses!"

Some squirrels bounded above them overhead, swinging slings.

"Ahoy there, Boar the fighter!" one called out, "We've come cos we can't go on with our daily activities if our ears are ringing!"

Martin smiled, as Boar headed down to the balcony, which surveyed the large banqueting hall.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Boar was immensely surprised to see hares already at work in his kitchens. He stopped one, questioning him.

"Why are you already working on creating dishes for my friends? I never asked you."

The hare flipped his floppy cooks hat.

"Bloomin' bell sounded, ole badger lord. Must mean we're 'spectin' company, eh, wot?"

Boar nodded.

"Well, you really shouldn't go and start doing things without my permission, you know."

The hare trundled off, muttering things under his breath.

"Ahoy, don't'cha go 'n' do stuff wi'out 'is permission… Bally badgers hat's a tad tight, wot!"

Boar shook his head. Martin jumped back from the door to keep away from the raging mass of spiked bodies that threw the doors open wide. He eventually resorted to jumping on the table, though a few hares were completely slammed head on by spikes. They jumped about, rubbing their fur in aguish.

"Owwouch! Confoundin' hedgehogs! Never keepin' a single eye out for their jolly friends that've known 'em since we arrived here!"

Martin leaped from the table, over a hedgehogs head who had sat himself down for vittles. Boar held up a massive paw.

Another less barbaric hedgehog from a different clan walked up behind Boar.

"Watch out fer this lot, mate. I've seen 'em afore, an' they'd eat the bark off trees if they was desperate enough."

Luke chuckled. Martin was worried.

"Where is everyone else?" He asked, biting his lip. He was answered by a cheeky voice from behind him.

"Felldoh led a small clan out to look for more rats. 'E went with Rose, Sorin, Pallum, and half a score of hares. They said they'd be back fer vittles, though, mate."

Martin didn't need to turn to know whose mouth the voice had come.

"Alright, Gonff. Thank you. When they return, would you mind asking them to join us at the table?"

"Aye, I'll tell 'em." Gonff answered, whirling his dirk.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

It was a considerable while before the food was ready, and eventually it was, rolled out on trolleys, and carried out by muscular hares. Boar held beck half a score brawny hedgehogs from attacking a large bowl of apple damson pudding, calling out to an overly concerned Martin.

"Hey! Will you give me a hand here? Stop worrying about your Rose. She'll be fine!"

Martin sniffed. "Aye, so you noticed, eh?" He said grimly.

Boar chuckled. "I haven't seen a blind bumblebee that couldn't tell you cared for each other, Martin. Come on, sit down and have a good time.

Eventually, the food was completely ready. Boar let the hedgehogs loose without a welcoming speech. They roared and crammed food into their mouths, snarling, snarfing, and grabbing. Martin stuck to hot hazelnut cake and blackberry wine. Some decent squirrels sat at the end with some larger otters, actually using their forks to eat, which was a surprise because more than half the creatures there were using paws. Gonff patted Martin hard on the back, who sputtered out some wine on the hare sitting across from him. The hare glared indignantly at him. Martin indicated Gonff, but found himself pointing at nothing. The hare kicked at Martin beneath the table before leaving.

Gonff rocketed up from under the table, rubbing his head.

"That 'uns got a nice footpaw. I reckon he could take on a rat army with just feet."

Martin glared at him.

"Causing me to spit in peoples faces isn't the greatest way to warm up to people, Gonff. Just keep your pointless silly games to yourself!" He snarled at him.

Gonff stood back, face with fake horror. "Well! What could it be that's making Martin so uptight and in a bad mood? Could it be that he is worried about yon mousemaid, lost in the woods without her beloved warr-"

Martin shoved Gonff bodily against the wall, annoyed. Gonff hustled back out, rubbing a paw against his back.

"Listen, she'll be fine, alright?"

Martin stared blankly at his food before turning and smiling at Gonff. "I hope you're right."

He turned and watched a hare stuff a carrot and plum pastie down his throat, shaking his head.

"Where do you put it all?" Martin asked, amazed. The hare winked at him.

"Oh, this 'n' there, ye' know. Some on me face and in my stomach, wot! Scoffin' is wot I do best, eh? Ask anybeast."

An indignant looking hedgehog watched them scornfully.

"A dinnae think ye' could outeat a hedgehog like meself, sir hare."

Gonff popped up on the table between them, roaring aloud.

"Ahoy, mates! We have a scoffing challenge! Grinjsaw and Fleetscut have challenged each other!"

Martin laughed. Grinjsaw and Fleetscut stared at Gonff, amazed.

"How in spikes name did you know my name?"

Gonff winked cheerily at them.

"I know many things."

Grinjsaw immediately warmed up to the mousethief. Martin smiled.

"Who here agrees to apple and damson cakes?"

Grinjsaw and Fleetscut both nodded.

"Bring the bally tucker over here! I'm rarin' to get his started!"

Grinjsaw smiled.

"Aye, but you'll be raring to end at about ten pies through…"

Fleetscut winked at him.

"I wouldn't count on that, wot!"

Gonff made a tiny flag from the corner of the tablecloth and a small sliver from the large double doors. He waved it and whistled.

"Alrighty. The contestants have the ability to choose which cakes the other eats, big or small. Begin!"

Fleetscut dove into his first cake eagerly, chosen by Grinjsaw. Fleetscut nodded and handed him a large one. They kept a fast pace until the third cake, when Fleetscut began to slow down. Grinjsaw grinned beneath a cake.

"Tirin' already, eh?"

Fleetscut held his stomach.

"I don't know wot's happenin' to me! I must've eaten too much before we started."

Grinjsaw laughed and started a fourth. Boar stood by Martin and Luke. Luke shook his head.

"I don't know about Fleetscut. He seems to already be tiring."

Boar shook his head.

"Hmm, I think he's using strategy. Watch."

Boar was right. The large hedgehog took advantage of his lead. He ate the larger cakes and passed the smaller ones to Fleetscut. Martin nodded his approval of the strategy.

"Fleetscut is making the hedgehog feel sorry for him! He's getting all the smaller ones!"

Boar nodded.

"Fleetscut has developed a mastermind of strategy since I met him. He helped bring back the squirrel tribe that saved Salamandastron from the evil wildcat Ungatt Trunn."

Martin nodded.

Many of the hedgehogs were rooting for Grinjsaw, but two score hares rooted all the louder for Fleetscut, who groaned as Grinjsaw pushed another plate in front of him.

"Eat up, hare!"

Fleetscut selected the largest cake he could find and handed it to Grinjsaw. Fleetscut gave a tiny grin beneath the cake that no other creature could see.

At about the twelfth cake, Grinjsaw began to slow. Fleetscut's plan had worked exceptionally well. In Fleetscut's mind he was still hungry, but to Grinjsaw, he still had a sure win. He sniffed reprovingly at the hare.

"Give up, Fleetscut. You know you can't fight through this much longer."

The hare shrugged and began his seventh cake.

"I'm goin' to win this bally contest if I explode in the process, wot!"

Grinjsaw smirked, his insides quirking at the sight of the hare starting another cake. He was leading by five cakes. He could stop now and wait for Fleetscut to catch up with him. The hedgehog sat back and waited for the hare to gain on him. His supporters shouted at him reprovingly.

"Come on, ye' traitor. Eat up!"

The hedgehog held up a paw, smiling at his friends.

"Let the hare catch up, and let me rest. By the time he reaches his twelfth, I'll start such a run that he won't be able to catch up with me if he had a season!"

Fleetscut kept a lagging pace, making a great show of being full, although he really wasn't.

"Aaargh! I must…keep…eating…." He started on his eleventh pie. Grinjsaw hoped the hare wouldn't catch up. He rubbed his throbbing stomach, satisfied. As Fleetscut finished his twelfth pie, he handed Grinjsaw a cake. Grinjsaw started slowly, smiling at the hare. Fleetscut groaned a while as Grinjsaw pushed a cake towards him. In mid groan he stopped, giving a tiny "Oh!"

Grinjsaw looked up from his cake, glad for the momentary pause.

"Eh? What's happened? Did your stomach explode?"

Fleetscut shook his head.

"No, me second stomach finally settled in, bally thing…"

Fleetscut grinned and launched himself at the cakes madly. He ate about four in record time, and Grinjsaw snorted his disbelief.

"Second stomach? What the…"

Fleetscut winked at him.

"Second stomach, right, old chap. Keeps a hare on his toes when the tucker's gone too deep!"

Grinjsaw snorted and laid back, forfeiting. His friends urged him on, but he was not to touch another morsel of food that night. Fourteen cakes had been anough for him. Gonff held up Fleetscuts paw.

"The winner!"

Fleetscut glared at him indignantly.

"Do you mind? Let me get my scoff in, sir, wot!"

Martin laughed with Boar and Luke as Gonff bowed low and backed away slowly.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

It did not take long for the eating to end. The hedgehogs had eaten from the middle of the table and outwards, finally halting as the reached the end of the tables. Boar sat at one end, rubbing his stomach satisfactorily. He grunted, pulling himself forwards.

"Alright, now let's get down to business. Martin? Would you explain our situation?"

Martin obliged.

"Now, let me see. As most of you know, we have vermin criss crossing our lands, pillaging and slaying where ever they please. I have seen it happen in many places. We need the wide council of many creatures all across the lands to help us think of a plan in destroying the vermin irreversibly. What we need are suitable weapons, armor, and creatures. Boar is sure to cover us for the time being; but after we get more creatures, he will not have enough weapons to cover us all. You are here because you are creatures who are intelligent, creatures that are strong, and creatures who can supply us with rations and things like that."

"There's nothing more important than food!" A hare interrupted. "A line that passes down for generations from hare to hare is 'Army marches on its stomach!' Don'tcha know!"

Boar silenced him with a stern glare. Martin held up a paw.

"No need for that, Boar. Whoever started that saying is very wise. An army without food is useless." Martin said, and then turned back to the table. "We need to get organi-"

He was interrupted by a sudden bursting of the doors. Sorin and Felldoh rocketed in with two other hares, gasping for breath and holding their sides. Felldoh bounded up onto the table.

"Everyone to arms! Gather armor and weapons from the armory! Be ready to attack!"

Martin stood bolt upright.

"What is it? What's happened?"

Sorin danced about shaking his paws wildly.

"Rats! Many rats ambush us in the forest! Couple hares slain, and another few captured. Rose and Pallum were taken, too! Get'cher selves up on yer paws and help!"

Martin's heart nearly stopped. He gripped his sword hilt readily.

"Alright, everyone! You heard the squirrels! Get some weapons and let's go! Keep silent and stay together. Don't let a beast see you!"

The mad scatter afterwards was indication that they had understood the urgency in his voice. Luke and Boar stood up, paws on swordhilts. Felldoh held his javelins carefully, and Sorin gripped his daggers tightly. Martin stared silently around, scratching his head. He put down his paw, asking. "Where's Sauvin?"

Sorin shrugged.

"Now that I think of it, he hasn't been here since we got our weapons!" Martin said in shock. Boar wrinkled his snout in disgust.

"Perhaps he ran from the battle. That 'un didn't fight at all, either."

Martin shook his head.

""He wouldn't run from a battle. He is a knife thrower. He probably battled and we didn't even see him."

Sorin rubbed his paws together. "Who knows? He probably saved my life three or four times that battle! Hahaha!"

Everyone laughed. Even Boar managed a snicker. It was a short while before all creatures came rushing out, carrying a collection of items, such as daggers, dirks, sword, javelins, spears, pikes, bows and arrows, scythes, and some strange clubs with spikes on them. One squirrel tried on a pair of hare boxing gloves. He jumped about, throwing punches at fake vermin.

Martin surveyed his army.

"Have any of you ever experienced warfare before?" He asked. He was answered with a chorus of 'Aye's. Martin nodded.

"Alright then… Again, everyone be as quiet as possible and stick together. Use bushes and foliage to your advantage. Sorin, do you know in which direction the rat camp is?"

Sorin shook his head, but answered.

"I can lead you to the point we were attacked by 'em, and then we could tell you which way they headed, but that's about it."

Martin nodded.

"Very well. Let's head out now!"

Martin moved aside as Boar gave an effortless push to the double doors. They opened wide, and everybeast marched quietly out. Sorin led them, stopping every once and a while to sniff flowers and pluck some damsons. He did it all carelessly, and was starting to get on Martin's nerves.

"Sorin! We don't have time for all these silly games! Have we reached the battleground yet?"

Sorin nodded.

"Aye. About five score paces back a ways."

Martin threw up his paws in despair.

"Which way did they go?"

Sorin pointed, and was responded by a sudden trample of footpaws. They didn't need Sorin to guide them anymore. Instead, he climbed a tall tree and glided along next to Martin. He waved a cheery paw at him.

"Ahoy there, Martin! Nice day for a glide, eh?"

Some of the creatures there had never seen a flying squirrel before, and they stared at him curiously. He winked cheerily at a bank vole that had run under him to observe his stomach.

"What'cha think yore doin' under there? Get out of there before I land on you!"

The vole shrieked and jumped back, letting the squirrel go over him. Martin stared worriedly ahead. What had become of Rose?

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Rose stirred. She could not remember what had happened. Was she in bed and had a bad dream? Rose struggled helplessly to move her paws, but managed only a slight wiggle. Staring down at them, she gasped. She was tied firmly to a pole, bound tight. Everything rushed back into her head like a flood. The battle, the rats, her friends… Pallum!

She glanced wildly about, searching for him. Rose caught sight of him quickly. He was tied to a different pole, though he was tied upside down.

"Hoi, this 'uns wakened, mateys!"

Rose stared down at the five rats that guarded them. She twitched her nose reprovingly at the one who had taken her dirk.

"Hey, there, that's stealing!" She said angrily.

The rat waved the dirk in front of her. "Oh, 'tis isn't it? I'd forgotten me manners! You want it? Take it!" The rat whipped the flat of the blade across her face. She took the blow by surprise, and she shrieked. Rose licked a small trickle of blood from her lip.

"You'll pay for that one, rat…"

The rat laughed, turning. He was surprised to find himself completely blown through by a nicely sharpened sword. Standing in front of him was a large wildcat, snarling at him. The rat tottered slightly, then fell to the ground with a sickening thud. Rose stared down at him, looking up into the sky before dying. The wildcat raised one lip to show his teeth to the mousemaid.

"Hello there, miss. You are a female in our parts and are to be treated with respect. The unfortunate rat just slain didn't seem to know that. Now… is this your dirk?"

The wildcat raised the pink pommel stoned dirk. Rose nodded.

"Yes, that's mine."

The wildcat cocked his head slightly.

"Where did you come across such a weapon?"

Rose's eyes widened with horror. The wildcat obviously was trying to find out information about her friends. She shook her head.

"I found that lying on the ground somewhere back. Somebeast must have dropped it, or died while carrying it."

The wildcat nodded.

"Fair enough. Now, tell me. Where do you live? With other creatures?"

Rose slumped down.

"I live alone with my husband. We were out searching for food when we came and found some decent creatures roaming the woods. They asked for directions, but before we could answer, I was set upon by rats and a battle was started."

"Well! Enough of that. What's your name?"

Rose answered truthfully, realizing that her name would mean nothing to the wildcat.

"Laterose. And yours?"

"My name is Ungatt Trunn, shaker of the earth, and the wildcat that makes the stars fall from the sky!"

Rose nodded.

"Very well. Will you let me go?"

Ungatt shook his head.

"Hmm, I'm afraid we can't do that…"

Rose stared curiously at him.

"Why not? You said you treat female creatures with repect! This is not respect."

"Because we must bargain your life for food. We don't have much food around, and if we keep going on like this, then we will surely die of hunger. Don't worry! You will not be harmed. Once your friend agrees to food, then we will be on our way."

Rose shuddered when the wildcat turned his back. What was she to do?

"I won't give any information!" She thought. The wildcat smiled, sensing Rose's shudder. He was to win over her frightened soul easily.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Not far from the camp, Martin sat with Gonff and Luke, keeping a sharp eye on the camp. Behind them, hedgehogs crammed the forests, and squirrels covered the trees, making on sound at all. Some otters and voles mixed into the hedgehogs, but thehedgehogs numbers were considerablya lot larger then their own. Martin played nervously with his paws.

Gonff smiled and put a comforting paw on his shoulder. "How many times to I have t' tell ye', matey? She's goin' to be fine!"

Martin shrugged. "I just can't… help but wonder what's going on over there. She might be slain. Hey! Look! There seems to be some sort of ruckus going on over there!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

A rat captain named Redfang sat with his small band of followers. His followers were a few that rebelled against Ungatt Trunn, but didn't dare run away. They grumbled over the campfire of their experiences with the wildcat had done to them today.

"I couldn't get a single wink o' sleep last night, mates. 'E put me on watch from dusk 'til dawn!"

"Aye, and I didn't get any breakfast rations cos I didn't get 'is breakfast fast enough!"

Rosegiggled. Redfang heard.

"What are you smilin' at!" He roared at her.

Rose laughed scornfully at them. "Don't talk to me like that, you flea ridden nosebag!"

Redfang bolted up on both footpaws, glaring at Rose angrily.

"What do ye' think yore doin', miss? 'Tis awfully dangerous speakin' to an officer like that!"

Rose sneered at him, putting on a nice show for the rest of the camp. "Officer? Hah! Ungatt Trunn must be really desperate if he gave you the position of officer!"

Redfang glanced around angrily, hearing snickers from all the tents and creatures around him. He raised a paw angrily at her, speaking in a dark tone.

"Yew shuttup, you. Yore tied to a post an' I'm down here. I wouldn't try to make it any worse by getting' yoreself a new nose carved on yer face!"

Rose laughed.

"I'd like to meet the creature who carved your face! He must've been blind!"

Even some of his companions laughed this time. Redfang couldn't take it anymore. Seizing his spear, he charged the mousemaid on the post. Rose barely had time to scream before the blade came down.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

One creature heard the scream louder than all the others. Martin stood, rooted to the spot, his eyes welling up with tears as he saw the horrible light bursting from the campsite. His eyes were perfectly normal one second, but after a blink, they were filled with the rage of the bloodwrath. He raised his sword, his voice quivering with anger as he pointed with the blade.

"Chaaaaaaarge!"

_Author's Note: Dangit I have to write two more of these! ARGH! Can't… go on… much… longer! Anyways, I have to think of more ideas for my story. This next one will take long- you can be sure of that._


	29. Chapter 29

_Author's Note: Hmm, I bet you all want to hear what happened to Rose… Anyways, here you go!_

Chapter 29

Martin did not know what to do. He found himself urged to slay, but he did his best to restrain himself. The warrior mouse knew Rose was a large cause of bloodwrath, and he may slay his friends in the process of getting at Redfang. He couldn't restrain himself any longer. Raising his sword, he charged into the melee, hacking, slashing, cutting, and slicing. All at the same time, he had mixed emotions. He felt anger, sadness, and the lust for the slaying of Redfang. The warrior glanced madly about, but saw no sign of Redfang. Martin whacked a tree trunk with his sword. He felt angry that someone else had gotten him first.

His next thought surprised him. He glanced around for the friend who had slain Redfang, seeking to slay them. It was only a fleeting thought, and he slapped a paw to his forehead angrily.

"What am I thinking! I have to fight these creatures for the sake of defending Boar! Where is the mad badger anyways?"

'Mad' was an understatement. Boar fought alone, waving his might battlesword ferociously. Those who weren't slain on contact with the blade were sent sailing through the air and met their doom by hitting trees hard, or landing on broken weapons. Martin slew a rat with a quick flick of the sword and glanced about for his friends. Sorin and Felldoh were fighting in the trees, slinging javelins and throwing stones. Grumm parried wildly with his ladle, back to back with Grinjsaw and Pallum, who had received his scythe from Boar upon reaching the badger. Occasionally Grumm jumped and pulled a spike out of his bottom, glaring angrily at Pallum and Grinjsaw.

Martin shrugged; glad to see his friends were alright. He turned, launching into the melee wildly, using tooth, claw, and blade to cause great peril among the vermin. They shrieked and jumped back, although some were dim-witted and were easily slain by the mouse.

Among the vermin, a large wildcat had clumsily pulled on his armor and was fighting with trident and shield. He held it ferociously out at the badger who was advancing on him.

"Stay back, you mad beast! Everybeast get that badger! He who slays him will receive the finest foods taken from the badger! Hurry! Get the badger!" He said scaredly. The rats advanced hesitantly, not wanting to go near the mighty badger, however also fearing the wrath of their warlord. They were stuck between the raging wildcat and Boar, who was getting nearer and nearer his target. The rats were easily thrown aside by Boar. A couple rats advanced from behind and jumped on him, hacking furiously at the back of his body. Sorin flew in to the rescue, knocking one senseless with his boomerang, and then slaying another with the sharp tip. He received a smart tip of the blade on his leg before lashing out at the other rat with both paws. The flying squirrel pranced about angrily, showing his wound to the rat.

"Lookee here, rat. See watch've done to me best leg?"

The rat scowled. That was enough for Sorin. He drew his dagger and ran the rat through.

Gonff fought with two hares who carried long sabres. They whirled and hacked together, perfectly synchronized with each other. The sight was amusing, yet perilous. Together they slew quite a few vermin, until one hare was slain by a well aimed arrow. Gonff roared and let his dirk fly. It slew the archer stoat easily. The mousethief seized a spear from the ground and began fighting his way towards his weapon.

Felldoh was enjoying himself. He counted the number of vermin he slew, his eyes alight with the fury of battle. The squirrel laughed and leaped from the strong tree limb, thrusting a steel pointed javelin down on an unfortunate ferret's head. He snapped it in half and began waving them wildly, laughing like a madbeast.

Pallum pranced about, slicing and waving. He had received a few injuries; More than half came from his mistakes with the blades. However, his weapon was dangerous, and many fell to the keen blade. Grumm did not have a weapon, and was easily being beaten by the many swords of the vermin. Pallum rushed to his aid, growling and waving the scythe. They backed off, knowing that although the hedgehog was clumsy, he had slain many of their friends.

Ungatt Trunn had no choice but to flee. He signaled a trumpet rat, who had time to blow two loud blasts on his shell trumpet before being slain by one of Felldoh's javelins. Grumm glared at him.

"Whoi did ye' do h'et, zurr Veldov. You'm bain't the broighest squirrel oi've seen in moi loife. They'm coulda been a'treatin', but you'm slayin' yon horny rat."

Felldoh laughed.

"I was having fun. I didn't want them to retreat. Anyways, I didn't sound it in time. Look!"

Every rat was grateful to be alive, after the unexpected sneak attack on their camp. They did not take anything along with them as they sprinted east, away from the sun. Pallum and Sorin laughed and yelled after them.

"Come back here, ye' cowards!"

"Aye, you lumpy bottomed fat faced frog sniffer! Come back and face Sorin the ferociously powerful and courageously brave destructifying vermin slayer!"

There were many blank stares that followed. Pallum shook his head.

"That's quite a mouthful. What was it again? Sorin the angrified superferocious vermin courage slayer?"

Gonff joined the fun.

"No, I think it was the Sorin the stupendously wonderful destructing vermin slayer!"

Soon many other voices joined the fray, yelling out their thoughts on the long name.

Martin sat away from them all, his back turned against them all. His anger mixed with steadily flowing tears, creeping down his cheek and onto his lips. A soft paw approached his shoulder. It was his father. Luke sat down beside him.

"Martin, I'm sorry. All of us feel what you are bearing. Grumm is weeping also. However, I know that you have more to be sad about than he does."

Martin remained silent.

"Martin, I know what it's like to lose a loved one. Your mother Sayna was slain by Vilu Daskar when you were onl-"

"It's not the same!" Martin said angrily. "You have a second chance with my mother! Rose is gone for good now! There's no way any of us can get her back!"

Luke patted him lightly on the back before leaving.

* * *

Later that day, every creature returned to Boar's fortress, wild with celebration. Martin didn't stay around to hear every creature talk about who they had slain, or how they slew them. He immediately took a sharp curve and rocketed up the steps. The frustrated mouse wondered, as he stepped into his own sleeping quarters, why this place was considered joyful.

"Ha! Happy place, my right eye!" He said to himself. Martin shed no tears. Instead, he stared resolutely out the window, cursing the vermin.

As he talked to himself, he didn't notice everything around him becoming slightly red and misty. The more he talked, the more it changed to be more like that way. Soon, he found himself gripping his sword and pointing it out the window and roaring.

"I'll get you for that, scum! I'll take you all down by myself! Yaaaaaa!"

Martin leapt from the bedroom window.

He was saved by a large pile of moss and dirt, which was once the large figure of Ripfang. He climbed down and sped off into the darkness, waving his sword at anything that moved.

* * *

Sayna gasped. Had she just seen Martin go sailing out of the window? She had come up to give him some comfort, knowing that he had lost Rose. The back of his body showed as he fell from the window. At first, Sayna couldn't believe it. Had he committed suicide? Then she saw that there wasn't any flash of light. Glancing down, she saw him running towards the forest, in direction of the vermin camp.

"Oh, no!" She groaned, "Maybe he _is_ committing suicide!"

* * *

Luke bolted upright.

"What did you say?"

Sayna gasped her story out again, this time making sure each word was complete. Luke sat down heavily.

"It's gotten to his head, it has. Losing someone so close does cause things like that. I nearly froze myself to death in the ocean after you died."

Sayna grasped Luke's paw anxiously.

"We're going to help him, aren't we?"

Luke nodded. There were some groans from the onlookers.

"blinkin' mouse 's out o' his mind! I say, chaps, didn't we just get back from another bally fight not two or three moments ago? 'Tis insane, I tell ye'!"

"Oh, no! I've got an injured leg! It isn't bad enough that I'm going to limp around for eternity?"

"Quiet!"

Pallum the hedgehog roared aloud, snarling.

"This is not a completely neccesary cause. Last time, everyone was in danger. This time, it is only one mouse. I can see why you don't want to go. I request that those who feel that they must go come with us. Anyone who wants to come, go over there. Anyone who wants to stay because they have family or if they're injured, then you are welcome to stay here."

There was a small shuffle of footpaws, but everybeasts mouths were shut. Luke smiled gratefully smiled at two thirds of the creatures that were to come with them.

"Alright. Since there is no time to talk, let us grab our weapons and get going! We may have to march quickly, since Martin has a head start. I also want to thank Pallum for his leadership."

Pallum bowed gracefully, nearly impaling himself on the scythe in his paws. Every creature had only just arrived, so they hadn't put their weapons back in the armory yet.

"Alright, creatures. Every one of you has a life and family to protect. I want you to remember them while fighting. It is a good motivator. Let's go!"

* * *

Martin trekked doggedly on, seeing nothing around him but red mist. His desire to slay foebeasts pushed him on, although the only rat he really desired to slay was Redfang. He gripped his sword firmly, pointing it out towards the vermin camp, which was now in sight. It was not too far now. He muttered to himself as the vermin camp loomed closer to him.

"My mother was behind me when I leapt through the window. They probably sent a party after me. I must slay them all before they get here. I want them! On second thought, they probably didn't send anybeast! All other creatures are probably tired from the last fight. Not me, though. I feel fine!"

Martin didn't devise a plan. Instead, he walked almost casually into the vermin camp, glancing around angrily at all the completely bewildered vermin about, staring at him as if he was crazy.

"Hey, yew! What do ye' think yore- Yeear-"

The weasel did finish his scream. The sword had done it's work. Some rats blanched visibly, backing away as the mouse sort of gave a small grunt of satisfaction. This mouse was a born warrior. Martin glanced about.

"Earlier there was a mousemaid tied to a pole. A rat dashed at her with a spear. I heard a scream, and a creature died. Who died?"

A braver rat gulped and answered.

"I wos with Redfang when 'e charged 'er. 'Twas funny. The light came, but both of 'em were gone when it stopped. Maybe somebeast slew Redfang wir an arrer?"

Martin stared at the ground. All of a sudden, red mist swept over his eyes again, and he thrusted up with his sword into another rat, screaming wildly.

"Come on, rats! Face me! I'll take you all on! Waahahaha!"

The vermin halted for a moment, before realizing that they outnumbered the mouse about fourscore to one. They seized their weapons and dashed at the mouse, thinking it would be an easy battle. They thought wrong.

Martin's blade seemed to be everywhere at once. The mouse would go down fighting, pop up somewhere else, and continue his strangely uncounterable attack. In a moment, the flaps of a large tent was thrown open wide, and a large orange wildcat came dashing out, snarling and waving a large net that had the metal balls dangling from the side. The wildcat twirled the weapon and flung it at the mouse. Martin saw it coming. He held the blade out and did a slash with his sword. The net was torn in two. One of the metal balls struck an unfortunate rat in the face, and he was slain instantly.

The wildcat wasn't going to give up so easily. He signaled a rat that was nearby, who was carrying the same horn that caused the retreat in the last battle. The rat blew hard upon the end, causing the shrill whistle. From the woods, about fourscore foraging rats came charging in, backed with threescore more from farther out, and laden with baskets full of fruit, berries, vegetables, and all sorts of edible roots. They stared in awe at the amazing warrior mouse, who, despite all injuries, was defying fifty of their clan. The wildcat glared at them, roaring.

"Move your insignificant bottoms and find your weapons! It is very embarrassing to watch nearly half of my horde being beaten by one mouse! Move it!"

They scattered, picking up fallen poles, spears, knives, daggers, lances and such.

* * *

Not far from the camp, about fourscore of creatures were charging, led by Luke, Pallum, and Boar the fighter. Their voices ripped clear across the air, like angry gulls.

"Eulalia! Give em' blood 'n' vinegar! Eulaliaaaa!"

* * *

Martin grunted with exertion as he worked now, tired from the wounds and fatigue that burdened him. Slowly he began to falter among the crowds of vermin. They kicked him hard against a tree trunk, where he rested. They aimed their spears readily, but were sursprised as fourscore of unexpected creatures charged them, roaring loudly.

"Eulaliaaaaaa!"

They stood for a moment, ridden with shock.

Ungatt Trunn sighed, signalling his trumpet rat for the third time that day. In a flash, many anxious rats had fled deeper into the woods, taking along with them nothing but their weapons.

Luke glanced around for signs of Martin. "Where is he? I can't find him!"

Gonff shrugged. "I could've sworn that I saw him fighting not a moment ago! Do you think…?"

Luke's eyes twitched for a moment, but he shook his head.

"No, I don't believe it. Martin is a great warrior. He wouldn't ever…"

A hare came up behind him, breathing heavily from the long charge.

"Perhaps we have some preposition troubles, eh, wot? Martin _was _a great warrior! He sacrificed himself to clear away many of the vermin clan."

Luke shook his head. "He isn't that careless when he's in his right mind. He did it because the bloodwrath took him, and for Rose…"

* * *

Something was dragging Martin through the trees. A figure with large, bushy tail. He wondered for a moment if it was Sauvin. No… it wasn't. This creature was a female. Martin didn't have much consciousness at the time. He felt his limp body being whirled through the trees on the back of the creature. Martin was sure that he was dead. Why else would he feel himself being dragged endlessly through trees, completely unconscious, and with no way to find out where he was. Perhaps he was dead…

* * *

After destroying the vermin tents and food supply, and gathering all the weapons, Luke and his clan began the sorrowful journey back. Boar was silent. He stared ahead, thinking of his moments alive with Martin.

Sorin wasn't sure what to think about the whole situation. Everyone else was silent and angry. He grabbed Gonff's flute and began playing a sharp little intro to a song, which he sang the words with a strange, hip-hop voice.

Oh why so sad, so sad

Oh why so mad, so mad

So happiness is in the past,

Hopef'ly this time won't last.

Oh please, be glad, be glad

Forget the things you had

Focus on the things that you have

And think not of the grave.

If you keep being bad,

I'll call upon your dad,

He'll surely tan your bottom hard

Until it feels like lard!

Sorin grinned about at them.

Luke pulled a wry smile. "Not bad for something you pulled right out of your head."

Boar nodded. "However, it contains too much of Sorin's immaturity and strange rhyming. …You dad will tan you hard until your bottom feels like lard?"

A hare agreed. "I liked the first verse, eh?"

Soon a larger chorus of voices joined them.

"Not bad for improvising verses!"

"Yes, it was good."

"Hey, may I have my flute back?"

"I didn't know so many things could rhyme! Sad, mad, glad, dad, bad, had!"

"What about clad and fad? They could have made a new verse?"

"Yeah, like what...?

The tunic in which I am clad,

Is the newest, latest fad?"

"Bally unprofessional, I say."

"Leave the rhyming up to Sorin, wot!"

Gonff was indignant.

"Sometimes I'll have to face you off in an improvisation contest, Sorin mate. Then we'll see who is better."

Sorin winked at him. "Aye, contests are what I'm best at!"

Gonff smiled roguishly. "Mine, too."

Sorin glanced around at the lively crowd of beasts, smiling as they walked back to Boar's domain. Nearly everybeast had forgotten Martin temporarily. Nearly.

Luke walked slightly off from the rest of the group. Pallum headed over. The hedgehog patted the mouse on the back, causing a sorrowful gasp from the mouth of Luke.

"I can't believe he's gone…"

"Well," Pallum said, sighing "You have every right to be sad. Martin was yore son. However, I do think that if he could be here right now, he'd give you a hefty punch and tell you to brighten up."

Luke smiled and looked up into the sky. The day was leaving, leaving only a small trail of sun on the horizon. Luke sighed, remembering his son.

* * *

Sayna threw the double doors open wide, grinning.

"Well? Where is he?" She asked, glancing about.

Luke led them, and his downcast face caused Sayna to shudder.

"We return tonight with bitter news."

"Bally food stocks burnt to the ground? 'Tis a sad day for all!" Wailed a hare from behind Sayna.

Luke shook his head. "Martin is…"

Sayna stood shock still, holding up a paw in anguish.

"Say no more. I can't bear it…" She said, her knees shaking uncontrollably. Luke caught her as she fell. He felt tears around his eyes. The mouse was a warrior, and not very good at crying. Sayna, however, was emitting such tears, a hare suggested they found a mop before they all drowned.

_Author's Note: In case I haven't made it clear, Martin isn't dead. He is being dragged through the trees by a strange, female creature. Who could that be? _

_Hint: It is a character made by BJ_

_REALE-mail address: chickenofjusticegmail (dot) com_


	30. Chapter 30

_Author's Note: Alrighty… This chapter is going to be the longest chapter I have written. Approximately 6000 words, I believe. Anyways, for all you people who think Martin is dead…_

Chapter 30

It was dawn when Martin began stirring. He felt the stinging of his wounds and winced. The mouse opened one eye and glanced around, though his vision was slightly blurred.

He was in a tiny apartment like place. A single bed made from fresh silk sheets and comfortable goosefeathers for stuffing. The roof was carelessly woven together rope and long sticks, which were sanded to remove rough edges. Martin heard a rustling nearby and glanced up. It was his rescuer.

It was a black squirrel. She did not carry any weapons, but looked vicious, and wore a simple brown shawl and green jerkin. The mysterious squirrel walked briskly over and stared into Martin's single open eye. The experience was almost comical.

"I can see now that you're awake."

Martin grunted. The squirrel sat down in a chair and pulled it up along side him. Martin stared curiously at her.

"I know you from somewhere…"

The squirrel shrugged. "Indeed, I feel I know you from somewhere as well. You are the image of someone who fought with me on the ship _Goreleech _against Vilu Daskar.

Martin's eyes widened. "My father fought with you! His name was Luke the warrior! Ranguvar! Ranguvar Foeseeker is you name!"

The squirrel nodded. "Aye, but for quite some time I couldn't find many foes."

Martin nodded. "Now you may have your chance again."

Ranguvar didn't answer.

Martin glanced about. "So, you are here alone?"

"Not anymore."

Martin stared at the ceiling. "Hmm, yes. However, I mean somebeast else nearby."

"Well, yes, there is another squirrel like myself. I met him while wandering. Or should I say he met me? I was quite surprised when I saw two reflections of black squirrels in the water!"

Martin bolted upright.

"Sauvin? You met Sauvin?"

Ranguvar shrugged.

"That's what he called himself."

Martin glanced at the floor. Ranguvar stared at him.

"Something troubles you?"

Martin nodded. "I lost a good friend of mine… A _very _good friend of mine only a couple hours ago."

Ranguvar straightened up from her slouch over the chair and stared through a doorframe. Sauvin shuffled silently in, playing with a knife, which is what he did when he was bored. In other words, he did it all the time. Nothing was exciting enough for Sauvin to be energetic. Ranguvar glanced up at him.

"He's awakened."

Sauvin nodded. Martin glanced at his bandages.

"Who did this to me? I have enough knowledge to know that neither of you are skilled enough as a healer to do this. I mean, look!" He showed them his bandages, which were perfectly tightened along with herbs that made his entire body feel like he had just been born. Ranguvar nodded.

"Well, we didn't do that, you're right. A good friend of yours did that… a _very _good friend of yours."

Martin sat wide eyed, staring through the doorframe. "Rose…?"

As if on queue, Rose came strolling in, fussing about with a book and some bandages. She glanced up to see Martin, sitting on the bed, rigid with shock.

"B-but…" Martin stuttered, "I thought you were dead!"

Rose put her paws on her sides and huffed. "Is that any way to greet me? Oh, lie down before you hurt yourself. I put those bandages on so you could heal by lying in bed."

Martin didn't care. His legs were shaking with excitement.

"You were dead, and now you're not! Rose! What happened earlier today?"

Rose shrugged.

"The sun rose, I got out of bed, ate breakfast, and then started tending to you."

Martin shook his head, admiring her ability to humor the situation he was in.

"No, I mean yesterday."

Rose nodded. "Ah! I see… Well, I was on the pole, and the rat Redfang started charging me. Is thought I was going to die, when my bonds were cut, and I fell. As I fell, Redfang died, and I was hauled up into the trees by Sauvin… Or was it Ranguvar?"

Martin leaned back against his pillow.

"Interesting turn of events, isn't it? I was afraid that you had died!"

Rose smiled. "Serves you right for what you did to me that day with Kerrag Sol!"

Martin laughed. "Aye, I guess so."

"My parents… Think I'm dead! I have to get back to them soon!" Martin said, the fact suddenly dawning on him. Rose nodded.

"That's the same thing that happened to you. Sauvin and Ranguvar are certainly quite troublemakers…" She giggled. Martin looked happily at Rose for a moment, and she glanced up, staring back at him.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" She said, her eyes glinting something romantic. Martin shuddered and slunk into his bed.

"Oh, it's nothing… I'm just happy that I found you. Everyone will be excited to see you!"

Rose smiled. "Hmm, yes, undoubtedly Grumm will be most eager to see me…"

Ranguvar interrupted them by setting a platter beside them both, piled high with raw fruits and vegetables. She shook her head sadly.

"Unfortunately, since I am a warrior and not a cook, I can only give you fruits straight from the tree."

Martin smiled. "There's nothing wrong with that. I never usually eat anything fancy, even if it's available."

Rose nodded. "Aye. He'll stick to bread and ale at feasts, poor mouse. Something must've happened to his head after all those injuries."

Martin smirked slightly, pushing Rose away from him. He then reached for a damson as Ranguvar and Sauvin left them alone.

"So…" Rose said, plopping down into the chair again. "You're bound to be stuck here for about a week or two, seeing the seriousness of your injuries. What do you want to do?"

Martin shrugged. "Learn to walk again, maybe." He said, pushing off from the bed with a mighty effort. His legs remained sturdy as he paced around the room.

Rose shook her head in disbelief. "You never cease to amaze me…"

Martin smiled. "I'm just walking. There wasn't any injury on my legs."

"Hmm, I see. So, in other words, you're ready to travel back to your family?"

Martin nodded, plucking a purple grape from the bowl. He strolled briskly through the door to another room, finding Sauvin sitting on a cushion, twirling his knives again. His eyes weren't plain and gray. Instead, they were wide and slightly yellow. Martin stared at him.

"Sauvin, you look nervous!" Rose had come up from behind them, gnawing on an apple.

Sauvin quickly regained composure and stared back at them. "Why would I look nervous? There's nothing to be nervous about."

Martin stared at him angrily.

"Alright, alright. I'll tell you…" Sauvin said, his eyes turning reddish. "You see, I… I've been lying to you ever since I met you!"

Martin cocked his head slightly. "About what?"

"About my fur. You see, it isn't painted. It's naturally black like this. I was afraid to tell you because I thought you would be afraid or something. But then I met Ranguvar Foeseeker, and she wasn't ashamed of her fur. I'm not ashamed any more, either."

Martin nodded. "I understand that. However, that's still no reason to be nervous."

Sauvin's eyes turned a deeper red as he glared at them. "What do you want from me!" He roared.

Martin backed off holding up his paws. "I'm sorry, I was just curious."

Sauvin glanced away, but not before Ranguvar had come into the room.

"Oh, hello Martin. Up already?"

Martin thought he saw a tinge of pink in Sauvin's eyes before looking at Ranguvar.

"Yes. I'm think I should go and keep my parents from worrying any longer. Shall we go?"

Sauvin nodded. "Yes, they shouldn't be too far from here. We will leave now, if that is what you wish."

"Hmm, that should be good."

Ranguvar sniffed the air.

"Hmm, but I think you should put something else on besides that torn tunic of yours."

Martin shrugged. "What other choice do I have?"

Ranguvar smiled. "I think I have somethin'. My friend lives close to here. She knits and sews things together and gives them to me as gifts. She's a very kind molewife. Her husband works with leather."

Martin nodded, following Ranguvar to a closet at the side of the room. Martin was awed with the outfits he found in there. Dresses and tunics of many colors. Pairs of black, brown, and even green leather boots on the ground, and pairs of gloves dangling from silver hooks on the wall. Ranguvar moved aside some tunics, reaching for something on a rack farther back. She pulled out something and handed it to Martin.

"Go ahead and change in that room. We'll stay and wait."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Martin found himself to fit the clothing perfectly. He had a new tunic, green torso with short red sleeves and firm, rough string material woven through to connect the two. He had been given green gloves, extending to his elbows. They were tight on the paws, but loose on the arms, which felt perfect for wielding his sword. His boots were brown leather. On his back, a black clock hung, poking out about three inches on both sides. The perfect figure of a warrior mouse came strolling out, striking a comical pose for everybeast.

"Hmm, all I need is a green beret with a red feather and I'll look like a natural thief. Gonff wears something like that."

Rose clapped her paws together excitedly. "Wow, you look wonderful! Very… er, what's the word for it? Dashing!"

Martin grinned.

"However, keep the bandage on under the shoulder. That's the only thing that's still bleeding." Rose continued.

Sauvin nodded, not caring for Martin's new look. "Let's go before the sun goes." He said. Rose giggled. "Aye, we'd better go."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

They set off a moment later. Rose walked behind Martin playing with his cloak, who was flushing with embarrassment.

"Er, Rose, please stop." He said, flustered.

"Oh, ok!" She let the cloak go, and moved up in front of him. Rose checked behind them, and then glanced ahead again. She murmured to Martin out of the side of her mouth. "We're being followed."

Sauvin nodded ahead of them, hearing every word that passed from her mouth. "I know. I've been listening to them for the past minute or two. Shall we attack them?"

Martin shook his head. "No, but I have a plan…"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The five rats that were following the four travelers halted upon command of their captain. They pulled aside into some nearby bushes and watched them. From their eyes, they could see a female black squirrel head off with a male squirrel. The two mice sat down and began rolling something out. The rats smiled as the chieftain put a paw on the hilt of his blade and took it off again, a signal to be ready to fight. They snuck up on the two mice, who had their backs to them. The rat tapped the mouse on the shoulder.

"Good evenin' to ye, sir. We wos just wonderin' ifn' you two could spare us some vittles. We're awfully hungry, y'see."

Martin smiled at them. "Well, you see there's only enough for four. Our friends should be back soon."

The rat captain drew his scimitar. "I see. Well then yew'd better put yer paws up and take a long dash back to where ye' came from, 'cos we ain't takin' no fer an answer!"

Martin smiled, shaking his head sadly. "Well, we aren't going to leave our food here to be stuffed into some greedy faces of blubber-snouted vermin!" Upon this word, the rat raised his scimitar. Martin laughed. He quickly whipped the shining blade from it's scabbard which was laid under the mat. He struck the rat squarely between the ears with the hilt, knocking it flat. The rat took his opportunity and swung at Martin's foot paws. The mouse jumped and landed a footpaw on the rat's head, causing him to groan in pain.

The rat staggered up from his position on the ground and pointed an accusing paw at Martin. "I'll pay yew fer that, mousey. Come on, mates! Attack!" The five rats charged, surprised to see the two black squirrels come hurtling out of the bushes, waving weapons. Sauvin held his poison tipped blade carefully, poking a rat harshly. The rat yelped and held his bottom, screaming and scowling at the black squirrel. The rat raised it's cutlass to attack, but stopped. The rat held his throat, gave a gurgle, and fell to the ground, where he emitted light in a few seconds, after writhing in pain.

Ranguvar didn't use a blade. Instead, she threw herself upon the enemy, biting, scratching and tearing at any loose flesh she could find.

Martin severed the tail off the captain rat, laughing. He snatched a dagger from a forth rat's paws and plunged it into his chest. Only two rats remained. One was unarmed and fleeing for his life, and the other was standing rooted to the spot, rigid with fear. Martin tried to withhold Ranguvar, but she ripped Martin's paws from her arms and threw herself upon the enemy. The rat didn't last long, seeing as he belt had been tightened around his neck about twelve notches too tight.

Rose was holding her paws to her mouth, completely bewildered by what she had just seen. "That was completely unnecessary! He wasn't going to attack you!"

Ranguvar snorted. "Ha! All vermin are the same. No bravery. He died the way all vermin should."

Martin shook his head, but shed more light on the situation. "Ranguvar is the kind of beast we need to wipe out all vermin. She'll kill them even if they've surrendered."

Ranguvar spat contemptuously in the direction of the other rat. "Other 'un got away."

"No. I got him." Sauvin said, toying with a knife. Ranguvar looked at him, impressed.

"How good are you with those things?" Ranguvar asked.

Sauvin shrugged. "I'll give you an example. Pick the smallest thing you can see right now, within fifty feet."

Ranguvar smirked. "How about that beetle over there. You see the one climbing up the tree?"

Sauvin nodded. He didn't even need to aim. Sauvin casually let the blade go, chopping the beetle in half. Then, a tiny light with the intensity of a candle emitted from it, and in moments, it was gone. Sauvin pulled his knife from the rowan trunk.

Ranguvar shook her head in amazement. "That's just… incredible! I wish I could throw knives like that!"

Sauvin shrugged. "I could teach you, if you want."

Martin was surprised. "Sauvin. You're asking Ranguvar to take lessons from you? I always thought you were shy!"

Sauvin shrugged it off, not saying a word. Ranguvar smiled at Sauvin, then turned back to the road.

Rose laughed. "Nobody ever got anywhere by standing around on a dusty path. Come on, let's go!"

Martin nodded his agreement, setting a brisk course down the road. His friends followed suit.

It didn't take long to make it back to Boar's dwelling. Martin stood back and looked at it from a distance, never quite looking at it. It was a tall, brownish structure. About one quarter the size of Redwall, with battlements. Martin wondered why he hadn't been up there yet. It was more a fortress then an abbey, though.

Martin threw the double doors open wide, with the help of Ranguvar. He glanced cheerily about at all the creatures hustling about, preparing for a nights sleep within the fortress.

He caught sight of his parents in a corner. Sayna was weeping openly, but Luke stared gravely at the floor, unwilling to shed a tear. Martin crept over to them, unnoticed because of his new outfit and because they were too busy. Martin tapped Luke on the shoulder directly, and was about to shout, but saw that he had a paw to his lips. Luke held his silence, returning to staring at the floor, secretly writhing inside with excitement.

Martin pulled himself back to his footpaws, putting a comforting paw on his mother's shoulder. "There, there, don't cry. It'll be alright."

Sayna shuddered. "You sounded just like Martin for a second there, Luke. I can't bear it…"

Luke bit his tongue to keep from laughing. Martin knelt down closer.

"Of course I sound like Martin."

Sayna looked up at Luke. "Why would you sound like Martin?"

Luke had a severe trouble keeping a straight face. He couldn't hold it any longer, letting out loud bursts of laughter straight at her. Sayna stared at him, bewildered. "Why are you laughing! Martin is…

"Dead?"

She paused, feeling a second paw on her shoulder. She whirled around gasping in horror and excitement at the abrupt arrival of her son. She threw her arms around him and sobbed once into his shoulder.

"Martin, I thought you were dead! Luke came back and said that you were!"

Martin laughed, and began relating his story to his parents.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"So you mean that Ranguvar is here with us now?" Luke asked, bewildered.

"Rose is alive also? Wow! That's wonderful!" Sayna exclaimed.

"Yes. Ranguvar is here, and Rose is alive." Martin said, smiling as Rose sat with Grumm, relating her story to him. Grumm was shaking his footpaws excitedly, eager for Rose to go on with the story, though at the same time, happy that she was back.

Martin shook paws with Felldoh, who was ecstatic not because Martin was back, but because he wanted to know how the battle went.

"So how many did ye' get? A score? Twoscore? I saw you fighting like a badger from behind. Wow, they couldn't even flank you because your sword was long enough to slay anybody trying to get around you!"

There were greetings made all around that night. Ranguvar met with Luke for the first time in a long while. Sayna had become firm friends with Rose, and she talked with her throughout evening. Hares gathered around Martin, shaking his paw and giving remarks on the battle.

"It was an absoballylutely top hole performance!"

"Rather, I think it was unnecessary, going out and slayin' just 'cos he felt like it."

"I think he deserves top marks and promotion to captain, and also a bonus personal feast, wot!"

"Forget personal! Tell the cooks to fire up the ovens for all of us!"

The hare cooks twitched their noses indignantly.

"Oh, yes, and we cooks get no respect. There ain't any point in cookin' new food, wot! There's enough food for everybeast leftover from the other blinkin' masses o' food we cooked earlier in the day. We'll fire up the ovens, sure enough, but only to reheat tucker."

Martin shook his head. "All this because two mice were saved. It's just so strange."

Boar shook his head. "It's not strange. It's unnecessary. Hares like food, which is why feasts are always the first thing on their minds."

Martin nodded understandingly. "So every morning you wake up, and there's a feast on the table?"

Boar shrugged. "I'm usually up and about before everyone else, though I do hear the kitchen ovens firing after about two hours. And also, don't let those cooks fool you. They seem indignant about all the requests, but inside, they love being appreciated and are always willing to take to the task.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Even for food that was reheated, it was delicious. Gonff and Rose sat on Martin's right and left. Gonff kicked a hedgehog under the table, who peered down under the table in anger long enough for him to steal his piece of cake. Martin shook his head.

"Why can't you take food from the table like everyone else?"

"'Cause it's more fun this way, mate. Want to see me steal that candied chestnut from that squirrel while she's throwing it up in the air and catching it in her mouth? I'll make her think that she's eaten it."

Rose shook her head. "That's impossible! I mean, it can't be done, can it?"

"Watch and learn, miss!" Gonff winked at Martin, who was grinning broadly behind her. Gonff walked casually up behind a squirrel who was popping candied chestnuts into the air and catching them skillfully in her mouth. Gonff noted that she caught it with her eyes closed. He reared up above her and mouthed the words "Play along." To two hedgehog maids who were cheering her every time she got it.

Gonff waited for the right chestnut, and, the moment the squirrel shut her eyes, he snatched it out of the air and tossed it briskly to Martin, who promptly gave it to Rose to eat.

Gonff italicized the moment by jabbing his paw and then giving a cheering motion with his paws. The squirrel waited for the chestnut, but it didn't come. She brought her head back down sadly, thinking she'd missed it. The hedgehogs giggled and cheered, but the squirrel sat, her face ridden with bewilderment. "But… But I never caught it!"

The hedgehogs stared back at her, their faces a look of puzzlement.

"What are ye talkin' about, miss?"

"You caught it, sure enough."

The squirrel shrugged, tossing another into the air. Gonff snatched the chestnut out of the air and tossed it to Martin, nearly copying his movements of the previous attempt.

The squirrel glanced down at the hedgehog maids again, her eyes ridden with puzzlement as the hedgehogs cheered again. The squirrel set her paws on her waist glancing around. "Some weird things are happening 'round here lately. First vermin, then I can't remember catching chestnuts in my mouth moments after I do!" She caught a glance of Gonff's tunic out of the corner of her eye and whirled around.

"Well," She said, surprised, "That explains it! Get out of here you mangy, chestnut-stealing furball!" Gonff skipped off, holding the second candied chestnut in his paws. He sat down next to Martin again, handing the chestnut to him. "Evidence of my victory, mate!"

Martin laughed, glancing at the completely bemused Rose.

"That Gonff is a rascal. Now that you've seen him in action, you can tell where he got that belly of his! He pinched most of Germaine's cakes and pies off the kitchen windowsill when she was still alive."

Rose laughed, plucking a strawberry from the top of a cake.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

As the night progressed, many creatures had begun to doze off, and the few babes that were there along with them. All babes except one.

"Cumm on, zurr gonffen. Lerrin oi' wear yurr burret again!" Gonff, always quite fond of tiny creatures, took off his beret and threw it into the air. When it came down, it landed neatly on the molebabe, covering him down to the waist. A muffled voice called out from under it.

"Hurr hurr, het's dawrk in yurr!"

Rose leaned against Martin, who was still quite awake because he hadn't eaten his fill all at once. She smiled fondly at Martin, though he didn't notice it because he thought she was asleep.

Gonff came over, adjusting his reclaimed beret. "Ahoy there, mate! Why isn't you dozin' off like the other creatures?" He asked. Martin put paw to his lips, indicating Rose, who was nearly asleep.

Gonff glanced from Rose, back to Martin. "I wish Columbine were here. An' little Gonflet, too. I can't bear to think of 'em alone, without me to sing to 'em when nighttime comes. Gonflet never went to sleep without me there."

Martin raised an eyebrow at him. "Now what, pray, would remind you of Columbine and Gonflet at this particular moment?" Martin said indignantly. Gonff chuckled.

"You ain't foolin' anybeast, Martin. You two are bound to live a happy 'life' together after this war's over."

Martin glanced a smirk on Rose's lips. "Only after I've plugged your nose with rocks and manacled you footpaws to a tree, so that we can get some piece and quiet around here."

_Author's Note: LOL! Some of you were fooled by chapter 29, where I didn't add Rose to the chapter. I thought it might build up some tension on the whole M+R thing. That was very good of Tau Man to spot that Sauvin was missing. Top marks for that 'un!_

_I also want to thank Lady Storm for being a constant reviewer from chapter 2. I owe her for racking up 30 reviews to attract other readers, lol._

_Anyways, now that I've gotten to later chapters, I have to think of finishing it off by chapter 45. Sorry, but I've figured out an ending for this one, though it will be about 80,000 words by the end, maybe 100,000. Hint on the ending:_

_The name I am using is mentioned in the book 'Taggerung'(Written by Brian Jacques). One of the seers in there mentions it's name. See if you can guess it!_


	31. Chapter 31

_Author's Note: Okay, the name I'm going to use is mentioned by Ermath the seer, Ruggan's seer, on page 378 in Taggerung. You don't need to look, because their name should be mentioned sometime around the first name._

Chapter 31

Wistfully the morning mist rose above the ground, giving creatures cloud cover. Rose sighed as she turned and looked back into the dormitory. Another day of bad weather. It seemed quiet, which could only mean one thing.

"A storm, everyone. We're going to be experiencing a storm soon. Take a look outside."

Martin shook his head. "I'll take your word for it."

Groggily, four other creatures rolled out of bed. Pallum, Grumm, Luke, and Sayna began pulling on coverings under their sheets.

Martin was an early riser, and Rose normally wasn't, but the weather disturbed her sleep.

Felldoh came bounding in with Sorin. The two had become friends, though it was a very unlikely friendship. One was headstrong and responsible, but the other immature and unpredictable.

Behind them came boar, wearing his forgers apron and-

"A green beret?" Pallum wrinkled his snout distastefully at Boar.

Boar shrugged. "Your friend Gonff said it looked good on me. It was his idea!"

There were many hoots of laughter following the awkward silence.

Boar put his paw up. "No, you misunderstand. I'm here because I bring news."

Martin immediately stopped laughing to listen. Boar sighed before continuing. "I've found out who is behind all of this murder. My hares went down as scouts to find out who this is. He is a golden fox whose name is Vulpuz. This fox is, or was, a trustworthy fox, and the only one of his kind. He was a very talented fencer and warrior. Back, a long, long time ago, I heard, there was a large council of mice and such creatures. Among them there was a golden fox, Vulpuz. They thought, since he was a vermin, and very trustworthy, that he should rule Hellgates and all of it's inhabitants.

Well, it turns out; all vermin know that Vulpuz was a nasty creature, very talented at slipping by wise creatures who despise vermin. He tricked the council, and was waiting for the time to come when they are let out of Hellgates to conquer every creature and slay to their hearts content."

Sayna gave a horrible shudder.

Boar held his paw up again. "No, but wait! There's more! My hares sought a council with the fox. Now this fox is a fair sporter, and he met them alone and unarmed. He talked with them and agreed to gather all the vermin to one spot and meet all of us in a head on charge, no surrender. He has given us thirty days to give us our answer. My hares were smart enough not to say head on that they were willing. Now, we have twenty-nine days to prepare. On the thirtieth, we tell him that we are going to accept."

Martin and Luke nodded.

"I see what you mean. Alrighty, so how do we start?" Rose asked, rubbing her paws together excitedly.

"We start… by combining our skills to create the most powerful army the dark forest has ever seen! Have you ever thought about our special skills, Martin? Vermin have nothing special about them, but we… we have special things about us. Squirrels are nimble and can climb trees swiftly. Otters can hold their breath for long amounts of time and swim very quickly. Moles can dig underground and make escape routes for all of us. Hedgehogs have protective spikes all over their body! Mice… They are small creatures, with seemingly nothing special, but I know that on the inside, they are smart creatures, and with age comes knowledge, but the mouse… his mind is very sharp."

Rose smiled. "But you left out voles and Badgers. Badgers are very strong and can make armor and weapons with nothing but fire and an anvil."

"Voles are very temperate and can be very powerful and tricky in a weight of numbers."

"And ye' forgot flying squirrels!" Sorin said angrily, stamping his footpaw.

"Confoundin' badgers gone an' fergot his own flippin' roomates, wot!"

Boar raised his voice a bit, so that the eavesdropping hares would hear him.

"I have never known a hare that couldn't eat everything in sight! They would be very helpful if they left the kitchens alone! And also, hares are very fast and can scout about. Other hares are better at fighting!"

Martin laughed. "Alright, so now we start. Any idea how we gather?"

Boar paused before answering.

"Yes, though it's only used in emergencies…"

Martin shrugged. "Well, this is an emergency. I suppose we should try it. What do we do?"

Boar glanced north.

"Some distance from here is a large belltower. At the top is one of the most brilliant bells you could ever imagine. It is designed to ring all across the lands and gather creatures together for council. I have heard about the bell, and it has only been used once."

Martin nodded.

"So how far is it from here?"

Boar shrugged.

"Three days hike from here, or…"

"…or what?" Luke asked.

"Or I could organize some shrews to take you downriver. They would reduce the time to one day."

Martin nodded. "The sooner the better! The only thing I'm worried about is…"

He paused as Rose rubbed his paw warmly. "… Won't it take a while for everybeast to get here? I mean, if it takes three days to get there from here, then wouldn't it take longer for anyone else to get here?"

Boar nodded. "I thought of that. It's our only chance anyways. Another problem is that if the bell rings, undoubtedly other vermin will come and see. We'd have to have a resistance set up if any come, which I unfortunately do not doubt."

Martin nodded.

Gonff paraded around the room with Sorin, chanting some strange poem.

"Ring the bell, ring the bell!

Send those vermin back to hell!

Let it sound through hill and dell,

Let the sound be heard for all!"

Boar chuckled. "Is that our war cry?"

Gonff shook his head. "No, that'd be something more like… Stupidvermingetoutofthedarkforestwhileyoustillhavethechaaaaaaance!"

Martin rubbed his ears with his paw before Sorin started arguing. "Aha, right. I'd prefer if we didn't scare them away. I like fighting! We should say something that makes us seem afraid."

"No, 'cause the point of a war cry is to scare them, matey."

"What about this? 'I'm afraaaaaid!'"

Gonff scratched his chin in puzzlement. "Perhaps, though maybe we should say it in mole language. 'Oi' be'n gurtly afeeeeared!'"

"No, 'cause then they won't know what we're sayin, and they'll think we're calling upon some demons to come out of the earth and attack them."

Grumm scratched his snout and wrinkled his nose angrily. "Moler doialect bain't summthin' magick, zurr."

"Aye, but they'll think that it is."

Grumm nodded his head in approval. "Hurr hurr, maybe you'm roight! 'Ow abaout this yurr… Almoighty powurrful zurr demons! Cumm'n up and bathe nasty varmints until they'm bain't got no furr left!"

Everyone fell helpless with laughter, including Boar.

"Hoohaahaha! That'd scare 'em alright!"

"No fur left? Waahahahah! We wouldn't be able to tell a fox from a rat!"

"Heheheh! Very creative, Grumm."

Grumm bowed low. "Thankee, zurrs."

Boar was first to and he spread his paws wide. "We have breakfast set up for you. Hot apple turnovers with toasted oatmeal, with oat clusters, honey and almond flakes. Come down and take a bite before leaving."

Gonff raised an eyebrow. "Toasted oatmeal? How do you toast oatmeal?"

Boar chuckled. "You'll see. Come on down and try some."

Sorin licked his lips. "Weehehe, I'm always ready to try something new!"

Sauvin came in, not bounding like most squirrels, but just sort of shuffling. Luke glanced about. "Where's Ranguvar?"

"Downstairs." Sauvin answered.

Soon everyone had packed, and they were heading downstairs to eat. Sorin and Gonff dug in gratefully, piling turnovers onto their plates and digging ladlefuls of the 'Toasted oatmeal' onto their plates.

"Wow! This is really weird!" Sorin commented.

"Aye! It's whole grain flakes with oat clusters."

Pallum dashed downstairs and hurled himself onto a seat.

"What's this tasy concoction? It's almost as strange as fried damsons!"

Fleetscut perked up from his three plates of turnovers and sniffed.

"Fried damsons? A top hole idea, sah! I'll tell the cook t'get some pans greased, wot!"

Rose stared horrifically as the fat hare in the cook's hat's eyes widened in agreement and he dashed into the kitchen. Sauvin took a couple bites of turnover and a small bowl of toasted oatmeal. He ate them slowly. Martin sat down next to him.

"Why don't you enjoy you're food?" He asked.

Sauvin shrugged. "I'll eat just about anything in order to fill my stomach. I don't care what it tastes like."

Felldoh laughed from nearby, bringing a turnover to his mouth. "Born without a tongue, eh? Try tasting something sometimes."

Boar waited until everybeast had settled down before giving his announcement. "Ahem! Today, my friends…"

Everybeast quieted down to listen to the badger speak.

"Today, I have an important announcement to make. I ask of you something that no other beast has asked any other creature to do before, and also something that has only been done once before."

"Then cut the chatter and get to the point!" A hare called out from the tables.

Boar cleared his throat again. "Hmm, yes indeed. I want to travel to the Great Bell and ring it."

There was momentary silence before Boar continued.

"In order for this retaliation to be successful, we need to gather every creature in the dark forest."

Soon some heads began nodding in agreement.

"So it's settled. I am sorry to announce that we must leave as soon as possible. This morning, to be exact."

"Don't be sorry, sir. We would have gone anyways."

"Aye, we're already packed!"

"Pack a bag of rations and I'm with ye!" Grinjsaw called out.

"Now there's a chap that knows wot 'e's doin'!"

Rose came from the kitchens, struggling with ten haversacks.

"Oof! Could I get a little help here?" She whirled one up onto her back.

"The rest are for you. Go ahead and take whatever you want. Martin, take that one right there. I packed a special strawberry and raspberry pastie. It's really big!"

Martin turned from a conversation with Boar, winking his thanks as he raised it from the floor. Rose turned, watching a bewildered Sayna, and then glanced Gonff slipping off with two haversacks.

"Gonff! Get back here!"

The cheeky mousethief halted, whirling and then hurling it at Sayna. She laughed, catching it in mid-air.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

When breakfast was finished, every creature had packed, Martin and his friends were ready to go. Behind them, three score hedgehogs, Boar and his thirty hares, twoscore squirrels, fifteen otters and two small families of voles.

"163 head count Martin. Shall we get on our way?" Boar asked, glad his numbers were enough to cause a dent in a larger army.

Martin nodded. "You say the shrews are not far from here.

Boar nodded. "Yes, and they are in large numbered. From what I hear, they have a perilous Log-a-log. His name is Shemard. Although he tells everyone secretly that his mum is out of her mind, and she gave him the name that a frog should have. He's glad that he's log-a-log, because no one calls him Shemard, or Shem, for short."

Martin laughed. "I see."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

A weasel captain, one of the remaining twoscore horde members to Ungatt Trunn's army laughed. "Hehe, sire, they're paradin' outta there like they ain't got a single care in the world."

Ungatt Trunn shook his head. "No, they're worried, which will make it much more fun when they scream for mercy from me. Hisk, tell everyone to gather bows and be ready to hit and run. We'll pick off those travelers one by one. Be sure no one sees you!"

Hisk crept off, laughing to himself as he thought of how he would end the miserable lives of the 'carefree' creatures.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Martin walked alongside Rose, as usual, holding her paw. Ahead of him, Sorin glided along, doing all sorts of tricks for the crowd behind him. First, he would climb up a tree, then jumped off. After beginning his glide, he would do some sort of trick. Once he lowered his left arm and began barrel-rolling, then evening out halfway from the ground. Immediately after that, he lowered his right arm, and began barrel-rolling in the other direction. Moments before he hit the ground, he leveled, then landed in a trot run.

Other times he would pull himself up so that he would be completely vertical and seemed to hang for a moment in midair, before falling back to the earth, backwards. At the last moment he whirled so that he was facing the ground, then pulled up so that he would be inches off the ground. There were roars of applause.

Sayna scolded him. "You really shouldn't be doing that, Sorin. You could hurt yourself!"

Sorin giggled. "Nay, missus Sayna, you're just jealous, and I've had more practice than you at flying! But whatever you say. Just let me do one more trick! I'll weave between trees, doing tricks as I go, buster!"

Sorin dashed up a tree then began his flight from the left of the path. He would go zigzag through trees, right about the rest of everyone else. Martin watched as Sorin flew past trees on the right of him. One by one the trees whipped past, Sorin glanced over at them grinning widely. "See what I mean, Miss? I'm a great flyer and I can avoid trees like nothing- Ooof!"

Sorin flew straight into an ancient oak. Every creature on the path couldn't help but laugh as the figure of Sorin came dazedly onto the path, whirling and twirling as if he was still in the air. His eyes were glancing around madly as he held out his paws. "Watch me slip right by that tree! Whoosh! Waaahehehaahehaa!"

Felldoh nudged Martin. "He's almost as bad as you were when we had first escaped from Marshank."

Martin glared at him.

Rose laughed. "Aye, I remember. He was speechless."

"His first words he ever said to you was something like 'Yur'n b'rosty nose!'"

Martin immediately slipped loose of Rose's paw, angry with Felldoh. "Shut your mouth, or I'll make sure you scream for a short while." Martin said, smiling.

He didn't need to.

_Whiiiiiizzzz!_

A barbed arrow flew out of the darkness, landing it in Felldoh's paw.

"Yeeeaaagh!" Felldoh snapped the arrow in frustration and threw both pieces away from him. "What sort of careless beast would shoot an arrow out of nowhere!"

It was not a careless beast, it was a vermin.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Hisk thumped the head of the rat next to him.

"Idjit! You were s'posed to wait fer the signal!"

The rat looked back at Hisk. "Sorry, sir, my paws were tremblin'! Do y'see that mouse over there? He wos the one who slew twoscore of our friends and was supposed to 'aven't 'ave lived."

Hisk looked out at mouse he was indicating. "Do ye' know you're right? But I can swear I've seen that mouse before… Where have I-"

His eyes rested on the squirrel next Martin. "No! No, not them! I-I'll have to fix them myself!"

Hisk dropped down and put an arrow on his bow. He brought it up and rested it on his target.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Martin saw the arrow come out of the darkness. As Felldoh jumped aside, Martin saw the next target. "Nooooo!"

Martin jumped to get in front of the arrow's, path but was too late. The arrow buried itself in near Rose's shoulder blades, close to her heart. She shuddered as she saw the wood growing from her.

Martin stood, tears pouring from his eyes as he glanced angrily about into the forest. Felldoh caught Rose as she fell, her eyes remained misted as she fought for life. Martin's heart stopped as he saw the light breaking from Rose's mouth, and at the same time coming from the wound. Though it was only dim, it was still shocking.

Soon everybeast was rushing over to see the casualty. A wise looking ottermaid opened her healers satchel.

"This 'un will live, sure enough. The arrow didn't go in too deep, and it barely missed her heart."

Grumm sighed in relief. "Whew! Oi thought furr a moment yurr that she'm bain't luvvin no moor, burr aye."

Sorin laughed, still a little woozy from the tree. "That would hurt Martin a lot more than you, Bumm! Waaahhahha!"

Martin sighed with relief, though inside he still felt a boiling rage for whoever as shooting at them. The mouse drew his sword and put up a warrior's stance.

"I'm coming!" He roared aloud. Felldoh, Luke, Sorin, Pallum, Gonff, and Ranguvar were soon standing up behind him. Sauvin had vanished, but Martin knew he would be around.

They didn't need any other words, and they charged headlong into the forest. As they ran, more arrows came whizzing by them, screams coming from creatures back on the path.

One whizzed right across Sorin's footpaw, and he hopped about, holding his footpaw as if it was burned. "Yooch! Owwa, you stupid creatures, watch where yore shootin'!"

The rats and weasels were taken completely by surprise. Ranguvar went tooth and claw at the vermin, ripping ears and biting tails. Martin flashed his blade once and slew a rat. Felldoh had run ahead, he got a closer glimpse of the face of the weasel captain.

"Martin! Up ahead! It's Hisk from Marshank!"

Martin caught sight of him.

Felldoh pulled him close. "I have a plan…"

The other vermin were relieved that Martin and Felldoh had caught a new target, though Sorin was excited.

"You go along and take Disk or whatever his name is, leave the other vermin to us!"

At this, the rest of the vermin dashed off, leaving completely bewildered creatures behind them. One rat had been wounded by Felldoh's javelin. He pulled it from his side angrily and crept up behind Ranguvar. The javelin point was about to come when the rat felt something prick his neck. Behind him was a very angry black squirrel who's eyes were red with burning hatred as he held his dagger out. "Trying to kill my friends, eh? You'll pay for that!"

The rat cowered back in fear, covering his eyes. He waited for something to happen, but nothing did. Peering out from beneath his arms, he found that the squirrel had gone. He sighed with relief. He stood up and began to flee like the others, but soon stumbled. His body felt heavy, and was sweating profusely from many areas. The rat dropped and rolled over, staring up at the sky. It was the last movement he would ever make. His limbs fell numb and his eyes became misty. He thought he would sleep for a while, which is just what he did, until he died, of course.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Hisk surprised himself. He didn't know he could outrun a squirrel, and he never would have found out if he hadn't been in such a risky situation. The weasel glanced behind him to watch the squirrel still charging after him. Hisk let out a sob and kept running. If he could just make it back to Ungatt and the rest of the horde…

He caught sight of something moving in the distance. Ungatt? Maybe, but he wouldn't know for a while. Hisk took another glance backwards. He laughed. He was gaining distance between the two. But wait… the creature chasing him had darker fur than a squirrel. It was a mouse chasing him!

A maniacal laugh rang out behind him. He whirled around to see the squirrel standing there, javelin in each paw. Apparently, what Hisk had seen in the distance was the squirrel. Hisk gave a strangled sob, covered on both sides by warrior creatures.

Felldoh pointed a javelin point at him. "Hisk! I bent under your rod in Marshank, and slaying you in life was not enough. What I plan to do to you today will devastate you! You will disappear from the earth completely."

Hisk was one of big risks. He did the only thing he knew how to do well. The weasel turned his tail and fled. He didn't go far, though. Felldoh hurled his javelin with great accuracy, landing it in Hisk's head. The weasel stopped and fell to the ground. Moments later, he died.

Martin picked up the javelin from the ground.

"Nice throw. Could've aimed a little lower, though. Hitting him in the shoulder blades would have been more painful."

Felldoh chuckled. "Aye, but I missed."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Sauvin twirled one of his tail knives around his finger. He had saved a life earlier that day, but thought nothing of it. The squirrel lay back against the trunk, high above the earth, where he contemplated with himself whether or not he should go back.

"It's actually quite boring, traveling with those creatures. They always try to avoid fights and think of good ways to attack. I prefer to kill them slyly, while they want to rush into things. The only thing that really keeps me there are those mice that actually care about me. I wonder if any other creature ever cared for me, and I didn't know… I-, Maybe Ranguvar… she cares for me and I know it. I wonder…"

The squirrel paused as he heard the sound of a creature creeping up behind him.

"Good evening, Ranguvar." He said blankly.

Ranguvar whirled out from above him on a branch and flung a quick smile at him.

Sauvin stared at her. "You have something… in you teeth."

Ranguvar spat out a fleck of a weasel's ear. "Oh, sorry. Remains of a victim."

Sauvin's insides writhed with disgust. "Although she may be my rare color," He thought, "She isn't for me…"

Ranguvar stared back at the blank faced squirrel. He stared back. Awkward silence followed, Ranguvar not knowing what to say, and Sauvin not caring. He was used to silence.

"So…" Ranguvar said, hoping to get something out of him.

Sauvin blinked. "Hm? What was it you came up here for?"

Ranguvar plopped down onto Sauvin's branch and crouched as she stared down to the depths. "I just wanted to thank you for saving my life, that's all."

Sauvin blinked again. "Saving… you life? Oh, that. I remember." Ranguvar laughed. "How do you forget saving somebeasts life?"

Sauvin once again returned this with a blank stare. Ranguvar sighed with impatience. "You don't talk much, do you?"

Sauvin stared some more.

Ranguvar shook her head sadly. "Oh, whatever. I'll see you later." With that, she took off down the tree trunk, whirling and latching her footpaws to other branches as she went. Sauvin's eyes turned a dull gray as he stared down the trunk. He had finally made up his mind whether or not to return.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Martin strolled back into the camp, not a scratch on him. Felldoh, too, though he still had blood coming from his paw. Luke and the others were wrapping bandages on some of the wounded travelers.

Rose was lying against a trunk with some herbs patch over her heart. Martin stared down at her, his face full of concern.

Rose laughed. "Will you stop staring at me like a frog at a funeral? It's annoying me. I'll be fine!"

Martin nodded, backing away, then began sizing up their situation. "How many dead, Father?"

Luke held up a paw as he received a whisper from Grumm.

"None, but we have six wounded, not including Rose."

Sorin walked in, pointing at his footpaw. "What about my footpaw? It hurts bad!"

Luke stared down on the scratch on the flying squirrels footpaw. He held up his paws in despair. "Wow! Make that nine wounded! Such a "Wow! Make that nine wounded! Such a serious wound counts for two on the wounded chart! Are you feeling ok, Sorin?"

Sorin nodded. "Oh, yes, it feels fine."

Grumm knocked on Sorin's head. "Oi think Zurr 'Ukey was talkin' about yurr noggin, zurr Zorin."

Sorin glared at him. "Get outta here, Grumm, afore I whack ye' with my dagger hilt."

Grumm nodded. "'em lookin' brisk as a bumblybee t'me, 'Ukey."

Sorin caught the name for the second time. "'Ukey? Did you just call Luke 'Ukey? Wow! That's cool!"

Sorin struck a noble pose, holding his paws in front of Luke. "Presenting the alimghty warrior 'Ukey! Slain as many vermin than the fleas on your tail!"

A baby mouse checked his tail. "I don't gorra any vleez on m'tail, mista Showwin."

"Exactly!" Sorin winked.

Luke laughed. "Aye, but I've slain more than you have, Sorin!"

Sorin raised an eyebrow. "What, how am I supposed to do that. D'ye think I've been givin' birth to foxes? I think not!"

Sorin was the ultimate comedian, apparently. Of 173 creatures, 172 of them laughed. The only one that didn't laugh was the ultimate emotionless squirrel. Sauvin had returned.

_Author's Note: Sorry about this one. I had some very busy weekends. Memorial Day of course:_

_Day 1(Saturday): I went to my grandfathers house._

_Day 2(Sunday): Wake up and go to church. Come home and OWN NOOBS1 at a LAN party._

_Day 3(Monday): I went to my friends house for a Memorial Day feast2. That's where I came up with the name of 'Ukey. When his little brother was younger, he called him 'Ukey!_

_As you can see, the biggest time for me to write was… Quite taken up. That's why it took so long._

_1: NOOB. Short for 'Newbie' (New-bee). Meaning: 1. Someone who is below you in video gaming or online gaming. 2. Someone who is bad at video gaming or online gaming._

_2: Ok, don't give me any flames just because I completely put down the Redwall idea of a feast here. Our feast was barbecued ribs, a couple strawberries, and some very disgusting party cake ice cream(I was polite enough to throw it out when everyone wasn't looking)._

_Author bangs himself repeatedly with book Enough about my weekend and descriptions of words! I have only one more thing to say. The toasted oatmeal is a real cereal. That was my breakfast on the day I wrote that part(Including the turnovers. Try pillsbury farm brand!)_

_Anyways, I have only one lead for the next chapter, so give me 2-3 weeks to finish it. Hope you keep reading!_


	32. Chapter 32

_Author's Note: Well, I'm finally back down to only 2000 words a chapter. This will make it faster for me to get chapters in, although they will be shorter._

Chapter 32

It was morning soon, and Sauvin was up early. He was hungry. The squirrel wasn't much of a cook, so he slipped into the larders and ate some raw fruits. He then saw some scones that were left cooling by the river overnight. Sauvin never did anything hastily, and he munched on it right next to the hare that had baked them.

A couple flecks strayed from the scone and landed on the cook's face, who, as to his continuous snoring, got some up his nose. He sputtered and coughed them, sneezing as he glanced wildly about. He looked at the scones on the riverside. He found one was missing, but no creature was to be seen.

Sauvin stared down as the cook lay back down to sleep again. He crawled from his perch on the tree branch above him and landed silently, hoping for some fun with the cook. The squirrel's eyes began to blacken as he went back up the tree to grab a limp branch. He snapped the branch easily off and lowered it to the water. Sauvin raised the branch with everything he had and swung it so that it hit the water. An enormous splash came up and hit the hare all over his body and washing the scones into the riverside. The hare gasped. "Help! Help! Somebeast is stealin' my scones!"

Gonff immediately came dashing out of a nearby flapped tent, defending himself. "It wasn't me, I swear it!"

The cook glared at him. "Oh, really, mister reputation!"

Gonff drew his dirk. "'tis the second time in a week that I've been accused of stealin' somethin' that I didn't. First Martin's ale an' now yore scones. Will the offender please come out an' repent 'is awful deed?"

The cook rapped Gonff's paw.

"Well the offender has come out, but I'm waitin' for 'im to repent, wot!"

Gonff pointed the dirk at the hare. "Now normally I wouldn't do this to a cook who cooks such good food, but-"

The hare laughed. "Aha! Hahahaha! You've just admitted my food was good! A motive for stealin'!"

Gonff growled and slashed a deep cut in the cook's floppy hat. The hare cowered back and whimpered. "Now look wot ye've done! Ruined my best cookin' hat ye 'ave! I'll never cook good food again! No flippin' respect fer the blinkin' servers 'round 'ere, eh? Wot!"

Gonff pointed his dirk at the cook again and was about to speak, when he saw Sauvin climbing casually down from the tree above the cooks sleeping place. The mousethief's plans changed.

"'Ey! Sauvin! Would ye' mind comin' over here?"

Sauvin was surprised, though he didn't show it.

"Yes? What do you want?"

Gonff began checking the squirrels fur before being shoved away bodily.

"What are you doing? Checking for my knives? Am I under arrest?" Sauvin said, eyes blazing red. Gonff shook his head, turning to the cook as he got up from the ground. The mousethief held up his paw, in which he held a crumb.

"I found this on the squirrel, mate. Check it out."

The cook inspected the crumb. "I'd know a scone crumb just 'bout anywheres, sah! I am deeply mistaken for you, sir Gonff. You shall have double breakfast this morning!"

Gonff shook his head. "No, sir. I ruined yore cooks hat. I don't think I could eat double of something disgusting." Gonff winked.

The hare shook his head, turning as he turned and began walking away. "Never mind that! My wife'll fix it up to a top hole state for me. She can often fix things to better then they were! Oh Rosa! Rosa, dear!" He called out.

Gonff turned to Sauvin, who was standing there as if nothing had happened.

"Wot are you lookin' so gloomy about, mate? You can have some of my breakfast!"

Sauvin shook his head. "No, I've already eaten my fill."

* * *

Martin awoke soon after the brawl that happened between Gonff and the cook. He got out of his curled up position and put on his tunic and bots, fitting the belt around his waist. After fastening his cloak, he looked down at his father's empty sleeping spot and his mother, who was one of the rare creatures that did not snore, even gently. It was as if she was awake all the time. He smiled as he left the tent.

The sun had just come over the horizon in the east. It was the perfect sunrise, in Martin's opinion. It look like one big strawberry popping up from the ground, and red haze streaming left and right. Golden rays shone across Martin as he shielded his eyes. Rose came up without warning from behind him.

"Beautiful, isn't it?"

Martin laughed. "Aye. So, how are you feeling this morning?" He said, still gazing out at the sun.

Rose shrugged. "Much better, I guess. It still feels s a little uncomfortable, knowing there's a hole in my chest."

"Rose, I was just wondering, what happened to the storm yesterday?" Martin said.

Rose nodded. "I was thinking that myself. I honestly don't know!"

Martin bit his tongue. "When did the sky clear up?"

Rose thought for a moment. "After you got back from chasing Hisk. It was all bright and sunny… Martin! Do you think the weather is linked to our victory?"

Martin considered. "This is the dark forest, a place of magic. Remember how it rained at your father's village when the vermin came? We had victory, but it was a horrible death count we had to deal with. I don't think victory is what it's linked to. I think death count is what matters. Nobody died yesterday, so…"

Rose nodded. "And the storm I though I was going to see, meant that we had lost some creatures in the fight with Ungatt Trunn."

Martin looked up. "Yes, what became of him, anyways?"

Rose shrugged. "Maybe he fled."

Martin shook his head. "I doubt it. He's probably raising more creatures to fight us." The sudden realization hit Martin."

"Rose!" He said, trying to keep composure. "Ungatt Trunn is still trying to kill us!"

Rose looked at him strangely. "Why would you think that?"

Martin turned, looking her directly in the eye. "He's trying to pick us off, one by one! He'll continue his attack until we have all perished!"

"What do we do?"

Martin thought for a moment. "We must put up a guard. Some creatures to keep lookout, day and night. Ungatt Trunn made a mistake, not attacking us last night. He should've killed us while we didn't know. Rose, I need to go talk to my father."

* * *

Luke nodded is agreement. "I agree. The weather is a link, but how will that help us?"

Martin shrugged. "I just thought you might want to know."

Luke suddenly brightened up. "Wait, Martin! This might be a good sign! If two armies are separate, everybeast will know what the outcome is! If it is sunny a couple days after we separate, then we can know we won the battle!"

Martin nodded. "Yes, you're right!"

Luke shook his head. "However, I have some other news. Boar has left us to travel to the Hellgate. He wishes us luck on our journey and says he won't come when the bell rings. He also said he would try to return as soon as possible."

Martin bit his lip. "So we won't have his guidance."

Luke nodded, pulling out some food from a satchel at his waist. "Here, this is for you. I thought you might want it. Your personal October ale bottle and miniature turnovers. See?"

Martin inspected the bag. "Wow!"

Luke nodded. "Every time you need to refill, come see the cook. He'll refill you anytime. It's his personal favor for fighting so recklessly."

Martin smiled. "I do it only for other creatures and expect nothing in return. Things like this are appreciated."

Martin left the tent in high spirits, though was immediately concerned. Felldoh came dashing for him, backed by three hares.

"Ahoy there! Martin!"

Martin stopped. "What is it, Felldoh?"

Felldoh came to a halt, spraying up dust. "These hares keep babbling on about some beast name DeLorian Lightingstaff. They wanted to talk to you about him."

Martin bit his tongue.

"Sure, why not?"

The three hares stepped forward. They each spoke in turn, much like Trubbs, Wother, and Ffring.

"DeLorian Lightnin' staff, see."

"Most amazing bowstaff flinger in all the land, wot!"

"Aye, and don't read too much into the lightnin' part."

"Yeah, cos' it's only a term used for moving the bowstaff."

"He just moves it so fast that ye can't see it."

"Lightningstaff, get it, sah?"

Martin nodded. "I see. But how will we find him."

The hares all grinned in turn.

"We've heard rumors, sah!"

"He's in the area, sah!"

"Just give 'im a call, sah!"

Martin shrugged. "How?"

The hares scratched their chins in turn, which nearly caused Martin to fall about laughing from their similarities to Trubbs and friends.

"How about we send you three out to look for him?"

The hares jumped up and down excitedly, chattering to each other about how they were going to represent themselves to the famous hare. Martin could now see that they were barely into adolescence.

* * *

Martin chuckled as he thought of how the hares would spend the day searching for a legend. The warrior mouse chuckled at the funny name that was made.

"Ha! DeLorian Lightningstaff? Wahahahahah! That name is so corny!"

Or was it?

"Hey, Market, or whatever yore name is! We found 'im!"  
"Aye, he caught us strollin' through the forests shoutin' his name!"

"Yeah, and he really is lightning staffed!"

Martin turned, not believing it one bit. He stared truly at a regular sized hare in green tunic. Although he was regular sized, his muscles were long and thin. The bulk of his muscles didn't show, but he was truly strong. His eyes were green, matching his outfit perfectly with his tunic.

Martin looked at the two bow-staffs across the hare's back. One was blunt ended with thin leather strap in the middle, making nice handles. The other was just as long, but the ends were sharpened, obviously for killing.

The other thing that was strange about his outfit was the black ribbon stretched

Across his eyes. There were holes for the eyes, of course.

Martin was surprised to see the stone-faced hare spread a wine grin across his face and hold out a paw to him.

"'Ello there, ol' bean. Me name, 'tis DeLorian Lightningstaff, though most chaps call me Derin. Derin by name, darin' by nature, don't'cha know!"

Martin raised an eyebrow. "How do you make Derin out of Delorian?"

The hare laughed. "Well, I cut out letters here and there. You don't want me bein' called Lori, now, would ye'?"

Some nearby observers of the strange new hare laughed.

Martin smiled. "Maybe Dora suits you better."

The hare shook his head. "No, Derin is a top hole name, see."

Martin nodded. "A top hole. Right. Anyways, are you good with those?" The mouse indicated the bowstaves on his back. The three scouting hares gasped at Martin's short knowledge of Derin.

Derin grinned mischievously. "Much better than a frog's ole grandmum!" He said, and with that, Derin pulled the stubby ended bowstaff from his back and began twirling. Faster and faster it moved faster than the eye can see. Derin grinned, looking back at him.

"Lightning staff, eh? Faster than the eye can see!"

Derin whooped as he began moving his paws to make the bowstaff move in all different directions. He whirled and clipped many flower buds off their stems, leaving only the green.

Martin gazed at him in awe, but Derin shook his head, still hitting things but not watching what he hit. "You ain't seen nothing yet. I've almost been able to fly with this thing. Watch!" Derin raised the staff above his head and winced the he twirled with everything he had in him. In a few moments, Derin had lifted a fraction off the ground.

Martin shook his head.

"I thought that was impossible." Derin let himself settle before talking again.

"Well, y'see, it ain't that much use, hovering over the ground for a split second. I might need to work out more to keep it up for a while. Wait, I got more."

Derin put one staff on his back and brought out the sharpened ended one. He began running along the trees until he found one to his liking. Derin grunted in exertion as he hurled himself at a tree, his bowspear held high. It landed slightly in the trunk, and with another move, Derin was vaulting himself through the forest, sticking branches with the sharp ends and vaulting further.

Martin shook his head in awe for the third time that day. "That's just… amazing! If I had never seen it, I wouldn't have known such skill existed!"

In a flash, Derin had landed beside him, whirling both bowstaffs skillfully. Gonff's cheeky head poked up in between mouse and hare.

"That, sir, was much better'n any frog's granmum ah've seen, mate!"

_Author's Note: Just so you know, Sauvin's yellow eyes don't mean love. It means curiousity + flashback. I originally had it as love between Ariangel and Sauvin, but thought better of it. I realized there was a much better chance of it between Sauvin and Ranguvar, which, if you haven't noticed yet, is firing up slowly._

_Also, I'm very sorry for the tardiness of this chapter. I lost my flash drive, which, If you have been reading all my other author's notes,already knowthat that is my most essential utility for getting the chapters transferred._


	33. Chapter 33

_Author's Note: Well, this story isn't going anywhere… Time for some fun so that we can get back on track!_

Chapter 33

Soon every beast was back on their paws and ready to set off. It was the day they were to meet the shrews on the river. Martin rubbed his paws together.

"I still think it was a bad idea to stop. Boar said we could've gotten there in a day."

Luke patted his back. "I think Boar meant in 24 hours. If we had kept going, we would've been there at three in the morning."

Martin nodded, glancing over at their new, very talented comrade.

DeLorian Lightningstaff was playing around with babes, twirling his bowstaff casually, performing tricks for the little beasts, who laughed and jumped about excitedly.

"Watch this! I'll show you my triple pole vault dash." Derin gave a running start and vaulted through the air. At the same time, he was bringing the bowstaff down again, and with a mighty effort, and never once touching the ground, Derin pulled himself further. Once again, Derin slammed the bowstaff down hard and soared farther. He glanced back and found himself twenty paces ahead of every other creature. Sorin was inspecting the curious hare by bobbing up and down and sniffing. Derin returned the stare.

"Wot're you doin', sah?"

Sorin shook his head and stood up, changing the subject. "What's yore record for vaulting? How many times have you done it in a row?"

Derin thought for a moment. "I think 'twas summat like 22, mebbe more."

A smitten female hare widened her eyes in surprise. "How in the name of fur do ye' do it, sir Delorian?"

Derin grinned. "'Tis like rowing a boat, but ye' have t'be quick about it, wot!"

Gonff nudged Derin slyly. "I think those three haremaids are trying t' tell you something."

Derin smiled sheepishly. "Oh, pshaw, I don't have a frog's chance with one o' those maids. They're just flutterin' their pretty little eyelashes 'cos they got summat in their eyes!"

One grasped his paw, shaking her head vigorously. "Oh, no, Derin, we certainly don't have anything in our eyes. You're just very, er… Darin'."

Derin pulled his arm away, leaving the haremaid speechless. "Of course I'm bally well very much like darin', that's cos my name is Derin!"

The haremaid shook her head despairingly. Derin gave a wide grin to Gonff.

"See, they think I'm too strange to hang around."

Gonff laughed, eavesdropping on the haremaids conversation.

"Ooh, look at him, an' he'd be so good with children, too."

"Aye, but he's too stubborn."

"Well, being stubborn is what a father should be."

Gonff could tell that Derin was sweating.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sauvin walked, chipping at one of his blades with a rock, blowing on it know and then. Next to him, Sorin was walking with his legs skipping slightly as if he was dancing to music. The flying squirrel scratched his chin.

"That's a nice looking blade y'got there, eh, chum?"

Sauvin's eyes shifted slowly to Sorin. "Yes, I made them myself."

Sorin inspected the black squirrels thick, long fur. "Yesiree, that looks like y'got lots of 'em in the land down under."

Sauvin kept his original pace, not letting the flying squirrel get a good look at the fur. "Do you mind?" He asked, finally increasing the pace after Sorin had plucked a couple long hairs out.

Sorin laughed. "Oh, aye!" He backed off, keeping his eyes on the road ahead.

Martin sniffed the ground in front of him.

"Vermin. They've been here not too long ago. I know what they're doing." Martin headed off, but was stopped as he stumbled over Grumm. The warrior mouse eyed the mole curiously.

Grumm held one ear to the earth, as if he was listening for something.

"What are you looking for?"

Grumm grinned. "Oi' bain't lukkin' fer much, zurr. Oi be'n just checkin' fer wauter."

Martin scratched his head.

"Oi' can 'ear wauter frum nearby if'n oi' put thy noggin' to th'earth."

Martin nodded. "Well, what do you hear?"

Grumm bit his lip as he strained out to hear more.

"Hurr hurr, thurr be the stream, 'eadin' east loik we'm be' followin' furr a gurt whoile." Grumm pointed east as he stood up from his prone position. "Oi' reckun we 'it it boi noon, zurr."

Martin patted the mole on the back heartily, sending Grumm flat back on the ground.

"What would we do without you, Grumm, old friend?"

Rose helped the mole up to the ground. "Yes, Grumm sure is loyal. And a good soup maker, too!"

Grumm scratched his snout. "Hurr hurr, mizz Roser is ee' gurt flatterurr, if'n you'm ask oi'!"

Rose giggled. "Oh, no, Grumm, your mistaken. Those mice following me around were just after my pearl necklace."

Grumm gave a mock epiphany attempt. "Ho ho, So that's whut it wurr abaout. Thankee."

Martin scratched his head. "They followed you around?"

Rose looked back into the bewildered eyes and laughed. "They tried, but I was too fast for 'em. I gave em the ol' one two, y'see."

Martin shook his head.

Felldoh darted into view with two other squirrels. "Martin! We've spotted the river up ahead, that shrew Shemard is there. He's got at least two hundred shrews with him. That should be a nice escort, don't ye' think!"

Martin nodded. "Did you check the surroundings?"

Felldoh thought for a moment. "No, we didn't. We came right back."

Martin nodded. "Alright then. Let's go."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The flotilla of shrews was indeed a large one, but they lived the life of luxury. One logboat to four shrews and big ration pack in the back of each told Martin that the shrews were well fed. The other hint was the three supplies rafts that had bundles of lumpy sacks tied down to the wood. Log-a-Log also told him where they reside when they want to settle down. A nice big place where the water bubbles and it's very hot. Perfect for relaxing.

The shrew Shemard was an impressive figure. The rest of the shrews wore red bandannas and assorted pieces of clothing. Some wore polka dots. Shemard however wore a blue bandanna. His tunic was purple and red sleeves. Sticking out of his bandanna was a goose goosefeather dyed green. The shrew was stocky, muscular, and his shrew rapier was strapped safely to his side under a hairy belt. The shrew jumped out of his boat to greet them.

"Ahoy there, mates! Me name's Shem-… Log a Log." Another female shrew, obviously his mother came out of the boat behind him and rapped him sharply with her rapier flat.

"Ooh, Shemard, you go on and tell 'em yore real name afore I chop that honker of a nose of yores right off!"

Shemard sulked. "Aw, but Ma! I'm the leader of the clan, and I'm called Log a Log! Why do I have to use the name Shemard?"

The shrew smiled. "I just love your name. I was just so happy when the name hit my mind."

The shrew whispered in Martin's ear. "She was drunk, I tell you. When you're drunk you're happy, right?"

Martin shrugged.

Shemard caught the eye of his angry mother and began making introductions.

"Well, this is my mother Greggand, and my father Hugh. The pretty shrew over there is my only sibling Feranillian. Most shrews call her Feran, though."

Shemard then pulled Martin closer and whispered out of the corner of his mouth.

"Y'see, my parents had bad names when they were shrewlets, so they vented their anger on me."

Martin chuckled. "Will you do the same to your children?"

Log a Log scratched his chin. "I guess the question is, will I ever have children?"

Pallum nodded. "Everyone's got a match. You'll find yours someday."

Rose was tickling a tiny shrew nearby, causing it to giggle uproarously. Soon, the only other two baby shrews on the floatilla came dashing over, wanting to see the pretty mouse who was having fun with their friend.

Log a Log smiled. "Now there's a good mother, if I ever saw one."

Martin blinked, and then changed the subject. "Er, well, Anyways, did you get Boars message?"

Log a Log nodded. "Aye, an' now that I think of it, he said not to waste time standing around on any deserted bank waiting for the sun to go 'round."

The shrew whistled, and, out of the bend of the river some ways back, many more empty logboats came gliding out over the water.

"Hop in! No time to waste, eh?"

Martin shook his head. "Certainly not."

Shem gestured towards the logboat. "The seats can fit two each. I recommend not standing up in the boats, either. It ain't pretty when yore goin' over sharp rocks. I've seen it happen before!" He said, seeing Sayna's eyes widened.

As Sayna sat down next to Luke, she clung to her seat, making sure she was flat on it.

Martin decided not to choose who would sit with him, and he sat down alone, waiting for someone to come along. Rose ended up sitting with Grumm in the seat behind him. Sauvin would've been happier to walk alongside the stream, though he was forced to sit in the logboats as he knew he couldn't keep up the pace for that long. He found himself with Ranguvar.

Derin sat with Pallum, as hedgehogs always amazed him.

"'Ow did y'get the bally tunic over yore 'ead there, sir hedgepighogdog."

Pallum scratched his chin. "It's sorta hard to explain. See, you gotta be careful 'cos the spikes might rip a 'ole or two, so ye' smooth 'em down first. Then, you carefully pull…"

Martin sat with Gonff, which was a good choice, because Gonff sang a ballad or two to keep the rowing pace.

One an' two an' three an' four

What more could a beast like me ask for?

Water n'streams n'fun galore!

Why, yes, I never needed more!

Yippeeiokeehay aye wee!

Waterways are the life for me.  
Yippeeiokeehay aye wee!

Cruisin' through fern an' moss an' tree!

Martin found the rowing much easier with a chant like this, though their boat seemed to go to the left, because Gonff wasn't rowing, he was too busy singing and playing on his flute. The warrior mouse gave a sigh of reluctancy as he tapped Gonff on the shoulder.

"Hey, Gonff! Gonff, stop playing or we'll head into the bank! See?"

Gonff glanced about.

"Oh, righto!"

Gonff sat down and began rowing faster than Martin. Sending the boat to the right. Gonff got up and began singing again until the boat had straightened out completely, when he got back down and rowed hard again.

He kept this pace up until the afternoon. When that time came he sat down, exhausted.

"Hey, there, Log a log, what do ye' have planned fer lunch?"

Log a log called back. "I dunno, why don't ye' just dig through yore rations. Ahoy mates!" He called to the rest of his shrews. "Just eat out of your packs today. No time to stop. Oh be quiet, Feran, you can eat raw fruits."

Gonff rummaged through his half empty haversack and picked out a scone, sugared strawberries, and some meadowcream. Using a flat rock and his dirk, he constructed his lunch.

He first slit the scone in half, after which he put strawberries on the bottom half and the top half of the biscuit on. He then put on more strawberries, which he topped with meadowcream.

"Presenting strawberry shortcake!" Gonff said to Martin. The warrior scratched his head, peering at the map of the river Log-a-Log had given him, only glancing at Gonff's creation.

"That's nice, Gonff. Now if you'll excuse me, I have some work to do…"

Gonff shrugged, taking a mouthful.

Sauvin sniffed the air reproachfully.

"Something smells..."

Martin half turned. "Eh?"

Sauvin glared out into the trees. "Don't you smell it? It's something I've not smelled before. I think it's… Duck!"

Gonff raised his eyebrows. "Duck? Why would we be worrying about ducks?"

Sauvin shook his head. "No, duck!"

Martin crouched low in his seat, just in time to dodge an arrow. It landed harmlessly in the water next to him.

"Attack!" Martin roared. And another few arrows flew down from the trees. One found it's mark in a shrews ear, slaying him instantly. Martin immediately knew the attacker.

Standing far down the river, clad in battle armor, Ungatt Trunn awaited the arrival of the boats, big mace in paw.

_Author's note: Well, this one certainly took a long time. I'm sorry, but I was getting tired of writing. I thought I'd take some time off. I can't guarantee that the next few are going to be quickly, but I can tell you one of Martin's friends die! Next chapter, expect another months time._


	34. Chapter 34

_Author's Note: Yeah, so, sorry about the tardiness of the last chapter-I took a sabbatical. This chapter is going to be a little more interesting than the last one, also. Expect an unexpected death..._

Chapter 34

Martin leapt up, casuing the boat to totter slightly.

"Everybody out!"

Log-a-Log Shemard drew his rapier, who was quickly followed by the rest of the crew.

Ranguvar was surprised to find that Sauvin had vanished from the seat next to her. Pallum and Martin and his friends had all safely gotten out of their boats, weapons ready.

The wildcat was indeed surprised at how well everybeast took the attack, but it was no matter, he would enjoy chrushing them anyway.

One shrew boat wasn't fast enough in getting everybody out. Ungatt Trunn brought down the large mace hard, crushing the boat completely. The wildcat had grown so used to the burning light that he didn't even squint.

Felldoh ripped the daggers out of his sheathes with such ferocity and anger that the sheathes ripped in two.

"Hey, wildmutt! I bet if you faced those beasts with courage that they'd tear you limb from limb! As it is, you coward can kill only when they have no defence!"

Ungatt Trunn roared and charged the squirrel, roaring as he went.

"Coward, eh? Let's see you beat me."

Felldoh stood there cooly as the wildcat's body loomed up closer. At the last moment, Felldoh skipped nimbly to the side and the mace came down, crushing the earth. Felldoh slashed once! And again! and a third time the dagger ripped flesh.

Ungatt Trunn roared with pain, staring down at the wounds. They were cut so that it looked like a beast had slashed him. He stared down at the squirrel, who laughed and ran away a bit, so the cat could charge again.

Ungatt Trunn did charge again, but he knew what the squirrel would do. Before reaching Felldoh, he kicked up dust into Felldoh's eyes. The squirrel coughed and sputtered as he rubbed the grime from his eyes. Pallum saw Ungatt Trunn going for the kill, and couldn't bear it.

"Felldooooooh!" For the first time ever, Pallum found it easy to wield his scythe. The hedgehog dashed as he had never dashed before, and he brought the sharp end of his scythe down into Ungatt Trunn's back.

Even the war cry of death was not enough to stop Pallum from giving his onslaught. Though the beast was going to die, while he was still alive, he could still kill. Pallum had seen it before.

Ungatt Trunn gasped as the mace fell from his paw. The cut's in his back were too much to bear. He smiled as he went down to his knees.

"It's... too late... you weren't able to save your friend... hah... I'm... not a coward... You're the coward. Attacking from... the back... Fools..."

And passed Ungatt Trunn.

Everybeast went running to where Felldoh's limp body was on the ground. Pallum felt a tear drip from his eyes as Felldoh coughed.

"It was... over for me before you... charged, Pallum. The mace took me to the chest, and I flew into the tree."

Pallum shook his head, feeling the rest of his friends come up behind him, each one thinking the same thing.

Felldoh coughed again, this time frowning a bit.

"It's not fair, really... I wanted to... see the end..."

And then he died. Pallum crouched over nothing, grabbing at the ground frantically at the dirt, in hopes of finding Felldoh there.

Martin stared around for some sign of action. There was no fighting going on. There was silence. Two great fighters were dead. The rats and weasels and other vermin were just standing there, not knowing what to do because their commander was dead. Martin and his friends not willing to fight because of grief. The only creatures who wanted to fight were the shrews, who chased the vermin into the woods, throwing rapiers and shooting arrows.

* * *

This was a time of grief for Martin and his friends. Those who didn't know him well knew he was a great warrior and a lover of peace, and they stayed away from Martin, Rose, Pallum, and Grumm, who were all mortified.

Martin shoved his sword into the earth angrily. "Errrrgh! I could've saved him! Nobeast was even fighting! I could've done something to help!"

Rose put a paw on Martin's shoulder. "Look, Martin... Felldoh... Well, he was a warrior, born to fight. Any creature who fights knows they're at risk of death. Felldoh knew that risk, and he took it for us."

Martin shook his head. "It's even more uncomfortable knowing he didn't plan on dying for us. He wanted to see the end..."

Rose scratched her head.

At that moment, Martin made an oath. "I swear, I will slay Vulpuz. He is behind all this. He is the one that caused me never to see Felldoh again. I will fight him to the very depths of Hell if I have to. I promise you this. VULPUZ WILL DIE!"

* * *

It was not long before they set out again, as Martin had asked they waste no time, and he wished to get to the Great Bell as soon as possible. The ride was quiet for a long time, as everybeast remembered Felldoh. The only sound that could be heard was the gentle paddling of the shrews, and the water trickling by. From sun up, to sundown, all was quiet, until...

"Log-a-log! Up ahead! Look!"

A shrew jumped up and pointed. Sayna clung to her seat with fear.

"The bell! I see it!"

Log a log laughed triumphantly.

"Martin! we've arrived!"

Martin nodded.

"Where does the river end? Will we have to walk?" Rose asked.

Log a log laughed. "That's the great thing about this river, miss. It goes right by the great building. I'd say we have to walk about 100 paces."

Rose half smiled. She probably wouldn't get over Felldoh for a long, long time. But the person who would be most struck by this incident was her brother. He knew him a lot more then Martin or her.

* * *

A short time later, they were rowing into a deeply disguised docking point by the side of the river. it was cleverly disguised with ferns and lumps of dirt. Log a log bit his tongue. "We were forced to install these after one of our boats was attacked, and all the prisoners were brutally crippled. Who knew there was a beast as powerful as that?"

Rose pointed at Martin. "He's slain a wildcat before. In a fair battle, too."

Log a log's eyes widened, but he shifted them towards something else, so as to look unsurprised. Rose understood.

"Now really," Log a log said, leaning over and whispering in her ear, "That's quite remarkable miss, though I can't be surprised in front of the crew. If I were to look surprised, it would mean I wasn't strong. Oops! Better get going!"

Everybeast filed out quickly, knowing Martin was in a great hurry towards it.

Even though Martin was in a hurry, he could not help admiring the building. It was, it seemed, from many different large pieces of sandstone, gem, and some other sparkling material Martin had never seen before.

Log a log nudged Martin.

"That shiny rock there is called Edirol. It's a rare substance. Hardest substance in the world, right after diamond."

The doorway was a doobledoor, and over the top of the door was some strange glyphics. There were three pictures.

The first was a mouse and a fox, fighting over a big pit of fire on a log. The second was the mouse striking the fox down with the foxes own sword. The third was the fox sinking into the lava with a sword through his footpaw.

Log a log scratched his head. "I dunno what those pictures are for, but I'm pretty sure they're the story of the beginnin'. My grandma says that's when the fox and mouse were fighting over the dark forest. No one really knows for sure though. Anyways, pay no heed to it. Let's go."

Martin wasn't sure why, but he was particularly interested in these pictures. He stared at them, in a trance, not wanting to tear his eyes from them. That is, until Rose took his paw.

"Come on, Martin, there's no time for that! We have to go up!"

Log a Log turned around. From here on, only me, Martin, and his friends may go in. There will not be enough room at the top for all of us." And with that, along with a couple groans from the crew, they turned and entered through the doorway.

Although it seemed magnificent on the outside, the inside left something to be desired. The stairs creaked and seemed to go on forever, and cobwebs seemed to occupy every other space between stairs. Rose removed one from her paw with a flick of her dirk.

Martin grunted as he heard a slight crack. In seconds, he found himself dangling by the stair in front of him, thunking noises being made by the stair he was just standing erect on as it fell many feet below them. Martin thought he heard a sharp cry of pain.

"Martin! Ooh, do be careful!" Rose said, pulling him out of the hole. Martin wondered why nobody had screamed, and found that he was dangling a couple feet off the stair below him. Sorin pulled a splinter from his paw.

"Y'know, this place really freaks me out. I say we get there, ring the bell, and I'll fly down. You others can risk your lives on this plywood that they call stairs."

Pallum, normally in good spirits, responded in a dry tone. "Thanks, Sorin."

From then on, they climbed, and climbed, and climbed some more. Nothing exciting happened on the way up, except for Pallum slipping and getting his spikes shoved through the boards. He was forced to walk the rest of the way with a stair on his back.

It seemed like ages to reach the top, but when they finally got there, everyone sat down to rest. Log a Log peered over the edge and gasped.

"'Iis a loooong way down. I can barely even make out me crew!"

Rose shuddered. "Let's hurry and ring the bell. I want to get out of here!"

Martin nodded. When he looked over, there was no bell that he could see. Instead, there was only a small table. Martin moved closer. It was at this moment he noticed that there was something strange. Martin picked up the bell with one hand.

"This can't be..."

"The great bell?" Rose asked, taking it from his paws.

Shemard rushed over.

"Be careful! Ringing that thing without covering your ears could be dangerous!"

Martin looked closer. "This tiny little thing? You must be kidding me! I can fit my paw around it!"

Indeed it was a small bell, on the end of a bronze handle. The bell was nothing special, same rusty metal as the handle. Around the edges were some strange markings.

Martin raised an eyebrow at it. "Right. Let's give the 'Great' bell a whirl then. everyone go ahead and cover your ears! This sound will give a major sonicboom that will crush the eardrums of all who don't."

Martin placed the bell on the ground and poked his fingers into his ears. Lifting the bell with his foot paw, he shook it lightly.

BRRRIIIINNNNNNGGG!

Martin jumped back, paws covering his ears completely. He hit his head hard on the ground, and he didn't remember much after that.

_Author's Note: Wow... I can't believe how long this one took. I'm sorry, but I had soooooo much to do for school. I have new subject that keep me going until 5:00. Writing after dinner is hard, though. I don't know... Will all the next chapters take this long? Maybe not. Maybe so._

_Anyways, sry about the wait. I'll see what I can do about the speed of the next chapter. Hopefully it won't take as long._


	35. Chapter 35

_Author's note: Haha! Finished book eighteen on Sept. 28, around 7:00, giving me motivation to write a good chapter! Well, here goes nothing..._

Chapter 35

"Hehe, look at him sniffle."

"Oh shush up, Sorin. He hit his head pretty bad."

"I just hope he's alright."

"Oho, you underestimate me ol' matey, mate, matey mate mate... Er... Sorry. Got carried away."

Martin raised opened a single bloodshot eye. There were five creatures standing overhead. Gonff, Rose, Luke, Sayna, and Sorin. Martin noticed Grumm trying to push his way in.

"Hurr, let'n oi through afore oi give ye all gurt lumps wit' moi ladle!"

Martin laughed. "Gonff, you've been carried away before and after the day I met you."

Sayna gave a sigh of relief. "Ooh, he's alright. That fall you took was very nasty. Not to mention you were shaking involuntarily for the first couple minutes. You forgot to cover your ears! At least, not enough..."

Martin sat up, looking around. "Wha-? Oh!"

Martin was surprised. Gathering about the area were thousands of creatures. From warriors, to maids, to the very few little ones there were, all wanted to be a part of the big regime that was planning to wipe out all vermin once and for all. Martin noticed some of them fashioning helmets out of steel, some were weaving slings, and others were shooting arrows at targets.

"Why are they preparing? Do they already-"

Rose nodded. "Yes. Apparently, Boar sent out a very big 'pass it on' message. I hear some creatures were getting ready before we even started on the journey."

Martin nodded. "And what about Boar? Is he here?"

"No, but his father is!"

Martin glanced over, and, standing out above every creature in the crowd, stood Lord Brocktree.

Rose grabbed Martin's paw to help him up. "Well, there isn't much we can do now. It's in the hands of Boar from now on."

Rose shook her head. "Didn't you hear? Boar said to everyone that they should take orders from a mouse named 'Martin the Warrior'. Everyone wonders who he is! They said they should know him by his wonderful sword skills." She giggled.

Martin stood up, only to hear the sound of tiny feet running helter skelter towards him. The leader, a squirrel, poked his footpaw with a sharp stick.

"You cumma quick. Larry Umbah' worra talka 'oo"

"Larry Umbah?" Martin scratched his head, knowing the name sounded familiar. He decided to play with the little ones game. He shook his paw in despair.

"Oh no! What shall I do! I've been captured by naughty searats from the western shores! I wonder where they'll take me?"

"T'Larry Umbah, mistah mouse."

Martin fell over in the dust, giving pleas. "Don't take me to Larry Umbah! Anything but that! Larry Umbah, the most vile corsair that ever sailed the blue waters! She'll throw me in prison for life! Make me an oar slave! What say we make a compromise..."

The little ones scratched their noses. "Worra compamiss? We take you t'Larry Umbah Right away!"

"Nooo!" Martin sobbed. Martin noticed Rose staring at him with the little ones as they played around. Her eyes seemed to be drifting away.

"Rose?" Martin asked, laughing.

Rose shook her head and smiled. "Wha...? Oh, sorry... Daydreaming." She laughed, her face turning red.

Martin raised an eyebrow. "About what?"

Rose turned away quickly. "Oh nothing, you know... After this war is over, and we take the Dark forest back, we'll all settle down and everything will be... happy." She looked at the little ones again.

Martin scratched his head. "Hmm, right... I think I should go see 'Larry Umbah' now. What about you? Do you want to come?"

Rose laughed. "Oh yes, sure..."

She took him by the paw to help him up. The little ones looked at Rose, and then to Martin. Shrugging, they took off down through the crowd.

"So, how do you think you're going to manage every creature that ever lived?"

Martin shook his head. "I have no idea. However, I can say that I can't wait until Boar returns. He's better at speaking to thousands of creatures, I'll wager."

Rose nodded.

Martin watched as the little ones as they continued scampering. They stopped around a squirrel, jumping up and down, squeaking and laughing.

"Hehe, we gorra Mawtin, like you'm say'n!"

"Hurr hurr, we'm gorrim alroight."

Martin stared up and down the squirrel, not believing what he saw.

"Lady Amber? You're Larry Umbah? Ah! I get it now!"

Amber laughed. "Yes, I'm Larry Umbah. Well anyways, it's great to see you Martin! Can you believe all this? Were you the one that rang the bell?"

Martin nodded.

Amber laughed. "I should've known. You were always the courageous one, weren't you? Ooh, and who's this?"

Amber glanced at Rose. Martin loosened his paw and pulled it free, but Amber caught it out of the corner of her eye.

"Ah! I see." She laughed. Martin ignored it.

"This is Rose. I knew her before I came to Mossflower. Amber, I have something to explain..."

Martin retold his story of Marshank and the battle, becoming more and more solemn as the story went on, and ended at the part where Rose died.

"You see, I didn't want trouble to come to Noonvale just because of my wild memories. If i told anybody, it would eventually reach vermin, and that would make Urran Voh more angry than he already was."

Amber nodded. "No wonder you were always quiet and wanted to be alone. You must've felt guilty around us that you weren't teling us."

Martin nodded.

Amber laughed. "Not to mention that you spent a lot of time lying in the flowers..."

Martin raised an eyebrow.

"Just kidding! Just kidding."

"So, anyways, what are we going to do about everybeast that came. They can't all just sit here. We need to act!"

Amber nodded, thinking. "Well first of all, we need to get everything organized. Let's get some sort of plan. We need many things to be done... First of all, not many here are warriors, nor slingers. Most are just farmers or lived in a place like Redwall. I think we should nominate some creatures from the lot to help train others.

"Second of all, what do we do about the maids? We should get them to enlist whereever they feel they would be most helpful. Some might be good with children, others want to fight. Some should make slings and gather pebbles, or maybe they would rather cook and deal out rations.

"And third, we need armor and weapons. All badgers should report to a legendary forger of some sort. I'm sure there's one around here reknownst for his crafting skills."

Martin nodded. "We should probably speak to everyone here. I wonder If I should..."

Amber and Rose both yelled in unison. "Yes!"

"Get something started! I'm tired of sitting around!" Amber complained.

Martin smiled. "In that case, round up some recruits and get some archery lessons started. No sitting around ever accomplished anything!"

Amber smiled, and without a word, she set off in pursuit of archery sets.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Word soon got out that Martin was among the crowd. After a while everybeast had set up a podium for him to speak on. Somebeast with a loud voice yelled aloud. "Would Martin the warrior please come and speak to us if he is really here!"

They were all hushed as the warrior mouse shyly stood up in front of everybody.

"Er..." He said. "Well, I'm sure you all know why we're here..."

There were groans from the crowd.

"Get on with it!"

"Wait a minute!"

Someone yelled. "Let's have him do something amazing with that great sword of his. Remember what Boar said? We should know Martin by his sword skills!"

Martin nodded. "I think you should find this particular trick very nice... Would someone please send me five slingers? Give them each a chestnut."

The crowd mumbled amongst themselves.

"How is giving five creatures chestnuts going to prove anything?"

Martin roared out. "Quiet! Just do it! I won't prove anything until all is calm."

In moments, five slingers, three mice, an otter, and a mole came out of the crowd, each carrying a sling and a candied chestnut.

"Alright, would you all line up so that you face me?" He asked.

They all lined up next to each other, fitting the candied chestnuts into their slings.

"Now on three, I want you to shoot your chestnuts at me."

Martin drew his sword.

"One..."

"Two!" roared the crowd.

"Three!"

And then the slingers let fly.

Martin, about twenty yards away, calculated the movement of each chestnut and severed them all cleanly in half with one beautiful stroke. One chestnut half went soaring up in the the air, which Martin promptly caught in his mouth and ate.

The mouse glanced back towards the crowd, each with a blank stare on their faces.

"What'd he do?"

"I didn't see anything to special."

"Looks to me like he cut a chestnut and threw it in his mouth. Only one, though!"

Martin shook his head, holding up nine chesnuts halves.

"Anybody who desn't believe that I cut them all in half can come and see for themselves!"

No one came. Instead, they all cheered. Martin laughed as he held up his paws.

"Quiet everyone! Quiet!"

The crowd silenced quickly, listening to what Martin had to say.

"That was one of my best tricks, but I can do better if I'm not put on the spot. Now anyways, I want to thank you all for coming here today, because I think you should all remember this day in history as the first day of the vanquishing of vermin!"

The crowd erupted again. Martin was beginning to lose his nervousness.

"Now first of all, we must get everything organized before we do anything. I don't want you all charging willy nilly in one direction and hope that you win. No we must do this right. I think we shall set up training grounds. Perhaps wooden sword tournaments to see who is best amongst swordbeasts. Now, my good friend in life, Lady Amber is already setting up archery ranges. Anybody who would like to train amongst other weapons, I... I'll see what I can do."

Martin scratched his head. "How are we supposed to sort you all? It looks to me like we have more than we know what to do with... Perhaps we make a vote?"

There was a chorus of 'aye's from the crowd.

"Righto, then, allbeasts who think they are going to be peaceful, go over there, into that sunny area. I'll send some word over there, soon enough. All others, I can handle on my own.

"Now, who here has bore arms before? Seperate yourselves into two groups."

Soon enough, there were two groups, very large on both sides.

"Hmm," Martin said, "Does anybody here specialize in a particular weapon?"

Once again, there were 'aye's that rang in Martin's ears.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

It took hours, and the sun was beginning to go down, but everyone was organized. Very soon, every creature was busy, either making slings, baking bread, training with their newfound weapons, courtesy of Boar, who had sent his fifty hares down with carts full of weapons and armor. Of course, there wasn't enough for everyone.

Martin scratched his head.

"Maybe we should erect a building for the sole purpose of smithing? But where would we find the materials?"

A smart mouse named Barlow spoke up.

"I know of a place, sir. It's just beyond that hill. It's a mine shaft full of iron and coal. I've even heard of some stronger materials like Mithril being reported!"

Martin's eyes widened.

"Enough to equip our entire army?"

Barlow laughed. "I don't think we'd be able to equip all of us even if dirt was hard enough to use."

Martin thought for a moment.

"Well, we should send a scouting team down there. Send squirrels. They're fast."

Barlow nodded, turning around.

"On second thought, Barlow..." Martin said. "My friends and I need something to do. Why don't we go, and you can come with us?"

"Wow!" Barlow said, his face lighting up. "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's get going! We should get some lanterns and oil first, though."

Martin nodded. "If it's going to be dark, yes, we'll need those."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Ha! Look at all this gold!" A screwy faced weasel laughed as he shined his lantern on a room that was filled with raw materials.

"Eh? Wot's all this blue stuff here?" Another weasel asked.

"Who cares? It's shiny, so take it! Look, the cap'ns got a plan. Well every other beast is off fightin' and agruin', we can sit here all nice and cozy 'til it's over. 'Den we come out wit' our riches an' take over th' place. Anybeast would listen to a beast wit' a big sword and lots o' gems, right?"

"Tat's a gudd idea, Redfur!"

"Ah, know, an dat's wot we follow our cap'n for. He's ne'er steered us wrong afore, 'as he?"

"Well, wot about the incident wit the swan?"

"An' the colorblind shrews wit red bandannas n' blue polka-dotted pants?"

"T'ey were toughern' they look. My throat still urt's from t'at big 'uns rapier!"

"Aw shuttup, yew. Cap'n will teach 'em a lessun they'll not be soon t'ferget!"

"'Ang on! Here comes somebeast! Siddown an' shuttup!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Martin raised his lantern higher as he led his friends down a dark cavern.

"Wot're we 'ere for? Looks t'me like a buncha rocks!" Sorin said, flicking a pebble at Sayna's head. Sayna turned around, not knowing what hit her. She shuddered and continued walking. Martin looked left and right.

"He's right, Barlow. I don't see anything."

Barlow smiled. "You just haven't been far enough into the cave yet. You'll see."

Gonff walked up beside Martin and sighed.

"This place ain't cheerful at all, mate. I'm used t'sunny days and feasting. This place gives me the creeps!"

Martin nodded. "Me too, but we should trust Barlow. He seems nice, and he doesn't seem like the type to betray us, now, does he?"

Gonff shook his head. "I dunno. I don't think _he_ would do any of us harm, but it's this cavern I'm worried about..."

Barlow's eyes lit up as he stared down the hall and saw a mine cart.

"This is what I've been trying to find! Let's get in."

Martin looked down the cavern and saw it dropped slightly as the path went down.

Everyone got in, whil Sorin flicked another pebble at Sayna. She shrieked and whirled around, but saw nothing.

"I'm getting a little nervous in this place, Luke. Maybe we should leave. Something keeps hitting me in the back of the head!"

Luke patted her back reassuringly. "I'm sure it's just pieces of loose cavern above us, falling because we're upsetting the natural formation of it."

Everyone got into seperate carts, seeing as there were quite a few. Martin, Rose, Gonff, and Sorin got into one.

Pallum, Derin, Luke and Sayna got in the other, and Barlow, Grumm, Sauvin, and Ranguvar in another.

In moments, they had pushed off and were slowly inching down the path. It was slow progress, because the hill was not very steep.

Rose sat down against the back of the cart, sitting opposite Martin. Next to Rose sat Sorin, and across from Sorin sat Gonff.

Gonff sighed. "This is really slow... I've seen dibbuns move faster in their sleep!"

Martin nodded. "Well, Redwall wasn't built in a day."

"I wonder how many days it did take? Wait, what does that have to do with anythi- woaaaoooah!"

At that moment, all three carts plumeted downards, suddenly taken by a steep hill.

Barlow screamed in triumph. "Ahaha! I''ve heard about this mine shaft since I first got here, but I've never been on the mine carts!"

Gonff's lips fluttered in the wind as he turned to Martin. "I changed my mind. He does seem like the person who would hurt us!"

Martin would've laughed If he hadn't been enjoying himself. Moving fast was very exciting to him, and even more exciting when Rose was clinging to him.

The air rushed by Martin that gave him a wonderous feeling of speed. He drew his sword and pointed it forward, roaring.

"Freeeeedom!"

Gonff got into the same feeling Martin had. He was up, roaring as he endured the breakneck speed they were at.

The only person not excited was Sauvin, who almost fell asleep during the ride. Martin looked down the slope, his light shining even as it wagged back and forth on the hook in front of them. They were slowing down now. Martin's keen eyes spotted something down the trail. It looked like something moving. Something was running towards them.

Martin looked around for something to brake with. Then he spotted a long board that he would pull, and thus stopping the cart. Too late!

_Thunk!_

"Yeeaaaarrrgh!" A great shriek arose from the creatures that had tried to get by the cart. The cart bumped sickeningly, and then renewed it's speed. At the bottom, each cart stopped abruptly and everyone inside went soaring. They all landed with a crash, flat on their faces.

Grumm moaned. "Burr hurr, moi pore nose..."

Sorin brushed his wings off, muttering. "Careless slobs. They convienently placed rocks in each of our paths right next to each other!"

Martin would have laughed at Sorin's joke if he hadn't been staring up into the eyes of about a score of vermin.

_Author's note: Oooooh, suspense! Can you feel it? I know I can. It makes me happy that I control every creature in this story. I could kill 'em all of if I wanted to, or I could Make everybody in the story spontaneously combust, or Martin could sneeze and kill all the vermin, resulting in a happily ever after! I love the feeling of power. sigh It makes me angry that I couldn't do it in life. If I wanted something, I could write it into reality._

_Enough of my philisophical mutterings! On to business... As many of you have probably noticed, I'm steering my story to the end. Hopefully around chapter 45... Even then, too many chapters for too little words. It'll probably become about 100k words, but I'm not sure. Anyways, I'm sorry I haven't been very good about updating recently. I'll see what I can do about my speed, seeing as I'm adjusting to my new school schedule. I absolutely CAN NOT write on wednesdays because of school. I'm too tired on Mondays, normally. The other days are the days I do all my writing on._

_Excuse my spelling. I type very fast, and my computer doesn't have a spell checker!_


	36. Chapter 36

_Author's Note: I'm hoping my story will soon break 200 reviews. After that, I will be the most popular Redwall fanfic on fanfiction! At least I think I will be... If there's one with more reviews, let me know. I want to see what they did that made them so good..._

Chapter 36

Martin stared upwards into the eyes of a scary looking rat. Not only was one eye covered with a black patch, but the other was bloodshot to the point that it looked like it was going to burst. The dirt and mud that covered his body was not enough to cover the whip marks on his back. His torso was covered with the remains of an unrecognizable piece of clothing. The only thing that remained intact seemed to be his pants, much to the relief of Martin and his friends. The rat stared down on them, speaking as if he had not cleared his throat in twenty seasons.

"An' just wot do ye' think yore doin' down here in mah cave? Joy ride, eh? Guards, take 'em outta me sight!" The rat laughed as he turned away. He was surprised to hear the drawing of a sword and gurgle of some unfortunate beast.

"Yew idjit! I said to tie 'em up, not to slay 'em!"

He whirled around in his rage. He cocked his head slightly as he examined the situation. All around the warrior mouse stood creatures, weapons ready, and Martin stood with his sword through a rat's throat. In seconds, the rat was gone. Since the vermin had adjusted to the dim light in their eyes, the bright light affected them more than anybody. Martin took this oppurtunity to swing out at the rat. He missed completely, chopping off the tip of a stalagmite. The rat snarled at them, drawing a bone handled scimitar.

"From Hellgates I traveled t'live in peace wit' my friends! I'll fight ye', I swear if ye' don't leave me!"

Martin laughed scornfully. "There is no peaceful vermin! All are scum and deserve to die!"

Martin swung, this time hitting the scimitar cleanly. All around him, battle broke out. Martin battled ferociously, striking once or twice, then jumping and swinging over his head to distract him as he kicked him. The rat held his nose as he staggered back.

"Retreat! To the carts!" He roared, running and pointing his scimitar down the paths. In the meantime, Gonff and Sorin had been digging away at the rocks that held the cart in place. They grabbed Martin and Rose as the cart went soaring.

Down the path, Deadeye, the rat Martin had been fighting was also jumping into a cart with five other rats, and was gaining speed quickly. Martin easily caught up with him, seeing as he had more time. Their carts were about two feet apart, and Fighting went on between them.

Martin's long sword easily reached the other cart, but the others had trouble reaching with their dirks. Scimitar and sword clashed once again, as rocks and dust whizzed by their faces. Martin managed to slit Deadeye's wrist and was about to go for his head, when

_Whoooooosh!_

The carts seperated. Martin almost hit Rose in the follow-through. She glared at him. Martin smiled wryly.

"It was an accident, see." He said calmly, as their carts rushed through the tunnel. They soon met Luke, Sayna, Pallum and Derin's cart, as they went rushing alongside each other. Martin waved cheerfully to them.

"Hey! How's it going?"

Derin poked his head above the cart.

"Absolutely spiffing day over here, wot! Sun's shinin' brightly, and no vermin in sight!"

Martin nodded. "Sounds like another beauuutiful day!"

Derin nodded. "Aye. If you'll excuse me, I'm going down to the lawn to get some fresh air! See you."

As if on cue, the carts were pulled away, and, in seconds, they were back in range of Deadeye's cart. Martin did not notice in time, and the carts pulled away until they were several feet apart. Three vermin raised bows and arrows, aiming at their cart.

"Duck!" Martin roared.

Everyone in the cart sunk down low, and arrows went flying overhead. One clattered harmlessly off the cart, and the other two hit the wall.

Three more shafts came. One hit the wall, one hit the cart, But one was perfectly shot so that it would land in the cart. It hit Gonff in the paw and he yelped and stuck his head up, tearing off the shaft. He looked ahead, and ducked just in time as three shafts hit the wall over their heads. Gonff whispered to Martin.

"We're moving closer to their cart. I'd say they're within range of your sword!"

Martin nodded. He then heard the sickening words.

"Tip their cart! We're close enough! Tip the cart!"

Two paws latched onto the side of their vehicle. Martin grabbed them and flung them backwards. The vermin screamed as he was flung back from the cart and clattered amongst the sharp rocks. The cave was illuminated for a moment, then everything went back to normal.

"Not today, young ruffians!" Yelled Sorin.

Martin poked his head up. The archers were too close to fire anything. He resumed his sword battle with Deadeye. Steel hit steel again.

Martin continued his fight for a moment, and then noticed something. They were moving a bit ahead of Deadeye's cart. He took advantage of the situation. He swung again, but not towards Deadeye. Instead, he swung towards the lantern in the front of the cart. The entire thing went up in ashes and sparks. Some of them flew over head, but others went down onto the wooden spokes on the steel wheels and in the riders eyes. They screamed and roared in agony as they rubbed at their eyes.

"Haha, you porkbottoms! That'll make your eye even redder, if possible!" Sorin laughed.

They carts seperated again, each one heading down a seperate tunnel. Deadeyes cart went flaming, leaving black scorches on the tracks and going down in flames. A little while later, the tracks came together again, but there was no cart.

Martin laughed triumphantly.

"Ha! We got them!"

Gonf and Sorin roared in triumph along with Martin. Rose was happy too, though the heat of battle and riskiness of death made her want to leave the situation right now.

Martin looked down the path and realized that they were slowing down. Rose smiled.

"Oh, it's over, I'm so glad... Waaaagh!" The cart seemed to drop from the sky as they plummeted down the deepest hill yet. Martin peered ahead and saw something that couldn't be...

"Daylight?" He laughed. "There's daylight ahead everyone! Daylight!" No sooner had Martin spotted it, the cart sped down the hill, can flipped, causing everybody inside to fly out and through an opening in the wall. Instead of hitting something hard and rocky, they hit water.

Martin sputtered and threw his head up.

They were once again being looked upon by vermin. They roared and dashed at them, thinking the warrior mouse would be frightened.

A deep rage welled up inside Martin.

"For Felldoh!" Martin swung his sword and cut deep in a rat's gut.

"For freedom!" He swung again, striking another down.

"For every innocent creature that vermin have ever slain!" This resulted in some serious bloodflow. Martin knew they wouldn't last long, because they were completely surrounded. He could only hope on the arrival of some friends. Martin felt the ground shaking and looked back at the tunnel. Something was coming out!

Martin jumped to the side and let it fly past him. Three rats and a weasel were crushed under the cart of Luke, Sayna, Derin and Pallum. They stood up, rubbing their heads and blinking.

"What the... Oh my!" Sayna said, glancing around and realizing there were screams from many vermin. She snatched one of Derin's staffs and swung aimlessly at vermin. She missed quite a few times, before Derin, realizing his weapon had been snatched, took the other and went among the vermin like water to fire. He began twirling, spinning, and slicing with the small, sharp ends of the blade.

Soon, a third cart emerged from the hole in the rock behing them, carrying Grumm, Ranguvar, and Barlow. Sauvin came waltzing non-chalantly out of the hole behind them and began hurling knives. The others, obviously alerted by Sauvin, knew about the battle, too, and they came out, weapons ready. Soon, the battle was thirty against twelve. Martin smiled.

"We can win it now!"

They certainly could. For over a hill nearby came hundreds of creatures including hedgehogs, mice, otters, and all assortments of creatures, big and small physique.

The vermin had no chance. They went down begging for mercy.

* * *

The warrior mouse was anything but proud of their victory.

"I can't believe it! Thirty vermin against three hundred others! They were wailing and weeping to the last! I-I... We were horrible!"

Luke shook his head. "I cannot agree with you, Martin. Vermin are not like other creatures. Had we let them go, they would've continued killing. Think of it as thirty vermin we don't have to face in the head on charge."

Martin felt a little better. "I don't know. It just didn't feel right. I felt like I was slaying children."

"That's 'cos they 'ave the maturity of children, buster!" Sorin said, as he walked around on his forepaws.

Pallum snorted. "You _have _to be speaking for yourself, too..."

Sorin shook his head, and, losing his balance, tumbled and knocked Derin over.

Derin leapt up and snarled at him. "I say, it's entirely impolite to walk around on ones hand and then fall over on them afore they get a smidgen of tucker to eat. Let me finish this damson and cherry pie and I might jolly well let ye' fall on me, wot!"

Sorin scratched his head. "No thank you, sir. I'm fine without falling on other creatures."

Gonff sighed as he stared around at the huge crowd of creatures where the busy ones hustled about and gave orders to the idle ones. "This is boring. We need t'have some sorta... contest! The best of the best, y'know. Everybeast in the world that ever lived is here! It would be a great honor to win such a title!

"Think about it... Great swordmaster, Greatest slinger, Greatest singer-"

"Rose would take that title in my book any day." Martin said, raising a paw. Rose giggled.

Gonff raised and eyebrow. "Greatest lovebugs..."

Martin glared at him through one eye. Gonff smiled and continued in a harsh imitation of Martin's voice. "Martin and Rose would take that spot in my book any day! Hehe, let's go out and kill some vermin and I'll sleep well tonight!"

Martin shook his head. "You know me better than that. I'm not a bloodthirsty creature like a badger lord."

Gonff's eyes widened as a huge shadow overtook them.

"What's wrong with being a bloodthirsty badger lord?"

Martin whirled around and saw the strong, silver badger Boar the Fighter standing before him.

"Boar! You're back!"

Boar nodded. "Indeed, I'm back, and I bring good news and bad news... However, here is not the place to discuss it. If you may follow me, I think you should find it quieter."

* * *

Boar lead them off to some secluded area of the forest; past some large flowery fields, through a thin, misty forest, and to a tent set up not far from the crowd. Their loud hustling could still be heard faintly, but it would not disrupt Martin and his friends' private discussion.

"Now, Martin, Luke, everyone. I bring news; Some good, some bad. I shall start with the beginning of my travels..."

* * *

I started heading south at about the same time you head for the bell. It was quite normal for two days, with the exception of two weasels who tried to steal my haversack while I was sleeping. They were easily scared by my growls as I was stirred by their presence.

It was, as I have said, normal, until I reached a small camp set up slightly northeast of the Hellgate. There, an army of hares awaited. They were told by me not to go the the bell, if, by perchance, it should ring. I discussed matters with their captain, Whimscallop, and that discovered they had been fighting a losing battle. It seemed, that with the continuous flow of vermin, there was no getting to the gate to seal it. Whimscallop had come up with a plan, but it was poorly organized, and was voted terrible by the army. There was no chance, it seemed, to shutting the gate before every vermin that ever lived broke loose into the Dark Forest. I didn't think this at all our end. No, in fact, the arrival of the badger lord brought new hope, and, much to their approval, a new plan.

I was thinking that hares alone were not enough to stop vermin from entering the dark forest. If we were to set upon the flow some sort of missile that would drive them into fear and terror and would kill each other to get back through the hellgates, we would surely have time to shut the gate. A bright mouse, claiming to be a friend of yours, came out of nowhere to help. He came up with a neat little object called a 'Ballista'. I was said that such an object would be able to hurl huge stones at the enemy. I took an immediate liking to the mouse, and trusted him fully. We set to work to build ten ballista.

The result of these weapons were surprising. It was amazing how far these weapons could shoot and how hard they could hit. There were quite a few trees that couldn't stand a single boulder mauling it's trunk. I was confident that now, we could stop the flow of vermin.

A few days later, we broke camp and moved a days travelling to the fence that kept all vermin sealed away from goodbeasts.

The scouts went both ways and discovered the actual gate an hours walk away. We spent the rest of the day finding leaves and pine needles to camouflage ourselves. Everyone would be an archer, and a few would be ballistians. Long hours passed, and sleep time came. We were much dismayed to find our camp discovered by a wandering vermin, and a good hare archer was sleeping at the post and failed to see him. It was only after he had gone that the hare woke up and found rat tracks around our camp. I was angry. Now, our attack wouldn't be a surprise.

It was morning, and the day came seemingly earlier. Everyone was quite, know that the outcome of this battle was crucial to all of their loved ones lives. There was no comforting or tears, only solemn faces and determination. All battles start this way. We set up in our formation, ready to fight to the death. I was with two ballista near the road on which many vermin would be moving. Since it was morning, none had come yet. They were all asleep. We waited. One hare in his nervousness asked why we didn't just go up right then and close the gates. I told him it was because Vulpuz would be watching for us to do something like that. He knew we were coming to shut the gate, because the hares had been there many time to attempt. I loked again for the red flag that would signal the first motion of the vermin at watch. It seemed like hours until the hares eyes widened and his arms waved frantically to signal the movement of vermin. Boar nodded, seeing the slow line of vermin move out from the gate. Vulpuz, the golden fox, stood on top of one of the gate tips. He was the most malicious creature I had ever seen, gold from tip to halfway down his tail, where it became a shiny white. His eyes seemed to be slits, though I had been told they were once big and brown. His claws, normally short and filed, were long and intentionally sharpened. He was down and looked about and, upon seeing my silver fur, roared aloud.

"Attack!"

The vermin looked left and right, but saw nothing. Vulpuz seemed to sigh as he stole the bow from the rat below him and shot the hare carrying the red flag. It was my mistake to roar, because it was what Vulpuz wanted. Clever beast... At that moment, I realized what I'd done, and, in my hastiness, I ordered all ballista to be fired. Huge rocks, covered in moss and dry wood, were lit and fired, sending up dust and ashes into the vermin's faces. They sputtered and coughed and roared in anger as they drew their weapons and began screeching. Vulpuz smirked as his army regained composure and charged.

The fight had begun...

_Author's Note: It's now 10:30 at night. I'm soooooo tired! Let me go to bed! Not yet, though... So, what do you think? Enough action for you? Strategizing and planning? Actual mine carts and fights. I thought it was a good chapter, quick as it might be. Excuse the misspslling in the later part of the story. As you might have noticed, it was written late in the night. I'm sorry._

_Anyways, I would reeeaally like this story to go up to 200 reviews. It was be great, and I appreciate the help from my early reviewers, such as Lady Storm and Tic-Tac-Turtle. PLEASE, don't hesitate to rack up reviews like there is no tomorrow! Anyways, If you'll excuse me, I have to brush my teeth and go to bed. Thank you!_


	37. Chapter 37

_Author's Note: I lost my chapter! I had 500 words written and I shut off the computer without saving. This is why it took extra long... I guess it's time to start over... _

_Also, I have a surprise for all my readers. For everyone that is bold enough to consider themselves a fan (hard to believe, since this a low-rate sight in the corner of the internet, and you wouldn't expect authors to be born here), I have started a new story (much to my regret, because it's but another thing I am forced to update.). It will remain a mystery of what the story is about until it does come out, but I can tell you the story is based on one of my made-up characters. _

_The story will be out some time in December, because I am not publishing the first chapter until I have written at least 20,000 words. I will say that the first chapter is drafted and edited and I am currently working on chapter 2. Since I have 20000 words prewritten, I won't feel to pushed to write, because I have a lead. I will update 5000 words each week after that, in order to make the chapters long._

_Anyways, I hope you will all enjoy it, and feel free to put in your reviews! I'm shooting for 200. Also, see if you can guess the character I picked..._

Chapter 37

With all my strength I rushed head on into the vermin. They were blown through the air easily, like when a bees nest is destroyed and the bees rush out at the nearest living beast.

I glanced Vulpuz's arm whirling in a circle, from the quiver on his back, to the arrows inside, to the notch on the bow, and to his cheek. He shot so fast, a dibbun couldn't shoot cherry seeds from his mouth with more speed. I was shocked with his aim. He slew six hairs with eight arrows. I roared in anger, ordering the ballista to be shot.

"Fire!"

The ammunition we used in the ballista was rocks covered in moss, and then ignited in flames. These roughs missiles sprayed dirt, ash, and most importantly, fire into the vermin. Some were crushed under the rocks, and other were ignited in flames. This caused the vermin to push back. I didn't think it work very quickly, but was surprised to see the vermin be so cowardly as to turn around within the first two volleys of fiery rocks.

Vulpuz shireked and let his eyes widen. They were red, fiery, burning with fury. They looked like burning coals shoved into eye sockets. Against his fur they looked quite dashing, but it did not hide the evil in him.

"Noo! Turn around or you shall never be free from slavery! Do you want to go back to the lake of fire? Burn forever! No! Fight! Fiiiiight!"

Only a few could understand why they shouldn't go back, but others protested.

"Better live in fire than disappear forever!"

Vulpuz snarled. "Right. I'll send you anyways!" He sent an arrow into the particular vermin's heart.

"Anyone else want to-"

A ballista shot aimed and timed so perfectly smashed itself against the fence and shook it violently. Vulpuz speech, anything but morale boosting, was cut short, keeping the vermin dashing through the gates.

I saw my chance! I raised my sword and dashed forth, cutting and slashing at anything in my path. I reached the gate. With all my might I kicked the large gate with my footpaw, and the last vermin entering the gate had it shut on him.

Vulpuz screamed. "Fool! Foooooool! You'll pay for this! I'll find a way to reopen the gates! Just you watch! I'll find the orbs!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Martin shook his head in disbelief. "That's an amazing story, Boar."

Boar shrugged. "I did what I could to shut the gate, and succeeded. One thing bothered me, though. He said he was going to find the orbs."

"What orbs?" Luke said, puzzled.

"Exactly," Said Boar, "What was he talking about? Maybe someone back at your camp knows what he was talking about."

Ranguvar Foeseeker scratched her head, and said something completely off subject to Sauvin.

"Did anyone ever tell you you have beautiful eyes?" She said, grabbing both his paws. Sauvin pulled his paws away, stumbling off the log he was sitting on.

"Er, no... But I've been told they change colors."

Ranguvar nodded. "They were greenish grey just a second ago, but now..." She said, noticing that they were changing.

"They're blue!"

Sauvin nodded. "That's because you're making me very nervous right now."

Ranguvar scratched her head. "Oh, I see."

Sauvin nodded. "Now, look, Ranguvar, I know you feel for me. I've seen it every day. I wish I could feel the same way about you, but... but... I can't talk about it."

Sorin the flying squirrel jumped on his head and perched, narrowing his eyes and craning his neck out like a vulture.

"Now lookee yurr mah little skwrl friend, ah'll never like ye' cos yer too oogly, now zee wot I mean?"

Ranguvar raised an eyebrow at him.

Sauvin shook his head. "It's not... it's not because you're ugly... I... I'll explain it later... I... I need some time alone."

Sorin laughed. "Debate the pretty little lady, eh? Sounds like he does need some alone time."

Sauvin's eyes burnt with rage. "No! STOP!" Sauvin ripped the dagger from his tail and nearly swung at Sorin. The flying squirrel's eyes widened and he back flipped out of the way.

Sauvin paused, realizing what he had just done, then fell to his knees, his eyes shifting very fast from red to black.

"What have I done! Look... I have to think alone. Just... Leave me."

Sorin nodded. "With great pleasure, I leave your inflamous self!"

Rose raised an eyebrow. "Inflamous?"

Sorin nodded. "Aye, a mix between infamous and inflaming! Infamous inflaming, y'see. His anger is famous. Inflamous... see? Inflamous... Oh never mind!" He said angrily when he saw their confused faces."

"His anger isn't famous. He doesn't express any emotions at all!"

"Well, it should be. Look what he did!" said Sorin, pointing to a woundless spot on his body.

"Yurr'm baint anythin' yurr..." said Grumm, raising an eyebrow.

Sorin raised an eyebrow, looking down at where he was ponting. He looked back up, his lip poking out to the left side of his face. "Still, that's not the point..."

"Look let's just leave Sauvin alone. We must go and train with the others. If Sauvin feels well, he can join us."

Sauvin shook his head. "No, I'll be along later. I want to train with my knives alone."

0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Haha! Can't get me! Wooh!" Pallum jumped over Roses stick as he she twirled it close to him. He jumped and parried, jabbing and poking as he went. The thought of Felldoh's death completely left him has he had fun with Rose, their laughter echoing amongst many others.

Meanwhile, Martin was meeting Timballisto, having traveled back with Boar. The two met and hugged firmly, breaking away, they began talking.

"Timbal! How am I supposed to use words to describe my joyfullness to see you?"

Timballisto laughed. "Ha! You just did!"

Martin smiled. "If you haven't noticed, we have quite a few beasts on our hand." He said, pointing to the thousands of creatures hustling around behind him

Timballisto nodded, his eyes glancing left and right. "I've met with my father, and many other people here. Have you met your grandfather yet, Martin? I've heard he's around."

Martin's eyes widened at the thought of this. He had never thought about his grandfather. He had known that he existed but didn't think about meeting him. His thoughts were interrupted by Rose.

"Martin! Who's this?" Rose came over, the sweat beading on her forehead from all the fencing.

Martin smiled and introduced her.

"Timballisto, this is Rose. She is one of the mousemaids from the village I went to after I was captured one morning. Undoubtedly you remember that day."

Timballisto nodded.

"Rose, this is Timballisto, a friend from my younger days. He died the winter after Redwall was built."

Timballisto shook paws with her. "Nice t'meet ye', Mrs. Warrior."

Martin raised an eyebrow. "Er... we're not married."

Timballisto looked from Martin, to Rose, then back again.

"Aye, wotever you say, sir."

The arrival of Boar brought new hope and happiness for the crowd of beasts roaming outside. Everything was well organized and planned. There were two groups, peaceful, and warriors.

Warriors first were seperated into types of combat; ranged or close. Ranged creatures would choose either sling, bow and arrow, or javelin type weapons and be set apart for further dispersemnt. Close combatted creatures would also pick weapons; Either swords, lances/spears, maces, axes, warhammers, or anything in a particular category. Some beasts would have their own weapons, and would refuse to train with any other weapon. They remained stubborn until Martin threatened them with daycare and bread-baking.

Anybeast who wished to attack from afar, sniping with arrows or slinging stones would be seperated down further. Archers were seperated down further according to gender and size. Javelin throwers immediately got to work training with professionals. Slingers were each issued slings, and were told to practice with assigned tutors.

Sorin started his own boomerang class. About two hundred were very interested in the aerodynamics of a boomerang. Sorin said it was magic that made boomerangs come back to the owner, but soon let out the secret that it's all in the throw and carving of the boomerang.

"No steel bomerang will ever come back! It weighs too much." He said, pointing a paw seriously. This was very awkward, seeing as his serious face was similar to that of a dibbun's.

Nevertheless, his immaturity brought great hilarity amongst his students. They learned quite a bit and impressed their relatives with boomerangs catching the wind and returning in mid-air.

Down in the non-combat sections, creatures would choose their profession. There were cooks, daycare creatures, sling weavers, weapon carving, and arrow sharpening. Boar the Fighter supplied barrels of arrowtips to these particular creatures and they scraped them on spinning rocks powered by their feet.

Although the amount of children in the dark forest was small, there was still quite a bit of need for daycare parents. Some helpful mothers would gladly offer themselves to the little ones.

Baking and ration packing was another big need. With the thousands (maybe millions) of creatures, there was a big need for bread, fruit, and other vegetables. The thought of a food shortage meant big complaining among the hares.

"No tucker fer the army? Bad form... Y'should think ahead when you're gonna fight a bally war, wot!" One said, downing a scone.

"Yeah, says you who had a lunch that probably would've fed this army." An angry hedgehog remarked.

Teachers were selected by Boar according to their skill. If some beast wanted to be a teacher, he would offer, and Boar would check his skills. Some would be accepted, and to others he would say, "I don't mean to be rude, but you're very bad.", or, "Though you may have talent, you don't have very good social skills."

Boar found that more than one-fifth of the creatures offering to tutor other creatures were offering to train swordmastery. He also found that one in twenty of the volunteers could carry one correctly. Boar wondered why they would offer themselves so willingly into a profession that they barely knew at all.

"It could be their pride. If they were recorded as one of the teachers of the army that would destroy all evil, they would be considered great." Luke said plainly. To any other creature this remark would have been an epiphany, but Boar showed no signs of surprise. He merely said "Aye...".

"Should I be ranged combat, or close? I'm okay with a sling... But on the other hand I would hate this dirk to go to waste." Rose said, looking over an assignment parchment.

"Er," Martin said nervously. "I'd prefer you stayed back. I mean, look what happened when you came to Marshank with us."

Rose glared at him. "You sound like my father." She said, amused.

This was the last creature Martin wanted to sound like. Though he wanted her to be safe, there was no changing Rose's mind. She was an adamant mouse. Her variety in personality was one thing every beast admired in her. She could adjust to every situation, laughing at parties, serious, though reckless, at battles, stubborn in decisions, and sometimes passionate. Rose's father was one of the largest obstacles in her life, seeing as he wanted her to be a sweet, gentle mouse all the time, and never different. She wasn't like that.

Martin scratched his head, looking around. "Well, I've been selected to teach, so I should probably get going. They'll be expecting me..."

"Alright! My name is Martin, as many of you know..." Martin said, eyeing his share of creatures to train.

"I am here to show you how to use a sword properly, and not like a babe."

There were chuckles from the crowd.

Martin continued. "Now, the first thing I want you all to do is to get your swords out. Test them for balance by putting your paw an inch or so from the hilt and putting it out above the ground. This was followed by the sound of swords being unsheathed. Soon after, he heard the sound of swords falling carelessy onto the ground. There was even one yelp.

"Ouch! Watch what yore doin' there, y'mangy little hedgehog."

Martin resumed. "Alright, now, hold your swords out and be more careful this time.

Progress was made during that day. Many creatures learned a considerable amount about certain weapons, and lots of food was stored and put away in preservatives. arrows were made, put into bins. Badger lords smelted and made weapons. It was the first time badger lords ever came together as one, without fighting between them. Barrels of weapons were rolled out to be issued on the next day.

It was time for everybeast to get to bed, everyone tired from the work they had been doing. Everybeast set up tents, shelters, and some even built small houses. They tried not to think about tomorrow, which was going to be even more strenuous. Indeed, more than they knew lied around the next corner.

_Author's note: Chapter 37, up and out. Next chapter, not sure what I'm going to do. Maybe they'll meet the vermin army and meet 'peacefully'. Oh well. As for the new story, ha ha ha! That's for me to know and you to find out! It's at 9000 words right now. Still 11000 more to go!_

_Alright I hate this suspense, and I will tell you who they story is about on the next chapter released._

_Another thing... I'm sorry about the misspelled words. I don't have a spell checker anymore, and when I write, I write quickly, leaving me prone to mistakes. Sorry about all of the mistakes._


	38. Chapter 38

_Author's note: I've noticed from my writings that i've made Ranguvar too much of a girly character. She talks perfectly and she only fights twice. I'm going to change that. Her feelings towards Sauvin will remain the same, but she will be more aggressive with vermin and less dreamy. So from now on, Ranguvars character traits will be distinguishingly different (I hope)._

Chapter 38

The sun had barely reached over the trees, and already the birds were singing their sweet song of a new morn. A short breeze blew over the earth, causing the grass to sway gently. Bees droned noisely out of their hives, searching for flowers pollen order to feed their families.

The sweetness of mother nature was abruptly interrupted by a screeching noise from an empty forge.

Sauvin pedaled a granite wheel as he scraped something unrecognizable on it. He would pedal, scrape, and blow on his creation continuously. After a while, he formed what looked like a three inch diameter saw wheel, though the sharp points on the edges were much larger, and there were only six on each one. He tossed one into a pile and began working on a new thin piece of metal.

When he had made about thirty, he sighed and took out three chisels, each one different in size, and a hammer. He got to work, chipping away at his sharp creation. He worked until the sun began to beat hard on the earth. By then, every other creature had gotten up to work. Badgers came in all around him and bustled around to do their own work, each one eyeing him curiously.

Sauvin chipped away at his miniature saw wheels, carving something into each side. After realizing it was getting very hot, he was forced to move outside. There he sat, carving away at the base of a tree, not caring much for anything that was going on around him. That is, until Ranguvar Foeseeker showed up.

"Er, so, wot are ye' doing?"

Even though she had showed up, he didn't change his composure much. He didn't even look at her when he answered. "Making something."

Ranguvar cocked her head slightly. "Er, could you be a little more specific?"

Sauvin nodded, still not looking at her. "Making something sharp."

Ranguvar's face fell. "Well, what are they called?"

"Shurikens."

Ranguvar nodded. "What are they used for?"

Sauvin finally took this moment to glance at her. "Throwing."

The female squirrel had just about lost her temper. "Throwing at whom, and why?"

Sauvin blinked and stared. "Alright, I'll get to the point. I'm making shurikens, a blowgun and darts. I'm going to use shurikens as weapons to throw and pin people to walls, or directly at them to kill them. My dartgun is going to be my main weapon. I have three different darts. One for regular shooting, another for putting creatures to sleep, and the other is going to be poisoned darts for killing."

He looked back at his work resolutely, wanting to be finished that day.

Ranguvar thought it rude to ask another question, but she knew he would not express any anger, and so not lashing out and hurting her feelings. "Why are you makin' new weapons? I thought your knives were your weapons."

Sauvin put down his shuriken. "I'm taking up an old sport. It's called Ninjutsu. I learned it when I was very young and still alive, but I casted it off because it taught me to rid myself of all emotion. I want emotion. It's the only thing that keeps me seperated from other creatures."

"But why would ye' take it up now? Do ye' want to be different again?"

Sauvin shook his head. "I'm merely accepting the fact that I will always be different."

Ranguvar nodded. "Does this have anything to do with your strange behavior yesterday?"

Sauvin stared at the ground for a moment and answered. "Yes and no."

The female squirrel remained silent, thinking it would be better not to ask him any more questions. She was delighted to hear Sauvin say something. "Look, why are you here?"

Ranguvar looked at the ground. "I was hopin' to get an answer from you."

Sauvin looked forwards, not saying anything. "I'm not ready to answer. I need time."

Ranguvar nodded understandingly, turning to leave. When she had finally left, Sauvin plunged one of his knives into the ground, his eyes burning with redness and fury. "She doesn't understand! I wish I could tell her, but... It would mean telling her my entire past. I don't think she, let alone I, would want to know or remember what it was like."

After some time, Sauvin finished carving his shurikens. On one side, he carved out all unneccesary pieces, and what was leftover formed a twisted S with a lightning bolt through it. Overall, he was proud of each weapon, and he put them into a small, black raglike bag. He was happy with his work, his eyes showing this by flaring green for a minute or two.

* * *

Meanwhile, others were up and working on whatever they could; whether it be training, cooking, forging, or woodworking.

Martin the Warrior walked around and surveyed everything that was occuring. He felt an amazing sense of pride fill him, amazed by being chosen by Boar the fighter to lead mice from all over time. He spotted Rose, walking around and working numbers on a piece of parchment and quill.

"Hey, Rose! What are you doing?"

She turned, looking up from her parchment. "What's that? Oh, hello, Martin. Boar just wanted me to take inventory of weapons, arrows, and slings."

Martin looked around, surprised. "He wants inventory of everything going on? That's quite a job!"

Rose laughed. "Oh, no, just certain areas. He sent out about 100 different creatures to do this. I'm just taking stock of this regiment of slingweavers."

Martin nodded. "So how many are there here?"

Rose looked at her parchment, notched down a few more numbers, and then answered. "I just finished!" She said happily, "There are exactly 2,236 slings in this particular area, but there are still more to be made, and there are also the ones that have been made while I've been counting. I think we have at least 2,500, now."

She turned around and yelled out for all to hear. "Alright everyone! We're nearly halfway towards the quota for the day! If we keep this rate up we'll have time for goofing off!"

Martin laughed at this remark. "Well, that will make them want to work harder, wouldn't it? Work extra hard and you can goof off! Hahaha! It doesn't really matter, because they still have to do the same amount of work."

Rose smiled, and then returned to her speech. "Alright, so if we can get the the current slings into a barrel by 100's, I'll get someone to ship them down to Boar, okay?"

Martin was surprised to see that there were no groans and whines about this new task. Instead, twenty-five creatures immediately got up and began filling a barrel each.

He turned to her, bewildered. "How do you get them to do that?"

Rose looked around. "Oh, it's just a simple matter of my my behavior. Planning to make everyone feel prepared, cheerfulness to make others brighten up, optimism to give other confidence... And the promise that I would sing for them all when they finish."

Martin bit his lip. "Really? Can I weave slings, too?"

Rose laughed. "Oh, and abandon your post as a swordsman? I don't think so."

Martin followed after Rose, complaining whinily. She giggled as she darted through everybeasts work, Martin hard on her tails.

"C'mon, please! I can get back to that later!"

* * *

Sauvin had stolen off to one of the forges to steal some sleeping and poison potions. At first, he thought he would find everything at the forge, but when he thought more, he realized that there would be no reason for sleeping potions to be in a forgery. Poison potions were different, seeing as weapons would need to soak in poison in order for quick and easy kills.

He set off to the forgery and looked through their cabinets. He worked his way past arrowheads and bolts to find several vials that read, 'DANGER: Do not drink or inject into bloodstream. Any such contact will result in death within 15 seconds.'. Under this very sincere warning was the name of the product, which was, 'Jyrochine'. Sauvin plucked it and it's nine other identical neighbors into a pouch, after which he left the forge as quickly as possible.

He then stole off to some healers department that had been built in a single day, much to the delight of the several healers. He threw open the doors of every cupboard he could find, reading labels of potions as he went.

"Let's see, iodine, ammonia, amoxycillin, ground ivy roots... No, this isn't it. Hmm... What bout-"

He opened another cabinet and searched again.

"Jerellukim...? No, I don't think that would put you to sleep. Hmm... Arithromycin, Acetominophen... Nothing else?"

He had gone through nearly every cabinet with the same result. His eyes widened and blared a light green hue as he saw the final cabinet had a a shelf with nothing but sleeping potions. He almost laughed as he slipped the entire contents of the self into his bag with one sweep.

After that, he snuck out through the window and passed some bewildered creatures that wondered why there was a black squirrel climbing out a window with a heavy bag on his back. Sauvin merely greeted them with a feeble wave of his hand and left them glancing at each other in wonderment.

Sauvin snuck off to a group of hedgehogs that were making arrows. He spotted a bag of what looked like broken feathers another with arrow shafts that were too short to make into bows. The black squirrel held it up. "May I have this?"

The hedgehogs looked up from their work, slightly confused. One of them, obviously keeping them all in order, nodded. "Aye, you can 'ave them. You takin' 'em down to garbage?"

Sauvin looked at him for a moment and shrugged. "I guess you could say that."

And with that, he left the hedgehogs to their work.

Sauvin recounted all the things he would need to make the darts, and he realized now he needed dye. He knew where to find this, and it was with the mice that made clothes. The squirrel did not regard to the needs of colored clothing and deliberately stole all but two bottles of each black, grey, and dark red dye. He also stole a long strip of black nylon, about three feet long and an inch and a half wide.

Sauvin set off to find someplace where he could work in peace. He searched in a half mile radius from the camp, and found what he was looking for. It was an abandoned house, obviously empty because of the ringing of the Great Bell. It was homely, but clean. Pots and pans were hung loosely from hooks on the wall, and old drawers were left open.

Sauvin cleared off one table of it's leftover eating contents and set out the bottles of poison and sleeping potions. He took out a pair of scissors and got to work trimming the mangled pieces into short feathers.

When he had made the desired amount, he put them to the side and began working on the dart tips. He cut the short arrow shafts into two inch pieces, sharpening the tips extroardinarily thin. Then, using a flat bladed knife, he cut a small notch into the back of each.

After that, he opened every bottle of dye and began dipping his shortened feathers into the dye, placing them carefully to the side after each one was done. After all feathers had been colored, he set them out to dry in the sun. Soon, he opened every sleeping potion and Jyrochine bottle and placed dart tips into each one. He put enough in each one so that there would be enough to soak each and every dart at once. Now it was time to wait.

* * *

Back at camp, the sun , having just passed it zenith point, was beginning to sink from the sky. Everybeast seemed to settle down after they had filled their quota for the day. Barrels were rolled in from across the plains into one area near the middle, while a different creature counted different weapon. Two squirrels together counted arrowhead barrels while Rose and Grumm were chosen to count sling barrels. As each barrel rolled in, they would notch down one tally mark onto their paper and look for more. at the end, boar took the final notice for the day, looked down on it, and then glanced up.

Boar smiled as he looked up from the paper. "Very well! We seem to have reached our mark for the day. You're dismissed to go."

It was at that moment, a hare came tumbling out of the trees nearby, dirt and muck up his garments. "Boar! Boar sah! I bring news! I need to tell you something, wot! Woooooaoaah!"

The hare tumbled and fell head over hears into Boars legs. Resisting the blows and standing firm, the big silver badger looked down on the hare that had been so careless in his running.

"And what do we have here?"

The hare flopped comically down onto his back and looked up at the big badger, dazed. "Er, message for ye', sah..."

Boar looked down on the beaten up hare and smiled. "And what would that be?"

The hare realized what had happened and came back to his sentence in a flash. "Well, sah, it is my pleasure, er, displeasure, that is, to tell you that up north, well, the bally fight's been lost! Y'see the vermin overran everybody, wot! It seems like... Like they all... er, wot's the confounded word..."

Boar spoke loudly and angrily. "They all died!"

The hare tapped his footpaws nervously and nodded. "Aye, thanks for the help, wot! Yes, sah, they all... died."

Boar sighed heavily and shook his head. "I knew all those hares. I fought with them, and I know that they would not have died without a fight. Their deaths were not in vain. Those hares helped me shut the Hellgate. They shall be rembered forever."

The hare that had brought the news tapped boar on the waist. "Well, sah, that's not all, see. I'm to think that the vermin followed me here, wot! I was told by the cap'n not to worry about any blinkin' tracks or anythin, cos it'd slow me down. He wanted it to get here as fast as possible..."

There was a great gasp from the crowd, almost perfect unison.

Boar was angry. "That captain should've known better! He should've made you hide out until the vermin went away, and then have you come here to get help. Oh well, there's no changing that now. When will the vermin be here?"

The hare stood to attention. "Approximately 24 hours, sah; midday tomorrow, wot!"

Boar nodded. "I see. However, I do not want to get to work immediately. If so, my many warriors would be too tired to fight. They have been training all day. Let them rest, and tomorrow we will bear arms. We will meet the vermin head on tomorrow. If your calulations are correct..." And with that, he turned to his hares and devised a plan.

Rose tapped Martin on his shoulder. "What do you think Boar is doing?"

Martin smiled. "He trusts his hares more than anything. He's probably telling them to distract the vermin to someplace where we can take them by surprise."

Rose giggled. "Sort of like a surprise birthday party."

Martin laughed. "Aye, but I don't think the surprise will be to their pleasure."

* * *

Sauvin, the black squirrel asassin, went over his work carefully. He felt each feather and noticed they were dry, and then, looking over his chemically altered wooden darts, nodded his approval. The black squirrel carefully removed each wooden dart and placed them apart seperately according to what they were put in, whether it be posion, sleeping potion, or nothing. He looked over his feathers and placed them by color on some wax paper he had found in a drawer. He also found some pine tar and a short, thin metal stick for applying it.

Sauvin immediately got to work. Using the metal stick, he smeard in the notch of each dart some pine tar. And then, he would put in feathers according to their different uses. In the regular ones, he would put grey, and sleeping ones black. On the ones that were coated in Jyrochine he put dark red feathers. He worked on this for about an hour.

Finally finished with the darts, Sauvin pulled out the long strip of black nylon he had taken from the clothing mice. He put the strap around his eyes and noted how long the the exces was in the back, and he cut off three inches from either side. After that, he put it around his eyes again, and noted with his paws the exact spot where it covered them. After that, he took a small pair of scissors and cut eyeholes in them. Taking the newly made mask, he wrapped it around his eyes and bound it tight.

Now all he needed was a blowgun. He took a bottle of black dye and a plain dart, and left the house silently. Sauvin sped down to a small pond that he had seen while searching for a place where he coud work. He thought he had spotted some particularly good hollow reeds to use. The black squirrel waded into the pond and plucked at least ten of them from the shore. He removed the dart from his belt and tested it in each tube.

The first one he tried was too big. The dart merely fell through the reed without a halt. The second one had too many holes in the side, causing all of Sauvin's blows to be in vain. The third made a loud popping noise every time the dart left it, even though it shot very far and accurate. The fourth was also too big, and there was also a beetle inside that Sauvin didn't want to disturb. The fifth was too small, and the feathers would make it through. Sauvin finally decided that the sixth was his best choice. The reed was nearly perfect. With just a small blow, he could send the dart about 30 feet. With a larger blow, it could go nearly 100, due to buildup of air resistance in the feathers and in the reed.

Sauvin cut the reed with his old knife until it was short enough to fit beneath his fur without being uncomfortable. He tested the other reeds and found they were all unusable, and decided to go back with only one.

Upon returning to the house, he found that the darts had all completely dried, and that his work for the day was complete. Sauvin coated the blowgun he had made with black dye and let it dry. Soon, he was on his way back to camp.

* * *

Back at camp, there were many reunions. Luke had been reunited with his grandfather, Martin, and Sayna with her mother, Windred. Gonff had met his parents, and many other emotional meetings. Martin met with his great grandsire, who looked nearly identical to him.

"I say, you look like two mirrored images, wot!" Derin said, peering over a short wooden fence as Martin and his great grandfather, also called Martin conversed.

The older Martin looked at him strangely.

Martin laughed. "Ahaha! This is Derin, master of the bowstaff."

Derin pole vaulted of the fence like a breeze. "Master may be a strong word, as there is still much more I have to learn."

Martin, the grandsire, laughed. "It seems t'me like you've mastered pole vaulting. What else do you need to learn?"

Derin glanced around. "Well, I don't know, y'see, but there always is a blinkin' bit more o' anythin' to learn! Am I right?"

Martin Sr. laughed. "Yes, I do believe you're right."

Martin looked back to his grandsire. "Look, I don't know what we're supposed to be called in public. Everybody calls both of us Martin the Warrior. What will we do?"

Derin took matters into his own hands. "Let's call the older buzzer gramps, and leave you at Martin."

Martin's grandsire turned and glared at him. "You call me that, and I'll call you Dora, the master of twigs."

Derin backed away slowly. "Right, ol' chap, I get the message, wot!"

Both Martin's laughed.

It was then that Sauvin dropped down right in front of them. Martin's grandfather nearly jumped in surprise. "By the fur! What in heavens name are you?"

Sauvin turned around and saw two Martin's sitting at the table. He raised one eyebrow. "My name is Sauvin."

Martin stood up from the table, exploring Sauvin's new look. "Wow! Sauvin! What have you done?"

Sauvin looked around. "What? What did I do?"

Martin felt the black nylon mask around his face and laughed. "You look amazing! What caused you to do this?"

Sauvin scratched his head. "I don't know. I suppose I just wanted to take up an old sport; Ninjutsu."

Derin laughed. "I say! Ranguvar will be thrilled!"

Sauvin stared at Derin, his eyes altering colors. "What does Ranguvar have to do with any of this?"

Derin shrugged. "Oh, I dunno. Must've just slipped off the ol' warbler."

Sauvin raised an eyebrow and raised a sharpened shuriken from his bag. "I could pin you to the wall with this, if I had a good mind."

Derin backed away. "Ah, I see. Well, can't say I'm not sorry."

As the sun went down, everyone who had heard the news of a vermin attack did not rest easy. Warriors who knew they would be fighting left all of their weapons by their bedside in case there was a night attack. The few children that there were were held by their mothers, as they watched the sun go down. Every shade of darkness made it more and more ominous.

The time had come.

_Author's note: Wow. Friday was a snow day at my house, so I got to write like crazy. Sorry about the lack of speech in this chapter. I wanted to make Sauvin's change of character seem important. That's why I spent so much time on him. If it was boring, go right ahead and flame me. I'll ignore it. It's important to me, so I put it in._

_Also, for further notice, I will NOT update until my story reaches 200 reviews(But this doesn't mean I'll stop writing until then). I've been on the edge of my seat writing and writing, but I never seem to get there. I get less and less reviews every time, and it makes me wonder if there is something wrong with my writing. Is my story getting too boring and repetitive? Is it too long and the characters I put in don't connect very well? _

_And for those who like the Ranguvar-Sauvin thing, I don't think you understand what's going on. Sauvin doesn't hate Ranguvar, he says so in this chapter that he can't love without telling her his past, which leads me to the other thing I'm going to tell you._

_I'm writing another story devoted entirely to Sauvin. His character facinates me. This might seem awkward, because I created him, but I never really intended for him to turn out this way. He was just supposed to be another character, and I gave him traits like any other. But then I questioned... "Why does he express no emotion? Why is he so aloof and independent?" Well, I came up with a past for Sauvin in my head, and I thought it would make a good story to put on fanfiction. Anyways, don't expect it to be released any time soon. I still hve quite a bit to write before the first chapter is released._

_Wow, this must be the longest Author's note ever written. Well, anyways, thanks for reading. It gives me great pleasure to know I give you readers something to think about. It makes me feel... powerful. Lol, JK._


	39. Chapter 39

_Author's Note: And so it begins, chapter 39... The final turnaround point, where everything steers towards the end. This story will begin to go downhill from here. Creatures will meet once again with their mortal enemies, and lock in combat for a final time. Yes, it is time for war._

Chapter 39

Dawn.

All was quiet.

Not even the steady chirping of the birds could be heard.

The world seemed like a boat at the top of a waterfall, ready to plung into the darkness at any moment. This is the way it always is on the morning of a battle. However, this ominous beginning of the day did not affect everbody.

"Alright, so when the vermin come, you cut them off and make them follow you. If they use arrows and spears, don't stick around. Stay out of range, but in sight. But, the closer the better, because the one commanding them will think he almost has you. Got it?"

Fleetscut nodded. "Aye, Boar sah! The vermin won't know what hit 'em! They won't know how many paws they've got, 'cos they'll be so dazzled by the bally army that awaits 'em, wot!"

Boar nodded, smirking. He turned around to his other badger warriors, including many of those in the past. Spearlady Gorse, Urthrun the Gripper, Ceteruler the Just, Gherrik the Fierce, Lord Brocktree(Who looked almost happy to see his son with such good warfare tactics), and Lord Stonepaw, who stood next to his son.

"Martin! Would you come over here?"

Martin, the warrior mouse, straightened his cloak and black boots. "Yes, sir?"

Boar stared Martin straight in the eye, causing him to become uneasy. "I want you to be commander of half my army. You wait in the woods, camouflaged with leaves, and charge them from their left flank."

Martin nodded. "Anything else, Boar?"

"Yes. Can you round up some creatures to hand out armor? That charming friend of yours... Rose. She probably knows what fits whom just by lookin' at 'em. Tell her to get somebeasts to help her get every warrior armor that fits them?"

Martin nodded. "Aye!" He tipped his beret comically. After realizing how silly he looked, he removed it from his head and threw it on the ground. "I always hated hats, unless they were helmets. What? Oh right, Rose..."

Rose came out from the crowd and saluted. "I have you covered. I know just the creatures!"

Boar nodded. "Now, when finished, I'll send somebeast to divide you into regiments. Is that clear?"

Rose nodded her head vigorously. "I'll watch for them. I have only one question..."

Boar cocked his head. "What's that?"

"What about Sauvin? He's worked really hard in making new weapons and equipment. It would be a shame to see it all go to waste."

Boar blinked. "What kind of equipment are we talking about? Is he a close combat person?"

Rose shook her head, then turned and beckoned Sauvin, who was looking quite uneasy because of being stared at. The black squirrel was eager to get out of the curious crowd.

"Er, yes, 'scuse me."

Sauvin stepped in front of Boar and saluted hesitantly. His eyes were set fixed on Urthrun the Gripper's. Boar raised an eyebrow, looking behind him quickly, and then back at Sauvin. "So, what do you have for us?"

Sauvin looked quickly back at Boar. "Well, I have a couple things. See, first, these are called Shurikens. They're sharp disks I can use to pin vermin to things."

Boar raised his eyes, impressed. "Pinning to walls with tiny discs... Are you good with them?"

Sauvin shrugged. "I don't know. That is for you to judge." And, without warning, he whirled and sent a shuriken hurling through the air. It struck a poor hedgehog right on the sleeve and landed in a tree trunk behind him. Sauvin turned back around casually. "That's what they're used for."

Boar was impressed. "And what about that reed? Is that a flute?"

Sauvin shook his head. The black squirrel lifted his belt and showed thirty darts; ten of each a different color. "Well, actually, it's a dartgun. Let's see, the gray ones are regular old darts just to annoy some beast with, and the black ones are to put them to sleep. The red ones... Well, I'd rather not talk about it."

Boar nodded. "They slay them, right? What'd you use?"

Sauvin glanced left and right. "Jyrochine."

Boar's eyes widened. "Are you sure that's safe? The tips are unprotected!"

Sauvin nodded. "I'm not an idiot... sir."

Rose tapped Sauvin on the shoulder. "Er, what's Jyrochine?"

Boar sighed. "Well, It's a deadly poison. It could kill anybeast with a single prick. It takes only 15 seconds for the fluid to incinerate your heart. You see, jyrochine is an enzyme used in meat tenderizers to eat away at proteins. We do not use meat tenderizers, of course, but cannibal vermin do. They put a small amout of jyrochine into the meat tenderizer, and that burns the proteins. Does anybody know where there are proteins in your body?"

Some beast called out from the crowd "In your muscles!"

Boar nodded. "Yes. An enzyme is what we call a catalyst, used in chemical reactions to make them go faster. An enzyme is unique, because it is never used up in the process of making a chemical reaction speed up. This means that the jyrochine will never stop eating your muscles. But... How does this affect your heart? What if you prick someone in the arm? Well, I'll tell you.

You see, the jyrochine eat's it's way through the blood, and all blood reconnects back to one place. Where? The heart! The jyrochine enters the bloodstream, eats at the blood until it reaches your heart, and then burns it in a few seconds. This is why jyrochine is the most dangerous poisons around."

Sauvin nodded. "That's why most victims of jyrochine have their bodily figures mangled and foamy. You may see that on a well hit being. And another thing is, you must always aim for limbs. These are where all the veins are. The darts pierces the vein, and the reaction will-"

"Thank you, Sauvin, we don't need to know that. You'll be the only one shooting poison darts, so why do we need to know?"

Sauvin blinked. "Oh yes. Right. But what am I going to do with this?"

Most of the new information about enzymes blew right over quite a few creatures' heads.

Boar tapped his footpaws in thought. "Well, I've never had such a trained assassin on my side before. I suppose we could use you to go behind enemy lines and take out important war generals."

Sauvin's eyes lit up green when he heard this. "I'll do my best."

Boar nodded. "Hmmmm... I don't think we need you now. Maybe at night when everybeast is quiet. In the meantime, when everybody is alseep, we'll send you in. But remember. The flash of light will give away your position, so you must make only one kill with a quick getaway."

Sauvin nodded.

Boar turned back to the crowd. "Alright, Rose, get somebeast to hand out armor, asnd everyone else, you must line up and take some armor from them. There will be no defenseless creatures in this army. All who do not get armor will get wooden shields and steel dirks. Rose, you know what to do. And remember. We're short on time, so we must do this quickly."

Rose saluted, and then dashed out into the crowd.

* * *

"Yeehaaa! You silly little vermin couldn't catch a dead butterfly!"

Fleetscut bounded left and right, bobbing up and down and climbing trees.

_Thok!_

A stoat rubbed his nose "Yeeowch! He hit me with a rock!"

The hare popped right next to the stoat in question. "I say, that's not very nice."

The stoat lashed out angrily at Fleetscut, but the agile hare ducked and then sprang into the air. "C'mon, stoaty, get yer game on, wot! There'll be no restin' for the blinkin' wounds! You got a hare t'catch!"

With that, the hare moved in front of them and began running in view. "C'mon, chaps, keep up with me!"

The vermin panted as they ran an unwinnable race. For hours it seemed, they dasrted after the sprinting hare. "Oh come on, all of those days working in the fiery bunkers must have gotten you into shape a little bit!"

This caused much anger to burn in their eyes. New adreniline pumped in their veins as they watched the hare disappear from sight through the bushes. They roared in anger as the all darted through after him. The sight that met their eyes was very frightening.

There, standing before the scouting vermin was an enormous army, led by none other than Boar the Fighter. The other vermin, who not yet seen the trap, were still pouring out from the bushes. It did not take long for every vermin in their army to come out each on of them surprised and slightly frightened. But, as their numbers grew, more confidence grew on their face.

Boar watched, and soon, the golden fox Vulpuz appeared from the ranks ofhis army. The fox was dressed with a solid gold breastplate and snakeskin sleeves. His gauntlets were also solid gold, and the knuckles and claws were sharpened for paw combat. Vulpuz merely smirked at Boar's army.

"You there. Badger! You were the one up at the gates. You were the one that ruined my plan. You are the one I am to slay. Hold still now."

The goodbeasts all raised their weapons fearlessly and roared. "Chaaaaaaarge!"

The mighty trample of feet chargedtowards the golden fox, who merely took a seashell horn from a female rat beside him and blew it loudly. This was all the vermin needed. In one moment the vermin were charging, also, knowing that their numbers were greater.

There was yet another surprise to meet them. Out of the corner of their helmet view, they saw a second army coming from the side. The corner which was outnumbered faltered, and their charge was useless. The armies collided, causing a great line of light to flash amongst the front ranks. Vulpuz knew that vermin against those equal to their numbers had nearly no chance, but he also knew that if he was able to kill Boar, that he would win. He set it upon himself to get at the badger.

Amongst such warriors in the battle, were Martin and Luke, fighting side by side.

"You know, Martin, this is the first time I've seen you fight in a charge. You are doing very well."

Martin shrugged casually as he parried a spear with his sword. "Well, I've never seen you do this either, so guess we're even!"

Luke ducked an angry weasels sword and came up and slew him with a thrust. The two warrior mice seemed nearly impossible to touch, though they were sweating profusely in the exhaustion.

Martin jumped and swung down with the flat of his blade between a foxes ears, knocking him flat. The warrior paused for a moment, watching as the fox lay on the ground, his eyes rolling in confusion. Martin winced as he thrust downwards at the fox. He bit his lip as he got up and began fighting again. Martin knew what he did was right. Although he had slain a creature in cold blood, it was for the best of his friends and family.

Meanwhile, Sorin had formed ranks with his boomerang clan and decided to beat them to death. He raised his boomerang.

"Flier!"

Everybeast started to throw their boomerangs, but some of the stopped and looked at each other. Some of them lost their balance and fell over, and others misheard and threw their boomerangs. Sorin grinned.

"Gotcha."

Everybeast glared at him. "You're going to get us all killed!"

Sorin took the daggers from his waist and jumped onto a ferrets face, engulfing it. The body of the squirrel covered his face completely, and Sorin shoved the daggers into the back of his neck. Sorin fell as the ferret disinegrated under him.

"Yippee! That's one down, five billion, nine-hundred-ninety-nine million thousand, nine-hundred-ninety-ninety nine nine... er... to the ninth, er ninth root of five hundred twelve... to go...? Aw, whatever!" Sorin sliced the knees of a passing rat, sending him to the ground. The flying squirrel jumped onto his back and slew him. "And that's two, five billion, nine-hundred-n-"

"Shut up!"

Sorin glared at him. "Aw, go bake yourself in a pie crust, buster!" He spotted Vulpuz in the battle and gasped at the sight of his weapon. "That'd make a fine bread knife, if I do say so meself!"

Vulpuz wielded a simple bladed sword, long, thin, and double-edged. However, the handle made it unique. It was a golden scorpion, it's tail stretched out long for the handle, and it's mouth open wide where the blade came out. It's eyes were red rubies, and teeth were white quartz. On the edge of the tail was a sharp point for wacking with the back of the sword. It was a fierce weapon.

Vulpuz swung left and right, severing tails and ears, biting necks and clawing faces. The golden fox was terribly vicious, killing all in his path. Boar saw him coming for him, and was ready to strike, but a mouse appeared between him and Vulpuz. It was Martin the Warrior.

"You! If you want to get at Boar, you'll have to come through me!"

Vulpuz raised his eyebrows, not intimidated by the warrior mouse's raging eyes. "That's not true. I could just shoot the badger with my archers and end this battle very quickly."

Several rats popped out from the trees, bows at the ready, each arrow aimed at Boar. Vulpuz shrugged. "Or I could shoot them at you."

The bows aimed for Martin. The warrior mouse stared sternly at the fox. "Do what you will. I can't stop this."

Vulpuz's paw was in the air ready to signal, but he lowered his arm slowly. The rats moaned.

"Aw, C'mon, we rarely ever get to kill anybody!"

Vulpuz roared back at them. "Aw shuddup! You've slain at least two hundred!"

Martin's eye twitched. "Two hundred brave warriors, and you slew them with arrows? Coward."

Vulpuz shook his head. "I slay most of the warriors with my sword. These rats pick their targets most of the time. You two are lucky!"

Martin laughed. "Wow, don't you fel lucky, Boar? I know I do. I mean, how lucky is that? Imagine Vulpuz actually setting his archers on us! It was his own verbal command! Isn't that great?"

Boar chuckled. "You've been taking lessons from Gonff, haven't you?"

Gonff the mousethief appeared on his shoulders. "Did someone say my name?"

Vulpuz stared them. "So it's true."

Matin stared back. "What are you talking about?"

Vulpuz looked at the ground, terrified. "I've heard of your bravery and your casual war-fighting. I didn't think it was true. I didn't know that you actually existed. Martin the Warrior."

Martin looked at him. "Yes, I am Martin."

All the fear fell off of Vulpuz's face as he looked up. "You obviously have never heard of me. No warrior can defeat me!"

Vulpuz charged, sword raised. Martin raised his own, parrying the blow. Martin twirled and swung, but Vulpuz jumped back. The fox dove and slipped between Martin's legs, eaving him utterly mystified. Martin glanced left and right, and was surprised when he turned and saw Vulpuz's claw tearing down on him. The claw sliced three long gashes in his cheeck, and Martin jumped back and pain.

Martin looked at him through one eye. "You're good."

Vulpuz looked at his nails. "I try." He turned and charged back at Martin, and Martin parried two blows. Martin parried, one, two three times. He was no match for the golden fox. Vulpuz jumped up and swung down on Martin's sword, sending a chill running up his spine from it's vibration. Vulpuz swung again, and Martin was too dazed to parry, though his sword dropped right into place at the right time, and Vulpuz's sword didn't hit. However, the blow sent Martin's own sword flying into his other arm, and blood flowed freely from it.

Vulpuz kicked Martin heftily in the stomach and sent him falling flat on his back. Vulpuz raised the sword for the kill, but Martin came out of his daze. The pain searing through his body left him for a moment, and Martin rolled over, picked up his sword, and swung. Vulpuz parried, parried, and parried again the warrior's unstoppable onslaught. Martin felt nothing but anger as he swung, roared, and thrusted. Vulpuz parried all the blows, but Martin finally got to his footpaw. Vulpuz yelped and held his footpaw. "Yeeowwch! So this is what it's like to be hit in a swordfight. I didn't know it was so painful!"

The golden fox turned and began walking back into the battle around him. Martin roared after him. "Hey! Where are you going? Leaving so soon? COWARD!"

Martin's last word stung Vulpuz. The golden fox became tense, not moving at all. As the fox turned, his slitted eyes burned red. "I... am... no... coward!" The fox charged at the weary warrior mouse, his sword upraised. "Feel my wrath, Martin the Warrior! Die! Die! Die!" Instead of using his sword, the fox bite and clawed at Martin, slugging him here and there. The mouse stood firm, taking every blow.

It did not take long for Boar to intervene. "Stop! He's had enough, vermin!"

A great sword fell between Martin and Vulpuz. The golden fox glared at the Badger, knowing now that he had weakness, being cut on the footpaw. The fox turned and darted away as fast as he could on his injured paw. It was then that he realized the fight had become entirely lopsided. All the time he spent worrying about the mouse warrior, his army had nothing to do but sit there and survive.

Vulpuz turned around to see Martin sitting with his back propped up aginst boars sword hilt, smiling and waving to Vulpuz as his soldiers died all around him. Vulpuz gave an unearthy howl and blew the loud seashell horn again. The battle was over.

_Author's note: Whew! This story is going downhill to the end from here. I think it should go to 45 chapters and an Epilogue. After that, My new story will be released._

_I must confess, I care more about my other story than I do about this one. When I write this story, it's almost half-heartedly. I did, however, put some effort into the last thousand words in it. I wanted the first fight between Vulpuz and Martin to have some significance. If you didn't catch it, Martin was trying to distract Vulpuz from the rest of the army, because he knew that if Vulpuz either died, or didn't give orders, he would lose. It went kind of backwards, because he nearly got slain._

_Also, I don't think I described so well the way creatures die. When they get hit, if they're going to die, the wound lights up. Then, the rest of the body explodes into a blast of light. It's exactly the same as what happens to Tom Riddle in Harry Potter and the chamber of secrets (The movie)._

_Furthermore, to the reviewer who asked why a shrew could be slain when hit in the ear, it was because the arrow went into his ear. It didn't just rip flesh._


	40. Chapter 40

_oAuthor's Note: Thaaaaaank you reviewers! You've taken me beyond any other Redwall story that's ever been on fanfiction! I'm psyched! This is so awesome! Just for that, I'm going to make this chapter extra loooooong!_

_Okay, and another thing. One of my reviewers has all the questions. She/he(I couldn't tell, it was an anonymous reviewer) asked why Vulpuz knew Martin's name. I quote from the chapter._

**"I've heard of your bravery and your casual war-fighting. I didn't think it was true. I didn't know that you actually existed. Martin the Warrior."**

_I made sure to specify this because I thought someone might ask why he randomly started calling Martin by his name. Vulpuz had heard stories of Martin the warrior, originated by (Who else?) Rose. How does Rose know what Martin did in life? She only knows that he was a fearsome warrior who slew Badrang. She didn't watch him do it, of course, but she's not an idiot. If Martin had not shown up in the dark forest a short time afterwards, it was obvious that he won the battle._

_Now that I have that all out of the way, let's move on._

Chapter 40

Back at the camp, here was a huge welcoming for the warriors who had fought so bravely. Thousands gave a standing ovation for Martin the Warrior as he was brought in on a stretcher. The mouse had fallen unconcious due to lack of blood, and he was set to work upon by many doctors immediately.

The victory itself was celebrated with double rations for the day. Everybeast got their fill, save the hares.

"Y'call this a celebration? 'Tis nothin' but double rations! A feast for a flippin' beetle, maybe..."

"Indeed! We should go n' attack the bally storehouse! That'd be the only good celebration in my book, wot!"

Boar, who decided to stick with his original rations, stuck with warfare tactics, using some of the best captains Salamandastron had ever seen.

"Now, undoubtedly you have all seen war?"

There were several salutes around the table.

"What we are facing is not a war, my fellow comrades. We face today one of the most desperate collisions of all the world over. It is not a war, it's the end of all! Every move we make counts towards the ends or beginnings of our friends, family, and even ourselves."

The hares did not waver to this frightening remark, but merely sat and awaited further speech.

"One of our captains, high up in our ranks as a mouse warrior, is out of commision. He will not be ready to go back into battle for at least two weeks, and that leaves it up to us. Any suggestions?"

One hare decided to speak.

"Well, sah, if I may be so bold... We mustn't make any move without knowin' where the enemy is, wot! Perhaps if we were to scout the area with squirrels and fast creatures, we could find them.

Boar nodded. "That's exactly what was on my mind. Good work. However, there must be some other matter we can discuss."

"Well wot about the army? I noticed during fightin' that we were poorly sorted. we were tripping over other weapons that our fellow warriors were using, wot! Putting a halberd hare next to a dagger mouse would be completely idiotic, if I do say so meself. The mouse would be slain by his own friend!"

The council of war continued for quite a while, while work went on around them. There was no rest for anybeast, save the younger creatures.

One hare gave his own opinion on the matter. "Well, sah, what say we send in our army o' tiny scallawags! They seem to be rough and tough enough. What's this? Twin mice?"

"Argh we'm not skillyworgs! I'm Vilpooz an' 'tis is me emnemy Mawtin. C'mon Tubble, me gorra go finda scorpy swowd."

Tubble lifted his stick with a great effort. "Not 'aday me likke scaleywug! Whackum good!"

"Ouchiewawa!"

Sorin the flying squirrel had found a particular interest in them. "I say, you two are quite the pair! What do you do for fun?"

Tibble and Tubble blinked. "Whatcha say, mistah?"

The flying squirrel had talked outrageously fast for the little ones to hear. He slowed down a bit.

"Whhaaaaaaatt...dooooooo...yoooooooouuuuuu...doooooooo...forrrrrr...funnnnn...?"

Tubble blinked and scratched his head. Tibble coughed.

"Geez, mistah, u gorra big awms."

"Well, they're not arms, really. Their wings! I fly with them."

While Sorin amused the twins, Sauvin was attempting to avoid talking to Ranguvar. The black squirrel was intent on finding him, realizing now that Sauvin was hiding something.

"Sauvin! Sauvin! Where are you?"

Pallum had been watching him. "He's over there, Ranguvar."

Ranguvar peered around the corner. "What are you talking about?"

Pallum looked again, his eyes shifting as he watched Sauvin's movements. "Oops, I meant up in the-, no he's over in the-, wait, he just went into- Argh! I wish I could move that fast!" The hedgehog huffed and went back to sharpening his scythe.

Ranguvar decided to sit and stare at the tree until she spotted some unneccesary movement. She waited for a couple seconds, and then she saw his paw.

"Aha! Gotcha!"

She reached out and grabbed his tail. Sauvin glanced back at her and stared. Ranguvar took a second to look around, and then she looked back at Sauvin. She found that instead of having her paw around Sauvin's tail, she had it around a tree branch.

"By the fur, he's sly!" Ranguvar huffed and sat down, coming up with a plan. "I just have to accept that he doesn't care for me. Oh well. There are plenty o' fish in the sea."

Sauvin's head poked down from above her. "Indeed there are. It would take an army to count exactly how many there were."

Ranguvar looked back at him in fake surprise, but her features slowly changed to a smile. "Then 'tis a good thing we have one, then."

Sauvin's eyes were fading gray to pink, but he shook his head and covered them with his paw.

"Listen, you're probably wondering why I haven't given you a response..."

Ranguvar nodded.

Sauvin opened his mouth to speak, but stopped. An icy grip of terror shot up his spine. The thoughts and memories of his past seemed to cut a hole in his head.

_Flash!_

It was a massacre.

Blood was strewn about, on trees, on grass, on dirt. Patches of fur littered the area. The steady dripping of blood from a dagger set an unsettling tone for the small clearing.

_Flash!_

A white and black furred creature slumped slowly to the ground, something small protruding from his neck. It gave a tiny shudder before writhing uncontrollably on the ground and dying.

_Flash!_

A female creature sat gored through by a sword and pinned against a wall, a steady trickle of blood flowing down her front and back. A few others lay at her feet, each one with another fatal wound.

_Flash!_

A black squirrel felt blood on his nose. It was not his own.

_Flash!_

"Noooo!" Sauvin roared. His eyes burned red. His veins pulsed. His eyelids narrowed and his pupils disappeared. Two daggers emerged from Sauvin's paws and he jumped at Ranguvar. Ranguvar did not expect this, and Sauvin cut two deep scratches in her arm. She screeched as she jumped to she side, giving a hefty blow to the back of Sauvin's neck. Sauvin went soaring past her, landing face first on the ground. For a moment, Sauvin laid there, two black daggers in front of him, his face in one of his arms, and he gave a sob.

Sauvin looked up, tears pouring from his eyes as he tried to keep a hold on himself. Ranguvar stared, totally bewildered at the fury and emotion pouring out of the one she had thought so lost. Sauvin looked towards Ranguvar, but she had turned and began to run.

"No! Ranguvar! Wait!"

The black squirrel felt the tears coming from his face and sputtered.

"What is wrong with me!"

Sauvin wiped them away and he settled himself with a deep sigh. When he opened his eyes, they were gray again. "Nothing. Nothing is wrong with me. Emotion is part of life, right?"

His thoughts optimistic for a moment. His tears changed back and forth from cheerful to sorrowful.

"But me, I'm different. I'm screwed up. I'm not like the rest of the world. I'm an outcast. I should change my name back to Nokin, because that's what I am. A creature with no kin."

Sauvin blinked. "Why am I talking so much? This isn't like me!"

The black squirrel lifted the dagers from the ground and put the back in his wrist straps.

"Okay, I'm going to go back to camp as if nothing happened. Ranguvar wouldn't tell anybody about what happened. I'll settle this with her later..."

And with that, the black squirrel left the area, quite relieved that he would not have to go back there ever again. He did not know what kind of emotional troubles he would be going through over the next few days.

* * *

Back at camp, Martin was up and around. The wounds were not much to keep him down, being the warrior that he was. He always wanted to help, no matter what was trying to keep him down.

Rose put a caring paw on his shoulder. "Should you be up? I mean, you look terrible!"

Martin raised an eyebrow. "I didn't get any wounds on my face."

Rose widened her eyes. "Oh! "I didn't mean that. I meant... all of you. The claw marks, the sword cuts. It doesn't look pleasant."

Martin sighed. "It doesn't feel pleasant, either."

Rose giggled. "Well, if you must be up, Boar wishes you to come to the council as soon as possible."

Martin beamed. "That's what I'll do then. I was looking for something."

Sauvin walked slowly by, his eyes a grim yellow. He did not wish to be out of sight, in case someone did spot him and wonder what he was up to. Rose stopped him.

"Sauvin? Is something wrong? Your eyes are yellow."

Sauvin opened his mouth and stuttered. "W-well, Nothing! N-no, I'm fine th-thanks."

Rose glared at him. "Come on, something is wrong."

Sauvin gave a wry smile, then quickly put his hand over his mouth.

Rose stared at him. "Sauvin! You smiled! Are you getting your emotion back?"

Sauvin sat and sared wide eyed at the ground. "I-I-... Maybe."

The black squirrel stopped and turned. "Look, I d-don't... Look, will you-... I want to be alone." He said finally, shaking his head. And with that, Sauvin disappeared into the crowd.

Meanwhile, Sorin was giving Tibble and Tubble grammar lessons. This was very challenging because he didn't know much about grammar himself.

"Now remember boys. Don't use no double negatives!"

Tibble and Tubble stared back. "Wot's a nuggative?"

Sorin bit his lip. "'tis a comment that means 'no'. Which brings me to my next brilliant lesson. Don't NEVER use no triple negatives. Those are the worst. If you ever see anybody using them, I'll give 'em a solid whack with this here boomerang."

Tibble looked at the curved, flat piece of wood and sighed. "I wish I 'ad a boomywang."

Sorin stared conspicuously at them. "Well, no, see, 'tis a called a boomER- RANG."

Tibble raised his eyebrows. "Wotever 'ee say Sowwing."

"An' stop calling me that! Now let's get back to the lesson..."

At that moment, a hare came stumbling out of the forest. "Boar! I've received word that Vulpuz's troops are regrouping!"

Boar was there in no time. "What? Where? How many are there?"

The hare stopped to catch his breath. "I'd say three, four miles from here. He amazes me! In just the few moments after he lost, he went to regroup everybeast he could find! He's got at least ten thousand! They could move and attack at any minute!"

Boar nodded, glaring out into the forest. "From now on there are new saftey precautions. Warriors sleep with armor and weapons at their side. Mother and younger ones will sleep by the mines, in case of night attack. There will be scouts doing rounds, and beacons will be lit during the night."

The hare seemed to flatten as he made his remark. "Well, sah, if I may be so bold to say, wouldn't lighting beacons make it, a bit... easier for the vermin t'see us?"

Boar nodded. "Aye, but they already know where we are."

"In that case," The hare said, giving his opinion, "Shouldn't we move to a different spot? Then we would be safer."

Boar raised his eyebrows. "You know that would be useless. Moving thousands of creatures without leaving tracks is near impossible."

The hare shrugged. "However, it would give us more time to think of a plan..."

Boar nodded, thinking for a moment. "I suppose you are right. We should move to the other side of the mines and confuse him. We will leave a few beacons lit over in that area, and they will attack there. When they attack, we'll be ready."

The hare nodded.

A pair of vicious slitted eyes watched them from a tree. "Ho ho ho..." the creature muttered. "I don't think they will be ready..."

Sauvin sat alone behind a tent flap, pondering his faint emotional powers. Half of him wanted to jump for joy, knowing that he could now be like everyone else, and yet another half of him wanted to stay away from any beast. The black squirrel sat, knowing what would happen if his emotion were running out of control. "I can't... I can't do it! Why must I be cursed with this horrible... this horrible... curse!"

Sauvin laughed at his own stupidity. He found himself smiling wryly and clapped his paw over his mouth. "Okay, I have emotion. I know that. My emotion was triggered by my past, that's all. I won't go back... to my old ways." He gasped as Martin the Warrior poked his head around the corner.

"Old ways? What do you mean?"

Sauvin glanced around. "Nothing! I can't- You weren't eavesdropping were you?"

Martin looked at him, biting his tongue. "I heard little. You said you were cursed. How?"

Sauvin's eyes were wide and afraid. "My curse! My sickness! Some folks call it 'neurosis'. They say some sort of emotional trauma caused my neurosis. I used to be lively and happy..."

Martin scratched his chin, eager to know the rest. "Emotional trauma? What happened?"

Sauvin opened his mouth to speak, again, the same flashback seemed to tear his head open.

_Flash!_

Drip. Drip.

_Flash!_

Sauvin screamed, falling on his back. Darkness closed in around him, sucking conciousness from his body.

* * *

Sorin the flying squirrel looked over Sauvin's senseless form. His monocle, which he had stolen from a doctor hare, was a little too big for him, and he made amusing facial expressions as he looked over him.

"With my amazing doctrine expertise, I have concluded, after much careful inspection, that the squirrel is not awake."

The real hedgehog doctor snatched her monocle from Sorin's paws. "We all knew that, dummy. And besides, a doctrine isn't a doctor..."

Sorin raised an eyebrow, staring at her with an annoyed look. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I just did!"

Sorin shrugged. "I'll have to take your word for it..."

The hedgehog doctor sighed and turned to give Martin the news. "It seems, sir Martin, that your friend here merely suffered some sort of unpleasant past. He was reminded of it, and he passed out. It happens with most beasts with bad memories."

Martin nodded. "Will he be alright?"

The hedgehog smiled. "Oh, yes, indeed! Although he may seem different when he wakes up. I am just wondering... Did you ask him about his past? Did you mention it?"

Martin nodded.

The doctor smiled wryly. "Don't mention it any more. Let him bring it up himself. He'll tell you all when he's ready."

Boar the fighter stood nearby, his paws on his sword which was imbedded into the earth as he looked at the unconcious Sauvin.

"I do not wish to distract all of you from what is going on here, but it is my wish that you move everyone over to the other side of the mines. Vulpuz should be attacking agin tonight, and I do not wish to see any of us un prepared."

Martin nodded, his eyes filled with an enormous amount of determination. "The faster the better. Okay, let's see if we can round this crowd up..."

* * *

Vulpuz chuckled to himself. "The foolish beasts... They think they are so smart in their warfare ways. Don't they know that there are spies watching their every move? You think they would expect it by now... What do you think, Mortspear?"

Mortspear was a fearsome wildcat, armed from head to toe with rusty iron armor. "I'm not quite sure why they even try. Their fate is inevitable."

Vulpuz laughed. "I like your spirit, Mortspear. Hah! With confidence and powerful leaders like you, we should win this war in no time..."

The wildcat shook his head. "That one that you fought...the mouse, he is strong. He will not go down without a fight."

Vulpuz raised an eyebrow. "The mouse named Martin? Oh, come now; he wasn't too difficult to duel with. I admit he's got more brains and swordfighting skills than average soldiers, and he should be leading them, but I doubt he'll be a challenge."

Mortspear bit his lip. "I know that mouse. You told me his name. That is the one that slew my granddaughter Tsarmina."

Vulpuz burst out laughing. "Weehahaahaa! That little mouse slew your granddaughter! How! That sword is like a toothpick compared to your daughter! Hahahahaha!"

Mortspear glared at Vulpuz. "If you do not believe me, then you will face him yourself and die. I say we shoot him down with archers."

The golden fox shook his head. "And have them call us cowards? I think not! We will take him down fair and square."

Mortspear disagreed. "No, sire, you are making a big mistake! He will slay you! There is no one like him!"

Vulpuz silenced him with a flick of his paw. "Shut your moth. We do what I say. I am captain here. Your position only gives the the authority to order others and do my commands."

Mortspear nodded. "Yes, sir." The wildcat knew in the back of his head that the fox was goign to pay for his actions.

_Author's note: I'm sorry to tell you this, but I'll be going on vacation to florida in a few weeks. Yessireee... Ten days in the glorious sunshine of Orlando, FL! Two amusement parks and countless other invigorating experiences. I'm sure you have figured out by now that I am excited. This does not mean I will stop writing. It's a twenty-four hour drive from where I live to florida(And that's only one way!), and that is valuable writing time. _

_Furthermore, Sauvin's story will be released earlier than usual. In fact, it's up right now! Check it out! Chapter one of Sauvin's past!_


	41. Chapter 41

_Author's note: Arrrgh! I have updated since January! I'm soooooo sorry! I went to florida for the first three weeks of february, and whe I got back, I had so much school to do. I'm nearing the end of my Algebra 2 book, and I do 30 workbook problems EVERY DAY. Along with that, I have Human Anatomy, and I spend an hour a day on that. My normal writing times are whenever I get a minute. However, weekends are my big days. I hope to get 2000 words done for 'Sauvin' today._

Chapter 41

What can describe night? The endless reaches of space, thick and gloomy, stretching out beyond sight.. Oblivion. If night was eternal, there would be no life. The sun is missing, unable to shed light on plants nor creatures. With endless darkness, evil will reign.

The thought of death in the night was a sickening feeling, but it was in the minds of everybeast lined up to fight that night.

Crickets chirped as the unsettling silence bore on them.

Martin the warrior put his swordhilt in the earth. He did not wish to sit around and wait for the enemy. The mouse stared at the cuts on his arm as he anticipated the next fight. His wounds did not keep him from sneaking by Rose at night and getting his armor. He wondered how she was doing.

A nearby mouse warrior was anxious to start the battle. He whispered to Martin. "When will they attack?"

Martin shook his head. "That's not up for me to decide. If it were, I would have had them attack so we can get it over with.

After much more time, Boar turned and found the scouting hare that had brought him the news. "How did you hear this? Give me answers, soldier!"

The hare stood to attention, but the humongous form of his Badger lord caused him to shake slightly when he answered. "Er, well, I was eavesdropping, an' they said they wos goin' to attack in the middle of the night, when we least expected it, wot!"

Boar nodded. "If you have made us stand out here all night for nothing, then you might as well-"

A shrill scream rose out of the air. Everybeast turned. On the other side of the mine, torches were burning, and the sound of hundreds of sword being drawn was heard.

Martin's heart froze. "They're attacking the others!"

Boar roared. "Alright, everybeast regroup, all in ranks one through twenty break off and head around the north side of the mine with Martin! The rest of you come with me!"

Sauvin appeared next to Boar. "May I use my new weapons on them?"

Boar nodded. "You get over there first and assasinate their captains. Hurry, Sauvin! Hurry! We must break their commanders down!"

Sauvin nodded, his eyes sifting away to black as he darted away.

Sauvin knew that Martin would take some time getting around the mines, so he took his time. He clambered up the rocks over the mine and spotted the horror on the other side. Women and the few little ones that there were were being slain mercilessly.

_FLASH!_

A black squirrel stood rooted to his front porch in horror, petrified as his loved ones were slain all around him.

_FLASH!_

Sauvin gasped for breath. In his clumsiness, he had stumbled into battle. Vermin were left and right, raising swords. Sauvin watched as a little squirrel cried as her mother was about to be slain. Sauvin couldn't take it. The black squirrel's eyes burnt with red rage as he drew his dagger.

"YOU! STOP!"

The vermin halted in his sword stroke.

"Eh? Wuzzat?"

The black form of Sauvin against the flames burning around him was an awesome sight. Only his red eyes stood out, and the black dagger in his paws meant everything but happiness to the unfortunate rat.

"I WON'T LET YOU DO TO THEM WHAT YOU DID TO ME!"

_Fzzzzzzzzt! Sphhlrtt!_

The rat hobbled around for a moment, the dagger imbedded in his nervous system, blood gurgling from his throat where the hilt stuck out. The rat fell over and burst into light. Sauvin plucked his dagger from the ground and hopped onto the nearest tent.

Jumping from treetops and canvas poles, he picked his targets. The first was an awfully important looking one, with a long red cape and horned hat. Sauvin loaded a red dart into his gun. With a silent breath, he sent the dart soaring into the captain's throat. The captain gurgled and began shaking involuntarily. The captain began bubbling at the mouth and strange wounds began appearing on his body, each one full of some sort of acid. In seconds, the captain had had let off a huge ray of light that blinded everyone. Sauvin took no notice, but felt a bit proud of himself that he hadn't forgotten how to shoot after all those years.

Sauvin removed two more captains this way, and the vermin soldiers, who were having great fun poking and annoying the women, finally realised that chaos was starting to break out. They realised that Boars soldiers soldiers had arrived, and reality soon caught up with the vermin.

"We're all going to die!"

"Shut up!" Vulpuz the fox said, his eyes darting around for the mouse warrior. "Find that Martin character. I wish to spar with him again..."

* * *

Martin whirled around the last corner of the mine. The tragic sight met his eyes. The tents and supplies were burning all over the place, along with some creatures.

The warrior rage built up inside him. "CHAAAAAARGE!"

* * *

Vulpuz waz watching from behind the battle with Mortspear.

"I don't know if you saw what I did, but before the two armies arrived, three of our captains spontaneously died. Whomever did that must be dangerous. Keep an eye out for him, and shoot at him with arrows when you see him."

A slingstone came up out of nowhere and knocked Vulpuz right on his nose.

"Yeeargh! Who threw that?"

Mort spear shrugged. "Dunno, sire, but I think it probably came from the battlefield."

"I know that, smartyfur!"

* * *

On one side of the battlefield, Boar sweated as he though of what to do.

"The battlefield is enormous! We can't fight everybeast out of here in one night! This might go on for days!"

Derin the hare appeared next to him. "Huh, confounded vermin. They're quite clever, this bunch. They're scattered amongst all the women and young 'uns. We can't shoot volleys of arrows!"

Boar nodded. "We have to go in and carefully pick them out. As for them, they'll kill anything that's alive... Very, very clever. I hope Sauvin has taken most of the captains out of comission. This might disrupt them a bit."

* * *

Vulpuz glared around. His army was growing restless, without any captains to lead them. The golden fox stared keenly around for any strange occurences. His eyes moved back and forth once or twice, and then he caught a glimpse of squirrel, seemingly black against the flames around him, clutching a dagger in one paw and a strange reed in the other. Vulpuz watched the curious behavior of him. The squirrel set his eyes on a captain. The reed was raised the squirrels lips, and then back down again. In just a few moments, Vulpuz saw his captain shrivel up and die.

"Yeeeaaargh! Shoot that squirrel over there! Shoot over there!"

The archers were caught by surprise, and they all shot out in random directions, hoping to shoot in the general direction the Vulpuz wanted.

"Morons! Over there!"

The archers all turned and fired, straight at the squirrel. It went down beneath the tentfolds, and a bright flash erupted from beneath.

* * *

Pain burst through Sauvin's body where the arrows had struck him. One in his upper torso, one in his leg, and another right through his left paw. Sauvin howled and screeched his anger. Although the pain was searing, he gained a hold of himself in a few seconds, and he grabbed the foot of an oncoming stoat. As the stoat fell, he plunged a dagger into his heart, and Sauvin pulled him under the tent with his right paw. The stoat died, and Sauvin knew he was safe. The squirrel pulled the arrow out of his chest and leg easily, as they had not gone too deep, but his left paw was still wounded. He sat and waited for a few moments, before bolting up and charging out of battle. He knew he could not throw a knife with an arrow in his left paw, breaking his concentration. 

Derin and Gonff fought back to back, whirling weapons and picking off vermin carefully. Gonff had dual dirks, while Derin used the sharp end of his bowstaffs to slice and stab where needed. Fear was struck in the eyes of vermin as they went down under the blades of the two desperate creatures. Derin reflected on the situation.

"If you make it alive without me, find my mum an' pa. I never knew them."

Gonff grunted as he slew another weasel. "Don't talk that way, mate. We'll get out of here. We just have to hold off until they get pushed- Yeowch! Out..."

The mousethief shook off a slice to his leg, rewarding the ignorant vermin with a slaying blow to the neck.

* * *

Martin had set up a bunker with old sacks of fruit and grass. The enemy had set up ranks of archers and were firing mercilessly. The warrior ducked as another volley went over him.

Pallum the hedgehog hopped up beside him. "Hmm, the situation seems pretty good. I think we can win this one!"

Martin nodded. "Aye, just keep your focus and we'll drive them back. The only way to stop them is to drive them back through hellgates."

Pallum ducked as an arrow flew overhead. "Hmm, a little too close for comfort... I'll repay that 'un wit a bit o' slingstone. Yaah!"

Pallum jumped up and let his slingstone fly, slaying an archer beast. He came down quickly, whirling around as he ducked back beneath the bunker. Martin raised his sling and fired. He slew yet another archer.

"Hah! How'd you like that one?"

Pallum stared at him.

"Eh? What's up?"

Martin saw the answer when Pallum opened his mouth to gag. An arrow had found it's way into the back of Pallums head. The point stuck out out the front of his mouth, and was visible when he opened it. Martin gasped in horror.

"No! NO! Please no! Not you!"

Pallum erupted into light, dissappearing completely from sight. Martin gawped. "N-no! Pallum! Don't go! We had adventures together! Remember? We fought for our freedom against the pigmy shrews! We ventured all the way to Noonvale and Marshank! No! NOOOOOOOOO!" The pain built up inside Martin, and he raised his sword.

"They will pay! Chaaaarge! Remember the ones we fought for! Remember the loved ones who died! Let them be your strength! Chaaaaaarge!"

* * *

Vulpuz watched in amusement as the tide of the battle apparently flopped onesidedly against them. "Hmm, it's a victory in my book. We might have lost soldiers, but he have many more at our disposal. They suffered more losses than we did." 

Mortspear the wildcat captain glared at the two armies coming on the vermin from both sides. "Milord, we're being pincer attacked!"

Vulpuz assessed the situation quickly. "Hehehe... Mortspear, order the retreat, and quickly. Send the soldiers away from the mines. Watch and see what happens..."

The golden fox sighed. "I didn't get my wish to spar with Martin. What a shame."

* * *

The vermin soldiers were torn. Before them led the charging warrior mouse and his army, and behind them was Boar's half of the army. Yet, at the same time, they heard the retreat call. It took them a few moments to realise that with the two armies coming from one direction, and the mines another way, they were forced to head in one direction.

They had much time, and the vermin were all out before the two armies collided. 'Collided' was the improper word, because on contact, around twoscore of confused goodbeasts were slain. Martin found himself about to run through an otter, thinking he was a weasel.

He looked left and right. "Arrgh!"

A sleek voice addressed him. "Hmm, you all seem very talented, yes."

Everybeasts eyes darted over to the mines. Martin remained silent, knowing that there was nothing good to say.

"You are the only army I've ever seen that likes to have real scrimmages and deal real damage to your own friends. It seems like a stupid idea to me, so I'll stick to training my army with-"

"Vulpuz you scum!"

Martin glared at Vulpuz with raging red eyes. Right beside him was the the silver badger Boar, along with all his friends, except Pallum.

Vulpuz smirked. "I wished to spar with you, but you don't seem to be in the mood. And besides, you have every beast that ever lived and died to back you up. Last time I checked, that put me at a disadvantage."

Rose raised her paw. "Fire!"

Vulpuz's eyes widened as he ducked under a rock. After disappearing, he popped up again, shaking his head grimly. "Arrows. Only cowards try to kill the enemy's captains."

Martin smiled. "I've heard that you were a fair sport. I didn't think any vermin had enough brains to be like that. Very well. I promise you that you will die by my paw, and or me by yours."

Vulpuz's lip curled into a smile. "May the best fox win." And with that, he disappeared for the last time.

* * *

Martin sat on an upturned tent pole staring frustrated at the ground, his fists gripped tight around his sword hilt, his teeth clenched tight.

"Pallum..."

Grumm and Rose wept silently along the other end of the pole.

"Remember when we first met him? He was a slave with the pigmy shrews. We helped him escape, and we journeyed to Noonvale together!"

"Burr hurr, an' oi can't imagine wot miz Teezlepaw will zay when she'm foind out 'er Pallum be dizappeered."

Martin bit his lip. "War... Is horrible. Even being a warrior, and having the lust to fight take me at the least expected times, I don't want war."

Rose nodded, leaning on Martin. "Oh Martin, why can't it all end?"

Martin stared resolutely forward. "That's exactly what we're fighting against. You see, Laterose, we must fight, and I can't deny that more of our friends will die."

Derin the hare stood next to him. "Listen, sah, I made good friends with your hedgehog chum on the boat ride t'the Great Bell. He wos a kind beast, and where lackin' in outward maturity, he bally well made up for with wisdom, wot! I know fer a fact that 'e wouldn't want ye' standin' around lookin' like a bunch o' soggy frogs wit' the fever! He would want ye' to focus on the blinkin' task, and keep fightin' fer wot 'e died for!"

Martin nodded, standing erect. "You're right. He would want that, wouldn't he? Well, I don't know why I didn't think of that myself. Very much when anybody dies, that's the case. Well, I'm not going to mope any longer. We have to recover and fight them back to hell."

Rose nodded, jumping up and taking his paw. "I'll be right there with you!"

"Hurr, an' don't furrget oi'!"

"Son, we'll follow you to the very depths of hell."

"Haha, just say the word, matey."

"My skills with a bow have improved ever since the day Boar gave it to me. I'm ready."

"I hope my knife-throwing skills will be useful."

"If my teeth were knocked out and my paws cut off, I'd still be right next to you, kicking the enemy."

"Even if you took my boomerang, spat on it, snapped it in two, chopped up the pieces and threw them into a fire, and then hurled the ashes into the ocean until they were sucked up by mother nature, I would forgive you an' fight with you and my daggers... Unless you put them out in the rain until they rusted and got all browny... Then I wouldn't fight with you, buster."

With newborn confidence, the party of ten, burning inside with the thoughts of two of their dead friends on their hearts, made an oath to save the underworld from darkness.

Sorin, however, seemed awfully protective of his boomerang for the rest of the day.

* * *

Sauvin flexed his paw. "Hmm, the nurse did a good job repairing this wound..."

Ranguvar inspected it carefully. "Well, she said that it might hurt a bit for the next couple weeks, and it might be awkward flexing it for the rest of time."

Sauvin nodded. "That's okay."

Meanwhile, Sorin was renewing his logic lessons with the young twin mice, Tibble and Tubble.

"Now, remember, young 'uns, a preposition is a bad thing to end a sentence with."

"Er, wot's a pwepuzitton?"

"It be... cake?"

"No, no. A preposition is a word that describes where something is, like around, above, next, with, through."

Tibble scratched his head. "I don't getcha, mistah..."

Sorin raised one eyebrow. "Alright, lesson two... All generalizations are bad."

* * *

The vermin camp was totally quiet. The six remaining captains were lined up without armor or weapons, and Vulpuz paced back and forth from the captain on the end to the other. The golden fox was happy, but he needed to show his anger towards the captains in front of the rest of the army in order to make his power known. 

"You failed..."

The captains stared forwards, each one with the same thought of their punishment running through their head.

"Failing is not acceptable in this army. Battles must be won, and I will not let the captains of my losing army sit around and think they will not be punished."

Mortspear was ready with the whip, testing it on tree branches. A thin smile was on his face. He knew that he would be whipping six backs soon. Vulpuz, however had other ideas. The golden fox came over and whispered in his ears.

"Give them three lashings a piece in front of every other beast, then take them away and say that what you will do next is not for the rest of the army to see. Take them over that hill, where I have left a small sack of meat and wine. Reward them, and explain that they did not fail. You see, I did not lie. Failure does result in punishment, but they succeeded with everything that I wanted."

Mortspear's face fell. "You mean I only get to give 18 lashes?"

Vulpuz nodded. "And you get to have some of my own storage of meat. Now do what I have asked."

Mortspear nodded, taking the whip and tending to his duty.

* * *

Later, on the hill, the vermin related their surprise and pleasure to the others.

"Huh, that were kinda wierd..."

"Tell me 'bout it."

"First 'e whips us, then we got lots o' vittles t'feast on."

"Whatcha think's goin' on?"

"Maybe the ole' fox gone an' lost his warbler."

"Shuttup yew! Do not speak of Vulpuz as such, or I'll report it to him." Mortpsear sat staring at them. He was slightly angered that he did not get a boatload of lashings to dump on the six vermin.

"As much I regret not being able to whip the skin off of you, I respect Vulpuz and his decisions."

One vermin snorted. "Hmm, respect. Fer what? We got out o' that horrible place, but things ain't any better. Sure we ain't burnin' anymore, but now we gotta fight for our lives. We don't even know wot 'appens to us when we disappear!"

Mortspear pointed a spear at him. "You will fight, or I will kill you here and now. Slim chance or no chance. The choice is yours."

The vermin stared the point between his eyes and gulped. "Er, I'll fight..."

"Oh, I wouldn't vouch on that."

_CRUNCH! Flash!_

The vermin burst into light, blinding Mortspear momentarily.

Gonff the mousethief stood with Derin and Sorin at his back, each with slings whirling above their heads. "We're here to avenge the death of our friend, Pallum."

Mortspear stared coolly at them. "Pallum? I think I know him. He's the one who slew my son, Ungatt Trunn. I picked out his shiny scythe in battle and shot him down with a volley of arrows."

Four other beasts advanced from the sides of them. Martin and Luke paired on side, Rose and Sayna on the other.

Martin spoke. "Hah! You're master, Vulpuz, considers killing important beasts with arrows cowardice."

Mortspear glared at him. "Your friend Pallum was no special beast; only an ordinary soldier."

Martin laughed. "So your son died to an ordinary soldier. What a shame."

The wildcat was beginning to grow angry. "From what I heard, the hedgehog attacked him from behind! That is real cowardice!"

The warrior mouse shook his head. "It was out of fear for a friends life. I'm sure you would do the same for your sons."

Mortspear laughed. "I see, so he took down another one of your friends lives. At least I know he did not die in vain."

Rose hurled her sling. "You fool! You won't talk about my friends that way!"

Mortspear ducked as the slingstone went over his head. "Alright, you five captains, grab your armor and weapons and suit up. We might have a small battle here."

The captains glanced at each other. "Er, chief, we left 'em."

"What?"

"Lord Vulpuz said we wos supposed to keep our armor and weapons be'ind, remember?"

Mortspear stared blankly at the enemies before him. He smiled. "Oh, so you are going to attack the six of us with the seven you have, eh? Isn't that kind of unfair?"

"Hurr, Makee ten, zurr furry undersoid!"

Sauvin, Ranguvar and Grumm emerged from the bushes, each one with their weapon of choice. Sauvin with his knives, Ranguvar with her bare paws, and Grumm with a ladle.

Mortspear laughed nervously. "So you lecture me on cowardice, then you attack me with ten against six without proper equipment?"

Martin shook his head. "My friends have no armor, and you have armor. That evens the odds a bit."

Mortspear stared skeptically "What do you mean we have armor?"

"Oh, the five captains don't have armor, but _you _do."

"Oh, now the odds are even worse against me! You have ten on one!"

Martin shook his head. "It will only be me and my father fighting you. The rest of us will spectate."

Mortspear went over to talk to them, but Martin shouted.

"No! Let them leave on their own! As for you five; If you tell anybody about what is going on over here, I will send Sauvin the asassin here to hunt you down and slay you!"

Sauvin twirled the knives on the rings near the hilt, intimidating them to dart away even faster.

Mortspear turned. "Alright, so advance me. I will use my spear and shield to fight you."

Martin and Luke were each in full armor, complete with helmet, gauntlets, and chainmail and thick, black boots to guard their feet. They advanced on the cat slowly.

"Haha! You fools are not even twice my height! Do you really think that you can beat me?"

Martin laughed. "I've beaten a cat your size on my own, before. There is no doubt in my mind that I can do it again."

"Oh, really? What was the name?" Mortspear swung with his spear.

"Tsarmina!" Martin jumped back to avoid the blade.

Mortspear's eyes widened. "That was my granddaughter's name!"

Martin stared in disbelief. "Really? So you are father to Verdauga Greeneyes?"

Mortspear nodded, thrusting and then swinging at Luke. "Aye."

Martin parried, and Luke jumped back. Luke grunted. "Hey, can we focus on the task at hand? Aren't we mortal enemies? I didn't think we were supposed to chit-chat."

Martin shrugged. "Just a strange connection, that's all."

Mostspear realized Luke's point, and he resumed fighting with more concentration. He held his spear out and shook it in their directions, to make sure they would not attack. Luke struck at the shield, and Mortspear parried easily. At the same time, Martin charged and slashed, but he was butted in the stomach by one end of the spear. Luke and Martin both charged together.

Mortspear dropped the spear and swung, knocking both of them off their footpaws. The landed a few feet apart, rubbing their ribs. "Hah! You fools can't even defeat me two on one! I completely overestimated you."

Martin blinked. This stirred his anger. He gripped his sword with two paws, and he charged.

"Roooaarrgh!"

Martin hacked at the wildcat, with Luke close behind him, roaring as well. Mortspear parried many blows, but a few got in, causing him to growl angrily. Blood seeped from his wounds, staring at them. Mortspear decided it was time to go on the offensive. Taking his spear, he thrusted wildly, knocking the two mice aside and trying to pierce them on the ground. Luke rolled to one side fearfully, the spear sticking headfirst into the earth. Martin jumped and hacked at the spearbody.

_Craaack!  
_Mortspear stared at his crooked weapon. The spearhead was hanging on by a thread, and it flopped around uselessly. Mortspear roared, ripping off the head, with the little wood left on it. He took both ends and risked being weaponless, hurling both ends at them. The spearhead hit Martin directly on the forehead, but on the flat end, knocking him out. Luke however, was unlucky. The broken spear shaft came in at an angle to his chest and a few large splinters protruded from him. He yelled out in pain, his paw over his chest.

Mortspear chuckled as he watched Luke wincing as Sayna dealt with his wounds, and Martin being pampered to by Rose and Grumm. They were nervous of the big wildcat, but they knew that Martin and Luke had to be attended to. The wildcat laughed. "I suppose if I tried to finish them, you would only throw things at me. I must leave now. But next time, do not underestimate me. And next time I'll have my good spear with me, and not that crummy wooden one."

Rose glared at him. "Get out of here, pussy. Get some string to play with."

Mortspear's eyes flared with anger, and he started to advance with both sets of claws bared. Sauvin hurled his knife into one of the cat's paws. "Back off."

Mortspear shouted in agony as he clung to the dagger in his paw. "Agh! By the fur, I'll repay you! I'll get you for this, squirrel!" The cat's eyes settled on Ranguvar before he pulled the dagger from his paw and hurled it in Sauvin's direction. Sauvin ducked, catching it as it went over his head. Ranguvar's eyes widened, impressed.

"Get out of here cat, lest I decide to take out my blowgun."

Mortspear stared in shock. "You!"

Sauvin stared back. "What?"

"You're the one who asassinated all the captains! You're supposed to be dead!"

Sauvin blinked, trying not to smile. "I... Have many lives."

Mortspear smirked. "Join the club."

Even Luke, in his pain, could not resist laughing at this remark.

Sauvin was the only one who did not laugh. He merely continued to stare. "Leave. Know that I am alive, and depart. Now!"

In one smooth motion, Sauvin pulled the dartgun from beneath his fur, slipped in a gray dart, and fired. The dart stuck out of Mortspears ear. The cat, not realising the dart was not poison, turned and darted away. He did not stop running until he reached the vermin camp.

It was a sad day for Martin and his friends overall. Even with the vermin pushed back towards the gates of hell, the heavy burden on their hearts had gotten heavier with the burden of Pallum's death on their hearts. With gloomy, black clouds overhead, there was no doubt that it was going to be a painful fight to the finish, with the undeniable knowledge of more deaths in the future.

_Author's note: Finally! Done with the chapter! I certainly hope I'm not getting repetivitivitivitivitive. I HATE repetitivitivitivitivity. It's boring, and I hope that none of you are ever bored with my story. If anything is to your disliking, let me know in the reviews. And also, If you're interested in Sauvin's character, an entire biography of his life is currently being written. (I call it a biography, because at some points, there's no plot. Think about it. Does your life or mine have a plot? I think not!)_

_And also, for those who are wondering about Mortspear's relation to Verdauga, Ungatt Trunn, and Tsarmina... Mortspear is not my character. He is mentioned on page 28 of Lord Brocktree in my softcover book, the second page of chapter 5._


	42. Chapter 42

Author's note: _Yes. I know. I'm a procrastinator and you all hate me for putting off my story for four months. Well, know this: I have grown quite tired of sitting down every day to this story to please five or six people that I don't even know. I work too hard to sit here and please you all. Take a look at this story. It's about 100000 words, and WHO knows about it? No one, that's who. It's a huge workload for a small reward. I have basically stopped writing, but I thought I would show you what I have, just to please those who were waiting. Sauvin might also be updated, so keep an eye on it._

Chapter 42

Craaack!

A brilliant light soared across the sky, followed by a loud shattering sound that made the weary creatures down below jump. Rain poured out from the thick, black cotton balls above it. The few young ones that there were jumped and wailed. For them, it was their first thunderstorm, along with some other adults. They had never been told about such things, as the older ones never thought to relate it to them. They were shivering in the cold, huddling blankets around themselves, though some were putting them over poles and spears to make tents.

For Martin the warrior, thunderstorms were second nature. If it had been him alone, he probably would have been in a good mood. However, with the thousands of creatures around him, he took it upon himself to organize tents to be made and lean-tos to be put up. It took many hours amongst the cold, angry confusion of beasts fending for themselves, rather than helping others. Some even threatened others with weapons over good materials for tents.

Martin sighed and lay down under his tent, thankful for the relief. He needed rest after his sparring with the wildcat earlier that day. His feet dropped out from under him, onto a warm mat. Sleep overtook him silently, and he snored gently.

Sauvin was nearby, sharpening his shurikens on a rock. "Still haven't had a chance to use the things. Stinkin' vermin keep standing out in the open, with nothing to pin them to. I'm tempted just to hurl the things down their throats."

Derin the hare was crossing at the moment, and he sat down, a cleverly designed, portable rain shelter above his head. "Fumin' over the bally vermin, eh? I do so meself sometimes, wot! They're so stupid, they wouldn't know what a blinkin' brain was if it bit them in the face! Well, if y'want t'meet 'em in buildings, just meet 'em in hellgates. They've got plenty o' ruins there, wot! All of the places they ever pilfered, re-erected an' filled wit the souls they killed. The ones that got slayed by vermin, got dual souls, see; one of em is in hellgates, and another here. Haunt 'em crazy."

Sauvin blinked. "So the only place I'll be able to use my shuriken would be in hell? I was hoping I wouldn't have to go there."

Derin glared at nothing apparent. "The problem is, I think it's goin' to have t'go there, wot! Can't end it in here. In fact, we ain't far from that flippin' oven right now. Perhaps a hundred miles from here?"

Sauvin nodded. "Whatever..."

* * *

Meanwhile, Sorin was being pursued by a dormouse and his wife. "Get away from me! I don't wanna be a tent!"

"But you're perfect, and there aren't any other materials!"

"Get back 'ere, you little nuisance."

"Aaargh! Get off of me! Stop that!"

In a few minutes, Sorin was erected and considered a greast shelter by the dormouse family.

"AAAAGH! GET ME DOWN! UNTIE MY PAWS FROM THESE POLES!"

His hollering reached the ears of Gonff and Luke, who came running down to see what was going on.

"What's happening here?"

The dormouse family glanced out and smiled. "Oh, nothing."

Luke glanced around. "Did you just here a scream? We heard it from up there."

"That was ME, you bozos! Tell them to take me down!"

Sorin's head came off his flaps, which extended down the poles.

"Hey! Congratulations on finding a good use for Sorin!" said Gonff happily.

"Sorry, but we're going to have to take him down. He's a real creature, you know."

The dormouse family groaned. "But it's so hard to find a shelter!"

"Well, here, you can take these." Luke handed them a couple rolled up blankets. "I call that a fair barter."

The dormouse family smiled. "Alright, take down the squirrel, boys."

Sorin came down with a crash. "Yeeowch! No consideration for us flying types. We can come to better use than tent flaps, buster. I'm one o' those flyin' types which can sling in the air!"

Luke shook his head, untying his feet. "Any flying done by you would be too dangerous in battle. Arrows will be going up and down at you."

Sorin smiled. "Heh, I was able to do it when I was alive, so why shouldn't I be able to do it when I'm dead!"

Gonff chuckled. "Only a dead person could say that, mate."

Sorin spotted his two misled pupils, Tibble and Tubble, rushing through the rain with their paws over their head.

"Ickybad! Rain no good!"

"Was gorra play warrurs, but can't no more."

"Whatta 'bout mud?"

"Yeah! Gorra play inna mud now!"

Rose appeared out of nowhere, standing over the plotting babes.

"Oh no y'don't, nasty little varmints. I'm going to bring you to your parents now. They're probably worried sick about you!"

Tibble blinked. "Wurrasix? Wot be wurrasix?"

Rose thought for a moment. "It's when they don't give you any dessert for a week!"

"Aagh! A' Gorra go now. Don't wanna be wurrasixed."

Rose laughed as they ran off. Sorin was darting after them, yelling out in dismay.

"Hey! We need to continue lessons! I never even told you that you shouldn't use unnecessary exclamation points!!!!!!!"

* * *

It was early in the morning when Martin awoke, and the rain clouds had begun to break. He looked around and surveyed his position.

Nearly the entire camp was asleep. There were some creatures here and there who were either wandering or eating breakfast, and the crunching of their oats reached the ears of the warrior. His friends were all nearby, and only Sorin was awake, messing with a wine goblet.

"Grrr, nasty thing. Hey, Martin, do you have any methods for getting your paw out of a wine goblet?"

Martin blinked. "Uh..."

"And people say I'm spacey."

Sorin pulled on his paw to get it free, then threw it over his shoulder.

Bonk!

"Ow!"

Sorin winced as he listened to the sound of the wooden goblet hit another creature on the head. He raised his voice a bit.

"Wow! I've heard the expression, 'It's raining mice and moles', but never have I heard of it raining wooden goblets!"

Martin smiled and stood up from his mat. He slipped his boots on, along with his cloak and gloves, and stood up.

"Maybe Boar is awake."

"Hmm, I am now." Boar came into their circle of tents. "It must be raining goblets..."

Sorin rolled over and began making blatantly loud snores.

Boar chuckled and turned around. "So, Martin... I've been thinking over this whole plan."

"...and?"

"Well, overall, I think the ultimate goal is to push the enemy vermin forces into the gates of hell."

Martin nodded. "I see. And where's the problem?"

"Well," Boar sighed. "I'm afraid that we ourselves will have to enter the hell. Not to mention, Vulpuz has to die."

"Who's strong enough to defeat Vulpuz?"

Boar looked at him closely. "I think we will know that when he is slain. However, I think that in order to surprise Vulpuz, we must make the next move."

"I don't mean to be rude, but how would that surprise him?"

Boar smiled. "Do you really think he expects us to attack? With his superior numbers, he will expect that we are fighting for our, if you'll excuse my choice of a word, lives."

Martin nodded.

"So I think that we should sound the breakfast trumpet and have everyone come. Afterwards, we give them our plan to attack tonight."

Boar spied Rose on the mat behind him. "Your friend there Rose has a good sense of authority. She's doing very well as one of the head cooks second in command. She's on top of things, and everyone thinks she should be a head cook herself!"

Martin smiled. "Well, I'm lucky I met her at Marshank."

Rose rolled over. "You're lucky you didn't choke on the tea, you rascal."

Martin bit his lip. Boar raised an eyebrow.

Martin smiled wryly. "Long story."

Rose shook her head groggily. "Not really. I offered Martin mint tea and he sputtered it all out trying to talk to me."

"This was when we first met, and why do you keep bringing it up?"

"Because it's fun to see you blush."

Martin raised an eyebrow. "Is there something particular about my red shade that you like to see?"

"No, I guess not. You look handsome in any shade."

"C'mon, Boar, let's go paint me purple."

Rose laughed, and Martin noted those around him who were awake by their chuckles.

"Well, we really should be going. Rose, would you head down to the new diner and ask them if breakfast is ready?"

Rose nodded, jumping up and putting on a flower circlet.

Martin's stomach jumped. "I haven't seen you wear that kind of circlet since we were in Noonvale!"

Rose shrugged. "I always liked it. It gives off a great aroma, and it looks pretty too."

Martin blinked. "Well, it won't ever look as pretty as the mouse who's under it."

Gonff the mousethief had obviously awoken, and he darted over and plucked the circlet off Rose's head. Rose's paws went up in vain, and Gonff put the circlet on his head. He struck a stunning pose. "What do you think, Martin? Do you think Columbine would jump for me if she saw me in this."

"Oh, definitely, Gonff. She'd jump and give you one across the cheek."

Rose took her circlet back, and started heading off. "I really should go. Boar needs me to check the diner to see if breakfast is ready."

Martin nodded. Gonff looked over Martin's shoulder. "Well, I hope you didn't have much to say to Boar, because he's leaving."

Martin turned around. Boar had made his way throught he crowds, but he was not out of sight. Martin shrugged. "We might as well wait for the breakfast bell."

Gonff smiled. "Mmmm, breakfast! I'm so hungry, I could eat Sorin!"

Sorin opened one eye. "How come everyone likes to pick on me?! Just 'cos I'm smaller than all of you doesn't mean I have to be eaten or used as a shelter!"

Martin raised an eyebrow at Gonff.

"Long story, mate. Oh! There's the dinner bell! Come on, let's go!"

All around them, the camp began to wake up. The noisy chatter only got louder, as everybeast made their way to the breakfast lines. Everybeast sniffed the air, as Gonff identified the food for them. "Hmm, for breakfast this morning, we're going to have porridge with brown sugar and damsons... and what's that?" He paused, sniffing again. "Oh yes! Warm blackberry scones with strawberry jam and greensap milk. Oh yes, and there's hot dandelion and burdock cordial for the more mature beasts."

Sorin clapped his paws in delight. "Woo Woo! Dandelion and burdock cordial is sooooo good."

One beast called out. "I don't think you heard him correctly! He said "for the more mature beasts."

Sorin glared at him. "Clog your face, buster!"

Breakfast was served, and everybeast ate wherever they pleased. Some under trees, some in their tents, and some _in _trees(mainly squirrels, but Tibble made an attempt, only to be stopped by an adult).

Boar sat by Martin, nearly making a tree look like a small shrub next to him.

"So," He said, "I've been thinking..."

"Eh?" Martin paused through a movement of his wooden spoon. He regretted not getting the spoon to his mouth, because it was his first daring attempt since Pallum had died. Eating would just make his stomach feel even worse.

"Well, it occured to me that we always spending our times defending ourselves, and we never attack! By doing that, we'll never win this war. I know I was talking about this earlier, but we have to launch an attack... In two days."

Martin looked up. "Two days? Do we have time to prepare for that?"

Boar smiled. "No, but neither does Vulpuz."

Martin blinked. "Aye."

Boar let the creatures remain ignorant of the council's plans while they ate. After a short chat, Boar signalled to his group of hares who stood nearby with big hollow logs in their paws. They shoved their heads through and bellowed.

It was deafening. The sounds of their yells rang throught the crowd, and several beasts covered their ears. The silver badger stood up among the crowd, hardly phased by the noise. He picked up one of the heavy logs as if it were a feather and spoke through it. Several creatures who were near backed up to avoid hurting their ears.

"Before I go any further with these announcements, I'd like to thank Bergum the Hare for her amazing cooking abilities. She is the hare behind it all, who makes these wonderful meals three times a day. Let's give her some appreciation!"

There were thunderous roars throughout the land, that could be heard from afar. They continued until Boar finally decided to intervene.

"Now, for the announcements. It is my mispleasure to announce to you that one of our leading officers died in the head-on collision that Vulpuz planned. His name was Sveneth, and he was one of the most experienced I've ever met. Let's have a moment of silence for him."

It was strange to watch such a lively crowd's sound fade to nothingness. Boar let the silence go until he intervened again. "Now, we all know the severity of the situation that we're in. These battles will determine the fates of not only the dead, but the living as well. If we do not win, we and our coming family members will all be forced to live in hell... for eternity."

The crowd remained silent.

"Now, the council has decided that we should-"

The crowd erupted. "Who cares what the council decided?!"

Boar blinked.

"Yeah! What about what we think?"

"We want to attack these vermin and wipe them off the face of this land!"

"Why should we listen to the council!"

"Because they agree with you entirely."

"Well, what if we decide to do-"

There was silence.

"What?" The crowd inquired.

Boar was about to announce the plans, when he paused.

"It has just occured to me that if I announce the plans out loud, everyone will hear. That includes you, me, and whatever spies Vulpuz has placed in our area."

He puzzled for a moment, glancing to Martin. The mouse blinked, and then brightened. He whispered something to the hedgehog next to him. The hedgehog's face emotions mixed surprise, fear, and realization. Realization came from what Martin had whispered to him. Fear came because of what everyone was supposed to do. Surprise was because he had just been whispered to by one of the greatest warriors among them.

Soon, the hedghog had given the secret to one other beast, and it spread from there. It took a long while, but soon everyone had heard the announcement. Boar laughed.

"I suppose that is a way to solve that problem."

There were several cheers when people heard this message. Preperations began immediately.

* * *

A nervous fox stumbled through the vermin camp. His teeth chattered as he thought of the horrible punishment that might be set upon him.

_What if he makes me a slave for eternity?_

He gulped. The fox ascended a hill and surveyed the camp.

_Maybe it won't be too bad. I might be sentenced to clean his tent for a few years..._

The fox had a fleeting thought of turning and escaping when he saw the largest tent of them all.

_Maybe the goodbeasts will be kind enough to keep me safe?_

He shook his head.

_I saw the lust in their eyes for blood. They won't have sympathy._

He approached the tent and took one final look around at what was outside, because he knew somewhere in the back of his head that he might not be coming out to see it again. He folded back the flap and grinned wryly to the golden fox inside. Vulpuz was dressed in his full armor, which he hadn't worn into battle because he thought the enemy too weak to get a paw on him.

The fox smiled. "Good morning, master!"

Vulpuz blinked. "I believe you have been gone long enough to consider it noon."

The fox gulped. "Yes, sir."

Vulpuz stared intimidantly at him. "...And?"

The fox blinked. "Oh yes! Right! Er..."

"What did you find out?"

"Well, here's the thing, sir, I-"

"WHAT DID YOU FIND OUT?!"

For a fox, whose voice was normally calm and soothing, Vulpuz beat the stereotype by bellowing loud enough to make the his servant's fur rise on end. The fox cowered back, whimpering.

"Well, for breakfast they had warm blackberry scones with strawberry jam and greensap milk...!"

Vulpuz stared at him, confused. "What?"

"They also had dandelion and burdock cord-" The fox gasped as Vulpuz drew his sword and put the point at his neck in one, swift movement.

"I sent you to find out the enemies plans, and you come back to me with their _breakfast menu_? What are their plans? What's their next move? You were supposed to bring me this information and you failed. This should result in death!"

The fox gulped.

"Yes, sir."

"But I'm in a good mood, or at least I was until you brought me this news. I mean no news."

Vulpuz looked at his sword and felt the tail of the scorpionhead that was his hilt.

"Do you know the story behind this sword?"

The fox shook his head.

"This scorpion is the offspring of one of the many I have battled in my days on earth. It was slain by me and sent to hell. I picked it up when I was sent back in. It tried to struggle, but the burning chains held it down. I picked it up and brought it to a cavern deep underground where my seers live. She imbued it with magic and with gold. This is solid gold. Feel it."

The fox held out his hand reluctantly, as if the scorpion would jump off the blade and bite him. His hands felt the smooth grip and the hilt, all the way from the tail to the head and fangs.

"It's a wonderful sword, isn't it?"

"Yes, sir."

"The magic that was imbued into it is special. The scorpion can suck the life out of the weak and the weary. It can take that power and make it my own."

The fox gulped. "But you said you wouldn't kill me!"

Vulpuz laughed. "I did, didn't I? So why do you fear?"

"Why else would you tell me this?"

The golden fox smiled at him. "Because when the next time comes that you were sent to get information and you come back to me with useless news, you will end up in the hilt of my blade, along with the others that were too incompetent to do my bidding!! Now get out and spend the rest of the day without food!"

The fox backed out quickly, thanking Vulpuz. "Thank you! Thank you for your mercy!"

Vulpuz glanced at Mortspear by his side. "That's what's funny about punishments. The more power you have, the more your servants enjoy them if they are not death."

* * *

Martin sat by Rose as they watched the preperations being made. Helmets, armor, and weapons were being issued, and lots of creatures were bidding "goodbye's and good luck's.

Rose stared at Martin as she held his paw. "Do you think this will be the final battle?"

Martin shook his head. "This will be the first of a few that will be to drive back the enemy. The ultimate goal is not to kill everyone. It is to drive back the enemy to the place the came from."

Rose laid her head on his shoulder. "I wish they wouldn't be such meanies."

"Meanies?" Martin said, bewildered.

"An understatement, I know..."

"An understatement?"

"Another understatement, I know."

"That's more like it."

Before long, everybeast was equipped, and each one was raring to end the battle that had began so long ago. Martin was issued the rank of General of his own troop. He had been issued about 100 hedgehogs, over 200 squirrels(all archers and slingers), and an assortment of hares and otters. He was allowed two beasts of his choice to go beside him. He would have chosen his father, but he had been given the rank of Captain under Fleetscut. Thus, Martin chose Gonff and Derin.

Soon, the ranks had lined up. It was impressive. When everybeast was organized, the army looked impressive. They were all definitely longing to fight, knowing that nothing could stand in their way when they were together. Martin pulled his paw free from Rose's, wondering if it would be the last time he felt the warmth of it.

The army lined up, and soon three badger warriors stood in front of the entire army.

Two fathers and two sons led the army: Boar, Brocktree, and Stonepaw. Each was armored with gold breasplate and gauntlets. Three humongous swords with gold hilts, complete with a gold helmet and visor. Their armor reflected the sun in every direction. They were an awesome sight. Boar raised his paw.

"Today, we begin the first of a series of battles that will decide the fate of all goodbeast kind. There are two paths: Victory or Death. Vermin and Goodbeast will part at this fork; One will go down the path of victory, and the other death. Let us hope with all of our hearts that we will be victorious, and that vermin will know the meaning of defeat once and for all!"

At this, the entire crowd raised a cheer. The day began to come to a close, but there was still the sound of a hustle and bustle throughout the camp. The sun went down on the goodbeasts, as they prepared for the final battles.

Author's Note: _Yes, this might be the end. I might finish this story in the future, but not right now. I am so busy with school nowadays. Just for the weekend, I have to read 100 pages of "A tale of two cities", write a three page report on "The Old Man and the Sea", do a Latin take-home quiz, and do six other exercises for Latin. On top of that, I'm taking Physics, Trigonometry, Biology, and I'm waaaaay behind in Geography. Secondly, I am taking Piano, a Drama class, and studying for ANOTHER thing I do outside of school. As you can see, my schedule has just about no room for writing. I'm sorry, but this could be the last time I update. To everyone who has been loyal:_

_THANK YOU. I HAVE ENJOYED YOUR SUPPORT FROM THE BEGINNING._

_There is a fraction of a chance that I could write something over my Christmas break, but that is very slim._


	43. Chapter 43

_Author's Note: Well, here's chapter 43; chapter 44 will be here maybe by March, most definitely before April (I hope). _

Chapter 43

The morning was new, the night was gone, and the day soon to be known has "Dies Mortuorum". The sun burned like it did in hell. It seared blades of grass and glinted off of armor--the armor of warriors marching to battle.

Martin stood with his troop. He glared at the trees in front of him. They were regular trees, but beyond them lay a terror unbeknownst to them. Boar sat at the head of the army, with spear in hand, armor on paws, arms, footpaws, chest, and hind legs. His helmet lay loosely off his left paw. The rest of the army awaited command. Boar placed his helmet on his head, and tapped his spear against the ground three times. The army took one step.

_Boom!_

In perfect unison, the footpaws hit the ground, causing the earth to shake.

_Boom! Boom! Boom!_

The army continued to march. Some women sobbed into their sleeves, but the warriors did not dare return to them.

Somewhere within the ranks, Rose stood, pink-pommeled dirk in hand, with a big helmet to conceal her identity. Martin would not let Rose come to battle, regardless of what she would say. She decided to remain alone in the ranks, as one of Martin's soldiers. Being under his command made her feel safe.  
The army reached the forest, and they broke off into groups as they walked. A few archers went ahead to pick off spies of Vulpuz, but they did not see anyone. The army continued to march.

The forest filled with a low rumble, and birds began to scatter through the trees.

Gonff leaned over to Martin, "That's not good, is it?" Martin shook his head. Vulpuz's scouts will see them. Now they know we're coming, but I don't care."

Gonff nodded.

The army was relatively silent for the rest of the walk. Those who weren't as nervous as rabbits were headstrong and silent. Sauvin shared neither emotion. He stood in the front, Ranguvar at his side, who was attempting to be frightened so that Sauvin would comfort her. Her attempt failed miserably. She grunted and kept on walking.

Soon, the forest began to thin, and the twinkle of the Onyx gates met their eyes. Martin had never seen it before. He gazed left and right, seeing that it seemed to go on into infinity. They had come down directly facing the gate, and Boar smiled. Martin blinked.

"Where is the enemy?"

There were a couple of mutters going through the crowd. Martin glared nervously to their lefts and rights. They were surrounded. Their backs were covered, their sides were covered, and they had only one place to run; Hell.

Boar kept the army organized to his fullest power, but the entire army knew the danger they were in. Vulpuz darted out in front of the army with an enormous shield. His head poked out from behind it. "Well, well, well. I see you have come and joined us. Sadly, we have your three exits covered, it seems. There is but one way you could escape us, however."

Boar gritted his teeth and put his paw on his sword handle. He watched as Vulpuz took a small brown sack out of his robe pocket. The fox pulled from it three small green orbs. Turning around, he placed them in three sockets on the gate. The orbs caused the lock on the gate to click off and clatter on the ground. The gate swung open inwardly.

Vulpuz smiled. "Welcome to my home, friends."

This was the last straw for Martin. He drew his sword and shouted. "We belong in there as much as a frog does in fire! If there was ever anything that deserved such torture, it was the very beasts that were released from there in the first place!"

Vulpuz smiled. "That doesn't matter any more, now does it?" said Vulpuz, laughing to himself. "What matters is who _will _be in there in a few moments." Martin glared at the fox, cradling his sword hilt. Before he could issue any orders, Boar was shouting.

"Draw weapons! Archers head to the middle! Get ready to fight!"

Martin was shocked that Boar would try to take on such numbers with only one place to go. Apparently, so was Vulpuz. The fox blinked a few times and then darted back to his horde. Martin repeated the orders to his officers, who yelled it out to the lower ranked beasts. Vulpuz also shouted aloud.

"Draw your weapons and slay these insolent fools! You have them outnumbered and surrounded!"

Boar shook his head, raising a big horn to his mouth. He blew it, and the noise echoed through the forest, and it halted the hustle and bustle of the potential battle. Soon, there were quiet shouts from the forests. They grew louder and louder, and eventually, movement was detected.

Then, from the depths of the trees, rushed a long line of mice, otters, and whatnot. Martin glanced around. It dawned on him. Nearly half of their army was missing! The other half had obviously been ordered to stay behind while the rest marched forward.

Martin laughed to himself. Now Vulpuz, after thinking he had surrounded them, was sandwiched between two armies.

Chaos broke out. Boar shouted, "In the name of all that is just! In the name of all that is right! I command you to charge! For your friends and family! For your loved ones! For the young ones! Raise your swords and let them fall into the flesh of the enemy that stands to destroy everything you hold dear! ChhhhhhaaaaaaAAAAAAARGE!!!!!!!"

Martin raised his sword and hollered, and soon, the entire army was making a riot. There was no mercy. There was no blood, but there was death. Light burned the eyes of everybeast who slew that day.

Martin grunted as he slashed through the flimsy armor of a ferret. Blood trickled from the wound, but when Martin delivered the final blow, the blood disappeared. His eyes burned with rage as he slashed, hacked, and sliced his way through the vermin's army. It was a very confusing battle. Vulpuz's army was sandwiched between two others, and the army on the inner edge was forced to clip up through the middle. The goal was to keep the other army against Hell. They would be forced to retreat into it.

Martin moaned. "We can't do this!"

Boar had managed to fight his way over. "You're right! Martin, We have to go into Hell!"

Martin glanced around. He hollered to his captains. "Hey! Gonff! Derin! We're retreating!"

Gonff waited for his victim to disappear before he lifted his knife. "Eh? Where we goin', mate?!"

Martin whirled his sword to avoid being cut down. "We're goin' into that fiery place behind us!"

Gonff roared in anguish. "Do you mean we've lost?! I won't just stand around and watch the nasty varmints win! There's no way!"

Martin laughed. "You don't realize it! After we retreat, we'll be in Hell, but the vermin won't be able to win! If they shut the gates on us, they defeat us, but the rest of the army has them against the gate! If they shut it, they're toast!"

Gonff laughed. "You were always the trickster, eh, mate?"

Martin grunted as he engaged a fox's spear. The fox dove at his legs and tried to slash him, but Martin jumped into the air and shoved his sword into the back of the fox's head. He looked up in time to see a weasel ready to plunge a dagger into his heart, but he burst into light before he could follow through with his attack. Standing behind the weasel was a small warrior with a dirk. Martin smiled his thanks.

"You saved my life!"

The warrior didn't bother responding, but seemed to spend much of her attention in getting away from him. Martin cocked his head slightly in confusion.

Boar sounded the trumpet, and Gonff and Derin shouted out to the lower ranked warriors. The word was out, and Martin's army backed into hell.

* * *

Mortspear laughed. "Ha ha! We've won! Now we just need to shut the gates and we've defeated them!" 

Vulpuz glared at him through his slitted helmet. "No, it's a strategy, fool. They're trying to get us to shut the gates. I think these stupid mice call it 'courage'. They're trying to sacrifice themselves to defeat us. If we shut the gates, we're pinned against the wall. The archers can shoot at us, and we can be attacked. We're practically dead if we shut the gate."

Mortspear scratched his helmet. "I guess you're right."

A poor mouse decided to take on Vulpuz himself, only to be flattened by Mortspear's golden spear. Vulpuz held the mouse's nose into the dirt until he suffocated. Vulpuz drew the Scorpion Sword from his belt, pointing it into the air. "We will not shut the gates, but go in after them. The warriors are too soft to shut their friends in with us. We will keep on pushing until we force the inner flank farther and farther into Hell. They won't defeat me."

1284960847516508715601875630857105356

* * *

On the other side of the battle, Luke the warrior was commanding the newly ordered flank. He watched as Martin went into Hell, and he watched as Vulpuz also began to retreat. Grinjsaw, Fleetscut's hedgehog eating opponent, was an officer in his army. The hedgehog laughed. 

"Look! Now we can shut the gates and we've won! The dark forest will be safe!"

Luke roared at him. "And shut our friends inside Hell? I think not. We're going to go in after them!"

Grinjsaw stared at him, mouth agape. "We're going into Hell? There's no way! We can't do that! It's horrendous in there!"

Luke shook his head. "Sorry, but there's no other way. If we shut the gate now, Vulpuz will be defeated, but our friends on the other side will be forced to live in Hell. We cannot allow that. We will fight until each and every one of them is destroyed."

Grinjsaw growled as he deflected a spear with his shield.

* * *

"This battle is getting mighty ferocious, dontcha say?" asked Derin. 

Martin grunted his answer; the temperature around him was rising fast. Sweat dripped down his face as he fought more and more ferociously towards the light at the gate. He could not stand this place.

_How could anyone stand it here?_ _Well, obviously no one, because the vermin certainly want out._

He cut down any vermin who stood in his way. Unfortunately, he did not consider the fact that others would not fight as hard as he. He was surrounded, with five vermin separating him and his friends.

Gonff, however, did not stand to reason with the vermin. He dove in after Martin, and where he did not kill anyone, he stole their belts instead. He found his way to Martin, and they fought back to back. Burning with a desire to see Columbine one last time, he roared his home's battlecry with Martin.

"Redwaaaalll!!!"

There were none who could remain standing before the blades of Martin and Gonff. Nothing touched them as Martin waved his sword and Gonff plunged his daggers into hearts and chests and-

"Gonff! I don't really think that we need those tunic buttons."

"But they're made of silver!"

Martin sighed as Gonff pocketed them.

* * *

Vulpuz was watching his army retreat into hell from safe upon the wall of Hell. They were slowly moving back, and Martin's army was moving further and further inside. Vulpuz watched as the outer edge began to flood into hell. The vermin were great in number, but sandwiched. The movement of the battle was controlled by the goodbeasts. As Martin's side was being purposefully tentative, Luke's side was furious and pushed forward. Naturally, the vermin retreated from Luke and pushed aggressively towards Martin. 

The burn of battle continued, and Martin felt a different burn. There was a definite rise in temperature now. His brow was sweating heavily, Martin backed further and further into the depths of hell.

Gonff laughed, "What the hell are we doing here?"

A few soldiers nearby forced a laugh. "I dunno!"

Gonff turned around, grinning, but what he saw wiped it clean off his face. He tapped Martin on the shoulder, dumbstruck. Martin turned around.

Hell was a terrible place. There was no sun. The light came from the fiery ground beneath their feet. There were volcanic holes and a gaseous cloud of pollution growing thicker and thicker as they entered hell.

Besides the atmosphere and the terrain, there were buildings. These were no ordinary buildings. The ones that were not ruins without walls or roofs were dark and murky. There were no plants, but vines had managed to grow up the buildings before dying, leaving a crude feeling on the buildings.

Martin had to force his eyes off away from the terrible sight and back on to the battlefield. The entire armies were now inside Hell, and chaos had broken out. Vulpuz's army was squeezing out on either side. They were regrouping.

"Get around them! Contain them! Archers fire at will!" Boar could be heard across everyone.

Martin had the misfortune of standing right next to his horn.

"Boar! We should use this opportunity to regroup ourselves! Let's rethink this!"

Boar shook his head violently. "What, are you suggesting we rest? We can't rest in Hell! This place was meant for pain and suffering! We can't just go to sleep! Why do you think the vermin were so hesitant to come back? They never rested!"

Martin did not see the spear flying towards him. He only glanced it at the last minute, but it was too late… Or at least he thought. Out of nowhere, a flashing blade came down and severed the tip. The momentum carried the spear down into the ground. Martin looked at the mouse who had saved his life.

"_It's the same mouse who saved me earlier!" _He thought, "_Who is this mouse?"_

"Who are you? You've saved my life twice already, and I don't even know your name!"

The mouse stared at him for a moment, then darted back into the battlefield. Martin stood dumbstruck. Had he watched closely, he would've seen that the mouse stayed close by to keep an eye on him. Martin shook his head in frustration. "He'll be back. I'm sure of it."

* * *

Vulpuz was losing, and he was angry. 

"Where are they running? They want to go BACK into Hell?" He drew his sword again and pointed it at the neck of one of his retreating soldiers.

"And just where do you think you're going?"

The rat gulped, "We-We're retreatin', sir."

"I did not give you the signal to retreat. Did you think that I signaled retreat?"

The rat gulped and shook his head. "No, sir, but everyone else was, and I-"

Vulpuz didn't give him a chance to speak. The sword flashed faster than he could duck, which, unfortunately, resulted in his immediate demise.

"We're not going to lose this battle! Mortspear, sound the horn for regrouping. Send out the message among the commanders."

* * *

Sauvin glared around with his black eyes. His paw was on a shuriken, and he was dangling from the crumbling roof of a building. 

A rat passed by. He did not make it far. He fell to the ground with a knife in his back. He disappeared in a flash. Sauvin jumped down, retrieved it, and returned to his spot on the ceiling.

Two foxes passed. Sauvin landed behind them, grabbed four shurikens, and hurled them with great accuracy. The foxes found themselves pinned face first against a wall. They were able to curl their heads around to see Sauvin loading a dart into his gun. They both gulped, and they soon had red darts in their necks. Sauvin laughed and returned to the battlefield.

The foxes did not live to tell their interesting tale.

* * *

The battle was raging ferociously, but the vermin were regrouping. There was no way for the goodbeasts to stop the mass of vermin from getting to where they wanted to go. The vermin were desperate, and they swung at anyone standing in their path. 

Martin blinked back the rising ash and wiped his eyes. He could not stand this place. He clenched his teeth as he spotted Vulpuz's golden body across the battlefield.

He was their target, and Martin wanted nothing better than to call on the archers to fire in that direction; however, there were no archers who could get set fast enough for them to fire. If they got organized, the vermin would dispatch them.

Vulpuz would have to be killed by hand.

* * *

Soon, it was a head to head battle with vermin on one side, and goodbeasts on the other. The fight continued, and archers were finally able to take their ranks and fire without fear of being cut down. They ran to the back ranks and set up under a hare General. 

"Right, then! Everyone raise your bows!"

There was a clattering of wood, and they pointed in the air.

"Just like we practiced; Arrows in!"

The steel tips glinted firelight.

"First rank, fire! Down and reload! Second rank, fire! Third rank, fire! Down and reload ranks two and three! Fourth rank, fire! First rank, fire! Down and reload!"

The arrows cut down those stuck in the middle of the enemy ranks. Here and there a beast would take an arrow and die.

Martin found himself among a group of vermin, still back-to-back with Gonff. He slashed and cut, as did Gonff, who was tiring out.

"'Ey mate, would you do me a favour?"

Martin grunted as a spear sliced at his shoulder. He severed the tip and answered, "What's that mate?"

"Anything, Gonff."  
"If anything happens to me… If anything… Tell Columbine I love 'er."

Martin shook his head. "There's no reason to be thinking that way Gonff."

Gonff grunted. "Yes, there is."

Martin dared a look back. He gasped. Gonff was bleeding from nearly every part of his body. A few cuts here and there, some more serious than others.

"Gonff! Gonff get down! I can take these by myself. Lie on the ground! Stop wasting your energy!"

Gonff grunted. "I came 'ere t'fight, not to stand around and be nursemaided. Let me do what I want!"

Martin shook his head. "Columbine would want you here in pieces than not here at all. Get down! We'll get you back to the others. Look! We're not far from the rest of our army. They'll take you back to camp and fix you up."

"NO! I came t'fight, an' I won't back down to be 'fixed up'."

Martin responded by hitting him on the back of the head with a vermin's dagger hilt.

"It's for your own good."

Martin slung Gonff across his shoulder. He deflected a spear and charged past a few confused foxes, and he sped off to the Hellgate. He deposited Gonff by the other wounded members, then returned to the battle.

* * *

It raged. It burned. There was pain and anger in the eyes of every beast on the fiery terrain. It would be the last emotion they would feel for some, and it would be the last emotion for the vermin to see for the rest. 

_Author's note: The next chapter will be kind of boring. It's nothing but fighting ; ). Anyways, the climax will occur in chapter 45, and yes, there will be an epilogue._


End file.
